


Dangan Ronpa: Heights of Despair

by Razputin



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Puzzles, Reader-Interactive, Screenplay/Script Format, Spoilers for Dangan Ronpa, Spoilers for Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 113,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razputin/pseuds/Razputin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just six years after the reopening of Hope's Peak Academy, the next class of students find themselves trapped in a mysterious building by the sinister Monokuma. Sixteen go in, but how many will leave? Who will survive to the end? And just why was Hanako Minami ever admitted in the first place?</p><p>This is your standard "sixteen OCs, let's kill 'em all!" type Fangan Ronpa. I realise that they're kinda dime-a-dozen these days, but hey, I need a hobby.</p><p>The formatting is heavily inspired by Kitt_Monroe, Magorgle, and Koopakirby's own stories (which are far better, and deserve your attention first if you haven't read them yet). I will try to add my own twists to the puzzles, though.</p><p>First work, so criticism is encouraged. If you don't break me down, I can't rebuild the right way! At least I think that's how the saying goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - All Locked Up and No Place to Go, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, time to introduce the formatting of the work.
> 
> Text in square brackets indicates "in-game" stuff. You know, moving around, examining objects, talking, that sort of thing.
> 
> Bolded text in square brackets indicates camera movements, and pictures. This makes it a bit easier to just scan through and get mental images.
> 
> Italicised text indicates the thoughts of our main character, Hanako Minami.
> 
> Bolded italicised text, on the other hand, indicates Minami's thoughts after the event, as a sort of narrator.
> 
> One more quick thing: most of the OST is from the second game, but there will be some things from the first. Have both open if you wanna do that kind of thing. 
> 
> With that said, let's get this show on the road!

 

* * *

 

**DANGAN RONPA: HEIGHTS OF DESPAIR**

 

* * *

 

**PROLOGUE: ALL LOCKED UP AND NO PLACE TO GO**

 

* * *

**[Image of Hope's Peak]**

 

[OST: Beautiful Days]

 

_**Hope's Peak Academy. Home to the world's best and brightest.** _

_**If you have a talent of any description, they won't just foster it, they'll set up your perfect career path for you, and give you the ultimate recommendation.** _

_**To be invited to Hope's Peak is to be set up for the rest of your life.** _

_**Or at least, it used to be.** _

_**But after Junko Enoshima's 'School Life of Mutual Killing'...** _

_**The school was closed down.** _

_**Just recently, however, it reopened, with the hopes that it will continue to foster the talents of students from across the country.** _

_**The school's been open for five years now, and among the invitations they sent out for the sixth class of students...** _

_**One made its way to my letterbox.** _

_**I'm so happy to have gotten in...** _

_**...But at the same time, I'm not quite sure why.** _

 

**[Image of a girl with brown eyes, a standard school uniform, and standard brown "protagonist hair"]**

 

_**My name is Hanako Minami. I'm not especially gifted at anything...** _

_**I don't have superpowers or anything like that...** _

_**If anything, I'm a lot more sarcastic than most other people.** _

_**...But sarcasm isn't a talent.** _

_**When I heard I'd been invited to Hope's Peak, at first I thought it was some kind of sick prank.** _

_**I waited for my brother to jump out from behind the door to my room and say, "Gotcha!"** _

_**But he didn't. It was real.** _

 

**[Image of Hope's Peak]**

 

_**So the question is...** _

_**Why would a normal, boring girl like me get enrolled in such a prestigious school as Hope's Peak?** _

_**I did as much research as I could on the Hope's Peak internet forums, but there wasn't a scrap of information that could help me.** _

_**All the other students were listed there... but not me.** _

_**I even tracked down some graduates to see if they could help, but they all drew a blank.** _

_**Of course, I had no choice but to go. I needed to find out just what the hell was going on.** _

 

[OST: None]

 

_**But when I took that first step past the school gates...** _

 

**[Image of Hope's Peak becomes distorted and warped]**

 

_**I suddenly felt my whole body go numb.** _

 

_What... is... goin... o..._

_Hell... o?_

_Hell..._

_..._

 

**[Fade to black]**

 

**[Fade in to Minami lying on a pristine white bed, just starting to wake up]**

 

Minami: Ugh. My head... Damn, I need to find some medi...

 

_Wait a sec... Where am I?_

 

**[We see a white room with a cabinet hanging over a desk. There are various bottles lined up along the back of the desk. There is a loudspeaker and a security camera hanging from the ceiling. There is no window to the room, just a large steel plate.]**

 

_Looks like a nurse's office. At least, that's what it seems, anyway. Aside from the steel plate._

_I guess someone brought me here after I fainted._

_Talk about setting a bad impression right from the get-go, huh?_

_Doesn't look like there's a nurse anywhere..._

_I'll just get an aspirin for my headache myself._

_Then I guess I should go find the principal's office._

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Examine Cabinet]

 

_Damn, it's locked. You probably need the nurse's permission to get any medication._

_I hate those types of rules._

 

_[Examine Bottles]_

 

_None of these are what I'm looking for._

_Hold on... this one is labelled cyanide! And this one arsenic!_

_What the hell kind of nurse's office is this, anyway?_

 

[Examine Loudspeaker]

 

_I suppose this is how they make announcements to the school._

_...Not much else interesting about it. It's just a loudspeaker._

_There's probably more like it throughout the rest of the building._

 

[Examine Camera]

 

_OK, this is kinda creepy._

_Why would they need to watch the students in the nurse's office?_

_Then again, what with the poison there, maybe they NEED the security._

_...Great, I just scared myself more._

 

[Examine Steel Plate]

 

_What the hell? Why is there a big steel plate bolted to the wall here?_

_It's not like it's there to block out light. If that were the case, there'd probably just be a curtain there._

_Then again, who really knows with this crazy school..._

 

[Examine Door]

 

_Well, I can't spend my first day at Hope's Peak hanging around the nurse's office._

_With any luck, I'll find the principal's office quickly, and we can pretend this whole thing never happened._

 

[OST: None]

 

_But just as I was about to leave..._

_A boy in a leather jacket and backwards baseball cap came barging in._

 

Backwards Cap Boy: [Smiling] Oh, good! You're finally awake!

 

Minami: AAAAAH!

Geez... You scared the crap out of me!

 

Backwards Cap Boy: [Apologetic] Sorry, sorry! It's just that we found you here before, and I wanted to make sure you were OK!

 

[OST: Beautiful Days]

 

Backwards Cap Boy: [Nervous] How about we start with a proper introduction?

[Smiling] My name's Hideki Fujihara. Nice to meet you.

 

**[Hideki Fujihara: Ultimate Director]**

 

Minami: Hanako Minami... Wait, you're THE Hideki Fujihara!?

 

_Hideki Fujihara... The wizard of the cinema world._

 

**[Image of Fujihara, smiling, receiving an award]**

 

_He could direct any genre, from comedy to horror, in any style, and it would turn out to be a masterpiece._

_Most film critics said he was right up there with Kurosawa and Kubrick. A few believed he'd already surpassed them._

_He'd even gotten an Oscar for his talents..._

 

**[Back to Medical Room]**

 

Fujihara: [Laughing] Guilty as charged! I'll be honest, I was worried hearing that all the time would get boring.

Thanks for proving me wrong, I guess!

 

_Wow, he's got a bit of an ego..._

_Then again, if I was the world's best at anything, I'd be a little proud, too._

 

Minami: So, um...

 

Fujihara: Wait! I wanna get this on tape!

[Pulling out a handheld camcorder] Aaaaand... Action!

 

Minami: Huh? Why are you filming me?

 

Fujihara: [Bashful] Um... Record it to memory, I guess?

[Putting camcorder away] I use this little baby for all my filming purposes.

[Smiling] I made it myself! It can do anything from action shots to black-and-white!

 

Minami: But it's handheld, right? What about steady shots, pans, those kind of things?

 

Fujihara: [Laughing] No need to worry! My hands are steadier than a rock dipped in cement!

 

_What kind of metaphor is that!?_

 

Fujihara: [Smiling] So, you've obviously heard about me, but what about you?

 

Minami: Me?

 

Fujihara: Of course! I don't want our friendship to start on the wrong foot, you know! I want to get to know you!

 

For starters, what's your Ultimate Talent?

 

Minami: Well... um...

In all honesty, I don't really know...

They didn't give me any information on the invitation.

 

Fujihara: [Concerned] Really? That's strange. But then again, this is a very strange situation we're in right now...

 

Minami: Situation?

 

Fujihara: [Surprised] Oh, of course! You don't know a thing, do you?

[Smiling] It's probably best if you go meet up with everyone else. There's... let me think... fourteen people here? Other than us, I mean.

They're kinda doing their own investigating, looking around the place, that sort of thing.

I can't really tell you much, to be honest...

But what I can tell you for sure is...

 

[OST: None]

 

Fujihara: [Serious] This definitely isn't Hope's Peak.

 

_What?_

 

Fujihara: [Smiling] Well, guess I'll leave you to it. See you around, Minami!

 

_He just walked off..._

_I'd better take his advice._

_"Isn't Hope's Peak"... I wonder what he meant by that..._

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

[Examine Door]

 

**[We see a hallway, with four grey doors staggered throughout, and another door at the end. The Medical Room Minami has just left is at the opposite end, and has a bright white door. The hallway looks like that you see in a fancy hotel. The hallway, the door at the other end, and the carpet, are all the same shade of bright neon green.]**

 

_Jeez, what a hideous shade of green..._

_There's a couple of people hanging around in this hallway. A nervous-looking blonde guy in a hoodie, biting his nails, and a black-haired girl in some really traditional clothing..._

_I guess I should try talking to them..._

 

[Talk to Nervous Boy]

 

Nervous Boy: [Biting thumbnail] Damn it, this is weird... Where the hell are we? This isn't what it looked like on the invitation...

 

Minami: Hello?

 

Nervous Boy: [Shocked] AAH! Please don't hurt me!

 

Minami: Hurt you? I just want to say hello!

 

Nervous Boy: [Sighing] Ah... OK. Sorry, I'm just a little jumpy because of this whole situation, you know?

[Nervous smile] My name's, uh... Junpei Enoshima. But, um... please call me Junpei, alright?

 

**[Junpei Enoshima: Ultimate Lucky Student]**

 

_Oh, OK..._

_So this is the guy who won the invitation lottery. I remember reading about it in the paper..._

 

**[Image of Junpei holding the winning ticket in a newspaper]**

 

_Every year, Hope's Peak picks one kid out of a lottery to be specially admitted to the academy._

_I guess Junpei got lucky._

_...You know, I never understood how they foster the talent of a lucky student..._

_I mean, you can't exactly teach someone how to be lucky, can you?_

 

**[Back to Hallway]**

 

Minami: Wait, what did you say your last name was?

 

Junpei: [Shocked] Ah! Wait a minute! I know what you're thinking! But you're wrong! Wrong wrong wrong!

[Biting thumbnail] I know it sounds bad, for an Enoshima to be at Hope's Peak...

[Angry] B-but that was a different Enoshima family completely, OK!? There are tons of people named Enoshima in Japan, OK!?

 

Minami: OK, OK! I get it! I wasn't accusing you of anything!

 

Junpei: [Shocked] You weren't? Oh. Um...

[Nervous smile] ...Well, um, I'm gonna go now... So, um... See ya!

 

_Wow. He tore off pretty quickly..._

_Still, he seems nice enough. If a bit jumpy, that is._

 

[Talk to Traditional Dress Girl]

 

Traditional Dress Girl: [Gentle smile] It is good to see you finally awake, classmate.

 

_Man, she's wearing some seriously odd clothing..._

 

Traditional Dress Girl: [Annoyed] There is nothing wrong with my outfit.

 

Minami: Gah!

 

_What, can she read my thoughts or something?_

 

Traditional Dress Girl: No, I cannot read your thoughts.

[Smiling] You are just very obvious.

 

_...Damn, she's good._

 

Traditional Dress Girl: [Gentle smile] Ah, but I haven't introduced myself yet. Sorry.

My name is Shoko Hagino. I am the Ultimate Priestess.

 

**[Shoko Hagino: Ultimate Priestess]**

 

_Oh yeah, I think I read about her on the forums..._

 

**[Image of Hagino, concentrating deeply, at a ceremony]**

 

_She'd come from a family full of priests and priestesses._

_I guess that helped out her spiritual energy, or something like that..._

_...because she's done private ceremonies for diplomats, celebrities, and they say even the Prime Minister himself._

_To be honest, I'm not really that involved with religion or anything..._

_...but I still think that's really impressive._

 

**[Back to Hallway]**

 

Hagino: [Smiling] I'm glad you find my story impressive. But you have yet to actually tell me your own.

 

Minami: Oh! Well... um... My name's Hanako Minami, and I have no idea why I was invited to Hope's Peak.

 

Hagino: I'm pleased to meet you, Minami. Now, since you've only just woken up, I think it would be best if I just left you to your own devices for a while.

 

_How could she tell I only just woke up?_

 

Hagino: [Smiling] You have terrible bed hair.

 

_...Part of me is getting annoyed by the whole "ESP" gimmick, and the other part wants to test its power..._

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Well then, it's best if you go meet the others, Minami.

 

Minami: Oh! Sure. Right.

 

_She seems nice, at least, but..._

_Does no one want to help me get my bearings?_

_I guess I should look for some more people, then..._

 

[Examine Grey Door]

 

_Damn, it's locked._

_Maybe it'll open later once something important happens..._

_..._

_What am I saying? This isn't a video game!_

 

[Examine Green Door]

 

**[We see a large foyer, painted sparkling white. There is a central load-bearing pillar, and in front of it, a statue of a man posing dramatically. Aside from the green door Minami just left, there are red, yellow, and blue doors located at each of the corners of the room. The yellow door faces the green one, and the blue faces the red. The green and red doors are on one side of the room, and the blue and yellow on the other. Aside from these doors, there are two in the middle of each pair. In between the blue and yellow doors, there is a large white double door, and a black door in between the green and red doors. There is also an elevator at the back, behind the pillar.]**

 

_What an impressive-looking room. It's so dazzlingly white, my eyes hurt..._

_Let's see... There's a guy in a long-sleeved T-shirt looking at the statue in the middle, and a cheerful-looking girl in a tuxedo and fishnets..._

_This group just gets weirder and weirder._

_Still, it can't hurt to introduce myself._

 

[Talk to Tuxedo Girl]

 

[OST: Beautiful Days]

 

Tuxedo Girl: [Excited] Hey, a new face! Yes! Thought I'd met everyone here already! This is sick!

 

_Well, she's certainly... perky._

 

Tuxedo Girl: OK, OK, OK! You say your name first, then I'll go!

 

Minami: Well, I'm Hanako Minami, and I'm --

 

Tuxedo Girl: [Striking pose] Pleased to meet you, Minami! I'm Kaede Okazaki and I am SO HYPED!

 

**[Kaede Okazaki: Ultimate Cabaret Dancer]**

 

_Surprisingly enough, I think I heard of her before I read the Hope's Peak forums..._

 

**[Image of Okazaki, a huge smile on her face, dancing on stage]**

 

_She was in a documentary last year, speaking on behalf of dancers everywhere._

_She's really outspoken against abuse, low pay, and other kinds of mistreatment against dancers._

_After that interview, I guess something stuck with the public, because she became quite popular, especially with teenagers, for her energetic dancing._

_Girls want to be her, and boys want to be her boyfriend._

 

**[Back to Foyer]**

 

_I wasn't expecting her to be quite so chirpy, though._

 

Okazaki: [Smiling] So, enough about me. What about you? Like, what's your talent, and things like that?

 

Minami: Well, actually, I'm not quite sure...

They didn't say in the invitation.

 

Okazaki: Yeah, well, who cares about that stuff anyway?

[Striking pose] It's the person that's important, not the talent!

 

_If that's the case, why'd you ask to begin with?_

 

Okazaki: So, have you met everyone else yet?

 

Minami: Ah, no, actually, not yet.

 

Okazaki: So what are you waiting for? Go do that!

[Blowing kiss] I'll be waiting right here, cutie!

 

_...I don't know how to respond to that._

_Maybe I should just go talk to someone else._

 

[Talk to Statue Boy]

 

Statue Boy: [Contemplative] It's an impressive way to display a sculpture, isn't it?

The way the veined marble perfectly complements the dazzling pillar behind it...

[Passionately pointing] I'd give it an A plus for presentation!

 

_...It's just a statue. I don't see the big deal..._

 

Statue Boy: I should probably let you know who I am, yeah?

[Smiling] Sumio Urayama, at your service.

 

**[Sumio Urayama: Ultimate Sculptor]**

 

_Urayama, huh? Yeah, I think the forums had something to say about him..._

 

**[Image of Urayama next to a statue of himself]**

 

_He's a sculptor on a meteoric rise._

_He's been featured in exhibitions around the world for his intricate and elaborate sculptures._

_Wax, marble, steel..._

_If you can carve a shape into it, Urayama has, and he's won at least three awards for it._

_He's definitely a great artist..._

_...though I haven't seen a single one of his works in person._

 

**[Back to Foyer]**

 

Urayama: [Hand on chin] So, what do you think of the statue? It supposedly depicts Hope's Peak Academy's original founder.

If I made it, I think I would be more symbolic than simply representing the client...

...but that's just me. What about you?

 

Minami: I didn't really think too much about it. It's just nice to look at.

 

Urayama: [Dismissive] Hmm. If you say so.

 

Minami: ...

 

Urayama: [Shocked] Wait! I forgot to ask your name!

 

_Finally._

 

Minami: Hanako Minami. Nice to meet you.

 

Urayama: [Smiling] Likewise. Sorry I didn't ask before.

[Contemplative] It's just that my mind is singularly focused on this sculpture at the moment.

Sorry for asking, but do you mind leaving now? I need to see how the light lands on the chest area, and you're casting a shadow.

 

Minami: ...Sure. OK. Bye.

 

_How rude!_

_But at the same time, I suppose a one-track mind is important for an artist..._

_What should I do now?_

 

[Examine Statue]

 

_"Dedicated to Jin Kirigiri, Hope's Peak Academy's original founder."_

_You know, he did kind of make a lot of mistakes..._

_Like letting Ultimate Despair breed in his school, that was a pretty big mistake._

_And yet this statue still commands some sort of authority._

_Maybe it's the pose..._

 

[Examine Elevator]

 

_Huh? For some reason, this elevator doesn't have any buttons to go up or down._

_For that matter, there isn't even a floor indicator._

_What kind of weird elevator is this, anyway?_

 

[Examine Black Double Door]

 

_Damn it, locked. I don't know what I was expecting, to be honest..._

_This door just leapt out at me for some reason._

_There's another one on the other side of the foyer. Maybe I should give that one a check._

 

[Examine White Double Door]

 

**[We see a large cafeteria. Tables are arranged somewhat randomly throughout the room, with a counter against the back wall. Along the counter are various food and drink products. Behind this, there is a door on the left painted with red and orange strokes, so as to resemble a fire. The door opposite it on the right is a gunmetal grey.]**

 

_This cafeteria's huge! And there's some more students here._

_Hmm... A muscular guy in a tank top flexing his muscles, a bored-looking skinny guy in jeans and a T-shirt, and a girl with cropped red hair and a sleeveless jacket..._

_Great to see everyone's normal here._

_OK, Minami, you can't just stand here and be sarcastic to yourself all day. You have to talk to people!_

 

[Talk to Bored Boy]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Bored Boy: Hey, how's it going? You must be the girl who was sleeping in the medical bay.

 

Minami: Yeah, actually. That's right. My name's Hanako Minami.

 

Bored Boy: [Shrugging] Nice to meet you, I guess. I'm Satoshi Chiba. If you want to know what my talent is...

[Smiling half-heartedly] I'm the Ultimate Clown.

 

**[Satoshi Chiba: Ultimate Clown]**

 

_Wow. Talk about a complete contrast between personality and hobby._

_Satoshi Chiba... That's right, he did a couple of comedy shows a while back..._

 

**[Image of Chiba in full makeup, performing]**

 

_He went through his entire clowning repertoire, from juggling to acrobatics to throwing cream pies._

_On top of that, he explained the development of the clown throughout history._

_Not only was it an interesting documentary, but he genuinely was really funny..._

 

**[Back to Cafeteria]**

 

_Which is why I'm struggling to figure out how this apathetic guy in front of me is the same person._

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] Hey, what's with the evil eye? Trying to stare me down or something?

 

Minami: No! Not at all! It's just... um, how do I say this...

 

Chiba: [Smiling coyly] I'm not very funny, right?

 

Minami: Eep!

 

Chiba: It's fine. I get that a lot.

[Shrugging] Truth is, I'm terrible without a script to perform with. I have to put a lot of effort into my act.

Anyway, if you need me, I'm not going anywhere, so...

[Smiling] See you around, yeah?

 

Minami: Sure.

 

_In a way, his deadpan nature is almost funny. Almost._

_So... Who's next?_

 

[Talk to Muscular Boy]

 

Muscular Boy: [Shouting] Pleased to meet you, fellow classmate!

 

Minami: Yikes! Could you control your volume a bit?

 

Muscular Boy: [Shouting] I'm afraid that's not possible! I'm too busy overflowing with MANLY, POWERFUL ENERGY!

 

Minami: Goddamn it, you're hurting my ears...

 

Muscular Boy: Let's introduce ourselves! I am Daisuke Akutagawa! It is my job to eliminate your self-doubt, and PUSH YOU TO THE MAX!

 

**[Daisuke Akutagawa: Ultimate Personal Trainer]**

 

_Well, that certainly explains the volume, at least..._

 

**[Image of Akutagawa passionately instructing a class in rowing]**

 

_I remember hearing about Akutagawa on the forums..._

_Apparently, he is the best motivator on the planet._

_His training can whip anybody into shape, regardless of their original physical state._

_He's even mentored some of the best sportspeople in the world..._

_All based on his ability to fill you with energy._

 

**[Back to Cafeteria]**

 

Akutagawa: [Shouting] Your turn! Tell me your name, now!

 

Minami: Hanako Minami!

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] And your Ultimate Talent, now!

 

Minami: I don't know!

 

_What the hell? A few words from him and I just blurted out everything..._

 

Akutagawa: [Surprised] Huh? You don't know? That's interesting. But more importantly...

[Shouting] Do you now see the power of my instructing?

 

Minami: Yes I do!

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] You may leave now, classmate Minami! And thanks for the chance to exercise my voice!

 

Minami: You're welcome!

 

_...My voice hurts after talking to him. How loud was I speaking?_

_He's definitely very commanding..._

_Let's see... Who should I talk to next?_

 

[Talk to Cropped Hair Girl]

 

Cropped Hair Girl: [Smiling] 'Sup, girl?

 

Minami: ...Um, hi?

 

Cropped Hair Girl: [Smirking] Yo, why ya bein' so shy? What, am I scarin' ya or somethin'?

 

Minami: N-no, I'm just...

 

Cropped Hair Girl: [Laughing] Why don't we start again with the intros? So, nice ta meet ya! I'm Rie Tamura, the Ultimate Field Athlete, OK?

 

**[Rie Tamura: Ultimate Field Athlete]**

 

_She didn't really need to say her talent, to be honest._

_There's probably not a person in Japan who doesn't know Rie Tamura._

 

**[Image of Tamura, drenched in sweat, throwing a discus]**

 

_The first student in the country to be banned from athletic carnivals for being too good._

_Shotput, javelin, discus, hammer toss..._

_She'd won every event in all of them._

_She was already in the runnings to go to the Olympics as soon as she was old enough..._

_She's an idol to kids all over._

 

**[Back to Cafeteria]**

 

Tamura: [Scratching ear] So, whaddabout you, huh? Who're you supposed ta be?

 

Minami: I'm Hanako Minami. I don't know what my Ultimate Talent is.

 

Tamura: [Laughing] Ah, it doesn't matter! As long as I know your name, 'at's fine by me!

 

_She doesn't seem very bright, but she's friendly, at least..._

 

Tamura: [Smiling] Anyway, see ya round, Minami!

 

Minami: Yeah, see you later.

 

_No one else hanging around here._

 

[Examine Gunmetal Door]

 

_..._

_OK, this is beyond a joke._

_Is every door in the whole damn building locked!?_

 

[Examine Fire Door]

 

**[We see a kitchen, stocked to the brim with utensils of all kinds. Knives hang from the walls, pots and pans from the ceiling. Cutlery is lined up along the counter. The whole room is a dedication to food.]**

 

_Just being here is reminding me of my brother's cooking..._

_There's someone else here. A girl slouching against the wall, wearing overalls._

_Nothing better to do, I guess..._

 

[Talk to Slouching Girl]

 

Minami: Um... How are you?

 

Slouching Girl: [Frowning] What in tarnation do y'all think you're doing?

 

Minami: Huh?

 

Slouching Girl: [Angry] Y'all don't jus' walk up to someone and start askin' questions! S'all about the introduction!

[Annoyed] So, seein' as you're too in-competent to organise your conversations proper... I'll start.

Name's Yuina Degawa. Nice to meetcha, and all that that entails...

 

**[Yuina Degawa: Ultimate Agriculturalist]**

 

_Well, from the accent, I was guessing some kind of farming job..._

_But Yuina Degawa? That's a whole different level._

_To put it simply, she's a genius._

 

**[Image of Degawa with a massive pumpkin in a greenhouse]**

 

_Her research into sustainable farming has led to one of the biggest economic booms in the country's history._

_All across the world, people have started buying Japanese produce._

_Japanese beef, Japanese eggplants, Japanese potatoes..._

_It's all thanks to the work of Yuina Degawa._

 

**[Back to Kitchen]**

 

Degawa: [Annoyed] So are y'all jus' gonna stand around all day, or am I gonna hear an introduction at some point?

 

Minami: Huh? Oh, right. Hanako Minami. Nice to meet you.

 

Degawa: [Annoyed] Yeah, yeah, likewise. Now listen in, Minami: I don't like people like you, OK? City folk from Kyoto or Tokyo or some such place...

It ain't their fault; I jus' can't stand that smug, arrogant look on their face when they hear my accent, alright? That whole "she's dumber than a barrel o' bricks" look!

[Angry] It really pisses me off!

 

Minami: Whoa, OK, calm down!

 

Degawa: [Annoyed] Ya see what I mean!? You're already ruinin' this here conversation fer the both of us!

So if y'all want both of us to have a good time here...

[Angry] Y'all stay outta my way, got it!?

 

Minami: OK! OK! I'll stay out of your way!

 

_Jeez... That was terrifying!_

_Who knew someone with so relaxed a job as "farmer" could be so wound up?_

_Or, "agriculturalist", I guess..._

_I should probably leave her alone for the moment..._

 

[Auto-move to Cafeteria]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Examine Yellow Door]

 

**[We see a hallway identical to the green hallway from before. However, there are two changes. Firstly, the predominant colour of the hallway is the same shade of lemon yellow which hurts your eyes. Secondly, the white door that contained the Medical Room is instead a blue door with white circles on it, resembling bubbles.]**

 

_I mean, structurally, it's the same as the green hallway I was in before..._

_But this has to be the most hideous shade of yellow on the planet. It hurts my eyes..._

_Only one person here, huh? A guy with a cool leather glove..._

_I suppose he's the only person who can stand this yellow._

 

[Talk to Glove Boy]

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Minami: Hey.

 

Glove Boy: [Arms crossed] Hmph. Another one.

 

Minami: Huh?

 

Glove Boy: [Looking away] Your name. Now.

 

Minami: Uh... Hanako Minami.

 

Glove Boy: Asuka Noguchi. Ultimate Falconer.

 

**[Asuka Noguchi: Ultimate Falconer]**

 

_He sure is blunt._

_Let's see... Oh yeah, the forums were talking about this guy..._

 

**[Image of Noguchi with a falcon on his arm, staring coldly into the distance]**

 

_Asuka Noguchi is one of the world's best falconers. By which I mean..._

_Not only can he train birds of prey well, but he knows just about everything to do with them._

_He's won numerous competitions for his skilful manipulations of his pet hawk, earning over a million yen in prize money, and on top of that..._

_he comes from a family with enough wealth to rival even that of the Togamis._

_He's definitely what you'd call "upper crust"..._

 

**[Back to Hallway]**

 

Noguchi: Minami, where are you from?

 

Minami: Ah, Tokyo, originally...

 

Noguchi: Private school or public?

 

Minami: Public. Why?

 

Noguchi: [Smirking] I see. In that case, do they teach the concept of "personal space" in Tokyo public schools?

In case you're unaware, at the moment, you are invading my "personal space".

[Frowning] A falconer works best when he is alone. So please leave.

 

Minami: ...But you don't have a bird. How can you be... um... "falconing"?

 

Noguchi: [Annoyed] The correct term is "falconry". And while you may be correct in that I am currently not doing any falconry...

That doesn't change the fact that I don't want to talk. Leave.

 

Minami: Fine!

 

_Prick. Now I know why he's alone._

_I should calm down a bit before I talk to anyone else..._

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

[Examine Bubble Door]

 

**[We see a room with washing machines lined up against the walls. Benches are in the middle, presumably for people to sit on while their laundry is still being done. As with the Medical Room, there is a large steel plate bolted onto the wall.]**

 

_Looks like your everyday laundry room. Aside from the steel plate, that is. And the security camera. And the loudspeaker._

_...OK, so it's not QUITE like your average laundry room..._

_Hmm. No one else here._

 

[Examine Washing Machine]

 

_It's a run-of-the-mill washing machine._

_...No more, no less._

_...Just a washing machine._

_...Going round and round._

_..._

_OK, I'm leaving before the boredom kills me._

 

[Auto-Move to Yellow Hallway]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Examine Red Door]

 

**[We see a hallway identical to the previous two, save, of course for the colour, which is an orange-red neon colour, like on a cheap fluorescent light. Furthermore, the door at the end, which held the Medical Room in the green hallway, is now a solid black.]**

 

_God, what a garish shade of red..._

_OK, two more students. A guy in a black jacket with badges pinned on to it, and a girl with some heavy-looking glasses holding a brush of some kind..._

_These two look fairly normal, at least..._

 

[Talk to Jacket Boy]

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

Jacket Boy: An unfamiliar face. I was wondering if t'was to be another to cross my path.

 

Minami: What?

 

Jacket Boy: Ah, forgive me. My family insisted on a very traditional education, and thus, my dialect can be a little impenetrable at times. My apologies.

[Bowing his head] My name is Yoshida Muramoto. Pleased to make your acquaintance.

 

**[Yoshida Muramoto: Ultimate Archer]**

 

_So this is Yoshida Muramoto..._

 

**[Image of Yoshida drawing a bow in utter concentration]**

 

_According to the Hope's Peak forums, he's a very talented archer._

_By "very talented", I mean "won a competition once with a broken arm". That kind of "very talented"._

_Some say it's because of his samurai heritage. After all, his is a very old family..._

_Others claim it's genetics. He was just born to do well._

_There's one subset who seem to think he's a reincarnation of the warrior Benkei..._

 

**[Back to Hallway]**

 

_But that's all just speculation._

 

Muramoto: If I am not intruding, may I please ask your name? And your Ultimate Talent, if you so choose.

 

Minami: Uh... Hanako Minami. I don't know what my talent is.

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed in thought] "Don't know what my talent is"... Hmm.

 

_His face hasn't changed expression once this whole conversation..._

_He's being really quiet, too. Is he a robot or something?_

 

Muramoto: Well then, Miss Minami, best of luck for finding your talent.

 

Minami: Oh! Thanks.

 

_He kinda scares me..._

_So... Who else can I talk to here?_

 

[Talk to Glasses Girl]

 

Glasses Girl: [Nervous] Um...

Do you mind if I cut to the chase?

 

Minami: Huh? "Cut to the chase"?

 

Glasses Girl: You know. Just to get this done quickly.

 

Minami: Uh... I guess not?

 

Glasses Girl: Good. In that case...

[Smiling] Hey, nice to meet you! I'm Umeko Takanashi.

 

**[Umeko Takanashi: Ultimate Calligrapher]**

 

_Umeko Takanashi? Let me see... Oh, right! That's where I know her!_

 

**[Image of Takanashi, smiling, surrounded by hand-painted kanji]**

 

_She actually did the logo for my old school!_

_Her unique style flows when she needs it to, but she can also draw pretty rigid letters too._

_I remember hearing that when she designed the school's lettering, she did so for free._

_Apparently, to her, the art is more important than the money._

_Definitely an admirable stance to take..._

 

**[Back to Hallway]**

 

Takanashi: [Gesturing with brush] Enough about me, though. Who're you? What's your talent?

 

Minami: Hanako Minami. I... don't know my talent.

 

Takanashi: [Hand covering mouth, surprised] Oh! OK. Sorry.

[Neutral] ...

 

Minami: ...

 

Takanashi: [Nervous] Um...

Was that conversation long enough? I'm not quite sure with these things...

 

Minami: It was... fine. Why?

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush bristles] Well... um... I don't have anything else to say.

 

Minami: ...OK. I'll... leave you to it.

 

Takanashi: [Relieved] Thanks.

 

_Well, she's certainly... interesting._

_Hmm... What now?_

 

[Examine Black Door]

 

_There's a ninety per cent chance this door's locked._

_..._

_I was wrong. It was a one hundred per cent chance._

_...Damn it._

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Examine Blue Door]

 

**[We see a hallway similar to the others. However, there are a few key differences. First is the colour, which is a neon blue that hurts to look at. The second is the design on the door at the end of the hallway, which is green and displays a yen symbol. The third, and most interesting, is that there appears to be a stairwell at the end, opposite the yen door.]**

 

_Whoever made this building was really good at picking out the worst colours possible..._

_...Listen to me, talking away like an interior designer. Anyway..._

_Two people here. A small girl with dark hair in riding gear, and a boy in a silvery coat staring at the air._

_Wow, we sure are a motley crew here, aren't we?_

 

[Talk to Short Girl]

 

[OST: Beautiful Days]

 

Short Girl: [Cheerful] Hi! How are you! How's it going! You good? Good!

 

Minami: Whoa, slow down a little...

 

Short Girl: [Crocodile tears] Aww, but I like being fast! It's cute!

 

Minami: Take a deep breath and start again.

 

Short Girl: [Thinking] ...

[Cheerful] 'Kay! My name's Mai Hanabayashi, but everyone calls me Mai, 'cause "Mai" is soooooo much cuter than "Hanabayashi"! So you can call me Mai too!

 

**[Mai Hanabayashi: Ultimate Jockey]**

 

_Thought I asked her to slow down..._

_"Hanabayashi"... That's right, the forums said she was a jockey._

 

**[Image of Mai on a horse, outspeeding all the other racers]**

 

_Actually, just calling her a "jockey" is a bit of a disservice._

_She's the best in her age level in show jumping, dressage, and just straight racing._

_Together with her horse, Tsunami Rider, she broke the world record for speed on horseback._

_...Then she broke it again the next year._

_There's nothing she can't do with a horse._

 

**[Back to Hallway]**

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Your turn!

 

Minami: Huh? Oh, right. I'm Hanako Minami. Nice to meet you.

 

Mai: [Surprised] What!? How can someone as incredible as you have so boring a name as "Hanako Minami"?

 

_"Incredible"? We met about two minutes ago! Not even that!_

_And also... how the hell is my name "boring"!?_

 

Mai: [Thinking] Your new name is...

[Cheerful] Hanni! Get it? It's the first part of "Hanako" and the last part of "Minami" put together!

[Bashful] Except I changed the 'm' to an 'n' to make it easier to say, so it's not a perfect nickname, but it'll do!

 

Minami: ...I'm gonna go now, OK, Mai?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] 'Kay! Bye, Hanni!

 

_That girl REALLY needs to lay off the sugar._

_Hmm... Who else is there to talk to around here?_

 

[Talk to Staring Boy]

 

Staring Boy: [Intently staring] ...

...

...

 

_Is... Is he staring at my chest?_

 

Staring Boy: [Contemplative] Hmm... Yeah, I think it is.

 

_Wow, he can actually talk!_

_...And in such a surprisingly cool voice..._

 

Staring Boy: [Smiling] You know, you don't have to wait for me before you start the introductions.

 

Minami: Oh! Uh... OK. Hi, I'm Hanako Minami.

 

Staring Boy: [Smiling] Nice to meet you. Kentaro Matsuoka.

 

**[Kentaro Matsuoka: Ultimate Jeweller]**

 

_Head of Matsuoka Jewellery? No way! That's awesome!_

_I hate to admit it, but I'm a huge jewellery fan. And the Matsuoka line is one of the best in the business._

 

**[Image of Matsuoka examining a gemstone intently in a jeweller's]**

 

_Matsuoka started out as an assistant at a jewellery store..._

_But his appreciation for cut and quality quickly sent him to the top of the food chain._

_He designs every item in his product line by himself..._

_...Or at least, so say all the advertisements. You never know how much is true..._

 

**[Back to Hallway]**

 

Matsuoka: [Contemplative] I was just looking at your necklace. One of mine, I believe. From the "Fire in Ice" line.

 

Minami: Actually, yeah! Spot on!

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] You know, I'm thinking of making a new addition to the series, and you happen to wear that style so perfectly.

[Winking] If I do, promise you'll model it for me?

 

Minami: Of course! No problems whatsoever! Modelling is A-OK!

 

Matsuoka: [Sly smile] ...Are you blushing?

 

Minami: Eep! Gotta go!

 

_Wow... What an experience!_

_OK, Minami, calm down... You can talk with him later._

 

[Examine Stairwell]

 

_Just like everything else in this stupid building, it's locked off._

_Hmm... I don't see any stairs going up._

_Then again, I can't actually see much of the stairwell, seeing as it's bordered off._

_Still, if I can't see any up stairs, maybe we're on the top floor of something?_

 

[Examine Yen Door]

 

**[We see a kiosk-style room, green as an American dollar. Merchandise litters the counter in front of us, and there's a small vending machine sitting on the counter as well.]**

 

_Oh, this must be the school shop. At least the colour is a little easier on the eyes this time..._

_Let's see, looks like someone's hanging out here. an overweight girl in a black dress who looks like she's trying to be ignored._

_Nothing better to do than talk, I guess..._

 

[Talk to Hiding Girl]

 

Hiding Girl: [Eyes averted] ...

 

Minami: ...

 

Hiding Girl: ... Um... Can you go, please?

 

Minami: Huh?

 

Hiding Girl: I don't really want to talk right now...

So, um... Yeah.

 

Minami: I'm not leaving till I get your name, at least.

 

Hiding Girl: Uh... OK... If I have to, I mean...

[Reluctant] I'm Tsutsuji Washio. Nice to meet you, I guess...

 

**[Tsutsuji Washio: Ultimate Radio Host]**

 

_THIS is Tsutsuji Washio? I was expecting someone more... bombastic._

 

**[Image of Washio, laughing, behind a mic in a studio]**

 

_Whenever you turn on the radio in Japan, the voice you hear usually belongs to Tsutsuji Washio._

_But when you listen to her in the car, announcing the news or the hit new pop song... she sounds so much more lively and energetic!_

_I guess it really IS like they always say..._

_Radio hosts are so much different in person to when you hear them on the airwaves._

 

[Back to School Shop]

 

Washio: [Playing with hair] So, um...

[Eyes averted] Can you go now, please? I don't really like people looking at me...

 

Minami: Oh! Sure. OK.

 

_Well, that was... different._

_She's trying to look at me and away from me at the same time..._

_It's kinda creepy._

_Still, not much I can do about that._

 

[OST: None]

 

_I think I've talked to everyone else here. Fujihara said there were fourteen, so..._

_Maybe I should try to find him again._

 

_**But before I could move, the loudspeaker suddenly crackled.** _

_**A voice came on. A voice that... to be honest, I'm struggling to describe.** _

_**It was like hearing a voice from a children's cartoon...** _

_**Only there weren't any cartoons I know of that had voices with such sinister undertones.** _

_**It pierced through me like a knife. That voice...** _

_**Once I heard it, I knew that nothing was going to be alright from now on.** _

 

???: Ahem... Is this thing on? OK, good... Hr-hm!

Attention all students! You look like you've all finished introducing yourselves, and all that crap...

So we're gonna have a meeting in the assembly hall!

You know the double doors across from the cafeteria? They're open now, for your "entering-the-assembly-hall" convenience!

Please report there as soon as possible!

Don't keep me waiting too long... Upupupu...

 

_**And just like that, the PA system turned back off.** _

_**The other students nearby looked just as confused. Some were even a little scared as I passed them, shooting nervous glances at each other.** _

_**But standing around wasn't going to fix anything, so we made our way to the double doors.** _

_**As the voice had said, they were open now.** _

_**But... if you had to describe the feeling stuck in our minds as we went through those ominous doors...** _

_**I suppose you could call it "despair".** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, the cast is in place, and it looks like a certain bear is set to make his entrance next chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If you have any criticism, commendations, or just comments in general, of course feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Till next time!


	2. Prologue - All Locked Up and No Place to Go, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2's here.
> 
> I realise I took my sweet time writing this, but I wanted to make sure it was good enough. Hell, I still don't know if it's good enough, but you're your own worst critic, right? I'll leave the judging up to you guys.
> 
> With that said, please enjoy the second half of the prologue!

* * *

 

[OST: None]

 

[Auto-move to Foyer]

 

_**One** **by one we entered the assembly hall.** _

_**Some were more hesitant than others. I was one of the last ones in.** _

_**Every fibre of my body just said, "Minami, this is a terrible idea," and I couldn't move.** _

_**I was so nervous... that I just couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried.** _

_**I don't know how long I waited outside...** _

_**But I remember someone putting their hand on my shoulder.** _

 

Fujihara: [Nervous smile] Hey, Minami. Don't worry. It's probably just a hazing thing, you know?

[Nervous] Just a little prank on the new students.

 

Minami: ...Yeah. Yeah, you're right.

OK... Let's go.

 

**[We see a large assembly hall, almost completely bare save for a small stage at the other end of the room. On the stage sits a podium, with an edited version of the Hope's Peak symbol hanging on a small flag on the front. Behind the stage, a large solid black curtain covers the entire back wall.]**

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

_So... This is the assembly hall._

_It's not half-bad a room, to be honest._

_...What a stupid thing to be thinking at a time like this!_

 

Muramoto: [Looking away] Hmm. You would assume that we would not be alone in the room.

 

Mai: [Head tilted in thought] Hey, Yoto's right! Where're all the other students?

 

Takanashi: [Exasperated] ...I'm not the only person you've nicknamed, am I, Mai?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] You sure aren't, Umi!

 

Urayama: [Contemplative] Back on topic, couldn't the other students be in class? I mean, we don't really know what time it is. 

 

Matsuoka: [Eyes closed in thought] Maybe, but if we're the new students, wouldn't they give everyone a break to meet us in an assembly?

 

Fujihara: [Nervous smile] I don't get why you guys are so worried. It's just a hazing thing, that's all.

[Laughing] As soon as they all jump out and say boo, they'll take us to the real Hope's Peak.

 

Minami: That's what you said before, but you don't look too confident about it. 

 

Fujihara: [Exasperated] ...Not fair, Minami... You're scared too...

 

Noguchi: [Sneer] You can't really be this upset over something so small as "no people", can you? Grow a backbone, all of you.

 

Tamura: [Annoyed] Hey! Ya can't talk ta us like that, bird boy!

 

Noguchi: [Sneer] Why not? It's not as if you can do anything to stop me.

 

Tamura: [Cracking knuckles] Ya wanna test that theory?

 

Washio: [Nervous] Um... guys... 

 

Akutagawa: [Shouting] What is it, classmate Washio?

 

Washio: [Startled] Huh!? Well, uh...

[Eyes averted] Just... Don't fight, is all...

 

Hagino: Washio is right.

[Gentle smile] We need to all keep calm, and remain relaxed.

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] E-easier said than done, Hagino...

 

Chiba: [Thinking] Hey, if we can't find any other students, and if we don't know where the exit is...

[Wicked smile] ...maybe it's a School Life of Mutual Killing. We have an Enoshima here, after all...

 

Junpei: [Scared] Gah! That's not funny at all!

 

Degawa: [Angry] How in the hell can y'all even joke about a thing like that!?

 

Okazaki: [Annoyed pout] Yeah, what's with you, man? For a clown, you really suck at telling jokes!

 

Chiba: [Frowning] Jeez! If I'd known my joke would go down THAT badly, I wouldn't have said it.

Lighten up, guys! There's no way that could happen!

 

[OST: None]

 

???: Upupupu... I wouldn't be too sure about that...

 

_...What the hell was that?_

 

Okazaki: [Nervous] Chiba? If that was you, it's not funny. At all.

 

Chiba: [Nervous] I swear, that wasn't me.

 

Noguchi: [Serious] I believe...

[Pointing] ...it came from the podium.

 

???: Man, your hearing's good! Guess that's part of being a falconer!

Alongside forcing an animal to do your will, of course.

 

Noguchi: [Shaken] A-are you mocking me?

  

Matsuoka: [Frowning] Whoever's there, show yourself now.

 

???: Oh! So cool and commanding! I see why Minami has a crush on you!

 

Minami: What!? I -- I do not!

 

???: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway...

It'll be a lot more fun if you can see me, right?

So... Pay attention, class! THIS is how you make an entrance!

 

[OST: Momomomonokuma]

 

**[The camera zooms past everyone, from the rear of the assembly hall to the front. As it nears the stage, a bear, half-white and half-black, with a bright red eye and a half-smile, leaps out from behind the podium, landing on top in a seated position.]**

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

???: [Fist in the air] TA-DAAAAAAAA!

 

Degawa: [Surprised] What in the name a sanity is THAT!?

 

Fujihara: [Nervous] It looks like... some kind of stuffed toy?

 

Mai: [Cutesy pose] Aww, it's so adorable! At first I was kinda scared...

[Cheerful] But now I wanna hug it!

 

Junpei: [Shouting] Are you freaking insane!? That's not a toy!

[Biting thumbnail] That's... That's...

 

???: [Annoyed] Jeez, if you're gonna stutter all day, I'll do the introductions myself!

[Neutral] "That's..." Monokuma! Your school principal!

 

**[Monokuma: Principal of Despair]**

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Oh, good, I DO get one of those title cards!

 

Urayama: [Confused] But... What ARE you? A robot?

 

Monokuma: [Angry] Bite your tongue! I'm not a robot! And I'm not a stuffed toy, either! I'm a Monokuma!

Monokuma is Monokuma is Monokuma! Get it?

 

Tamura: [Scratching her head] Not... really...

 

Monokuma: [Turned to show white side] Look, it's simple! I'm just like any other respectable school principal!

By which I mean...

[Turned to show black side] It's not what I am that you should be worried about, it's what I can DO to you!

 

_What the hell is going on? Why is there a teddy bear talking to us?_

 

Muramoto: [Hand on chin] Mr. Enoshima... You seemed to know what it is. May you please fill us in?

 

Junpei: [Scared] I-it's the thing that started it...

The thing that started the first School Life of Mutual Killing...

 

Tamura: [Shocked] Say WHAT? You're sayin' that this teddy bear was behind that?

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] A-and it was there... In the Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind...

[Pointing, terrified] That thing caused it!

 

Monokuma: [Blushing] Looks like Enoshima's the only one who did his homework!

[Neutral] Then again... it's only natural you would know all about that, isn't it?

 

Junpei: [Shocked] Huh? W-what's that supposed to mean?

 

Monokuma: Anyway, you're one hundred per cent correct! You get a gold star!

[Chuckling] I started the School Life of Mutual Killing, and am the beary adorable mascot for Ultimate Despair!

 

Okazaki: [Confused] Hold up. This doesn't make sense.

If you really did all that...

Then why can't I... remember you?

 

Akutagawa: [Arms crossed] Classmate Okazaki has a point! I am also unable to remember anything about this bear!

[Pointing] Monokuma! Explain the meaning behind this contradiction! NOW!

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] ...

...

[Laughing] Nah! I don't feel like it!

 

Akutagawa: [Surprised] What!? How were you able to resist my commanding energy!?

 

Monokuma: Huh? Don't you know?

[Hand behind head] It's a well-known fact that bears don't listen to anyone inferior to them.

[Laughing] And in the situation you bastards are in, you're most definitely inferior!

 

Hagino: [Frowning] What do you mean, "situation"?

 

Monokuma: [Angry] Jeez, do I have to spell everything out letter by letter? You guys are the dumbest students I've ever seen, and that's saying a LOT!

It's just like Clown Boy said! I'm setting up a School Life of Mutual Killing!

 

Fujihara: [Scared] "M-mutual Killing"? What do you mean?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Well, let's break it down word by word!

"School" implies students - that's you.

"Life" is short for lifestyle - as in a way of life.

"Of" is there because "School Life Mutual Killing" sounds stupid.

"Mutual" means you're all taking part.

And "Killing" is exactly what it sounds like.

[Belly laugh] Basically, you've all gotta kill each other!

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson]

 

Okazaki: [Terrified] We have to... kill each other!?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] FINALLY it's sinking in to you bastards! Correct!

 

**[Close-up of Monokuma's face]**

 

Monokuma: You all have to give it everything you've got to stab, poison, garrotte, electrocute or burn someone else here to death!

If you do that...

And if you get away with it...

Then I'll let you go no problems!

 

**[Back to Assembly Hall]**

 

Monokuma: Any questions?

 

_No... no way..._

 

Muramoto: [Hand on chin] So unless someone dies, we are trapped in this building, I presume?

 

[OST: None]

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Actually, no. You can leave at any time!

 

Chiba: [Confused] Really? At any time?

 

Monokuma: Sure. The door's right behind this curtain, as a matter of fact!

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] Then there's no issue here, is there? No one has to die.

Monokuma, I'd like to leave now.

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Oh, OK... I thought you'd at least want to keep a lonely bear company for a LITTLE longer...

Lemme just push this button, and...

 

**[The curtain behind Monokuma opens, revealing a massive plate-glass window. On the other side are pitch-black clouds, as a lightning storm rages outside. In the centre of the window's base sits a small, unassuming wooden door.]**

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson]

 

Monokuma: See? You can leave any time...

 

**[Back to Assembly Hall]**

 

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] As long as you can survive a 2000 metre drop, that is!

 

Fujihara: [Shocked] 2000 metres!?

 

Degawa: [Angry] What the hell kinda fucked up place is this!?

 

Monokuma: [Blushing] Oh, you like it? I built it all by myself!

I was gonna use the new Hope's Peak for this little get-together...

...but once they revealed the design, it looked soooo boring...

So I just made my own building! Ladies and gentlemen...

[Both hands in the air] Welcome to Mono-Tower! The tallest building in the world! Custom designed for the purpose of inflicting despair!

If you REALLY want to leave - as in, without turning into a pancake - you just gotta do one thing...

And that one thing is...

[Chuckling] Doing someone in, of course!

Upupupu...

[Belly laugh] Gyahahahahahaha!

 

_This is... completely insane..._

 

Noguchi: [Serious] Monokuma! I call your bluff. This is a trick. It must be.

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] If you really think so, just step through this door!

[Black side] Be sure to wave goodbye first!

 

Noguchi: [Sweating] ...

 

Monokuma: [Thinking] Hmm... I wonder which one of you will kill first...

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

**[Image of the students, looking nervously at each other, in the assembly hall]**

 

Monokuma: Could it be the one who seems cold and distant?

Maybe it's the nicest person here, putting on an act...

What if it's the unassuming one who doesn't look like they have the heart to kill?

Upupupu... Can't you all just feel it? This beautiful despair that dangles over your heads?

 

_Could it be true? Could anyone here really... kill someone?_

_...Could they... kill me?_

 

**[Back to Assembly Hall]**

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] But I'll leave the list of casualties up to you bastards!

For now, since I'm such a great and benevolent principal, I'll give you all a present!

Feast your eyes on the new and improved ElectroID!

 

_**Monokuma scattered some devices around the room. It seemed there was one for everyone, so I picked one up.** _

_**Instantly, it lit up with the words, "HANAKO MINAMI".** _

_**My name disappeared, and a menu opened up.** _

 

Washio: [Nervous] Uh... So... What is this thing?

[Eyes averted] I mean... If that's not a stupid question...

 

Monokuma: It is. But because I'm such a nice bear, I'll answer it anyway! Lucky you!

This is your ElectroID. You need it to get around the place. By which I mean...

[White side] This thing is like a key and a tablet smushed up together!

You can open doors, and turn on devices... and it comes in several designer colours!

[Blushing] ...But I was too cheap to get anything other than the basic blue.

[Neutral] Actually, there's one thing I want to call to your attention. Can you all open the "Rules" menu?

 

**_The sound of beeps filled the room as everyone followed Monokuma's instructions._ **

**[We see an ElectroID, being held by Minami, with "RULES OF MONO-TOWER" written across the screen.]**

 

_What the hell are these? Don't tell me that..._

_...at the same time we're supposed to kill each other, there's a set of guidelines, too?_

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] As much as I would love for one of you bastards to just run wild with a machine gun, or whatever you kids do today...

[Sad] It's no fun if one person gets all the kills by themselves! Just ask any FPS-player!

[Black side] That's why I, in my usual beary benevolent manner, have developed a set of rules, fine-tuned to cause as much despair as possible!

 

**[The ElectroID's display changes to the following rules as Minami reads them.]**

**Rule 1: A student can leave Mono-Tower at any time via the door in the assembly hall. Other than this, leaving is strictly prohibited!**

**Rule 2: Nighttime begins at 10:00pm, and ends at 7:00am. Certain restrictions apply during this period, which Monokuma will gladly explain for you!**

**Rule 3: Sleeping outside of your room is unsightly! Doing so will be accordingly punished.**

**Rule 4: Mono-Tower's furnishings are very important! The damage of cameras, loudspeakers, monitors and other such devices, whether intentional or not, is strictly prohibited.**

**Rule 5: Principal Monokuma is the sort of bear who likes to keep the peace, and as such, any violence committed against him will result in the immediate punishment of the offender.**

**Rule 6: Anyone who kills a fellow student will be considered "blackened". If they escape their guilt, they will be allowed to leave Mono-Tower.**

**Rule 7: Monokuma can add new rules and update old ones at any time, so as to further benefit the lives of the students.**

 

**[Back to Assembly Hall]**

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] And there you go! Those are the rules of Mono-Tower!

[Black side] You better follow them to the letter, or else you'll be sorry!

 

_I... I can't believe this is happening..._

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Well, that's pretty much all I wanted to say.

[White side] I think you've all earned some free time for your hard work today!

[Chuckling] Have fun! Upupupu...

 

[OST: None]

 

_Monokuma just... disappeared..._

_...What do we do now?_

 

Noguchi: [Angry] Start talking, Enoshima.

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

Junpei: [Startled] Huh?

[Angry] Hey, don't call me that!

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Why shouldn't I? You're involved in this, after all.

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] W-what? I... I don't know what you're talking about!

 

Noguchi: [Serious] You, out of all of us, are the only one who recognised Monokuma.

[Smirk] Clearly, you're hiding something. So what is it?

 

Junpei: [Scared] I... I...

 

Minami: Shut up, Noguchi! Junpei hasn't done anything!

 

Degawa: [Angry] So y'all gonna rush ta help poor li'l Junpei? Maybe YOU'RE part a this, too!

 

Urayama: [Nervous] She didn't say what her talent was...

Maybe... Minami, are you... hiding something from us?

 

Minami: Are... Are you guys being serious right now!?

I don't know my talent! At all! How can I hide what I don't know?

 

Chiba: [Frowning] But... how can you prove that we can trust you?

 

Tamura: [Angry] Ya kiddin' right now? How 'bout this? She's not the one throwin' 'round accusations!

[Pointing] How do we know bird boy's not tryin' ta make himself look like the hero!?

 

Akutagawa: [Arms crossed] This does seem somewhat suspicious!

If you were involved in something like this, wouldn't you try to accuse others falsely to prove you WEREN'T involved?

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Calm down, please, everyone.

 

Mai: [Hugging herself] I thought this was gonna be fun... Everyone hanging together forever...

But everyone's getting mad! This is scary! I don't like it! I wanna go home!

 

Fujihara: [Exasperated] You thought everyone hanging out, FOREVER, was gonna be fun!?

Do you know how long forever is? It's for the rest of our lives! We're stuck, Mai! You're not going home!

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] She can go home any time she likes. All she has to do is kill someone.

 

Washio: [Nervous] Y-you don't really think... someone...

 

Takanashi: [Nervous smile] Of course not, Washio! We're gonna make it through this, OK? No one's gonna die!

 

Muramoto: [Arms crossed] There is no merit in this line of thinking. We must prepare for the eventuality of a murder.

 

Washio: [Tears] ...

 

Okazaki: [Angry] Stop scaring her! No one's done anything yet!

 

Matsuoka: [Eyes averted] Someone MIGHT do something. One of us might kill. So we need to plan for when a murder happens.

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] B-but... None of us could really do it, right?

 

Degawa: [Eyes averted] Thinkin' like that ain't smart, Junpei.

[Serious] 'Cuz all it means is when a murder finally does happen, y'all gonna be too busy sayin' everyone's a saint t'figure out who done it.

 

[OST: None]

 

Hagino: [Serious] Everyone stop and listen now.

Arguing over whether or not there'll be a death doesn't help our situation at all. Nor does pointing the finger at anyone as being on the bear's side.

For now, we should take the time to fully see what this "Mono-Tower" has to offer.

[Gentle smile] If we cooperate, we can get through this.

 

Matsuoka: [Eyes averted] ...

[Smile] You're right. I didn't get a very in-detail look around before.

[Serious] Everyone split up and investigate, then meet back here.

 

Monokuma: [Thinking] I think it'd be better if we met up in the cafeteria.

 

Matsuoka: Fine, the cafeteria it is. Now...

[Confused] Hold on... Was that...?

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Was that Monokuma? I couldn't really tell, I was too busy being BORED TO DEATH BY YOUR TALKING.

 

Junpei: [Scared] Aaaaaaah! Get away from me!

 

Minami: Junpei, let go of my arm...

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Seriously, are you bastards gonna move anytime soon, or are you just gonna stand around telling tall tales all day?

I have to close the hall, you know!

 

Okazaki: [Confused] Close the hall?

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Are you hard of hearing? Yes, that's what I said!

[White side] So as to keep our most important room top notch, I will lock the assembly hall shut five minutes after every meeting. If you don't want to be stuck in here for a few days...

[Angry] I recommend you leave! Go! Raus! Allons-y! Uno dos tres!

 

_**With that, Monokuma began to push us all out of the room, slamming the door shut behind us.** _

 

[Auto-move to Foyer]

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

Matsuoka: [Exasperated] ...Back to business.

[Serious] Everyone needs to check out a different area. Look for any potential exits. When you're done, meet back at the cafeteria.

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] So who died and made you emperor?

 

Matsuoka: [Glaring] ...

We better start before nighttime.

[Leaving] See you soon.

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Come on, Umi! Let's go look around!

 

Takanashi: [Leaving] Hey, Mai! Wait up!

 

_Everyone's starting to head off..._

_Maybe I should go check out those rooms that were locked off before..._

 

[Move to Red Hallway]

 

[Examine Grey Door]

 

_Huh? Who put this nameplate on the door?_

_"Umeko Takanashi"..._

_...Damn, it's still locked._

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: Of course it's still locked!

 

Minami: GAH! Where did you come from!?

 

Monokuma: [Blushing] Ah, finally the students ask the difficult questions...

You see, when a mommy Monokuma and a daddy Monokuma love each other very much...

 

Minami: Forget it... Just tell me why the door's locked.

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Wow, not even one day and you're already trying to break into someone's room?

[White side] I'm so proud of you! You're well on your way to killing someone! You're such a horrible human being!

 

_...I already hate this bear so much..._

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Why don't you take a closer look at the doorknob?

 

**[Close-up of the door handle, which has a small device with a red light above it.]**

 

Hmm... Now that he mentions it, there IS something funny about this door...

 

**[Back to Hallway]**

 

Minami: What's the deal with the red light?

 

Monokuma: You have to scan your ElectroID before you can enter your room.

[Blushing] It stops anyone from sneaking in during the night and doing anything... ahem... "untoward".

 

Minami: ...But you want us to kill each other?

 

Monokuma: [Angry] What? No! I don't want you to just kill each other!

I want you to WORK to kill each other! It's no fun if you can just break in anytime and stab the guy! You need to put some effort in first!

[White side] Why, back in my day, you had to walk 300 kilometres in the snow, uphill both ways, if you wanted to kill someone! And we were grateful to even get the chance!

 

Minami: ...Right.

 

Monokuma: [Sighing] You'll understand when you're older. 

 

[OST: None]

 

_And he's gone..._

_Good._

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

[Examine Black Door]

 

_I wonder if I can open this door now..._

_Yes!_

 

**[We see a small industrial room, made entirely from metal. Pipes jut out of the walls, leading to a furnace in the centre of the room. The hatch on the furnace is shut tight, and a large pipe travels from the furnace to the ceiling. A small control panel, with a blue screen, can be seen nearby.]**

 

_This room is strange. It's so different to the rest of the building._

_Hmm... what could it be?_

 

Chiba: [Smiling half-heartedly] Welcome to the room my improvised comedy belongs in.

 

Minami: Oh, Chiba, it's you. This is the trash room, right?

 

Chiba: [Stroking chin] Close enough. According to Monokuma, it's the incinerator room.

[Gesturing] At the end of the day, we're supposed to take all our rubbish here, and tip it into the furnace.

But you have to swipe your ElectroID at the control panel to get the door to open.

 

Minami: How do you know all this?

 

Chiba: [Irritated] Like I said, the two-tone teddy told me.

 

Minami: So, if I swipe my ID here...

Huh? "Access denied"? But you just said --

 

Chiba: [Smiling half-heartedly] He also said that a new person gets assigned the job of garbageman every week.

[Shrugging] Apparently I drew the short straw.

Here, let me show you...

 

**[The door to the furnace clicks, and swings open. A fire can be seen raging inside.]**

 

Chiba: Like that. And if I touch it again...

 

**[The door to the furnace swings shut, and locks in place.]**

 

Minami: So... what makes YOU the garbageman?

 

Chiba: [Irritated] Bad timing, I guess. I walked in here, looked at the control panel...

...when all of a sudden Monokuma shows up, vomits this information at me, and disappears.

[Shrugging] Anyway, if you're looking for exits here, don't bother. I already looked, and...

[Smiling wickedly] ...the only escape route is through the furnace, and you'd need a lot of aloe vera to try that.

 

Minami: ...

 

Chiba: [Neutral] ...

[Sighing] I'm doing my best, OK?

 

_So basically, this room can't help us get out. Great._

_...Couldn't he have just told me that at the start?_

 

[Move to Blue Hallway]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

Matsuoka: [Confused] Finished looking around already, Minami?

 

Minami: Uh, no... Actually, there was something in here I wanted to take a look at...

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] In that case, mind if I join you?

I want to see if I've missed anything.

 

Minami: Sure! No problem!

 

_Play it cool, Minami... Just play it nice and cool..._

 

Matsuoka: [Coy smile] By the way, what was that Monokuma said before? About you having a crush on someone?

 

Minami: Eep! I mean... nothing! I don't remember him saying anything, Matsuoka.

 

Matsuoka: [Grinning] You're blushing again.

 

_...I am going to throttle that bear, I swear to God..._

 

[Examine Gunmetal Door]

 

Matsuoka: [Thinking] This door was locked before, wasn't it?

 

Minami: I think so. Let me try and... OK!

 

**[We see a large storeroom, packed to the brim with food. Every wall, shelf and box is loaded with a different type of produce. There are even five fridges, each stocked with milk, meat, fish, juice or vegetables.]**

 

Minami: Just... look at this place...

 

Matsuoka: [Surprised] It's like an offering to the god of food...

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Degawa: [Smiling cruelly] Well, y'all took yer sweet time moseyin' over! Were you busy lockin' lips?

 

Minami: No! We were not! I do NOT have a crush on him!

 

Matsuoka: [Exasperated] Uh, Minami, you're blushing again...

 

Degawa: [Looking away] Hmph! If y'all say so...

[Frowning] Meantime, I was doin' some actual in-vestigatin'!

I wondered why we had all those utensils in the kitchen, but no food...

[Neutral] Well, here it all is! 'Longside half a herd's worth a beef.

 

Matsuoka: [Thinking] There's beef here?

 

Degawa: [Grinning] Yup! An' we ain't jus' talkin' wagyu here, neither!

Angus from Australia, Scotch from Scotland...

This here storeroom's got everythin' you could ever need, an' more.

[Frowning] So least we won't have to worry 'bout starvin' to death while we're stuck here...

 

Minami: That's good... I think.

 

Degawa: [Irritated] No way out, though. Not even a way fer the supplier to come in.

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] Thanks for the help, Degawa.

Speaking of, can I talk to you alone for a bit?

 

Degawa: [Looking away] Hmph! If y'all can stand bein' away from Minami fer five minutes...

 

Minami: Hey!

 

Matsuoka: [Neutral] Minami, do you mind leaving now? Degawa and I need to talk.

 

Minami: Go right ahead!

 

[Auto-move to Cafeteria]

 

_...Minami, that was not what keeping your cool looks like._

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Yellow Hallway]

 

[Move to Laundry Room]

 

Okazaki: [Smiling] Hey, Minami! How are you?

 

Minami: I'm fine. What are you doing?

 

Okazaki: [Thinking] I figured I should take a closer look around here.

[Grinning] And I found something super cool!

 

Minami: Wait, really? What did you find?

 

Okazaki: [Smiling] Check out the washing machines.

 

**[We see a close-up of the washing machine's controls. There is a small screen and an NFC reader.]**

 

Okazaki: If I scan my ElectroID...

 

**[Okazaki's name appears on the screen.]**

 

Okazaki: See? This happens!

**[Back to Laundry Room]**

 

Okazaki: [Excited] It lets you know who's using what machine!

So you don't have to scramble around, checking every single one before you find your stuff!

[Smiling] And you have to scan your ElectroID. Otherwise it doesn't let you open the door.

[Thinking] Of course, none of us have done a load yet, but I think it's the same for taking washing out.

 

Minami: Uh... that's great, Okazaki. But have you found any ways out?

 

Okazaki: [Nervous smile] Well, no, not yet, exactly...

[Excited] But I know we will! There's gotta be a way out!

 

Minami: ...Right.

 

_I believe the phrase is "relentlessly optimistic"._

 

Minami: Well, I'm gonna keep looking around a bit...

 

Okazaki: [Blowing a kiss] See you later, Minami!

 

[Move to Yellow Hallway]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

Urayama: [Contemplative] This is bizarre...

 

Minami: Urayama? What's up?

 

Urayama: [Pointing] See for yourself.

 

**[We see the pillar in the centre of the foyer. The statue of Jin Kirigiri is gone.]**

 

Urayama: [Confused] How is it possible for the statue to just disappear like that?

 

Minami: Maybe Monokuma moved it.

 

Urayama: [Angry] Then he has committed crimes against art.

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Thinking] But I thought you said you didn't like it that much, Urayama.

That you could have done it a hundred times better.

 

Urayama: [Irritated] But ANY statue is better than NO statue!

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Jeez, you kids are so fickle!

Fine. I'll have a new statue there tomorrow, Mr. Urayama. Should I make you coffee as well?

 

Urayama: [Proud] No thank you. I don't drink coffee.

 

_He doesn't understand sarcasm, does he..._

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Well, I have to go. Being a principal means I cannot appreciate the finer things in life such as art...

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

_Was that even a coherent sentence?_

 

Urayama: [Smiling] Never mind me, Minami. Just an artist having a little rant.

You'd best get back to investigation.

 

_Let me guess... Instead of helping, you're just going to think about what statue should be where the Kirigiri one was._

 

Urayama: [Contemplative] I'm going to see if I can think of a suitable replacement for the Jin Kirigiri statue.

 

_Called it._

 

Minami: Sure. See you, Urayama.

 

[Move to Blue Hallway]

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Akutagawa: OK EVERYONE! WE LIFT ON THREE!

 

What the hell?

 

**[We see Akutagawa, Tamura and Muramoto straining, trying to lift up the grating in front of the stairwell.]**

 

Akutagawa: ONE...

TWO...

THREE!

 

Tamura: This... isn't gonna work...!

 

Muramoto: I can feel my muscles giving way...

 

Akutagawa: AAAAND... REST!

 

**[Back to Hallway]**

 

Tamura: [Sweating] Well, that didn't work ...

 

Muramoto: [Sweating] Not even with all three of us could we even budge it...

 

Akutagawa: [Sweating] We shall recuperate and try again!

...in five minutes, maybe...

 

Minami: What are you guys doing?

 

Tamura: [Sweating] Akutagawa got the idea that we could somehow lift up the door in front of the stairs...

[Annoyed] ...an' he forgot ta check if it was locked first!

 

Akutagawa: [Smiling, arms crossed] Ha! I did not forget about the lock!

[Flexing] I simply believed our combined titanic strength would shatter the lock instantaneously!

 

Muramoto: [Hand on chin] Suffice to say, we are not leaving via the stairs anytime soon.

 

Akutagawa: [Frowning] We did, however, notice that there are no ascending stairs!

 

Tamura: [Thinking] Which we think means that we're on the top floor of the tower.

 

Minami: Well, that's good to know... I guess...

 

_This isn't good at all..._

_Is there really no way out except... killing someone?_

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

Muramoto: [Hand on chin] I think t'would be wise for us to return to the cafeteria before nightfall.

 

Tamura: [Smiling] Yo, Minami, ya wanna come wit' us?

 

Minami: ...Yeah, I think I'm about done.

 

**[The screen fades to black.]**

**_One by one, everyone started to drift back..._ **

**_Being honest, I think I knew they were all going to say..._ **

**_"We're stuck."_ **

**[Fade in to Cafeteria]**

**[We see the students gathered around a table in the cafeteria.]**

 

Matsuoka: OK, what did everyone find?

 

**[Back to Cafeteria]**

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] No way out, but there's an incinerator down the end of the red hallway.

 

Mai: [Thinking] Weeeeeell, there was a machine-thingy installed in the School Shop!

 

Hagino: [Confused] A... "machine-thingy"?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Yeah! Like a capsule machine! I think it gives you prizes!

 

Hagino: [Thinking] Interesting...

But you didn't find a way out, did you?

 

Mai: [Shocked] Whoopsie! I forgot to look for that!

 

Noguchi: [Annoyed] You "forgot" to look for an exit, huh?

 

Matsuoka: [Glaring] Moving along...

 

Akutagawa: [Flexing] I united our strongest classmates to try and lift the grate over the stairwell!

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed] Alas, t'was not to be.

 

Fujihara: [Serious] I found some first-aid kits in the medical room. So if one of us gets hurt...

[Smiling] ...we can make sure they're OK.

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] Well, that's definitely good news!

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] B-but if they get BADLY hurt...

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] That won't happen, Junpei. You have my word.

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] I see... Your word is that strong, is it?

 

Okazaki: [Annoyed pout] Shut up, Noguchi, it's my turn!

[Excited] I found out that you need your ElectroID to use the washing machines!

 

Matsuoka: [Exasperated] ...And this helps us... how, exactly?

 

Okazaki: [Hurt] Well, uh, it means we know how to do the laundry...

 

Chiba: [Frowning] While we're on the subject of ElectroIDs, I'm in charge of waste disposal. Only my ElectroID can activate the furnace door.

If you need something thrown out, ask me, OK?

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] The only thing I can think of you'd need to dispose is...

 

Hagino: [Serious] Takanashi, what did you find?

 

Takanashi: [Thinking] Huh? Uh... Oh, right!

[Frowning] The elevator still won't open. I tried everything, but there's no way to call it.

...

[Biting brush] ...And that's it, really...

 

Minami: I thought you were with Mai?

 

Mai: [Embarrassed] Well, I kinda forgot, and ran off without Umi...

 

Minami: ...Right.

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Pathetic. All of you, absolutely pathetic.

 

Washio: [Nervous] W-well... What did you find, Noguchi?

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] I didn't find anything. Because I wasn't looking for anything.

 

Tamura: [Angry] An' ya have the balls ta bully us 'round!

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] I was too busy planning a murder, of course.

 

Degawa: [Shaken] W-what're you tryin' to say?

 

Noguchi: [Serious] We're not escaping. That much is obvious.

So I'm doing the only thing that's guaranteed to get us out.

 

Matsuoka: [Angry] Enough! I won't have you spilling that bear's poison!

 

Urayama: [Looking down] He... has a point...

 

Matsuoka: [Shocked] Urayama?

 

Urayama: I mean... we could look all year, and not find a way out.

Maybe... the only thing we can do is...

 

Hagino: [Serious] Urayama, don't listen to him.

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: Urayama, DO listen to him! This is great!

[Black side] I leave you bastards alone for an hour and you're already planning crimes!

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] C-can't you just leave us alone?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Can't and won't, Enoshima! This is gold!

 

Minami: Why are you even here?

 

Monokuma: [Thinking] Huh? Is that any way to talk to your principal? I swear, you kids are so rude...

But that's not the point. Did you forget about Rule 3 already?

 

Takanashi: [Thinking] Rule 3... "Sleeping outside of your room is unsightly! Doing so will be accordingly punished."

 

Monokuma: [White side] Aww, you DID pay attention to me!

 

Takanashi: [Explaining] I thought I should memorise the rules before I looked around.

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] OK, now you're just showing off.

Normally, I'd just do a quick, impersonal announcement that it's 10pm...

[Hand behind head] But since it's your first night, I thought I'd let you know where your rooms were!

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] R-right... So we, um, don't break Rule 3...

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Are you all listening? Good! Ahem...

Akutagawa, Urayama, Takanashi and Okazaki? You bastards are in the red hallway - the one with the incinerator room at the end.

 

Akutagawa: [Flexing] Did you hear that, fellow classmates? Let's move down there right now!

 

Monokuma: [Angry] Don't go yet, meathead! I still need to tell you where the other rooms are!

 

Akutagawa: [Confused] Hmm? Why do we need to know that?

 

Monokuma: [Angry] So you can kill the others, you idiot! Jeez... Moving on...

[Neutral] Matsuoka, Noguchi, Washio and Tamura? You'll be bunking in the blue hallway - that's the one with the School Shop.

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Right near Matsuoka, huh? This should be fun...

 

Matsuoka: [Glaring] ...

 

Monokuma: Enoshima, Muramoto, Hanabayashi, and Hagino will be staying in the yellow hallway with the laundry room at the end.

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] P-please don't call me that...

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Woo-hoo! This is gonna be fun!

 

Monokuma: Which of course leaves...

Fujihara, Chiba, Degawa and Minami? You rejects'll be hanging out in the green hallway. It's easily identified by the medical room at the end.

 

Degawa: [Sighing] Well, it coulda been a helluva lot worse...

 

Fujihara: [Smiling] Looks like we're together, Minami. I can't wait!

 

Monokuma: Anyway, like I said, it's 10pm, so...

[Angry] Cafeteria's closed! Get your asses out of here!

 

_And he's gone again..._

 

[OST: None]

 

Matsuoka: [Thinking] We should probably listen to him...

[Smiling] See you all tomorrow, everyone.

 

Washio: Ah! Wait! Guys!

[Eyes averted] I, um, I had an idea...

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Of course, Washio. What is it?

 

Washio: [Reluctant] Well... uh...

I think we should... um... meet here in the morning...

So we can check to see if anyone's...

[Eyes averted] ...

Um, yeah...

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] It's a great idea, Washio. We'll all meet here at 7:30 sharp, OK?

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] Fine. Now can you let us leave?

 

Matsuoka: [Glaring] Go right ahead, Noguchi.

 

Noguchi: [Leaving] Finally...

 

Tamura: [Leaving] Well, see ya all in the mornin', I guess...

 

_Everyone's going to bed..._

_I probably should get some sleep, too..._

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[Examine Minami's Door]

 

_"Hanako Minami"... and there's a little video-game picture of me, too..._

_..._

_Do I want to go in, after everything today?_

_..._

_I probably should._

 

**[We see a small room, sparsely decorated with a single bed, a cabinet and a wall-mounted TV. On the cabinet sits a small vase with a flower, over which hangs a security camera. Another door is on the back wall. The room is nice, but empty, like a hotel room - fit for sleeping in, but lacking the comfort and sense of home of a proper bedroom.]**

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

_So..._

_Home sweet home, huh..._

_..._

 

[Examine Back Door]

 

**[We see a bathroom, with black and white tiling. A shower with a glass door sits at one end, and a counter and sink at the other. Like the room, it's functional, and pretty, but somehow empty.]**

 

[Examine Shower]

 

_Might as well have a wash, while I'm here..._

_Huh? The water isn't running..._

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: Of course the water isn't running!

 

Minami: GAH!

 

Monokuma: Have you forgotten Rule 2?

 

Minami: Rule 2... uh...

 

Monokuma: [Sighing] It was a lot more impressive when the calligraphy chick did it.

[Neutral] "Nighttime starts at 10:00pm and ends at 7:00am. Certain restrictions apply", yadda yadda yadda...

 

Minami: Y-yeah, so what?

 

Monokuma: One of those restrictions is that I turn off the water in that time-frame. Can't waste water, you know!

 

Minami: ...But what if I want to do washing overnight?

 

Monokuma: ...

[Annoyed] Fine! You can do laundry, but that's it, OK? Nothing else! No drinking water, no shower water... not a drop!

[Neutral] Well, that's it from me. Have a good night. Toodles!

 

[OST: None]

 

_He's gone again..._

_..."Toodles"? Who the hell says "toodles"?_

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Move to Minami's Bedroom]

 

[Examine Bed]

 

_I feel so tired right now..._

_Let me just..._

_..._

 

**[Fade to black]**

 

* * *

 

**END OF PROLOGUE**

 

**16 STUDENTS REMAIN**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have learned one thing so far, it's that I'm god-awful at writing Monokuma.
> 
> As far as Free Time goes, I will be including it, but only as a bit of fun. Don't expect anything like character development to happen during an FTE. That's what the story is for. FTEs are just ways to learn more about the cast.
> 
> With that said, I'm prioritising Free Time for characters who haven't had Free Time yet, which is... all of them. The next chapter will have THREE FTEs, so write down three characters.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this so far; I know I am.
> 
> Till next time!


	3. Intermission - Student Profiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, sorry for messing up the story order a little. It just occurred to me that I completely forgot to provide character descriptions. Whoops. Should have done this way earlier, but I'm a bit of a idiot sometimes, and I forgot that you guys can't see the same characters I can see.
> 
> To make things a little easier on all of you, here's a character list.
> 
> So sorry for forgetting to do this before, but c'est la vie.
> 
> EDIT: Tounge1992 requested I add some additional information, such as height, weight, birthday, etc. Since this is more in keeping with Dangan tradition, I decided to update the profiles with such info.

* * *

  

**DANGAN RONPA: HEIGHTS OF DESPAIR**

**STUDENT PROFILES**

 

* * *

 

**In Order of Appearance**

 

Hanako Minami

 

Name: Hanako Minami (南 花子)

Talent: Ultimate ???

Height: 157cm (5'2")

Weight: 53kg (117lbs)

Physical appearance: Minami is of average height and size. Her light-brown hair matches her eyes, and comes down to around the nape of her neck, with it being parted down the middle. A single lock sticks up at an unusual angle. She wears the uniform of her previous school, a white shirt with a brown vest and skirt.

Birthday: October 3

Likes: Reading, music, chocolate

Dislikes: Video games, swimming, eggs

Personality: Minami is sarcastic - most often within her own head, where she cannot be chided for it. She's friendly enough, however, and genuinely does want to help people out in one way or another. She is, in almost all manners, completely ordinary.

 

Hideki Fujihara

 

Name: Hideki Fujihara (冨士原 英樹)

Talent: Ultimate Director

Height: 175cm (5'9")

Weight: 69kg (152lbs)

Physical appearance: Fujihara is slightly above-average height, and slim, with little musculature. His hair is black, and his eyes dark green. He wears a black jacket over a faded red long-sleeved T-shirt, with slightly torn-up jeans. Aside from this, he wears a baseball cap backwards, through which his fringe pokes out and flops downward. He carries a small handheld camera in a holster at all times.

Birthday: November 15

Likes: Movies, sketching, sweet potato

Dislikes: Heavy exercise, writing, chili

Personality: Fujihara is a reasonably nice young man - despite this, his success and fame in directing have given him somewhat of an ego. This is especially noticeable when the topic of conversation shifts to his films. He also has a tendency to freak out a little in difficult situations.

 

Junpei Enoshima

 

Name: Junpei Enoshima (江ノ島 純平)

Talent: Ultimate Lucky Student

Height: 164cm (5'5")

Weight: 62kg (137lbs)

Physical description: Junpei is of slightly below-average height, and is scrawny with pale skin. He has messy sandy blonde hair, with a lock sticking straight up, and timid hazel eyes. He wears a khaki hoodie, zipped up to the neck, and black pants with runners.

Birthday: March 15

Likes: Video games, chatting, spicy food

Dislikes: His name, homework, mashed potato

Personality: Junpei is neurotic, and has a tendency to bite his nails when stressed - which is almost always. He's defensive of his name, taking great pains to distance himself as much as possible from Junko Enoshima. Aside from this, he's an ordinary young man - as is to be expected from the student picked by lottery.

 

Shoko Hagino

 

Name: Shoko Hagino (萩野 正子)

Talent: Ultimate Priestess

Height: 152cm (5'0")

Weight: 51kg (112lbs)

Physical description: Hagino is a little on the short side. Her hair is jet-black, tied back with a white ribbon, and her eyes a deep purple. She wears the traditional clothing of a Shinto priestess: a long red pleated skirt, tied up with a bow, and a white kimono jacket.

Birthday: August 23

Likes: Meditation, painting, mochi

Dislikes: Wasting time, movies, cheese

Personality: Hagino is gentle and kind as much as she can be - however, she is only human, and has a tendency to be irritated or upset easily. Her pet peeve is people who go against their word, or rebuke their promise. In spite of her harsher moments, Hagino is a peaceful individual who genuinely wishes harm on nobody.

 

Kaede Okazaki

 

Name: Kaede Okazaki (岡崎 楓)

Talent: Ultimate Cabaret Dancer

Height: 177cm (5'10")

Weight: 68kg (150lbs)

Physical description: Okazaki is tall and athletic, with a large bust. Her hair is in a long ponytail, and tinged pink to match her eyes. She wears her stage costume - a low-cut, revealing tuxedo jacket and vest, with fishnet stockings and high heels.

Birthday: January 30

Likes: Dancing, flirting, strawberries

Dislikes: Sitting still, restrictive clothing, curry

Personality: Okazaki is chirpy and more than a little flirtatious. She's rarely seen without a smile, and when she is, the situation is very bad indeed. While she isn't the sharpest girl around - being reasonably intelligent, but unable to think on the fly - she is amicable, and good at making friends.

 

Sumio Urayama

 

Name: Sumio Urayama (浦山 純男)

Talent: Ultimate Sculptor

Height: 170cm (5'7")

Weight: 65kg (143lbs)

Physical description: Urayama is average height and size. His forest green hair, combed within an inch of its life, hangs a little above his greyish eyes. He wears a mint-green jacket over a white, buttoned-up smart casual shirt with a tie, and slick black pants with shoes polished to perfection.

Birthday: June 14

Likes: Sculpting, art criticism, risotto

Dislikes: Illustrating, exercise, anything sweet

Personality: Urayama takes his art very seriously - it is his top priority, above all other things. As such, he has a tendency to brush off anyone who tries to interrupt his thoughts. He is a little self-centred, focusing mainly on how to benefit himself. He can be nice, however, if the situation calls for it.

 

Satoshi Chiba

 

Name: Satoshi Chiba (千葉 聡)

Talent: Ultimate Clown

Height: 181cm (5'11")

Weight: 63kg (139lbs)

Physical description: Chiba is tall and lanky. His faded strawberry auburn hair matches his dull red eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with a black circle in the centre, a T-shirt that's just a little bit too tight, and blue jeans, the colour of which is starting to fade.

Birthday: May 9

Likes: Lazing around, clowning, chicken sandwiches

Dislikes: Intensive work, responsibility, mocha

Personality: Chiba is highly apathetic and bored, shrugging or being half-hearted in regards to just about anything. His idea of a perfect day would be to lie on his back and do nothing. When he performs, however, he becomes a lot more lively and energetic, as his talent would dictate.

 

Daisuke Akutagawa

 

Name: Daisuke Akutagawa (芥川 大輔)

Talent: Ultimate Personal Trainer

Height: 196cm (6'5")

Weight: 96kg (212lbs)

Physical description: Akutagawa is tall and muscular, being the epitome of fitness. His burning orange eyes and wildly spiking black hair complement his loud personality. He wears a fluorescent yellow tank top and tight fitness pants (a la Skins), with a whistle around his neck.

Birthday: February 23

Likes: Exercise, working with people, protein shakes

Dislikes: Inactivity, laziness, fatty foods

Personality: Akutagawa is bombastic and loud. Almost every sentence that leaves his mouth is shouted at full volume. Akutagawa is determined and motivated, and by the same token he works his absolute hardest to ensure everyone around him is encouraged to do their very best.

 

Rie Tamura

 

Name: Rie Tamura (田村 利恵)

Talent: Ultimate Field Athlete

Height: 165cm (5'5")

Weight: 56kg (123lbs)

Physical description: Tamura is fit and athletic, and a little above-average height. Her cropped strawberry hair and bright red eyes make her look almost masculine, though you wouldn't tell her that. Tamura wears a sleeveless jacket over a white shirt and short athletic shorts.

Birthday: December 24

Likes: Workouts, competition, egg rice

Dislikes: Study, mental exercise, asparagus

Personality: Tamura is brash and blunt, not letting long words get in the way of her emotions. Her speech is often direct, as befitting her lack of intelligence. Tamura may be slow, and quick to temper, but her willingness to be friends with (almost) anyone makes her a good person regardless.

 

Yuina Degawa

 

Name: Yuina Degawa (出川 結菜)

Talent: Ultimate Agriculturalist

Height: 156cm (5'1")

Weight: 57kg (126lbs)

Physical description: Degawa is stocky, and usually slouching forward a little. Her hair, tied back, is a deep yellow, the colour of sunflowers, and her eyes the same brown that you see in rich earth. She wears a pair of blue denim overalls over a dirty red shirt, as well as a wide-brimmed straw hat. 

Birthday: May 19

Likes: The countryside, cooking, fish

Dislikes: The city, schoolwork, instant meals

Personality: Degawa is prone to mood swings. She flicks between violently angry, and remorseful of actions she performed while in a rage. Degawa doesn't tend to make friends with many people, due to her general dislike of city-folk who have the easy life (at least in her eyes).

 

Asuka Noguchi

 

Name: Asuka Noguchi (野口 飛鳥)

Talent: Ultimate Falconer

Height: 180cm (5'11")

Weight: 75kg (165lbs)

Physical description: Noguchi is an elite, standing powerfully tall with a cold glare. His pale blue eyes are often seen staring out from underneath his blonde fringe. He wears a white collared shirt and black tie, with black slacks. On his left hand is a leather glove, made to resist the talons of his birds.

Birthday: April 13

Likes: Chess, competition, coffee

Dislikes: Other people, video games, sugary drinks

Personality: Noguchi is cold, cruel, and entirely aware of how evil he is. With little to no redeeming qualities, Noguchi believes himself superior to everyone else - a problem only exacerbated by his becoming an Ultimate Student. He is also quite manipulative, and callous to any consequences of his actions.

 

Yoshida Muramoto

 

Name: Yoshida Muramoto (村本 吉田)

Talent: Ultimate Archer

Height: 192cm (6'4")

Weight: 90kg (198lbs)

Physical description: Muramoto is tall, with well-defined muscles. He wears his dark purple hair parted neatly down the middle, so as to ensure nothing obscures his unwavering brown eyes. He wears a black longcoat with several medals pinned onto it (medals won in various archery competitions) over a navy blue short-sleeved collared shirt and black pants.

Birthday: July 3

Likes: Peace and quiet, archery, plain rice

Dislikes: Loud music, indecisiveness, Western food

Personality: Muramoto is perhaps the definition of the word "stoic". His expression barely changes from an analytic stare, making him nearly inscrutable. He is patient, and doesn't cut people off, choosing to wait before offering his views. Muramoto is deeply honourable, always trying to ensure he does his family's lineage proud.

 

Umeko Takanashi

 

Name: Umeko Takanashi (小鳥遊 梅子)

Talent: Ultimate Calligrapher

Height: 156cm (5'1")

Weight: 50kg (110lbs)

Physical description: Takanashi is average height, but doesn't appear to be due to her rather small demeanor. Her black hair flops onto her face as if it was wet, propped up only by the thick-rimmed glasses which frame her pale blonde eyes. She wears a long-sleeved white canvas shirt, the sleeves of which have been stained black by ink, and a black skirt with long white socks. She carries an inkbrush at all times.

Birthday: October 19

Likes: Calligraphy, being around friends, lemon tart

Dislikes: Conversations, sleepovers, oranges

Personality: Takanashi's social awkwardness makes her somewhat timid. She has a tendency to start a conversation only to stop and admit moments later she's run out of things to say. Despite this, she tries her best to make friends and chat. Takanashi is a genuinely nice person - not to mention of above-average intelligence. Her main issue is her difficulty speaking.

 

Mai Hanabayashi

 

Name: Mai Hanabayashi (花林 まい)

Talent: Ultimate Jockey

Height: 125cm (4'5")

Weight: 43kg (95lbs)

Physical description: Mai is by far physically the smallest of the students, being both short and light. Her dark brunette braided hair and chestnut eyes are reminiscent of the colours seen on the coat of a thoroughbred horse. She wears traditional equestrian gear, namely a stylish brown coat (buttoned up) and pants, with spurred boots.

Birthday: September 21

Likes: Animals, study, bubble tea

Dislikes: Unhappiness, things that aren't cute, salty food

Personality: In complete contrast to her small size, Mai is loud and bubbly. She smiles, cheers, and laughs her way through life, trying to have as good a time as possible. Despite her sugar-sweet personality, however, Mai is genuinely intelligent, being a reasonable strategist and planner. Most of this is hidden behind her cutesy demeanour, however.

 

Kentaro Matsuoka

 

Name: Kentaro Matsuoka (松岡 健太郎)

Talent: Ultimate Jeweller

Height: 180cm (5'11")

Weight: 79kg (174lbs)

Physical description: Matsuoka is tall and sleek. His pale grey, almost white hair is slicked back, leaving one lock to dangle loosely over his leaf-coloured green eyes. Matsuoka wears a reflective silver coat over a black T-shirt and tan pants, with an emerald brooch pinned to the coat's lapels and a matching pendant hanging from his neck.

Borthday: March 18

Likes: Jewellery, flirting, instant noodles

Dislikes: Illegal behaviour, being bossed around, fancy food

Personality: Matsuoka is a born leader - cool, collected, and a little commanding. He rarely loses his composure, though when he does the results are explosive. Due to his physical attractiveness, Matsuoka also fancies himself somewhat of a Casanova, jokingly flirting with girls and playing coy.

 

Tsutsuji Washio

 

Name: Tsutsuji Washio (鷲尾 躑躅)

Talent: Ultimate Radio Host

Height: 152cm (5'0")

Weight: 93kg (205lbs)

Physical description: Washio is a little short and grossly overweight. The fringe of her long tea-coloured hair almost completely covers her pale blue eyes. Washio wears a plain black dress - which is clearly a little small for her, but which she uses to try and appear slimmer.

Birthday: December 2

Likes: Music, being alone, sugary food

Dislikes: Being seen, public places, diet food

Personality: Washio is almost completely lacking in self-confidence. She rarely speaks her mind, and when she does she usually apologises for doing so straight afterwards, or awkwardly stammers when she sees she's in the limelight. Her timidity, coupled with her image issues, makes her prefer to hide from her problems than confront them head-on.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you are! Hopefully this will make the characters a bit more distinct in your minds. I'm also hoping I didn't mess up the kanji.
> 
> Thanks to J the Drafter for pointing out that I had, in fact, not provided a physical description of most of the characters.
> 
> See you all next chapter!
> 
> EDIT: I'm really bad with height and weight, so I have no idea how tall/heavy these actually are. Regardless, it should give you an idea of the students' respective sizes.


	4. Ch. 1 - Danger, Destruction and Liberation: Abnormal Days Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'm kind of juggling a lot of things in my life right now, so don't expect a regular release schedule.
> 
> The winners for Free Time this chapter were Junpei, Washio, and Noguchi.
> 
> Speaking of Free Time, I need to explain something about it quickly at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Oh, and one more quick thing, for those of you reading along with the soundtrack. In the OST, there are two songs called "Despair-Syndrome" and "Despair Syndrome". The hyphenated one is the one with drums, the one with the space is the creepy violin song.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

 **CHAPTER ONE:** **DANGER, DESTRUCTION AND LIBERATION**

 

**ABNORMAL DAYS**

 

 

* * *

 

**[Black screen]**

 

 **I** _**know the standard cliche is for people to say, "I slept restlessly that night..." in a situation like this...**_

_**But the truth is...** _

_**I slept like a log.** _

_**After everything that had happened the day before, all that chaos, I just collapsed.** _

_**I could have slept for years if I was given the chance.** _

_**Unfortunately, though... I wasn't.** _

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of red wine through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Good morning, class!

This is your amazing principal Monokuma letting you know it's 7 o'clock! Nighttime's over!

Which means it's time to get out of bed and stop being a lazy bastard!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see Minami's room.]**

 

_Ugh... Could that bear have picked a more obnoxious alarm call?_

_...So... It wasn't a bad dream... I'm really here._

_...That's right. Last night, we agreed to all meet up at 7:30, didn't we?_

_That is, if we're all still here..._

_..._

_If it's at 7:30... then that gives me time for a shower, at least..._

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Move to Minami's Bathroom]

 

[Examine Shower]

 

_Maybe after a shower I'll feel a bit more active..._

 

**[Fade to black. We hear the sound of running water.]**

 

_..._

_I wonder..._

_How long have I been in here?_

_Maybe I should get out..._

 

**[Fade-in to Minami's Bathroom. The sound of running water stops.]**

 

[Move to Minami's Room]

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

Fujihara: [Startled] Minami!

[Sighing] Oh, thank God, you're OK.

 

Minami: Huh? What do you mean?

 

Fujihara: [Exasperated] It's quarter to eight! We thought you might be... you know...

 

Minami: Dead?

 

Fujihara: [Sighing] Yeah... dead. But enough about that...

[Smiling] Your breakfast's getting cold. Let's hurry back.

 

Minami: Breakfast?

 

Fujihara: [Scratching chin] Yeah, Degawa cooked fish for everyone.

[Smiling] Honestly, it was really nice, so we really ought to get back quickly. Unless you want it to go cold, that is.

 

_She cooked for everyone, huh?_

_From what I've seen of her so far..._

_I'm a little surprised, to be honest..._

 

Minami: ...Yeah, you're right. Let's go.

 

Fujihara: Lead the way, boss.

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

**[The foyer has been repainted. The side with the double white doors has been given a black coat of paint, on every surface other than said doors. Where the statue of Jin Kirigiri stood before, there is now a sculpture of Monokuma, performing the same pose.]**

 

Minami: Huh? What the hell happened here?

 

Fujihara: [Sighing] Monokuma... redecorated. Or, at least, that's what he said before...

 

Minami: Before?

 

Fujihara: Yeah, while we were all waiting for you.

[Chuckling] You should have heard Urayama ranting.

[Angry] "How dare you! This statue is an affront to sculpture, art and reality itself!"

[Neutral] Good stuff.

 

_...Maybe I shouldn't be late in the future..._

_I might miss important things like this._

 

Fujihara: [Smiling] Never mind that now. Let's show the others you're OK.

 

Minami: Right.

 

[Auto-move to Cafeteria]

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] Ah, Minami! Good morning.

 

Minami: Morning, Matsuoka.

 

Mai: [Cutesy pose] Looks like SOMEONE'S a bit of a sleepyhead!

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] In all seriousness, you had us worried for a while there.

[Serious] In future, do not be late.

 

Minami: O...OK...

 

_That was surprisingly stern..._

 

Hagino: [Frowning] "Stern", hm?

 

_Eep!_

 

Fujihara: [Serious] OK, now that we're all here... I wanted to make an announcement.

[Camera out] I think we should keep a record of events.

 

Urayama: [Contemplative] Not a bad idea, to be honest...

 

Okazaki: [Winking] As long as you get my good side!

 

Muramoto: Indeed, t'will be good to see how our tale unfolds...

 

Fujihara: [Looking through camera] OK, everyone... Action!

This is Day One of staying in Mono-Tower!

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] First order of business! I am happy to note that none of us were murdered in the middle of the night!

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] ...That's not a sentence you hear everyday.

 

Takanashi: [Smiling] But it's a good thing to hear nevertheless.

I mean... it means none of us took Monokuma's offer, right?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Please. The only reason there hasn't been a murder is that no one's come up with a plan to get away with it yet.

Stop being so naive, and accept that the deaths of your so-called friends are inevitable.

 

Washio: [In tears] You... you can't mean that...

 

Tamura: [Cracking knuckles] 'At's it, I'm givin' bird boy a broken jaw.

 

Muramoto: Tamura, calm yourself. The fiend is trying to worm under your skin. Deny him the pleasure of a reaction.

 

Tamura: [Angry] ...

[Looking away] Hmph! Ya got lucky this time, ya bastard...

 

Degawa: [Off-screen] Hey, has Minami shown up yet?

 

Minami: Huh? Degawa? Yeah, I'm here. What's up?

 

Degawa: [Annoyed] Y'all took yer sweet everlovin' time, didn't you? Yer fish went so cold, I was scared it'd try an' swim away again!

[Looking away] I went 'head an' re-heated it fer ya, but don't y'all 'xpect me to do anythin' like that again, OK?

 

Minami: Oh! Uh... thanks, Degawa.

 

_Should I eat it? It could be poisoned..._

 

Degawa: [Irritated] Huh? After all that, ya ain't gonna eat it? City bitch...

 

Minami: Hey! I just want to be safe!

 

Degawa: [Angry] Aw, fer the love of... It ain't poisoned! Everyone else had a piece, even that chicken-shit Enoshima!

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] ...I asked you guys to call me Junpei...

 

_Um... I guess I should try it..._

_..._

 

Minami: Hey... This isn't half-bad!

 

Degawa: [Irritated] Course it ain't half-bad! That there's country-style fish, done by a real country cook!

Parta bein' a farmer is knowin' how to cook yer crops the right way!

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] Which neatly leads into something I wanted to mention.

Minami, you remember Degawa and I talked last night?

Well, she's agreed to be the 'team chef', so to speak.

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Which is good, 'cause her food is DEEEEEEEE-LICIOUS!

[Waving] Thanks for breakfast, Yuiwa!

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] In any case, you're all free to go do whatever.

[Leaving] See you all tomorrow morning...

 

Degawa: [Leaving] I'm takin' a lie-down fer a bit... see y'all tomorrow...

 

Urayama: [Leaving] Not much point in hanging around here, I suppose...

 

[OST: None]

 

_Everyone's heading off..._

_Maybe I should hang out with someone. If nothing else..._

_They'll be less likely to want to kill me..._

_...No! I can't think like that! Everything's gonna be great! There won't be any murders!_

_...I hope..._

 

[OST: Beautiful Days (Piano Arrange)]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Yellow Hallway]

 

[Move to Laundry Room]

 

[Talk to Junpei]

 

Junpei: [Smiling] Oh, Minami, it's you. Good to see you.

[Thinking] I'm just trying to figure out this stupid washing machine...

 

Minami: Don't you just tap your ElectroID?

 

Junpei: [Surprised] Huh? Oh, yeah, that's right... I forgot...

 

[A small beep is heard.]

 

Junpei: [Sighing] ...And now I gotta wait for this to finish. Fun.

[Smiling] Hey, since I got nothing else to do... do you wanna talk or anything?

[Biting thumbnail] I mean, I know I'm not that interesting...

 

_Should I hang out with Junpei?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: Sure, I can talk right now. 

 

Junpei: [Cheerful] You will? Really? Great!

 

Minami: What did you want to talk about?

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] Well... Uh... I think my Ultimate Talent is wrong. I'm the most unlucky guy in the universe.

 

Minami: Huh? In what way?

 

Junpei: [Thinking] Well... let me tell you a story to help you understand.

[Neutral] This one time, I wanted to catch the train to a friend's house, right? But it was peak hour.

[Explaining] So I got in line for the ticket machine and waited about ten minutes.

[Biting thumbnail] Problem is, when I got to the front, I realised I didn't have the right amount of money.

So I had to go to the kiosk...

[Sighing] ...buy something to get the right amount of change...

...and wait in line again. And after all that...

[Exasperated] ...the machine ate my money! Can you believe that?

 

Minami: You really didn't have the best luck in that situation, did you?

 

Junpei: [Neutral] I don't have the best luck in general, Minami.

As a matter of fact, last year, when I did the History exam...

The school lost my exam, and I had to resit it.

 

Minami: That doesn't sound TOO bad...

 

Junpei: [Sighing] Then when I turned in the new one, they lost that one too. And the one after that.

I had to do the same exam six times.

 

Minami: Well...

 

Junpei: [Exasperated] And that was the third year in a row they lost my History exam...

 

_...OK, I'm starting to see what he means by unlucky..._

 

[OST: When You Wish For Execution...]

 

Junpei: [Looking away] I mean... even now, right? I'm still unlucky.

Even when I was supposed to be at my luckiest...

Getting into Hope's Peak Academy by sheer luck-of-the-draw...

I'm dragged into this mess...

...

 

Minami: Is something up, Junpei? You're really quiet all of a sudden.

 

Junpei: [Startled] Huh? Oh... I mean...

[Biting thumbnail] Why me, you know? I just don't get it.

I'm not talented, I'm not interesting, I'm not even a little quirky or anything.

 

_That last one's a little debatable, but never mind..._

 

Junpei: I mean... it can't JUST be bad luck, can it? There has to be something else going on...

Fate or something, you know...

 

Minami: ...

Maybe your last name has something to do with it?

 

Junpei: [Startled] Huh? N-no way!

[Angry] I told you! I'm not from that Enoshima family! I-I even asked the others not to call me Enoshima! But they still do!

 

Minami: OK, OK! I didn't mean it like that, Junpei! I was just guessing!

 

Junpei: ...

[Biting thumbnail] Y-yeah... I guess... I just... I'm not like she was at all...

 

_Wait..._

_...what did he say just now?_

 

[A beeping noise is heard.]

 

Junpei: [Startled] Ah! What was that!?

[Sighing] Oh... just the washing machine. Looks like I'm done here.

[Smiling] Well, see you around, I guess...

And thanks for not calling me Enoshima. It means a lot to me.

 

Minami: Uh... sure. No problem.

 

Junpei: [Leaving] OK, bye...

 

[OST: None]

 

_And he's gone._

_Damn... I really touched a nerve back there..._

_Next time I see him, I better apologise..._

_..._

_This laundry room is still really boring. I'm gonna go rest for a bit._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_Hmm... There's still a lot of time left in the day..._

_Maybe I ought to go hang out with someone else._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

[Talk to Washio]

 

Minami: Hey, Washio.

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] ...O-oh. It's... you, Minami...

So, um... Why is someone like you... talking to, um... someone like me? I mean...

 

Minami: You looked lonely. I thought you wanted some company.

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] ...Really? I mean...

You want to... talk... with me?

 

_Should I talk with Washio?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: Of course I do, Washio. You're a nice person.

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] Um... alright... If you say so, I guess...

Um... so... what do you want to talk about?

 

Minami: Hmm... What's it like being a radio host?

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] Well... uh... It's pretty good...

I mean... I can talk to people a lot better... when I'm on air... compared to face-to-face...

 

Minami: Really? It doesn't throw you off at all that everyone can hear you?

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] Well... um... I just don't like people, uh... looking at me, you know?

When I'm on air... I don't have to worry...

 

Minami: ...Pretend I'm not here for a second, and try talking.

 

Washio: [Surprised] Huh? You mean... talk like you aren't looking at me?

[Looking away] But... um... you're throwing me off a bit...

 

Minami: Just give it a shot! You can do it!

 

Washio: [Looking away] Um... what should I say, then?

 

Minami: Just do your normal intro to your show. I hear it all the time. Let's go!

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] Well, um, OK...

[Eyes closed] ...

 

[OST: Miss Monomi's Practice Lesson]

 

Washio: [Smiling confidently] Hey, all you music lovers out there! This is Pop Star, 93.5 FM, bringing you the Washio Show!

I'm Tsutsuji Washio, and I'll be your host for the next hour! So I hope you're all ready for some kickass tunes!

[Pointing] And don't forget our weekly phone quiz! Answer seven questions correctly, and you can win 100,000 yen! Stay tuned for more details!

 

Minami: Washio... That was incredible! Just like on the radio!

 

Washio: [Blushing slightly, smiling] You... really think it sounded OK?

 

Minami: Better than OK, Washio! That was seriously cool!

 

Washio: ...Thanks, Minami...

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Washio: [Looking away] But, um... you don't have to lie...

...I know it wasn't that good...

 

Minami: Huh? What are you talking about, Washio? That was genuinely good!

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] ...I spent too long on the quiz section... I should have spent more time on the songs...

 

Minami: ...Washio, no one would ever notice something like that.

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] ...I would... and, um... besides that...

...people are, uh... more aware than... than you might think...

 

_Huh? What does she mean?_

 

Minami: ...Hey, are you feeling OK? Everything alright?

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] ...Um... I mean...

...

Yeah, I'm OK... uh...

I'm gonna go now... I'm tired... OK, Minami?

 

Minami: Huh? Sure. Yeah, that's fine.

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] Just, um... thanks for, uh... talking to me...

[Leaving] So, bye, I guess...

 

[OST: None]

 

_...I should keep an eye on her. She seems really down about something..._

_...What did she mean by "more aware than you think"?_

_Anyway, not much point in hanging around here anymore..._

_I'll go take a catnap, I guess..._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_Well... there's still a bit of time left in the day..._

_Maybe I should hang out with someone for a bit..._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin [Summer Salt])

 

[Move to Medical Room]

 

[Talk to Noguchi]

 

Minami: Hey, Noguchi. What are you doing over here?

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] ...

 

Minami: I said, what are you doing?

 

Noguchi: ...

 

Minami: ...

 

Noguchi: [Sighing] You're not going to leave until I say something, are you?

 

Minami: Nope.

 

Noguchi: [Looking away] I despise you so much.

[Neutral] If you must know, I'm looking for poisons.

I spotted some before when we found you unconscious here, and I thought they could be useful to me.

 

Minami: ...You're going to try and kill someone, aren't you?

 

Noguchi: For a chance to go free? Of course I am. After all...

[Smirk] ...it isn't as though I have anything to lose, is it?

[Irritated] There, you have your answer. Now will you leave?

 

_Hmm... if he's planning a murder, maybe I ought to keep an eye on him..._

_Should I stay here and ruin Noguchi's day?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: Actually, I feel like hanging out here for a while. Let's have a nice conversation.

 

Noguchi: [Glaring] Insufferable girl...

 

Minami: Tell me about falconry.

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] Why should I tell you anything?

 

Minami: Because otherwise, I'll let everyone know that you're going to poison someone.

And I have a feeling they won't be happy about it. In fact...

I think someone might just want to get you first...

 

_This is a pretty big bluff._

_He better fall for it..._

 

Noguchi: [Shaken] ...

 

[OST: When You Wish For Execution...]

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] Fine. You want to talk, we'll talk.

 

_Whew... That was close..._

 

Minami: So, you would have a pet bird, right?

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] A pet bird? Don't deride Hayabusa like that.

 

Minami: Hayabusa?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] My peregrine falcon. I hand-reared him to be the best at every form of competition.

 

Minami: ...And how long did that take?

 

Noguchi: [Serious] Two years. And it was worth every second.

Hayabusa is the fastest and most agile bird in Japan. And that's the way it should be.

[Smirk] He is, after all, my companion.

 

_Wow... I didn't expect someone like Noguchi to care so much about his animals..._

 

Minami: So... how many birds have you had?

 

Noguchi: [Serious] In all? Around five. Hayabusa is my most successful - I have won the most competitions with him.

[Disgusted] But my first bird? Aki? An utter disgrace by my standards. I can't believe I ever accepted such a talentless creature.

 

Minami: Huh? But he was your bird, right?

 

Noguchi: He was my pet. Not my bird. "Bird" implies a modicum of dignity, whereas Aki had none.

If I was ever forced to compete with Aki in the calibre of competitions I do these days...

[Smirk] ...I would cover the bait in rat poison first. Spare him the crushing defeat.

My only regret would be that he didn't die more painfully.

 

_OK, clearly I was wrong. He really is that big a bastard._

 

Minami: How... how could you say something so utterly heartless?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] I think the more important question is, why do you care so much?

He wasn't your pet.

 

Minami: You... sicken me.

 

Noguchi: [Serious] And you bore me. Clearly we are in mutual disrespect.

If you're not going to leave me alone, then I'll just leave you alone instead.

 

Minami: You're an utter scumbag, you know that?

 

Noguchi: [Leaving] I hope someone kills you, you insufferable girl...

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: Keep walking, prick!

 

_I think... he's the only person here I wouldn't mind seeing dead..._

_..._

_No! I can't think like that!_

_...Can I?_

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a banana daiquiri through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Attention all students! It's 10 o'clock, which means Nighttime has officially started!

All water systems will be turned off, and the cafeteria will be locked.

Good night, sleep tight! Don't let the murderer bite!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see the Medical Room.]**

 

_10 o'clock already? I completely lost track of time..._

_I should probably go to bed now..._

 

[Auto-move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Degawa: [Angry] I thought I told y'all not ta make fun a my accent!

 

Chiba: [Angry] It was a joke! Lighten up!

 

Fujihara: [Nervous smile] Now, now, guys, let's not get too ahead of ourselves...

 

Degawa: [Pointing] Shut the fuck up, camera boy! Y'all ain't gonna step inta this'n!

 

Chiba: [Angry] Why don't you take some anger management classes, cowgirl?

 

_What the hell's going on here?_

 

Fujihara: [Nervous] Minami! Help me out here!

 

Minami: What the hell happened?

 

Degawa: [Angry] S'if YOU care, city bitch!

 

Chiba: [Pointing] Don't call her a bitch, you bitch!

 

Degawa: [Angry] Ya wanna fight me!?

 

Mai: [Shouting] EVERYONE STOP SHOUTING RIGHT NOOOOW!

 

[OST: None]

 

Degawa: [Surprised] ...

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] ...

 

Fujihara: [Shocked] ...

 

Minami: ...

 

Mai: [Serious] ...

[Cheerful] Kay, thanks! We could hear you aaaaaaaall the way over in the yellow hallway!

 

_That's great, Mai, but after that scream, I don't think any of us can ever hear anything again..._

 

Fujihara: [Sighing] Why were you guys even fighting to begin with?

 

Chiba: [Looking away] ...It's my fault. I made a joke that was in pretty bad taste.

[Shrugging] Sorry, Degawa.

 

Degawa: [Irritated] Hmph! Yer lucky I don't wanna fight no more, or you'd be deader'n a doornail...

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Man! Tensions sure are high, aren't they?

I wonder what'll happen first... Will Chiba kill Degawa, or vice versa?

 

Mai: [Mock anger] Neither, you creepy bear! Nobody's getting hurt!

 

Fujihara: [Nervous smile] Exactly! We're all gonna be fine!

 

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] Gyahahahahahahaha! That was so funny I didn't even "upupu" before I "gyahaha"-ed!

 

_...Could he have phrased that any worse?_

 

Monokuma: [White side] As your principal, let me inform you that I've trapped countless other classes in a School Life of Mutual Killing.

[Black side] There has never ever been a class with no murders. Never. Ever.

And we're talking classes far better than you bastards will ever be!

[Neutral] Trust me on this, I'm always right about despair.

 

Minami: ...Then we'll just have to prove you wrong, won't we?

 

Monokuma: ...

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Monokuma: I like you...

 

Minami: Huh?

 

Monokuma: People like you who have so much determination and resilience...

Who think they can stand against the never-ending tide of despair...

Real protagonistic people, I mean...

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Laughing] You're always the most fun to break! Upupupu...

[Belly laugh] Gyahahahahahaha!

 

Degawa: [Angry] Just fuck off already!

 

Monokuma: [Sweating] Ah! No! Don't let the farmer's daughter hurt me!

 

Degawa: [Angry] What'd ya just call me!?

 

Monokuma: Gotta go!

 

[OST: None]

 

_..._

_Why does he always pull that disappearing act?_

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] ...

[Smiling] Maybe we should all get some sleep.

 

Chiba: [Sighing] Yeah... That's probably a good idea...

 

Degawa: [Sad] ...

[Leaving] See y'all tomorrow, then...

 

Mai: [Nervous] Don't do anything scary like that again, OK?

[Leaving] ...Kay! See you all tomorrow! It's gonna be great!

 

Minami: Yeah, I gotta go too...

Good night, everyone...

 

[Auto-move to Minami's Room]

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Examine Bed]

 

_...I'm more tired than I thought..._

_..._

_Maybe things will be better tomorrow..._

_..._

_Somehow, I doubt it..._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

* * *

 

**MONOKUMA THEATRE**

 

* * *

 

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: You know the one thing I never understood about humans?

It's all the excuses you bastards make!

You know, like, "I had a test for another subject, so I didn't do the homework!"

Or, "I've been on holiday, so I put on a bit of weight!"

Or my personal favourite, "He bullied me and made fun of me, so I murdered him!"

Wouldn't it be so much easier just to admit you're a waste of oxygen and move on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in regards to Free Time, I want to make one thing clear. I will choose FTEs for the chapter of the murder. This ensures that both the victim and killer get a chance to speak that chapter, which is especially important in these early stages.
> 
> Note that I will do this even if one or both have done FTEs that chapter already. Gotta throw you off the scent somehow, right?
> 
> Aside from that, three FTEs again next part, so please list THREE CHARACTERS.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Ch. 1 - Danger, Destruction and Liberation: Abnormal Days Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free Time votes were very unusual. While there were two standout winners, there was one vote each for pretty much every other character. In the end I used the good ol' RNG to figure out the last spot.
> 
> Free Time winners this time were Degawa, Matsuoka and Tamura.
> 
> By the way, I'll be starting the mutliple choice FTE stuff this chapter, so get ready to do some thinking/Googling!

* * *

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of red wine through a silly straw.]**

  

Monokuma: Good morning, class!

This is your amazing principal Monokuma letting you know it's 7 o'clock! Nighttime's over!

Which means it's time to get out of bed and stop being a lazy bastard!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see Minami's room.]**

 

_Ugh... that voice is really starting to grate on me..._

_OK, I was late yesterday, so I should probably make an effort to be more on-time today._

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Move to Minami's Bathroom]

 

[Examine Shower]

 

_OK, just remember, Minami..._

_Don't take too long..._

 

**[Fade to black. We hear the sound of running water.]**

 

_...I have a sneaking feeling I've been in here too long again..._

 

**[The water stops. Fade into Minami's Bathroom.]**

 

[Move to Minami's Room]

 

_If there was a clock in here, maybe I'd be on time for once._

_But that stupid bear just has to mess around with our inner clocks, doesn't he?_

 

[OST: None]

 

**[A rapid knocking sound is heard at the door.]**

 

_Huh? Who could that be?_

_...And with such an impatient knock, too!_

 

[Examine Door]

 

Minami: OK, I'm here, hold on...

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

Fujihara: [Surprised] Minami! Good, you're still with us!

 

Minami: Don't tell me... late again?

 

Fujihara: [Sighing] You don't know the half of it. Hagino's really annoyed.

[Nervous smile] Why don't we get over there before she kills you?

 

Minami: ...

 

Fujihara: [Neutral] I didn't mean that literally.

[Smiling] Let's go.

 

[Auto-move to Green Hallway]

 

Fujihara: We've all been waiting for you before we start.

 

Minami: Waiting? For me? Seriously?

 

Fujihara: [Smiling] Seriously. Matsuoka and Hagino wanted to start, but Degawa insisted you were there beforehand.

 

_Degawa? Oh God... She's going to explode at me, isn't she?_

 

Fujihara: [Grinning] Come on! Pick up the pace!

 

Minami: Alright! I'm coming!

 

[Auto-move to Foyer]

 

[Auto-move to Cafeteria]

 

Hagino: [Frowning] Minami. You're late. Again. I specifically told you yesterday...

[Irritated] Why can't you be more like Chiba? He's here early every day.

 

_"More like Chiba"? What is this, kindergarten?_

 

Hagino: [Serious] No, it's not kindergarten. It's important you are on time.

 

_...Goddamnit, every time she does that mind-reading thing..._

 

Matsuoka: [Stern] This is getting out of hand, Minami. Even we could hear Fujihara yelling from here.

 

Minami: Huh? Yelling?

 

Fujihara: [Nervous smile] It was starting to hurt my throat, you know...

 

Minami: But I didn't hear a thing until he knocked on my door.

 

Urayama: [Arms crossed] I can explain that. The rooms are all heavily soundproofed.

[Explaining] Okazaki and I did a test yesterday.

 

Okazaki: [Grinning] Right! Urayama's room is, like, right next to mine.

[Thinking] But no matter how loudly I screamed, he couldn't hear a thing until I knocked on his door! Not even if I was right outside the room!

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] A way to stop people from discovering the murders while they're still in progress, no doubt...

 

Tamura: [Irritated] Is it all murders with ya? Can't ya change the freakin' channel?

 

Takanashi: [Thinking] In any case... we know that unless you knock on the door, the person inside can't hear you.

...

[Biting brush] That's all I wanted to say.

 

Fujihara: [Camera out] OK, everyone, I'm starting filming... ACTION!

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] Day Two... and we still haven't found an exit.

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] B-but... at least no one's... you know...

Um... that's good, right?

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Yes, Washio. It's very good.

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] I-if we can't find a way out, m-maybe we should start trying to prevent murders instead.

 

Muramoto: [Hand on chin] A valid point. T'would seem prudent to restrain our own hands before we stray too far in our search for escape.

 

Tamura: [Scratching head] Anytime ya wanna start speakin' normal, lemme know...

 

Akutagawa: [Arms crossed] Classmate Enoshima is saying that we should set some rules to prevent anyone killing!

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] Not a bad idea. Does anyone have any ideas?

 

Mai: [Excited] Ooh! I got one! I got one! Pick me! Pick me!

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Mai?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Yeah! Mai's Super Cool Rule is also super simple!

[Pointing] We do laundry in groups! One person from each hallway!

That way, we don't ever have one person vulnerable to being attacked in the laundry room!

 

Noguchi: [Arms crossed] That's... surprisingly astute, coming from you.

 

Mai: [Wagging finger] Hey, just 'cause I act all cutesy doesn't mean I'm not smart, too!

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] But... why one person from each hallway?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] So we can all hang out together, of course!

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] And now she's back to stupid again.

 

Chiba: [Thinking] Actually... one from each hallway is a good idea.

[Explaining] Think about it. If there ARE some deaths, chances are one person's going to be left alone in their hallway.

Splitting it up like that still ensures that nobody is too vulnerable.

 

Mai: [Sticking her tongue out] Hear that, Noguchi? I AM smart! So nyeh!

 

Matsuoka: [Smile] I'll pick the groups now, if there are no other objections.

[Thinking] Hmm... Akutagawa, Washio, Muramoto and Minami will be in Laundry Group One.

Laundry Group Two will be... Okazaki, Noguchi, Mai and Fujihara.

Laundry Group Three... I'll be in that one, along with Junpei, Takanashi and Degawa.

Which of course leaves Urayama, Tamura, Chiba and Hagino as Laundry Group Four.

[Pointing] Nobody forget which group you're in, OK?

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] I believe that's it for announcements. You may go.

 

Degawa: [Agitated] No, wait! Hold on!

 

_Here we go._

 

Degawa: [Sheepish] I need t'apologise to y'all.

I ain't really been nice this whole time, an' I didn't want yer ta think that I was jus' some mean bitch.

So I'm sorry, OK?

 

_...That was... unexpected._

 

Matsuoka: [Smile] Thank you, Degawa. If there's nothing anyone else wants to say...

You can all do your own thing for a while. See you all later.

 

Fujihara: [Leaving] OK, see you later, guys...

 

Takanashi: [Leaving] I think I might do some calligraphy...

 

_Everyone's going..._

_Maybe I should go back to my room._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_Well, I can't hang around here all day..._

_Maybe I should go spend some time with someone._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

[Move to Kitchen]

 

[Talk to Degawa]

 

Minami: Hey, Degawa.

 

Degawa: [Suspicious] ...

 

Minami: ...Uh... is something wrong?

 

Degawa: I thought yer didn't like me, an' alluva sudden, yer wanna talk wit' me...

[Angry] Yer here ta make fun o' me again, ain'tcha!?

 

Minami: No, no! I just wanted to talk! As friends!

 

Degawa: [Sad] ...Really? Yer wanna talk wit' me as friends?

 

_Do I want to hang out with Degawa?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: Of course I do, Degawa. We're all in this together.

 

Degawa: ...OK... If yer really say so...

 

Minami: So, why are you always here, anyway?

 

Degawa: [Looking away] Most a this produce came from my farms. I like bein' around the things I made myself.

 

Minami: Are you saying you grew all this?

 

Degawa: [Neutral] Well, not the fish... but everything else came from one a my properties.

[Gesturing] Take these here tomatoes. Grown down near Tokyo, if I'm rememberin' correct.

 

_Hold up..._

_I thought she said she hated the city..._

_But now she has a property near it?_

 

Degawa: While we're on the topic... how much do yer know 'bout tomatoes?

 

Minami: ...It's not exactly my field of expertise...

 

Degawa: [Irritated] Thought not. Guess a city bitch like y'all are can't even tell me the scientific name!

 

_Hey! What gives? I can't answer one question and now she hates me again?_

_...Actually... I might know the answer to this one..._

_A tomato's scientific name... Isn't it..._

 

**A: Solanum lycopersicum**

**B: Lycum solanopersicum**

**C: Solanum persicolycum**

 

* * *

 

**Answer: A**

 

* * *

 

 

Minami: It's... Solanum lycopersicum, right?

 

Degawa: [Shocked] ...Well, I'll be. Looks like y'all ain't as stupid as yer look.

[Small smile] Maybe I got someone ta talk to after all...

 

Minami: I'm always here to talk if you want to, Degawa.

 

[OST: When You Wish For Execution...]

 

Degawa: [Suspicious] ...

[Sighing] Not many people like talkin' wit' me, ya know...

 

_Can't imagine why..._

 

Minami: Really? I, uh... can't imagine why.

 

Degawa: ...I can.

Every time I jus' wanna have a friendly conversation...

[Sad] I always end up flippin' my lid...

 

Minami: ...I get like that too sometimes, you know.

Sometimes you just get mad at the smallest things.

 

Degawa: [Irritated] But y'all don't get it! For me, it's everything! Everything makes me pissed off!

Only reason I started agriculture in the first place is cuz my doctor said it might help calm me down!

 

_Clearly a rousing success..._

 

Degawa: [Sad] But it didn't work...

Nothing works...

 

_And now I feel bad..._

_I should probably do something to cheer her up._

 

Minami: Hey... Degawa...

 

[OST: None]

 

Degawa: [Angry] Shut up! Ya stupid bitch! Yer not helping me out here! So fuck off!

 

Minami: ...

 

Degawa: [Shocked] ...

[Tearing up] I... I didn't mean that...

[Leaving] I'm sorry!

 

_...Where the hell did that come from?_

_She's like a powder keg..._

_...and I'm stuck in a building with her. Fun._

_When she's calmed down a bit, I should probably talk to her again..._

_For now though, I need a rest._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_Hmm... there's still a bit of time left in the day._

_Maybe I ought to go hang out with somebody else._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Talk to Matsuoka]

 

Minami: Hey, Matsuoka!

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] Oh, hey, Minami. How are you?

 

Minami: Pretty good! You?

 

Matsuoka: Likewise. I was just going back to my room...

[Smiling] ...but I felt compelled to stay out here for a while longer. I couldn't figure out the reason at all.

[Winking] Tell me... are you that reason?

 

_So... a really cute guy wants to hang out with me..._

_Shoud I go for it?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

_OK, Minami... just act like this kind of thing happens all the time._

 

Minami: Hell yeah, I'm the reason!

 

Matsuoka: [Coy smile] ...Right.

 

_Kill me now, please._

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] As long as you're here, do you mind if I take a look at your necklace again?

 

Minami: Huh? Oh... sure! It's one from your product line.

 

Matsuoka: [Staring] That's right. The "Fire in Ice" range.

It's based on the concept of imprisoning one gemstone inside another - in this case, a ruby within a sapphire.

 

Minami: ...So it's artificial?

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] Of course. There's no way something like that could happen in nature. Both of those stones are synthetic.

 

_So the lady in the jewellery shop lied to me... Damn it._

 

Matsuoka: [Contemplative] It's possible because both rubies and sapphires are crystals of the same mineral.

 

_That's right... I remember hearing about this in middle school science..._

_If I tell him, he might be impressed!_

_Um... what was that mineral again?_

 

**A: Conundrum**

**B: Kuruvidam**

**C: Corundum**

 

* * *

 

**Answer: C**

 

* * *

 

Minami: ...Corundum, right?

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] Not bad. Yes, it's the mineral corundum.

[Explaining] When corundum gemstones are red, they're called rubies, and if they're anywhere between pink and orange, they're called padparadscha.

Otherwise, they're just called sapphires.

 

Minami: So, how do you get the ruby inside the sapphire?

 

Matsuoka: [Coy smile] Trade secret, sorry. "Fire in Ice" is my best-selling range. I can't tell anyone how I make them.

 

_...Hmph. Spoilsport._

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] I can't wait to get out, though. I can tell you that.

 

Minami: I know what you mean...

 

_Only problem is, some of us might be willing to kill to get out faster..._

 

Matsuoka: [Passionate smile] Jewellery isn't just my occupation, or my talent, you know: it's my life.

[Sighing] Stuck in here... I don't see myself ever making another pendant or ring again.

 

Minami: The question is... how far would you go to do what you love?

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] ...

 

[OST: None]

 

Matsuoka: I'd rather not answer that, if you don't mind.

 

Minami: Huh?

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] This was a good talk, Minami.

[Coy smile] I've certainly had worse first dates.

 

Minami: H-hey!

 

Matsuoka: You're blushing again.

[Leaving] Anyway, take care.

 

_...He's cute, that's for sure..._

_But what was with that at the end?_

_Maybe I should be a bit more careful around him than I have been..._

_..._

_Nothing much else to do. Might as well head back to the room._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_...There's nothing to do here._

_Maybe I should go and hang out with someone._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Ah, Minami. There you are.

 

Minami: Oh, hey, Hagino. What's up?

 

Hagino: I've been looking for you. We need to talk about your tardiness to the morning meetings.

 

_Oh, great... Is this really necessary?_

 

Hagino: [Frowning] I can tell you think this is unnecessary, but you must understand why it's important.

The morning meeting is the only way we can determine whether someone has committed murder during the night.

 

Minami: I know, I know...

 

Hagino: [Irritated] Please don't talk to me like that. It's very rude.

My point is, if you are late to tomorrow's meeting as well, I shall assign someone to get you to the morning meetings on time.

 

Minami: What? I'm not six, Hagino! I can turn up to the meetings when I feel like it!

 

[OST: None]

 

Hagino: [Serious] Enough, Minami. There is no debate. You will be on time tomorrow. No excuses.

...

[Gentle smile] So please be on time for tomorrow's meeting, OK?

 

Minami: ...Uh... sure...

 

_Well, that was terrifying..._

 

Hagino: [Thinking] Hmm... you seem nervous.

[Leaving] Anyway, see you tomorrow...

 

_...Damn, she's scary when she needs to be..._

_Note to self: don't get on Hagino's bad side._

_Now... I was going to go hang out with someone, wasn't I?_

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin (Summer Salt)]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Blue Hallway]

 

[Move to School Shop]

 

[Talk to Tamura]

 

Tamura: [Grinning] Yo, Minami! What's happenin', girl?

 

Minami: Not much. Just felt like wandering around, I guess.

 

Tamura: [Smiling] Well, long as you're here, ya wanna hang out for a bit?

I mean... if you're not busy or anythin'...

 

_Should I hang out with Tamura?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: I'm more than happy to chat.

 

Tamura: [Grinning] Awright! I been waitin' ta hear that!

[Scratching head] I mean, I hate ta say it when we're supposed ta be killin' each other, but this place is kinda borin', ya know?

 

Minami: I... guess?

 

Tamura: [Grinning] So tell me 'bout yourself! Whaddaya do for fun, as a starter?

 

Minami: I listen to music. Mostly pop stuff, but I don't mind a bit of rock every now and again. You?

 

Tamura: Nah, I don't really like doin' that kinda thing.

[Smiling] Me? I go ta the gym an' work out.

 

_I don't really know what else I was expecting._

 

Minami: What kind of workouts?

 

Tamura: [Thinking] Strength, cardio, that sorta thing. I have ta train for everythin', ya know?

Mainly upper-body stuff though, for the throwin' events.

 

Minami: The throwing events?

 

Tamura: [Grinning] Don't tell me ya don't know what they are! Shotput, discus, javelin an' hammer toss.

[Smiling] Outta alla those, there's only one where ya have ta throw it a certain way, ya know.

 

Minami: Really?

 

Tamura: Yeah. Can ya guess what it is?

 

_...Probably not, but I'll give it a shot..._

 

Tamura: [Grinning] Ya look a little lost. Lemme give ya a hint: it's not hammer toss. So what is it?

 

_The throwing event with regulation on the throw..._

_Let me think about this..._

_I guess it's..._

 

**A: Discus**

**B: Javelin**

**C: Shotput**

 

* * *

 

**Answer: B**

 

* * *

 

 

Minami: ...It's the javelin, right?

 

Tamura: [Laughing] Bingo! Ya have ta throw it overarm. It's the rules. 

[Explaining] The other ones don't really have set rules, it just makes sense ta do it one way over another.

 

Minami: ...Interesting.

 

_I'll never need to remember that fact again, will I?_

 

[OST: When You Wish For Execution...]

 

Tamura: [Stretching] Ya think this place has a gym or anythin'?

I need ta get movin' again, but everywhere's so damn cramped!

 

Minami: It's definitely very claustrophobic.

 

Tamura: [Scratching head] An' I'm guessin' that's parta the bear's plan, right?

[Explaining] Ya know... make us feel all cooped up so that we go nuts.

 

Minami: ...Are you worried about that?

 

Tamura: [Sweating] Course I am! Ya gotta be a maniac ta not be scared a that!

 

Minami: I know what you mean. I'm scared of being killed too...

 

Tamura: [Confused] Huh? Bein' killed? Nah, I'm not worryin' 'bout that.

[Serious] I'm worried 'bout goin' crazy. Far as I can tell, me, Akutagawa an' Muramoto are the strongest here.

[Scratching head] Maybe ya oughta lock us up or somethin'...

 

Minami: No! We won't do anything like that! We trust you, Tamura!

 

Tamura: [Surprised] Really? But ya only known me for about three days!

 

Minami: Well... you seem nice. So far, I mean.

 

Tamura: [Smiling] ...Thanks for the reassurin', Minami. I'm feelin' a bit better now.

 

Minami: I'll help you out anytime.

 

_I don't have much choice otherwise..._

_She's right. She really is strong._

 

Tamura: [Rubbing stomach] Damn, I'm hungry! I forgot how late it was.

[Smiling] I'm gonna go get some dinner before the bear locks up.

[Leaving] See ya 'round, Minami! Keep doin' whatcha do best!

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: See you later!

 

_Hmm... she's definitely friendly..._

_But she does have a point about the physically strong students being dangerous..._

_I should keep an eye on her._

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a banana daiquiri through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Attention all students! It's 10 o'clock, which means Nighttime has officially started!

All water systems will be turned off, and the cafeteria will be locked.

Good night, sleep tight! Don't let the murderer bite!

 

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see the School Shop.]**

 

_Is it that late already? My body clock's been screwed up ever since I got here..._

_Any case, I should probably go back to my room now._

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to Blue Hallway]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

Fujihara: [Smiling] Evening, Minami. Good to see you.

 

Minami: Yeah... likewise.

 

Chiba: [Sighing] Day Two down... I wonder how many we have left...

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] Good question...

[Smiling nervously] Maybe we'll be rescued?

 

Degawa: [Irritated] Y'all really think the bear ain't thought a that yet?

We're not getting rescued. I know that much fer sure.

 

Minami: It doesn't matter, guys. Let's just sleep on it.

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] It's probably for the best...

[Leaving] See you all tomorrow morning.

 

Degawa: [Leaving] I'm tireder than a half-fed horse... G'night...

 

Chiba: [Leaving] See you tomorrow morning, right?

 

_..._

_Nothing much to say now..._

 

[Auto-move to Minami's Room]

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Examine Bed]

 

_Once again, I feel a lot more tired than I probably should..._

_Here's hoping everyone stays safe tonight..._

_..._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

* * *

 

**MONOKUMA THEATRE**

 

* * *

 

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: Do you know what the most dangerous animal in the world is? It's the human, of course!

Statistically speaking, humans have killed more humans than any other animal.

Today, I think that I finally figured out the reason!

Other animals all let you know they're dangerous - a bear has big claws, and a snake hisses at you.

But a human doesn't let you know they're dangerous until the last minute, when it's too late to escape.

What I'm saying is, you should stay away from humans! They're very dangerous creatures!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting, aren't they? Not trying to blow my own horn though.
> 
> As you can tell, updates will be... irregular at best. If you're interested in following this story, it's probably better to subscribe than to keep coming back and checking.
> 
> There will be TWO Free Time Events next chapter, so please name TWO characters.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Ch. 1 - Danger, Destruction and Liberation: Abnormal Days Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to pick up the pace a little. Fortnightly is not good enough for things so simple as chapters of a fanfic, at least before things get too complicated.
> 
> Free Time votes were for Chiba and Mai this time around.
> 
> Oh, by the way, I have something important to note. See you at the end.

* * *

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of red wine through a silly straw.]**

  

Monokuma: Good morning, class!

This is your amazing principal Monokuma letting you know it's 7 o'clock! Nighttime's over!

Which means it's time to get out of bed and stop being a lazy bastard!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see Minami's Room.]**

 

_Ugh... Another day stuck in this hellhole..._

_At this rate, someone's going to snap soon..._

_..._

_I really don't want to think like that._

_But there's not much I can do to stay positive, is there?_

_..._

_I better have a shower soon. I don't want to be late today._

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Move to Minami's Bathroom]

 

[Examine Shower]

 

_Remember, Minami... Just a QUICK shower..._

 

**[Fade to black. We hear the sound of running water.]**

 

_OK, I better stop now..._

 

**[The water stops. Fade in to Minami's Bathroom.]**

 

_Hey... I think I'm actually going to be on time for once!_

 

[Move to Minami's Room]

 

**[A knocking sound is heard.]**

 

[OST: None]

 

_...Maybe not._

 

[Examine Door]

 

Chiba: [Bored] Oh... hey, Minami.

 

Minami: Huh? Chiba? What are YOU doing here?

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] I've been sent to collect you. Hagino's orders.

 

Minami: ...Damn. I thought I was on time for once.

 

Chiba: [Smiling half-heartedly] Later than ever, actually.

 

_...I'm dead._

 

Chiba: [Bored] Come on... We better get going.

 

Minami: ...Alright. Time to face the music.

 

[OST: Beautiful Days (Piano Arrange)]

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

Minami: So... why did Hagino send you, of all people?

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] I'm on time the most, apparently.

 

_Someone as disinterested as you is always on time?_

 

Chiba: [Bored] Come on, then. She's really pissed off, so...

 

Minami: Let's get this over with...

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

[OST: The Justice's Brightest Star]

 

Hagino: [Angry] And what time do you call this, Minami!?

 

_Whoa! This is way angrier than I thought she'd be!_

 

Hagino: [Angry] You're damn right I'm angrier than you thought I'd be! You are late!

Not just late, either! Later than ever when you PROMISED you'd be on time!

[Pointing] You went back on your word, damn it!

 

Fujihara: [Nervous smile] Um... Hagino? Aren't you going a little hard on her?

 

Hagino: [Irritated] She broke her word. I hate it when people break their word!

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] We can tell.

 

Okazaki: [Worried] Like, you need to calm down, Hagino! Before you get high-blood pressure or something!

 

Hagino: [Irritated] ...

I...

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

Hagino: [Sighing] I apologise. I'm a little... on-edge at the moment, I'm afraid.

 

Minami: We all are, I think...

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Indeed.

[Stern] Regardless, I'm still sending people to get you to the meetings on time, understand?

 

Minami: OK, OK...

 

Fujihara: [Surprised] Wait a minute! I forgot to start filming!

 

_I'm a little relieved he didn't catch that argument, actually..._

 

Fujihara: Hang on...

[Camera out] OK... We're on!

 

Matsuoka: [Melancholy] Well... Day Three has arrived, and there's still no exits...

 

Urayama: [Arms crossed] Aside from the obvious, you mean?

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] B-but... nobody's going to do that, right?

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] Correct! To even attempt to leave via the door in the assembly hall is suicide!

 

Junpei: [Surprised] Huh? N-no, I meant no one's going to commit murder!

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Right! We just have to keep being happy, and nothing will go wrong!

 

Chiba: [Bored] Nice plan. Any other world-beaters in there?

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] Mr. Chiba, please cease with your sarcasm. It adds naught to this discussion.

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] Um... we haven't seen Monokuma in a while...

Do you think he's abandoned us, maybe?

 

Tamura: [Grinning] If only, right? Then we could have a proper go at tryin' ta bust outta here!

 

Washio: [Looking down] He wouldn't... I mean, um...

He wouldn't... leave us alone, I think...

So, um, yeah, I guess...

 

Degawa: [Arms crossed, looking away] Y'all oughta know I hate admittin' this, but it's the god's-honest truth. 

There ain't no way, no how, that bear's left us t'our own devices, y'all hear?

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] Either way, let's just keep trying to find a way out.

You're all free to go now.

 

Noguchi: [Leaving] At last...

 

Okazaki: [Leaving] Like, see you all later!

 

_Everyone's heading off..._

_Well, better go back to the room._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_Once again I find myself with nothing to do..._

_I should probably hang out with someone to pass the time..._

_..._

_It's a little scary how well I've gotten used to this situation already..._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin (Summer Salt)]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Red Hallway]

 

[Move to Incinerator Room]

 

[Talk to Chiba]

 

Chiba: [Smiling half-heartedly] Top of the morning to you, Minami.

 

Minami: Um... hi?

 

_Was that supposed to be a joke, or is he just weird?_

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] So what brings you down my neck of the woods? Getting rid of some garbage?

[Bored] Or did you just want to talk?

 

_He says "talk" like I'm making him miserable just by being here..._

_Do I spend time with Chiba?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: Do you mind if we chat?

 

Chiba: [Smiling half-heartedly] Not at all. It gives me a chance to practice my routine a little with an audience.

[Shrugging] You don't mind, do you? If I try out the new joke?

 

Minami: Not at all! Let's hear it!

 

Chiba: [Explaining] Well, first off, it's for a kid's show, so you might not like it that much.

 

Minami: I don't mind. Just say the joke.

 

Chiba: [Explaining] Second of all...

 

Minami: Just tell the joke, Chiba!

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] Alright! Fine! I will!

[Thinking] OK... one second...

 

[OST: Love is Survival]

 

Chiba: [Goofy grin] Howdy howdy! It's time for Satoshi Chiiiibaaaaaaa!

So... A man goes to the circus, and he says, "I wanna job here!"

The ringleader says, "Right then. Show me what you can do!"

Now the man, he starts flapping his arms like crazy! And all of a sudden...

WOOSH! He takes off and starts flying around the big top!

 

_Whoa! He's acting the whole thing out!_

_He's getting really into it, too!_

 

Chiba: [Excited] He's doing loop-de-loops around the trapeze! Diving over the lions! It's a sight to behold, ladies and germs!

And he sticks the landing! 10 out of 10! And he looks at the ringleader with the biggest grin and he asks, "What did you think?"

And the ringleader just stays quiet for a bit. Then he looks at the man with a frown, and he says, get this...

"That's it? That's all you do? Bird impressions?"

[Laughing] Ahahahahaha!

 

Minami: Hahaha! That's actually pretty good!

 

_When I heard how much he was talking it down, I thought it wouldn't be that good..._

_But it's actually pretty funny!_

 

Chiba: [Smiling] I'm glad you like it.

You might surprised to know that I have three separate repertoires of jokes - one each for the three major types of clown.

 

Minami: There are three types of clown? Really?

 

Chiba: [Explaining] Each with different makeup, too. There's the Whiteface, the Auguste and the Tramp.

[Smiling] So tell me... which clown do you think would tell that joke?

 

Minami: Huh? Um...

 

_Well, I know literally nothing about clowning, so..._

_Time to make a guess, I suppose! Let's see..._

_Which type of clown would tell that joke?_

 

**A: Whiteface**

**B: Auguste**

**C: Tramp**

 

* * *

  

**Answer: B**

 

* * *

 

Minami: Is it... the Auguste clown?

 

Chiba: [Impressed] Not bad. Yes, that's right.

[Explaining] The Auguste clown is the really comedic one - the one that does the pratfalls and tells the biggest jokes.

The Whiteface clown is, by comparison, more artistic in his comedy, and the Tramp is very morose, doing deadpan jokes and suffering the most.

 

_He's like a completely different person when he performs..._

 

Minami: I had no idea there was so much technicality in being a clown.

 

[OST: When You Wish For Execution]

 

Chiba: [Sighing] Few people do anymore.

 

_And he's back to normal... Damn._

 

Chiba: [Bored] Unfortunately, clowns have fallen out of favour in recent years.

[Shrugging] Think about it. When's the last time you saw a movie with a nice clown in it? Not an evil monster clown?

 

Minami: Well... um..

 

_He's got a point..._

 

Chiba: [Bored] All I ever want to do is entertain people. To make them laugh.

But just because I wear a little makeup, I'm instead derided for my goals.

 

_He's far more philosophical than I thought he'd be..._

 

Chiba: Ah well. It doesn't matter, really.

[Smiling half-heartedly] I suppose I am just a sad Pagliaccio. It adds to my Tramp character, I guess.

 

Minami: Well... I think you're funny, at least.

 

[OST: None]

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...Thank you for helping me with my routine, Minami.

[Shrugging] If you don't mind, I'm going to go relax for a little now. Maybe come up with a new joke. Who knows?

 

Minami: Oh! OK. No problem. See you around, Chiba.

 

Chiba: [Leaving] Likewise...

 

_..._

_Hmm... he's a lot more sophisticated than his talent would suggest, isn't he?_

_He's not half-bad a comedian, either..._

_..._

_Nothing much else to do here. Better go back to the room._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_Hmm... I'm bored again..._

_...in a place where anyone could kill me! Get a grip, Minami!_

_..._

_Still... it wouldn't hurt to spend time with someone, would it?_

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Days]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

[Talk to Mai]

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Hiiiii Hanni! How are you?

 

Minami: I'm fine. Yourself?

 

Mai: [Excited] I'm super good! Super SUPER good! I'm bursting with happiness! I just want to share it with someone!

[Pointing excitedly] You! Hanni! You shall be the target of my happiness!

 

_Well... I'd feel really bad if I didn't talk to her after that big appeal..._

_Should I talk with Mai?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: Alright... I'll be the "target of your happiness".

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Yaaaaay! OK, OK, OK! What do you want to talk about first?

 

Minami: Um... how about your talent? I mean, you don't usually meet many jockeys.

 

Mai: [Excited] Sure! Yes! Let's talk about that!

So, what do you know about my horse?

 

Minami: Um... I know its name? Tsunami Rider, right?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Hey, that's right! But that's just his racing name, you know? His secret name - the one I call him - is Kokai!

 

Minami: Huh. Do horses usually have two names like that?

 

Mai: [Excited] Yeah! He's registered to race as Tsunami Rider, but I call him Kokai!

So, what else do you know about him?

 

Minami: ...Nothing.

 

Mai: [Crocodile tears] Aww... I thought you might have known more...

[Cheerful] Oh well! It means I get to explain it all to you! Yay!

 

_She needs to lay off the sugar, I think..._

 

Mai: So, Kokai is about three years old right now! He's super cool! So slick! So fast!

[Excited] And, hey! There's a special word for horses like him, too! Do you know it?

 

Minami: ...I don't NOT know it...

 

_Um... a male horse that's three years old..._

_Isn't that..._

 

**A: A colt**

**B: A gelding**

**C: A foal**

 

* * *

  

**Answer: A**

 

* * *

 

Minami: So... he's a colt, right?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Yaaaay! You got it!

Because he hasn't been neutered, he's a colt! And in one year, he'll be a beautiful stallion! SUPER COOL!

 

Minami: You really do love Kokai, huh?

 

Mai: [Excited] Sure do! Actually, at first I was gonna turn down my Hope's Peak invitation because of him!

 

Minami: Wait... what? Really?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Of course! See, Hope's Peak lets you have small pets, like cats and things.

[Crocodile tears] But they said they might not be able to let me bring Kokai along because he was too big! I cried all day!

[Excited] But in the end they made a special exception, so I was happy again!

 

_Wow. Talk about being dedicated to your pets..._

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Mai: You should have seen me when he got sick! I was sooooo sad!

 

Minami: What happened?

 

Mai: [Neutral] He got a cold. A really bad cold. So I stayed with him until he got better. Didn't eat... didn't sleep... just stayed with him in the stable.

 

Minami: Wow. How long was he sick for?

 

Mai: About five days.

 

Minami: What? You went five days without eating or sleeping?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Of course! He's my horse, you know!

[Smiling] Besides, I can go a while without eating. I'm used to it!

 

Minami: ...Really?

 

Mai: Yeah! Gotta stay the right weight to ride!

 

_That sounds a little dangerous..._

 

[OST: None]

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Anyway, I wanna go take a nap!

 

Minami: Huh? Oh, OK. See you later.

 

Mai: [Leaving] Buh-BYE, Hanni!

 

_...Well, that was certainly... an interesting conversation..._

_I feel tired after talking to her. It's like she's on a permanent caffeine buzz..._

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

_Huh? It can't be nighttime already, can it?_

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a B-52 through a silly straw.]**

  

Monokuma: Attention all students! Attention all students! A meeting is being held!

Please make your way to the Assembly Hall and await further instructions!

That's all for now! See you soon!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see the Cafeteria.]**

 

_...This can only mean trouble, can't it?_

_Well, I better head over..._

_There's no knowing what that bear might do if I don't turn up..._

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Examine Black Double Door]

 

_Well, it's open now..._

_Here goes nothing._

 

[Move to Assembly Hall]

 

_Everyone else is here already..._

_I'm late as always, I guess._

 

Urayama: [Thinking] Anyone have any idea what the bear has in store for us?

 

Okazaki: [Nervous smile] Maybe, like, he's gonna let us go?

 

Noguchi: [Unimpressed] Stupid girl. Isn't it obvious?

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] Um... no...

So, um... what do you think... he's going to do?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] He's going to kill us all in one fell swoop, of course.

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] Not likely. It wouldn't be in keeping with his rules.

 

Tamura: [Scratching head] D'ya really think he follows his own rules?

 

???: Of course I do! It wouldn't be much fun otherwise!

 

[OST: Momomomonokuma]

 

**[The camera zooms past everyone, from the rear of the assembly hall to the front. As it nears the stage, Monokuma leaps out from behind the podium, landing on top in a seated position.]**

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: And to get the stupid questions out of the way first, no, I'm NOT letting you go!

 

Matsuoka: [Glaring] What do you want, bear?

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Is that any way to greet your headmaster?

I'm dismayed... Despairing... Woe is me...

 

Takanashi: [Uncertain] Um... I think you hurt his feelings, Matsuoka...

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Wrong! I don't have any feelings to hurt!

 

Minami: Why did you call us all here, Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: Simple! I'm noticing a distinct lack of murder!

[Black side] By this point, I would have thought at least ONE of you would have broken! I'm beary disappointed in you all!

 

Degawa: [Angry] Get to the point! What're y'all trying ter pull?

 

Monokuma: Well, now! That's the fun part!

[Arms in the air] I'm giving you all a little incentive to get you hyped and ready for action!

 

Akutagawa: [Determined] Impossible! Motivation only works if you are a good person!

 

Monokuma: [Thinking] Really? So how do serial killers get the energy to murder people?

 

Akutagawa: [Surprised] Well... er... that is...

 

Monokuma: [Angry] If I could continue without being interrupted by MORONS, that would be great!

[Excited] So! Time to unveil my latest and greatest motive!

Feast your eyes... on these!

 

**[We see Monokuma brandishing several TV remotes, each with two buttons.]**

 

Monokuma: Mono-Remotes! There's one of everyone, so don't be shy to take one free of charge!

 

**[Back to Assembly Hall]**

 

Muramoto: ...This is your grand scheme to set man against man? Television remote controllers?

 

Monokuma: [White side] Not just ANY TV remotes! They only work on one TV around the school - the one in your room!

So be sure to get the one with your name!

 

_**I managed to find the one marked with my name. It had a green button and a red button on it.** _

 

Monokuma: [Explaining] They auto-tune to the new Mono-TV channel!

There isn't much in the way of shows right now, but the channel does have one thing that's definitely worth watching!

[Bashful] And it took forever to make! I'm very proud of it!

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] S-so... what are we supposed to do with these?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Upupupu... Why don't you all go back to your rooms and try them out?

I'm sure you'll have a memorable experience with Mono-TV!

 

[OST: None]

 

_So... that's it? He's just going to disappear?_

 

Hagino: [Serious] ...I think it would be prudent to listen to him.

 

Fujihara: [Nervous smile] H-hey... I'm sure it's nothing to worry about! Right, guys?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Right! We just have to stay positive!

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] Alright. Everyone go see what's up, then meet at the Cafeteria.

 

Chiba: [Leaving] What the hell could he have got for us...

 

Degawa: [Leaving] See y'all soon, I guess...

 

_OK... Let's see what the bear has in store..._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_So... I'm assuming I just press the green button, and..._

 

**[There is a beeping noise as the TV turns on.]**

 

**_At first, I'll admit, it all seemed fairly underwhelming._ **

**_A TV station was Monokuma's grand scheme to get us to kill? Really?_ **

**_But... as the TV blinked on..._ **

**_I began to realise just how much I'd underestimated the bear..._ **

**[We see a young man with brown hair and eyes, around 22, chained to a chair in an empty glass tank. He is utterly and completely terrified beyond belief, and is bruised and bloody. Monokuma is doing a voiceover.]**

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson]

 

Monokuma: Hello, you bastards! Welcome to Mono-TV! A twenty-four-hour live marathon of the most despair-inducing content there is!

Here's our extra-special guest! Why don't you tell us your name?

 

???: T-Tooru Minami...

 

Minami: What!? No! Bro!

 

Monokuma: Hello, Mr. Minami! Do you have anything you want to tell the folks watching?

 

Tooru: Hanako... Please... Help me...

 

Minami: O-oh my God... Tooru!

 

Monokuma: Upupupu... he can't hear you, sunshine! He doesn't have the access to the cameras that I do!

But he does have a message for you! Go on, read it like we rehearsed!

 

Tooru: "I-if Hanako Minami doesn't kill anyone in 48 hours... this tank will..."

 

Monokuma: This tank will what?

 

Tooru: Please... don't do this...

 

Monokuma: Stop going off-script! This tank will what!?

 

Tooru: ..."This tank will... flood with water, drowning me... S-so..."

Oh, God... "So you better kill someone, Hanako! For me!"

 

Monokuma: Perfect! Well done! Oscars and Emmys all around! Woo!

 

_N-no... Tooru..._

 

Monokuma: Well, you heard him, Minami! Better get a-killing! Upupupu...

Gyahahahahaha!

 

Minami: Sh-shut up! I'm not listening to you!

 

**[The screen goes dark as Minami switches off the TV.]**

 

[OST: None]

 

**[Back to Minami's Room]**

 

_Oh my God... I..._

_I don't know what to do..._

_I have to go meet the others!_

_Tooru... Please be OK!_

 

[Auto-move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

**[We see the students gathered around a table in the Cafeteria.]**

 

Matsuoka: Everyone! We need ideas right now!

 

**[Back to Cafeteria]**

 

Noguchi: [Shaken] S-so... am I right in assuming we all saw a person we care about deeply?

 

Washio: [Tearing up] My mom... He's got my mom...

 

Okazaki: [Surprised] Like... it's OK! We'll... we'll think of something, Washio...

 

Fujihara: [Nervous] A-are you sure? That bear... I'm sure he's thought of everything...

 

Akutagawa: [Sweating] W-we cannot give in, classmates! We must combat everything Monokuma throws at us!

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] E-easier said than done! What can we do?

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] We just have to think it through! 

...Right?

 

Degawa: [Furious] If I ever get my hands on that good-fer-nothin' bear, I'll fucking kill him!

 

Tamura: [Angry] Ya have ta get in line for that!

 

Minami: ...

I can't think of anything...!

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed, sweating] There is... nothing we can do except...

 

Hagino: [Serious] No one is killing anyone. I forbid it.

 

Chiba: [Wringing hands] You think a killer's gonna listen to you?

 

Mai: [Crying] I... I don't want anyone to die!

 

Urayama: [Irritated] Listen to yourselves, all of you! The bear has thought of all this already!

We have a choice, either one of us or sixteen innocents!

So one of us has to die!

 

[OST: None]

 

Matsuoka: [Lost composure] ENOUGH! EVERYONE, ENOUGH!

...

[Shaken] Urayama... I will NOT have you, or anyone else, spill Monokuma's venom here! Understood?

 

Urayama: [Surprised] ...Understood.

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a banana daiquiri through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Attention all students! It's 10 o'clock, which means Nighttime has officially started!

All water systems will be turned off, and the cafeteria will be locked.

Good night, sleep tight! Don't let the murderer bite!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see the Cafeteria.]**

 

Matsuoka: [Sighing] ...Everyone get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow.

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

_**Everyone left the cafeteria in dead silence. No one could really think of anything to say.** _

_**We were all still in shock, I think. It was the first time we really understood how dangerous Monokuma was.** _

_**As for me... I went back to my room quietly and locked the door tight.** _

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_Tooru... How did Monokuma get his paws on you?_

_...I have to save you, bro. I don't have any other choice._

_Tomorrow..._

_I have to kill someone._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

* * *

 

**MONOKUMA THEATRE**

 

* * *

 

 

Monokuma: You know, I'm starting to realise how to prevent any murders from happening!

All I have to do is remove myself from the equation!

If I wasn't there, then you bastards wouldn't kill each other, right?

You'd all live together in peaceful harmony for the rest of your lives and...

...

Gyahahaha! I can't keep a straight face!

Who am I kidding? You'd all kill each other anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The motive has dropped! Which makes things a bit more interesting... I hope.
> 
> Oh, and here's the important thing I needed to say: NO Free Time next chapter. I'll be picking the characters to hang out with. Which, as you all know, means...
> 
> So, instead of that, why not make guesses as to who's going to get the axe?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Ch. 1 - Danger, Destruction and Liberation: Abnormal Days Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a little time on this. It's a little longer, there's not really Free Time as normal, and I wanted to make it as good as possible.
> 
> Place your last bets, I suppose. Who bites the bullet?

* * *

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of red wine through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Good morning, class!

This is your amazing principal Monokuma letting you know it's 7 o'clock! Nighttime's over!

Which means it's time to get out of bed and stop being a lazy bastard!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see Minami's Room.]**

 

_OK... I'm awake..._

_And I need to figure out how I'm going to kill someone today..._

_..._

_I'll take a knife from the kitchen. Then I just catch someone alone and..._

_..._

_Oh, God... I'm actually planning to kill someone..._

 

**[There is a loud knocking at the door.]**

 

_What? Who... could that be?_

 

[Examine Door]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Chiba: [Bored] Good morning, Minami. Sleep well?

 

Minami: Oh... Chiba. No, I... I didn't get much sleep...

 

_How could I when my brother's life is on the line?_

 

Chiba: [Scratching head] Me neither. I've been up for about two days at this point...

I might end up sleeping in tomorrow.

 

_I'd be surprised if you didn't..._

 

Minami: So, why are you here, anyway?

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] Hagino's orders. I have to get you to the meeting on time.

 

_Oh... I forgot all about that..._

_I kinda thought that all went out the window with Monokuma's "incentive"..._

 

Chiba: Don't want to keep her waiting, Minami. Come on.

 

Minami: ...Right. Let's go.

 

[Auto-move to Green Hallway]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Hm. Good to see you here on time today, Minami.

 

Minami: ...Yeah...

 

Mai: [Concerned] Are you feeling OK, Hanni?

 

Minami: What do YOU think, Mai?

 

Mai: [Hurt] ...Wow, OK...

 

Muramoto: [Eyes downwards] 'Tis fine, Miss Minami...

I assure you not one of us is untouched by Monokuma's monstrous motive.

[Neutral] But for now, 'tis all but necessary to push against him regardless.

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] Which brings me to the plan for today.

 

Fujihara: [Surprised] We're going over the plan already? Hang on...

[Camera out] ...OK, go!

 

Matsuoka: Obviously, we can't all just split off and do our own thing like usual.

 

Urayama: [Arms crossed] I think we're all in agreement there.

 

Matsuoka: [Explaining] So I think we ought to gather into groups and come up with individual strategies.

If we work together, we might just be able to come up with a way to save them.

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] We all know the way to save them already. It's just a question of who kills first.

 

Okazaki: [Frowning] But, like, nobody's gonna do that... right?

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] So! These groups! Are you going to tell us what they are, classmate Matsuoka?

 

Matsuoka: [Thinking] Well... why not do it in the laundry groups we came up with?

 

Takanashi: [Eyes closed in thought] So... that was...

Akutagawa, Washio, Muramoto and Minami...

Okazaki, Noguchi, Mai and Fujihara...

Matsuoka, Junpei, myself and Degawa...

...and Urayama, Tamura, Chiba and Hagino, right?

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] How do you remember all that?

 

Takanashi: [Smiling] I have a good memory.

...

[Biting brush] Um... that's all I have to say...

 

Noguchi: [Scoffing] Hmph! You rabble might enjoy your little buddy system...

But I work best by myself.

And I'm the only one using the right strategy, too.

[Leaving] I hope to not see you again today.

 

Matsuoka: [Glaring] ...Anyway...

[Determined smile] Split up into laundry groups, people. Let's do this together.

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] Washio! Muramoto! Minami! With me! Now!

We shall relocate to the School Shop and commence planning!

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] Um... OK... If we have to, I mean...

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] As you wish.

 

Minami: Fine, let's get this done quickly...

 

Washio: [Concerned] ...

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: When You Wish For Execution]

 

**[Fade in to School Shop.]**

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] So! Does anyone have anything they wish to contribute?

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] So, um... maybe...

We could... um... we could all gang up... I guess...

On, uh... On Monokuma, I mean...

 

Muramoto: [Stroking chin] A noble aim, to be sure. Yet there exists a flaw.

The bear prohibits any violence directed against him. We would surely be killed.

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] Do not be distressed, Washio!

If it weren't for the fact that it doesn't work, it would be a brilliant plan!

 

Minami: What kind of stupid thing is that to say?

 

[OST: When You Wish For Execution]

 

Washio: [Surprised] Huh? Um... Minami, are you, uh... OK?

 

Minami: No! I'm not OK! And I have no idea why you're all so cheerful!

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] We must remain upbeat in the face of peril!

 

Minami: That's ridiculous! We need to treat this seriously! My goddamn brother's been kidnapped!

 

_No stopping now... I'm on the warpath..._

 

Muramoto: [Arms crossed] Minami, calm yourself.

 

Minami: What good will being calm do? What good will talking it out do?

There's only one way to save them. We all know that.

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: Well, we know who the braintrust of the group is! That's one hundred per cent correct, Minami!

[Sighing] You're sounding more like me every day!

 

Minami: ...

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] Bear! Explain yourself, now! Why are you visiting us?

 

Monokuma: [Black side] First of all, I'm the principal. I do whatever I feel like. And second of all...

[Sad] I just wanted to make sure all my favourite students were doing alright... 

This is the thanks I get...

 

Washio: [Looking down] So, um... why are you, ah... really here?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Oh no! After that display of overpowering confidence, I have no choice but to tell you!

[Neutral] It's very simple! I'm just giving you an update regarding your loved ones!

 

_Oh God! Please be OK!_

 

Minami: Tooru! He's alright, right? Tell me he's alright!

 

Muramoto: [Hand on chin] ...

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Relax! Your brother's fine!

Just like EVERYONE ELSE'S LOVED ONES, who are in the EXACT SAME SITUATION!

Wow, you're selfish!

 

Minami: ...

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Well, that's it from me! Live long and kill each other!

 

[OST: None]

 

_He's gone..._

 

Akutagawa: [Posing confidently] This is good news! There's still hope to save them!

 

Muramoto: Correct. We must focus our efforts.

 

Minami: Hey, do you guys mind if I go get a drink? I'll be back soon.

 

Muramoto: Of course. I see no sense in continuing while dehydration looms overhead.

We shall start without you, however.

 

Minami: Not a problem. Back soon.

 

[Auto-move to Blue Hallway]

 

_...I'm going nuts, aren't I?_

_But... I still don't have a choice... I can't take any risks._

_For Tooru... I have to do it._

_Time to go get that knife..._

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

Fujihara: [Smiling] Ah, Minami! Shouldn't you be with your group?

 

Okazaki: [Arms crossed] Yeah, like, what gives?

 

Minami: Oh, I just... I felt like getting a drink, is all. I'll only be a minute.

 

Mai: [Cheerful] OK! That's cool! Like, super cool! Cool city!

 

Minami: ...Made much progress?

 

Fujihara: [Sighing] Not exactly...

 

Mai: [Exaggerated frown] Yeah. The only thing we can come up with is a raffle. To decide who gets killed, you know.

[Hugging herself] But that got super creepy! So we dropped it!

 

_I can see why they decided not to pursue that further..._

 

Okazaki: [Head tilted] Like, while you're there, can you get me a lemonade?

 

Minami: Sure. No problem.

Alright, talk to you later.

 

Fujihara: [Smiling] See you soon, Minami.

 

[Auto-move to Kitchen]

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

_That was way too close... I can feel myself sweating..._

_Now..._

_Knives... where are the knives?_

 

[Examine Knife Rack]

 

_I need something sharp, I guess. Something that can stab..._

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Need a hand?

 

Minami: Gah! No! Go away!

 

_What the hell is HE doing here?_

 

Noguchi: I'm glad that you're seeing things MY way at last.

[Explaining] These friends and allies... they all turn to dust with Monokuma's motive, don't they?

[Smirk] Tell me... who's worth killing for in your life?

 

Minami: ...My brother.

 

Noguchi: Of course. If I had siblings, I'd do the same for them.

But you're not the first to come up with a murder plot here, you know.

 

Minami: I know. You've been planning something from day one.

 

Noguchi: One more person, actually.

 

_Huh? Someone else is planning murder?_

 

Minami: ...Who?

 

Noguchi: No idea. But I've been taking meticulous inventories of all possible weapons.

[Explaining] There was a claw hammer in the Incinerator Room. It's gone now, which means someone took it.

 

_So aside from me, someone else is planning to commit murder?_

_This makes things a lot harder..._

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you took the knife.

If I did, it'd spoil the looks on everyone's faces. And I'd miss out on my fun.

 

Minami: You utter scumbag...

 

Noguchi: Which one of us is planning murder here?

 

_Both of us!_

 

Noguchi: Before I go... you should probably ask yourself how you're getting that knife past the others outside.

 

_...Damn it, he has a point!_

 

Noguchi: [Leaving] Until next time.

 

[OST: None]

 

_So... how do I get this knife past them?_

_There must be something here that can help..._

_And I have to get Okazaki her lemonade, too. So that everything looks fine..._

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Examine Fridge]

 

_Lemonade... lemonade... there it is!_

_OK, one down... Now how do I hide the knife?_

 

[Examine Cupboard]

 

_Is there anything in here?_

_...This bag of chips..._

_If I open it, and put the knife in like so... There! Knife successfully hidden!_

_...I shouldn't be so proud of that..._

_I better go before anyone gets suspicious._

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

Minami: Hey, Okazaki. Here's your lemonade.

 

Okazaki: [Cheerful] Like, thanks! I owe you one. I'm really parched!

 

Fujihara: [Smiling] Hey, Minami, can I have a chip?

 

_...Damn._

 

Minami: Uh... sorry, Fujihara... My group only.

 

Mai: [Crocodile tears] Aww... but I really want chips...

 

_Doing this makes me feel so mean..._

 

Minami: Anyway, I gotta go. See you later.

 

[Auto-move to Foyer]

 

_Now I just have to get back to my room, hide the knife, and we're good!_

_Well... not good, but..._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[Move to Minami's Room]

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

_Right... I need to stash this knife somewhere..._

 

[Examine Cabinet]

 

_It should be fine in here..._

_..._

_OK. Hidden. Now then..._

_Maybe I should quickly check in on Tooru..._

 

**[There is a beeping noise as the TV turns on.]**

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson]

 

**[We see Tooru chained to a chair in an empty glass tank. He is utterly and completely terrified beyond belief, and is bruised and bloody. Monokuma is doing a voiceover.]**

 

Tooru: Minami... please be OK...

 

Minami: I am, bro... I'm OK... And you will be too, soon...

 

Tooru: Please... don't kill anyone, Minami...

 

Minami: What? How could you possibly know!? Monokuma said you couldn't see or hear me!

 

Monokuma: Upupupu... I told him, of course!

 

Minami: You... you what!?

 

Monokuma: I thought he should know how terrible a human being his sister is!

I'm such a good bear! Always doing the right thing!l

 

Tooru: Please, Minami... I'm not worth it...

 

Minami: Shut up! Yes, you are!

 

Monokuma: So what will it be, Minami? Your brother... or some bastard you've known for less than a week?

I look forward to your decision! Upupupu...

Gyahahahahahaha!

 

**[The screen goes blank. Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_I... I..._

_What do I do...? Tooru..._

_I'm... I'm sorry..._

_I can't do it... I can't kill anyone..._

 

[OST: None]

 

**[There is a loud knocking at the door.]**

 

_Huh?_

_...Oh. It's just the door._

_Who's looking for me, I wonder..._

 

[Examine Door]

 

Fujihara: [Surprised] Minami! You're alright!

 

Minami: So? Is that such a big deal?

 

Fujihara: [Explaining] Washio came to our group. She said you'd gone missing after you went to get water.

[Sighing] We thought something serious had happened to you...

 

Minami: ...Well, I'm alright now.

 

Fujihara: Are you sure?

 

Minami: I wasn't before. But... I'm OK now.

 

Fujihara: [Smiling] Alright. But you know you can talk to us at any time, OK?

 

_I really am lucky... that everyone's so nice._

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

Fujihara: Come on. Hagino wants everyone to meet up in the Cafeteria and discuss ideas.

 

Minami: ...Yeah. OK, let's go then.

 

[Auto-move to Green Hallway]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

**[We see the students gathered around a table.]**

 

Matsuoka: OK! Does anyone have any ideas?

 

[Back to Cafeteria]

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] W-well... Our group went looking for them. You know... t-try and see if they were anywhere in the building.

 

Degawa: [Irritated] Waste a goddamn time if ever I saw one. The bear ain't stupid enough to give us a gift-wrapped chance like that.

 

Takanashi: [Smiling] At the time, it looked like a good idea, though.

...

[Biting brush] That's it...

 

Matsuoka: [Sighing] So our group's plan was a bit of a bust. Anyone else want to say something?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Pick me! Pick me!

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Mai?

 

Mai: [Tilted head] Weeeeeeeeeeell...

[Cheerful] WeweregonnahavealotterytodecidewhohastomurderwhobutitwassupercreepyintheendandIdidn'tlikeitsowestopped!

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] Mind saying that again in slow motion?

 

Fujihara: Basically, we were thinking we could pull a name out of a hat to see who should be killed...

[Nervous smile] But as you can guess, it got a bit morbid, so we decided against it.

 

Okazaki: [Frowning] So, like, nothing from us, either.

 

Hagino: [Serious] Ah well. It can't be helped.

[Explaining] My group tried to think of ways the prisoners could escape.

 

Urayama: [Arms folded] Unfortunately for us, it failed on two accounts.

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Not surprising, given who made the plan. How did it fail?

 

Tamura: [Cracking knuckles] First off, ya can't say things like that when ya been doin' jack shit ta help us, OK?

[Looking away] Anyway... first problem was that Mono's got 'em tied up real tight. Chains an' everythin'.

 

Chiba: [Bored] The other problem was that they can't see or hear us. So even if we did figure out a way to escape...

[Shrugging] ...there's no way to show them.

 

Hagino: That leaves one group.

[Gentle smile] Akutagawa? How did your team fare?

 

Akutagawa: [Grinning confidentally] Our initial plan was to rush Monokuma, and overthrow him!

 

Muramoto: T'was hampered by the bear's insidious law, however.

 

Matsuoka: Anything else?

 

Washio: [Looking away] Well, um... we would have...

But... Minami left us behind, so, um, yeah...

 

Hagino: [Irritated] ...Minami?

 

_Here we go. Time to think up a good lie..._

 

Minami: I'm sorry, I... I had to check Mono-TV. I was worried that my brother...

 

Hagino: ...

[Gentle smile] Well... I suppose that's alright, then.

You didn't have to hide it, you know.

 

Minami: I know... I'm sorry, guys.

 

Muramoto: T'is no matter.

 

[OST: None]

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a banana daiquiri through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Attention all students! It's 10 o'clock, which means Nighttime has officially started!

All water systems will be turned off, and the cafeteria will be locked.

Good night, sleep tight! Don't let the murderer bite!

  

**[The screen blinks off. We see the Cafeteria.]**

 

Matsuoka: [Eyes shut] ...

We haven't thought of anything yet.

 

_..._

_Everyone's so quiet..._

_I mean, I'm not surprised, but still..._

 

Matsuoka: We have until around midday tomorrow, I think...

Try and think of something tonight, OK, everyone?

 

Washio: [Leaving] ...Um, good night...

 

Fujihara: [Leaving] ...Yeah, see you all tomorrow...

 

Chiba: [Leaving] ...Maybe I'll sleep in a little...

 

_...We couldn't think of anything..._

_I... I don't know what to do now..._

_...I need to sleep..._

 

[Auto-move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[Move to Minami's Room]

 

[Examine Bed]

 

_Tooru... I'm so sorry I couldn't do it..._

_I'm sorry I couldn't... save you..._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

* * *

 

**MONOKUMA THEATRE**

 

* * *

 

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: You know what I've always loved? Bottled water!

It's so silly when you think about it.

When you buy a bottle, you're giving away imaginary numbers on a piece of paper for something you need to survive?

It really doesn't make any sense!

Maybe I should start selling bottled despair. After all, you bastards clearly can't just abandon your despair. You're always miserable!

If I do that, though, I have to charge a fee. And that fee makes you more despairing. So I have to charge a fee again.

Economics is confusing!

 

* * *

 

 

[OST: None]

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

  

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of red wine through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Good morning, class!

This is your amazing principal Monokuma letting you know it's 7 o'clock! Nighttime's over!

Which means it's time to get out of bed and stop being a lazy bastard!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see Minami's Room.]**

 

_Ugh... I didn't get a wink of sleep..._

_I should probably check Mono-TV..._

 

**[There is a beeping noise as the TV turns on.]**

 

**[We see an empty chair. Resting on it is a sign reading, "That's All Folks!", with an image of a grinning Monokuma.]**

 

_Huh? Where's Tooru?_

 

**[The screen goes black. Fade into Minami's Room.]**

 

_So... does that mean...?_

_...No. It hasn't been forty-eight hours yet..._

 

**[There is a loud knocking at the door.]**

 

_Ugh... Hagino's sent someone already, I see..._

 

[Examine Door]

 

Fujihara: [Smiling] Good morning, Minami!

 

Minami: Hey, Fujihara.

 

Fujihara: [Stroking chin] I was told to get you to the meeting a little early. Come on.

 

Minami: Right, right...

 

[Auto-move to Green Hallway]

 

[Auto-move to Foyer]

 

[Auto-move to Cafeteria]

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Ah, Minami. Good to see you.

 

Matsuoka: Not everyone's here yet, so feel free to relax a little.

 

Minami: Right...

 

_I'm guessing they're waiting until everyone's here before they talk about the hostages disappearing..._

_**One by one, people began to file in.** _

 

Urayama: [Rubbing eyes] Good morning, all.

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Hiiiiiii everyone!

 

Tamura: [Grinning] What's happenin', guys?

 

_Everyone seems a bit more upbeat..._

_I suppose they're happy that their loved ones aren't trapped._

 

Akutagawa: [Striking pose] Hello, team!

 

Muramoto: Good morrow.

 

_I wonder... why did Monokuma let everyone go?_

 

Noguchi: [Serious] ...Morning.

 

Takanashi: Is everyone doing OK?

 

[OST: None]

 

???: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 

Matsuoka: [Deadly serious] ...What was that?

 

Tamura: [Nervous] It sounded like someone screamin'...

 

_**Just then, Chiba burst into the cafeteria.** _

_**He was pale, clammy... He looked like he'd seen a ghost...** _

_**Or worse...** _

 

Hagino: [Serious] Chiba? What's wrong?

 

Chiba: [Sweating] In... In the hallway... S-so much...

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

Chiba: [Panicking] There's blood everywhere!

 

Fujihara: [Surprised] What? You mean... in the Green Hallway!?

 

Akutagawa: [Tense] This cannot be!

 

Tamura: [Angry] Fuck! We need ta get over there now!

 

Matsuoka: [Commanding] Minami! Fujihara! Tamura! With me! The rest of you stay here!

Chiba! Where did you say this blood was?

 

Chiba: [Sweating] F-follow me!

 

[Auto-move to Foyer]

 

[Auto-move to Green Hallway]

 

**[Before, we could only see a brief section of the hallway. With the new perspective, we see what has happened. Blood is spattered over the door to the Medical Room, slightly ajar, which is past all the students' rooms. A trail leads from the Medical Room to Degawa's room, which is the furthest door from the Foyer.]**

 

Tamura: [Shaken] Motherfucker!

 

Fujihara: [Surprised] O-oh my God! What the hell happened here!?

 

Minami: We have to do something!

 

Matsuoka: [Pointing] The Medical Room! Now!

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: None]

 

_**As we all rushed to that bloodstained door, I still had the faintest twinge of hope.** _

_**A tiny voice that was desperately trying to say everything would be alright.** _

_**"Maybe it's just a blood nose! Maybe someone has a bad cold and is resting in the Medical Room!"** _

_**...** _

_**When we finally broke open the door, that voice of hope disappeared.** _

 

[OST: Despair Pollution Noise Music]

 

**[We see the Ultimate Agriculturalist, Yuina Degawa, collapsed and contorted on the bed, with blood staining her hair and face. Several first-aid kits have been opened, and the contents scattered all over the place. Degawa has a pained expression frozen on her pale face.]**

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

**_I don't know why I ever expected anything else to happen._**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Murder one has finally happened! Sorry, Degawa fans.
> 
> I am hoping to God so much right now that this goes down well. I'm utterly terrified that I screw this up. Still... own worst critic, right?
> 
> Next chapter, the investigation. Feel free to make guesses as to whodunnit in the meantime though.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Ch. 1 - Danger, Destruction and Liberation: Abnormal Deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys. I am quite busy at this point in my life. Updates will be pretty uncommon, I'm sorry to say. Anyway...
> 
> Get your thinking caps on, everyone. It's investigation time!
> 
> If you want to immerse yourself in the Danganronpa experience, here's a suggestion. Get two music players, one with the OST for DR2, and the other with the OST for DR1. Whenever you see the text [_______ added to Truth Bullets], pause the DR2 OST, and play the track "Kotodama Get" from DR1. Then start the music for DR2 up again.
> 
> Talk about the most confusing way to listen to the OST...
> 
> Anyway, have fun!

* * *

 

**[Fade in to Medical Room]**

 

Matsuoka: [Shaken] Oh... oh my God...

 

Fujihara: [Terrified] Someone actually... I'm gonna be sick!

 

Chiba: [Shaken] D-Degawa... No way...

 

Tamura: [Sweating] Fuck... This is fucked! Who the fuck would do this?

 

Minami: I... Oh God...

 

_Someone went through with it..._

_Someone actually committed murder!_

  

Monokuma: [Voice only] DING DONG DING DONG!

Attention all students! Attention all students! A body has been discovered!

Since this is the first time this has happened, please make your way to the assembly hall so that I can explain the process from here.

That is all. And congratulations to our first killer!

 

Matsuoka: [Shaken] ...We should... do as he says...

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

**[Fade in to Assembly Hall]**

 

_**Everyone was just starting to arrive by the time we got there...** _

_**...Everyone except Degawa, of course...** _

 

Noguchi: [Smirking] What do you know? Someone really did take the bait.

 

Tamura: [Angry] Shut the fuck up, Noguchi! No one wants to hear your shit right now!

 

Hagino: [Concerned] I still can't believe someone would do it...

 

Muramoto: [Hand on chin] I count Miss Degawa missing from our ranks. Is she...?

 

Chiba: [Shaken] Yeah... she's really dead...

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] I-it's a real killing game... I told you all...

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Arms in the air] Yahoo! You did it! I'm so proud of you all!

It only took kidnapping your friends and family, but you FINALLY broke!

 

Washio: [In tears] How... could someone do this?

 

Monokuma: [Explaining] It's very simple, you see. They just grabbed a weapon and --

 

Okazaki: [Angry] Stop it! Like, stop scaring her!

 

Monokuma: [Sighing] Aww... I love the whole 'big-sister' vibe you two have... It's so sickeningly cute...

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] Monokuma! You didn't call us here just to gloat!

You said there was more to the process! Explain! NOW!

 

Monokuma: [Irritated] Jeez, alright! If you turn down the volume, maybe...

[Neutral] Anyway! You all probably think that's that, huh? Kill someone, you get to leave, huh?

 

Fujihara: [Nervous] Don't tell me... there's more to it?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Bingo! Now we have to see if the murderer can escape their guilt!

 

Minami: Escape... their guilt? What do you mean?

 

Monokuma: Oh boy! Here comes the fun part!

Right now, one of you is "blackened". You're a dirty rotten killer who should burn forever and ever!

But the rest of you bastards don't know who it is yet. So...

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] We're gonna have ourselves a class trial!

 

Urayama: [Eyes narrowed] A... class trial?

 

Monokuma: [Irritated] Yes, a class trial! What are you, parrots or something? Stop repeating me!

 

**[We see an image of Monokuma on a throne, as well as three students either side of him behind witness stands of some kind.]**

 

Monokuma: So how it works is I give you all a little time to poke around, gather evidence, that sort of thing.

Then we have ourselves a trial! You guys are playing judge and jury!

Your job is figuring out who the blackened is. And if you get it right...

 

**[Five of the students point at the sixth, who promptly drops down a trapdoor.]**

 

Monokuma: Then I get to fill my role as executioner!

 

_E-executioner!?_

 

Monokuma: Guess wrong, and the blackened gets to escape their guilt!

 

**[The student who dropped away before raises back into view on a platform, waving at the others as they leave by the top of the screen. The other students drop away.]**

 

Monokuma: Which means the rest of you bastards get killed in their place!

 

**[Back to Assembly Hall]**

 

Mai: [Hugging herself] No way! This is super not good! I don't wanna do this!

 

Monokuma: Sorry, but you don't get a choice!

Now, before I leave you to it, here it is! My final gift from me to you!

 

**[A vibrating sound is heard.]**

 

_Huh? In my pocket..._

_Was that my ElectroID?_

 

**[We see an ElectroID screen, held by Minami's hand. Monokuma's grinning face is displayed on it, along with the words, "Monokuma File!", in bubbly hot pink letters.]**

 

Takanashi: [Thinking] Monokuma File? So, what's this for?

...

[Biting brush] Are you going to tell us?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] That depends on one thing. Are any of you coroners?

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] ...Not to our knowledge...

 

Monokuma: [White side] Exactly! Which is why you need this Monokuma File to help you!

The victim, cause of death, and approximate time of death are all listed there!

[Belly laugh] Of course, one of you knows all that stuff already! Upupupu!

 

Matsuoka: [Shaken] So it's really one of us, then?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Sure is! I've even got the security footage to prove it!

[Bashful] ...Which I'm not going to show you, so you just have to trust me.

 

Minami: Hang on! None of us are detectives, or anything!

How do you expect us to work out a murder case?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Like this!

[Angry] Stop whining and get investigating before I execute you all on the spot!

...

[Hand behind head] That ought to do it! Now get moving, kids! And good luck! Upupupu!

 

[OST: None]

 

Okazaki: [Stressed] Executed...

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

Okazaki: [Panicking] L-like, I don't wanna get executed!

 

Junpei: [Angry] W-which one of you did it? Which one of you bastards is the killer!?

 

Urayama: [Sweating] "You bastards"? You're sounding like Monokuma! It was you!

 

Minami: He's not the one making accusations, you tool!

 

Washio: [In tears] It... um, can't be anyone...

 

Tamura: [Angry] What the fuck!? Are you fuckin' stupid!? Of course it's one of us!

 

[OST: None]

 

Mai: [Shouting] QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

 

Tamura: [Wincing] ...

 

Urayama: [Sweating] ...

 

Washio: [Wiping eyes] ...

 

Minami: ...

 

Hagino: [Concerned] ...Well, we all know what we need to do, don't we?

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] A-are you sure we're up to this?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] If you want to be executed, you don't have to help. 

I, on the other hand, intend to live through this.

 

Matsuoka: [Commanding] Don't forget to work together on this. All of our lives are at stake, remember.

 

Noguchi: [Frowning] Hmph! I don't want to have to listen to anything you mouth-breathers say.

[Leaving] See you all at the crime scene. Unfortunately.

 

Tamura: [Pointing] Yo, Muramoto! We oughta go make sure nobody fucks 'round with Degawa!

 

Muramoto: [Eyes shut] An impeccable thought.

[Leaving] Let us move.

 

Mai: [Forcing a smile] C-come on, Umi! Let's go work together!

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] Right...

...

[Leaving] Let's go, then...

 

Fujihara: [Smiling] What do you say, Minami? Want to work together on this one?

 

Minami: Huh? What do you mean?

 

Fujihara: [Explaining] Well, I've directed my fair share of murder mysteries before, and they were all well-received.

[Smiling] I feel I should use my expertise in any way I can.

 

_Hmm... He has a point..._

_It'll be easier to find the blackened if we collaborate..._

 

Minami: ...Sure thing. Let's get going before Monokuma shuts the assembly hall.

 

[Auto-move to Foyer]

 

Monokuma: [Voice only] OK, you bastards, I'm starting the clock right now!

I've unlocked a couple of rooms you need to take a look at.

And I even picked out some cool music for you to work to!

Lemme just find the play button and...

 

* * *

 

**INVESTIGATION START**

 

* * *

 

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

Fujihara: First things first, we should take a look at that Monokuma File.

 

Minami: Good idea.

 

**[We see an ElectroID, held by Minami. The screen has a small image of Degawa, as well as three dot points next to it.]**

**VICTIM: Yuina Degawa**

**CAUSE OF DEATH: Blunt force trauma to the forehead**

**TIME OF DEATH: Between 12 am and 7 am**

 

Minami: So from around two hours after nighttime started...

 

Fujihara: ...to the morning alarm. That doesn't narrow it down much at all...

  

**[Monokuma File added to Truth Bullets]**

**[Back to Foyer]**

 

Minami: I'm sure when we start to investigate, we'll get a better idea.

 

Fujihara: In that case, let's go check out the green hallway.

 

Minami: Right. Let's head over there.

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

_Everyone's already starting to poke around..._

_It can't hurt to talk to them as well._

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] There's a lot of stuff to look at here...

[Serious] But for the moment, we should probably start with Degawa herself.

 

Minami: Alright.

 

[Auto-move to Medical Room]

 

Minami: Ugh... It's hard to look at her...

 

Fujihara: [Nervous] Tell me about it.

 

Minami: Everyone seems to be inspecting things. We should get info from them.

 

[Talk to Tamura]

 

Tamura: [Cracking knuckles] You're not gonna try ta fuck 'round with the body, are ya?

 

Minami: No! Of course not!

 

Tamura: [Arms crossed] Good! 'Cause that's what I'm here ta stop!

[Looking away] I mean, if someone's enough of a scumbag ta kill in the first place...

[Explaining] Who's ta say they're not gonna try an' pull some sneaky shit, ya know?

 

Fujihara: [Smiling] Any ideas as to the killer yet?

 

Tamura: [Looking away] Well, between ya an' me...

[Whispering] I reckon it was that fucker Noguchi. He said he was gonna try an' pull somethin' like this...

 

Minami: I think someone like Noguchi would probably be a bit more subtle, Tamura...

 

Tamura: [Frowning] I dunno, really. I suck at this kinda thing...

 

Minami: Have you noticed anything strange, by the way?

 

Tamura: [Scratching head] Well... I don't get what's with the way Degawa's lyin' there...

It's like she was put there on purpose or somethin'...

 

**[Tamura's Testimony added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Talk to Muramoto]

 

Muramoto: [Arms crossed] Should you desire to inspect the cadaver...

Mr. Akutagawa is currently performing a cursory analysis. Any further service is unnecessary.

 

Minami: Akutagawa? Really?

 

Muramoto: Amongst all of us, he displays the most intimacy with the human body.

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] I suppose that makes sense.

 

Minami: So... are we still allowed to, you know... say goodbye?

 

Muramoto: Ordinarily, I'd be inclined to respond in the affirmative.

But alas, I doubt we have time to grieve. The bear has us on a strict limit, recall.

 

Minami: ...Right.

 

Fujihara: [Serious] I'm sure we can do that after the trial. For now, let's get back to work.

 

Minami: One quick thing, Muramoto. Did you notice anything unusual?

 

Muramoto: [Eyes shut] ...

[Neutral] The first aid kits. T'is quite bizarre. All are opened, and yet but one supply is taken.

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] Really? What's missing?

 

Muramoto: There's naught a bandage to be found. All have gone missing.

 

Minami: ...Weird...

 

**[First Aid Kits added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Talk to Akutagawa]

 

Fujihara: [Raised eyebrow] I'm a little surprised you're the one inspecting the body, Akutagawa.

 

Akutagawa: [Confident smile] But of course! I'm a personal trainer! I am required to be familiar with the human body!

 

Minami: So, what can you tell us?

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] It's as the Monokuma File says! She has a large bruise on her head!

Aside from this, there are some lacerations, and a fracture in her skull! The blood is even still wet!

Were she not dead, I would call an ambulance straight away!

 

Fujihara: [Exasperated] So... it must have been a pretty strong guy who did this, huh?

 

Akutagawa: Not necessarily! It could be simply be that the murder weapon was a particularly heavy object!

 

Minami: Is there anything noteworthy about her?

 

Akutagawa: [Crossed arms] As a matter of fact, there was one thing I found unusual!

[Pointing] The bruise on her skull is more pronounced around the edges!

...But I'm not sure what that means yet!

 

Minami: Not a problem. Thanks for helping, Akutagawa.

 

Akutagawa: [Posing] It's the very least I could do!

 

**[Degawa's Body added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Examine Blood on Counter]

 

Fujihara: So... some blood made its way over here, too.

 

Minami: Yeah. It's pretty far away from the body.

 

Fujihara: [Gesturing] Hey, Minami, look at this. The blood on Degawa's head is still wet...

...but this blood is already dry.

 

Minami: ...That's true.

 

Hmm... I wonder what that could mean?

 

**[Blood on Counter added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Examine Cabinets]

 

Minami: Someone went through these cabinets pretty quickly.

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] Trying to remove those first aid kits in a hurry, I'm guessing.

 

Minami: How desperate would you have to be to grab all of those first aid kits?

 

Fujihara: [Serious] Good point. You'd have to be bleeding badly to want to do something like that.

What sort of a wound would need that many bandages, though?

 

_Hmm..._

 

**[Cabinets added to Truth Bullets]**

 

Fujihara: [Surprised] Hey, Minami! Look at this!

 

Minami: What's up?

 

Fujihara: [Explaining] Inside this cabinet... there's some antiseptic.

It looks like someone used it recently, too.

 

Minami: Missing antiseptic...

 

Fujihara: The label says it also acts as a coagulant.

 

Minami: A what?

 

Fujihara: [Explaining] You know, something that makes your blood clot.

 

Minami: Hmm...

 

_What happened here, I wonder..._

 

**[Antiseptic added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[Talk to Mai]

 

Mai: [Forcing a smile] Hey, Hanni! And Hira, too!

 

Fujihara: [Exasperated] Always with the nicknames...

 

Mai: [Hugging herself] There was no way, ever, in ever, I was gonna go look at the body!

So Umi and I are investigating out here!

 

Minami: Found anything weird?

 

Mai: [Head tilted] Um...

...

[Cheerful] Yeah yeah yeah! There's a lot of blood on the medical room door!

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] Right. You'd think for something like a head wound, there wouldn't be so much...

 

Mai: [Head tilted] I know, right? That's super weird!

 

**[Blood on Door added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Talk to Takanashi]

 

Takanashi: [Deep in thought] ...

 

Fujihara: [Exasperated] ...

 

Minami: ...Uh, Takanashi? Anything interesting?

 

Takanashi: ...

...

[Surprised] Oh! Sorry! I, um, didn't see you there.

...

 

Minami: ...So, anything interesting?

 

Takanashi: [Serious] This blood trail is pretty odd.

...

 

Fujihara: [Exasperated] Care to tell us why?

 

Takanashi: [Surprised] Oh! Um...

[Biting brush] I'm not one hundred per cent sure, because I don't know how much blood and ink are similar...

[Explaining] But the blood outside the Medical Room looks like it spattered - you know, like it dropped.

[Serious] But this blood, closer to Degawa's room, looks like it was wiped.

 

Minami: Wiped?

 

Takanashi: I mean, like someone got something dipped in blood and painted it onto the ground.

...

[Biting brush] Um, that's it...

 

Minami: That helps a whole bunch, Takanashi.

 

Takanashi: [Smiling gratefully] Thanks. I really appreciate it...

 

Fujihara: [Frowning] Are you sure this is useful, Minami?

 

Minami: It has to be somehow, right?

 

Fujihara: Hmm... but how?

 

**[Unusual Blood Trail added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Talk to Matsuoka]

 

Matsuoka: [Eyes closed] It's truly terrible...

 

Fujihara: I know. A murder finally happened...

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] Anyway, Degawa's room has been unlocked.

 

Minami: Huh? Why's that?

 

Matsuoka: [Explaining] Monokuma said that it was vital to our investigation that we see inside this room.

So he unlocked the door for us.

 

Minami: Surprisingly helpful of him.

 

Fujihara: [Serious] Come on, Minami. We better look around inside.

 

[Examine Degawa's Door]

 

**[We see the inside of Degawa's room. It is structurally identical to Minami's; however, a large amount of blood has soaked into the carpet. There is also a small bloodstain on the white sheets of the bed, as well as Degawa's straw hat. Near the blood on the floor lies a broken glass, and a bloody claw hammer.]**

 

Minami: Oh, God...

 

Fujihara: [Shaken] So... this must be the scene of the murder...

 

Minami: We better look around.

 

[Talk to Hagino]

 

Hagino: [Concerned] I still cannot believe someone would do this...

It's just tragic...

 

Minami: Hagino? Are you OK?

 

Hagino: [Hands clasped together] I will have to pick out a name for you, now that you are deceased...

...Do I have the time now?

 

Fujihara: [Concerned] She seems really out of it...

 

Hagino: [Teary-eyed] I... I'm so sorry I cannot perform proper rites...

 

Minami: Let's just leave her be for now.

 

[Talk to Noguchi]

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] What did I tell you, Minami?

 

Minami: Not in the mood, Noguchi. 

 

Fujihara: [Confused] What's he talking about?

 

Noguchi: [Pointing] The hammer that went missing from the Incinerator Room is right there.

 

Minami: Oh God... It's covered in blood...

 

Fujihara: Even the claw end. Take a look.

 

_He's right. Aside from the hammerhead itself, the claw and handle are soaking with blood._

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] I'm assuming it'll be hard to use afterwards, what with all the blood that's been on it...

 

Fujihara: [Exasperated] Do you ever shut up?

 

**[Hammer added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Talk to Urayama]

 

Urayama: [Contemplative] Watch your step.

 

Minami: Huh?

 

Urayama: You were about to step onto evidence.

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] ...You mean this glass?

 

Urayama: Precisely. 

[Explaining] Its molding is the same as the glasses in the kitchen. So Degawa presumably had a glass of water here.

 

Minami: ...That doesn't really help us, Urayama...

 

Urayama: Shut up.

...

I haven't done anything in glass for a while...

 

Fujihara: [Angry] He's seriously thinking about art at a time like this!?

 

Minami: One-track mind, I guess...

 

_Still, it might be worth noting down..._

_Hmm... one of these pieces is a lot larger than the others._

_The bottom of the glass is intact..._

 

**[Broken Glass added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Examine Bloodstain on Floor]

 

Fujihara: [Shaken] There sure is a lot of blood here...

 

Minami: Right. It's still a little wet, too...

I'm guessing that means this room is the scene of the crime.

 

Fujihara: [Neutral] Right.

 

**[Bloodstain on Floor added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Examine Bloodstain on Bed]

 

Fujihara: Hey, Minami, check this out.

[Explaining] Degawa's sheets have some blood on them.

 

Minami: ...

 

Fujihara: [Confused] ...What?

 

Minami: Never mind...

 

_Could have phrased that better, Fujihara..._

 

Minami: Yeah, I see what you mean. Like something bloody got dropped here.

 

Fujihara: This just gets stranger and stranger...

 

**[Bloodstain on Bed added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Examine Glass Shards]

 

Minami: Huh? What are these glass shards over here?

 

Fujihara: [Confused] What glass shards?

 

Minami: These ones. They're really far away from the broken glass. I wonder what they could be?

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] Hmm... I wonder...

 

**[Glass Shards added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

Fujihara: [Serious] So... anywhere else we ought to check out?

 

Minami: Yeah. Let's just take a general look around.

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Talk to Washio]

 

Washio: [In tears] I can't believe it...

 

Minami: Washio?

 

Washio: [Surprised] Ah! Oh, um... hey, I guess...

I, uh... I'm stressing out a little...

 

Fujihara: That's understandable. Someone has kinda been murdered.

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] So, um... I came out here to, uh... catch my breath, you know...

 

Minami: Anything interesting you spotted?

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] Well, um...

I heard from Noguchi that, um... that hammer in Degawa's room is, uh...

...from the Incinerator Room...

 

Fujihara: [Smiling] That's pretty useful information.

[Thinking] But why the hell did Noguchi, of all people, tell you something helpful?

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] Um... it's a long story, you know...

 

_Hmm..._

 

**[Washio's Testimony added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Move to Red Hallway]

 

[Move to Incinerator Room]

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] You guys got the same idea, huh?

 

Fujihara: Chiba. How's the investigation going?

 

Chiba: [Sighing] Not too well, to be honest. I decided to check to see whether the furnace has been used...

...and it definitely hasn't.

 

Minami: That easy to tell, huh?

 

Chiba: [Explaining] Well, don't forget you need my ElectroID to operate it.

Nobody's used it. Trust me.

 

**[Chiba's Testimony added to Truth Bullets]**

 

Fujihara: [Smiling] Thanks for the help, Chiba.

 

Chiba: [Smiling half-heartedly] No problem. Not like we'll all die if I don't.

Oh wait.

 

Minami: ...Time and place, Chiba. Time and place.

 

[Move to Red Hallway]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

[Talk to Okazaki] Minami: You doing OK, Okazaki?

 

Okazaki: [Stressed] Like, I'm freaking out here, Minami!

I mean, how are we supposed to focus on anything when we could die if we get it wrong?

 

Fujihara: [Nervous] Tell me about it. Every moment counts.

 

Okazaki: So I, like, came out here to relax... I panicked a little...

 

Minami: Have you noticed anything interesting?

 

Okazaki: [Serious] Yeah, actually. Like, check out this note.

 

Huh? What's it say?

 

**[We see some writing hastily scribbled on a piece of paper.]**

 

**We need to talk re. the hostages. I have a plan.**

**Meet me outside the Medical Room tonight. ~** **Degawa**

 

**[Back to Cafeteria]**

 

Fujihara: [Surprised] This is... really important! Where was it?

 

Okazaki: [Explaining] Like, under one of the tables here.

 

Minami: Hmm... but who's it to, I wonder?

 

**[Handwritten Note added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Yellow Hallway]

 

[Move to Laundry Room]

 

[Talk to Junpei]

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] Oh... H-hey, you guys...

 

Minami: Junpei? What are you doing here?

 

Junpei: W-well... I couldn't stand to be near a body...

So I c-came over here...

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] Anything interesting?

 

Junpei: [Surprised] R-right! I... looked inside the washing machine with my stuff in it, and...

Everything was stained with blood!

 

Fujihara: [Surprised] What? You're... not joking, right? That's huge!

 

Minami: Who else used that machine, Junpei?

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] E-everyone in my laundry group. S-so...

Matsuoka, Degawa and Takanashi.

 

Minami: ...We need to check the other machines.

 

Fujihara: [Surprised] Huh? Why?

 

Minami: Just in case, you know?

 

Fujihara: [Concerned] I'm not sure anything will be there, but OK...

...

[Surprised] Hey! This machine has blood in it, too!

 

Junpei: [Surprised] N-no way!

 

Minami: Fujihara! Who used it?

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] According to the ElectroID reader, Okazaki, Noguchi, Mai, myself, and...

[Confused] ...huh? Degawa again?

 

Minami: So... whoever it was used Degawa's ElectroID...

 

Junpei: [Surprised] D-Degawa's was used for this machine, too! And this one!

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] Which means we can't narrow it down at all... Pretty clever...

 

Minami: Can we not praise the murderer here?

 

**[Washing Machines added to Truth Bullets]**

 

Minami: Anything interesting inside?

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] Um... Everything in here seems pretty normal...

...Except this towel.

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] W-why that towel?

 

Fujihara: I could swear nobody put it in there yesterday when we did the washing.

 

Minami: So, which machine is it in?

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] Um... that would be the one my group uses.

Me and... Mai, Noguchi and Okazaki.

 

**[Bloody Towel added to Truth Bullets]**

 

Junpei: [Surprised] H-hang on! In this one...

I-it's an ElectroID!

 

Minami: What? Really?

 

Junpei: ...It still works, too!

 

Fujihara: [Exasperated] Even after going through the wash!?

 

Minami: So, whose is it?

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] ...D-Degawa's...

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] Curiouser and curiouser, huh?

 

Minami: Which machine was it in?

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] Um... l-let's see...

It was with... Hagino, Urayama, Chiba and Tamura's stuff... the one closest to the door.

 

**[Degawa's ElectroID added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[OST: None]

 

Monokuma: [Voice only] DING DONG DING DONG! Time's up, bastards!

I sure hope you saw everything you needed to, because you're not getting the chance again!

Everyone make your way over to the elevator in the foyer. I'll meet you down in the courtroom.

Good luck! Upupupu!

 

Fujihara: [Surprised] You... you mean that's it?

 

Minami: Damn it... I hope we have enough evidence...

 

Fujihara: Well... we can't keep everyone waiting...

[Smiling] Let's do this together, Minami.

 

Minami: Right.

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

**[Fade in to Foyer, in front of the Elevator]**

 

_So... I guess this is it, huh..._

 

**[The Elevator's steel doors slide open. Fade to black. The shunting of an elevator may be heard. Fade in to the students, minus Degawa, standing in the Elevator as it slowly descends. The Elevator is sparse and industrial. There is a simple chain-link door opposite the steel doors, which the students are all facing.]**

 

_So one of us killed another._

_Fifteen of us go into this courtroom..._

_...and either fourteen of us leave..._

_...or one of us does._

_Everyone's so quiet..._

_I guess they're all thinking the same thing:_

_This is it..._

_A class trial to decide if we continue..._

_...or if we don't._

_A class trial to decide if we keep hopeful..._

_...or fall into despair._

_A class trial to decide who lives..._

_...and who dies._

_..._

_...Man..._

_...I'm getting really melodramatic..._

_..._

_...I guess I'm just trying to distract myself..._

_...I don't want to die..._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh please let this be at least a little well-written.
> 
> Now that you guys have the evidence, let's hear who you think the killer could be! I mean... I won't tell you, of course... but it's great to hear your reactions.


	9. Intermission - Chapter 1 Truth Bullets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> I figured I should include this to make the trial a bit easier to play along with. Try keeping it open in another tab while you read through the trial section.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 TRUTH BULLETS**

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Monokuma File**

 

VICTIM: Yuina Degawa

CAUSE OF DEATH: Blunt force trauma to the forehead

TIME OF DEATH: Between 12 am and 7 am

 

 

**Tamura's Testimony**

 

Given the way Degawa's body is lying on the bed in the Medical Room, it appears as though she was placed there deliberately, and didn't simply collapse there. As a result, it is reasonable to assume that Degawa's body was moved after the murder.

 

 

**First Aid Kits**

 

All of the first aid kits that lined the inside of the Medical Room's cabinets have been removed, and are scattered on the floor. The only item missing from each kit is a roll of bandages, which are nowhere to be found at the crime scene.

 

 

**Degawa's Body**

 

Degawa has a large bruise on her forehead, as well as several lacerations and a skull fracture. This suggests either that the person who hit her was extremely powerful, or that the murder weapon was quite heavy. The edges of the bruise are more pronounced than the centre. There is blood in her hair and on her face, which is still wet.

 

 

**Blood on Counter**

 

On the counter across the room from the bed, there is a small amount of blood. Unlike the blood on Degawa's body, it appears to have already dried and hardened.

 

 

**Cabinets**

 

Someone has been through all the cabinets in the Medical Room. It is from here all the first aid kits were removed. It looks like whoever searched through them was in a hurry.

 

 

**Antiseptic**

 

A bottle of antiseptic that was in the cabinet has been opened and used. According to the label, the antiseptic also acts as a coagulant, disinfecting and drying blood to stop serious wounds from bleeding or getting infected.

 

 

**Blood on Door**

 

The door to the Medical Room has a large amount of blood on it. It appears to be far too much blood to just be Degawa's.

 

 

**Unusual Blood Trail**

 

The blood trail in the Green Hallway is unusually constructed. The half closer to The Medical Room's door is spattered, and looks like it has been dropped. However, the blood closer to Degawa's door appears to have been smeared or 'painted' onto the ground.

 

 

**Hammer**

 

A claw hammer lies inside Degawa's room. The hammer is drenched in blood. Not only the head, but also the claw, and the top of the handle have blood splattered on them.

 

 

**Broken Glass**

 

Near Degawa's bedside table there is a great deal of broken glass. According to Urayama, it's identical to the glass used to make the drinking glasses in the kitchen. The largest piece, the base of the glass, is still intact, and has sharp edges.

 

 

**Bloodstain on Floor**

 

A large pool of blood has soaked into the carpet in Degawa's room. It's still wet to the touch, rather disconcertingly. This is most likely where Degawa was killed.

 

 

**Bloodstain on Bed**

 

There is a small bloodstain on Degawa's bed. It looks as though something bloody was dropped onto the sheets, which soaked a little in.

 

 

**Glass Shards**

 

Near the pool of blood, there are several small shards of glass. They are too far away from the bedside table to be from the broken glass. They are very small, almost invisible.

 

 

**Washio's Testimony**

 

Noguchi told Washio that the hammer in Degawa's Room came from the Incinerator Room. This is in line with what Noguchi said before the murder, so it looks as if he's told more than one person.

 

 

**Chiba's Testimony**

 

Nobody has used the Incinerator itself. Chiba's ElectroID is the only thing that can open the lock at this point in time, and he swears that he never touched it.

 

 

**Handwritten Note**

 

A small square of paper, slightly crumpled, that Okazaki found in the Cafeteria. It reads, "We need to talk re. the hostages. I have a plan. Meet me outside the Medical Room tonight. ~ Degawa" The addressee of the note is unknown.

 

 

**Washing Machines**

 

All four of the washing machines have had Degawa's ElectroID scanned into them at some point. Besides this, the contents of two of the machines were stained with blood. The groups who made use of those machines were: Junpei, Degawa, Matsuoka and Takanashi; and Okazaki, Noguchi, Muramoto and Fujihara.

 

 

**Bloody Towel**

 

Inside the washing machine used by Okazaki, Noguchi, Muramoto and Fujihara, a towel was found, stained with blood. Fujihara swears that nobody put this towel in the machine when the load of washing was done yesterday.

 

 

**Degawa's ElectroID**

 

Degawa's ElectroID was found inside the washing machine used by Hagino, Tamura, Chiba and Urayama. Miraculously, it still works. It is worth noting that the washing machine it was found in is the one closest to the Laundry Room door.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes things a bit less confusing. 
> 
> See you next time!


	10. Ch. 1 - Danger, Destruction and Liberation: Class Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the first part of the class trial is finally finished.
> 
> This is a lot harder than I thought it'd be to write. I hope everything makes sense.
> 
> By the way, here is the layout of the courtroom for the class trials (going clockwise from the stand in front of Monokuma's throne): 
> 
> Urayama - Okazaki - Mai - Akutagawa - Matsuoka - Tamura - Junpei - Chiba - Washio - Noguchi - Hagino - Minami - Degawa - Muramoto - Takanashi - Fujihara
> 
> Whether you're playing along or just reading, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

**LET THE CLASS TRIAL BEGIN!**

 

* * *

  

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

**[We fade in to a Courtroom, decked out with white and black tiles forming a chessboard pattern. The walls are a deep navy blue, and red curtains line the top of the walls. Monokuma sits atop a purple velvet throne, which almost resembles an extravagant high chair for a child. The students stand behind polished wood witness stands. Behind one of these stands, an image of Degawa's smiling face hangs in black and white, with a scar-red cross hastily painted over it.]**

 

Monokuma: So, what do you think? Isn't it a clear display of your headmaster's amazing interior decorating skills?

 

Muramoto: [Eyes narrowed slightly] One of our number is no more, and you choose to focus on the design of a room?

 

Monokuma: Of course I do! You think I actually give a damn about any of you bastards?

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] Um... I sort of, uh, have a question...

 

**[The camera focuses on the image of Degawa.]**

 

Washio: [Off-screen] So, um... what's that picture for?

 

Monokuma: It's not fair to exclude someone from the discussion just because they're dead!

So Degawa lives on with us not only in our memory...

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] She's not exactly going to contribute much, though, is she?

 

Matsuoka: [Irritated] OK, seriously, Noguchi. Time and place.

 

Chiba: [Sighing] Even I thought that was in poor taste...

 

Okazaki: [Nervous] So, like... where are we supposed to start?

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] Good question.

...

I mean...

None of us have ever done something like this before, right?

 

Fujihara: [Smiling] No, but I've directed my fair share of murder mysteries.

 

Tamura: [Looking away] Yeah, like we all give a fuck...

 

Hagino: [Thinking] I am not one for television, but...

Typically, the first thing everybody discusses is the scene of the crime, isn't it?

 

Minami: [Gesturing] I guess it's as good a place to start as any.

 

Urayama: [Arms folded] Gets my vote.

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Sounds super cool by me!

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] Then we are all in agreement!

The first topic of discussion is to be the location of the crime!

 

Minami: [Hand on chin] _Right. So we're all going to be talking pretty much at once..._

_If I want my voice to be heard, I better make sure I speak up._

_We can't go too far off track, or..._

[Determined] _...I can't think about that! I've just got to give it everything I've got!_

 

* * *

 

[OST: Trial Underground]

 

Hello there. Just interrupting the flow of things a little. Don't mind me.

As you've no doubt realised, this fanfic is in script format to allow for interactivity.

The class trials are one such example of this interactivity. Aside from reading them normally...

...you are also able to play along as if Heights of Despair were an official Dangan Ronpa game.

To that end, we have replicated several of the series' minigames.

To be honest, we sort of just pinched them from other writers who did the same thing first... but never mind that!

 

This first game is called  **Nonstop Debate**.

Everyone is going to be shouting over each other...

...and it's your job to ensure that the trial doesn't go too far off the rails.

At the start of a Nonstop Debate, you are given a selection of **Truth Bullets**.

These are drawn from the pieces of evidence Minami collected during the investigation.

Whenever you see a bolded statement, it means you can contradict it with one of your Truth Bullets.

In order to progress, it's a matter of matching the right Truth Bullet to the right statement.

 

Here's an example.

 

* * *

  

 **Truth Bullets:** Photo of the Sky, Bagel

 

Random Guy: I haven't been outside in ages!

Chances are that after all that time I spent inside...

... **the sky's probably gone green** , or something!

 

* * *

 

As you can clearly see, by matching the first Truth Bullet with the bolded statement...

...a contradiction becomes clear!

 

The answer will be presented at the end of the Nonstop Debate in the format:

EX, SX

The E stands for Evidence, and the S stands for Statement.

The X is to be replaced with the number that the Truth Bullet/Statement appears as.

For the above example, since Photo of the Sky is the first Truth Bullet listed, it is E1.

Likewise, the statement is S1.

There's more information to come later, but this is an unwieldy interlude as is.

I wish you the best of luck. Over and out.

 

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Discussion -BREAK- (2nd mix)]

 

 **Truth Bullets:** Bloodstain on Floor, Chiba's Testimony, Hammer

 

* * *

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] Let us discuss the scene of the crime!

 

Muramoto: [Arms crossed] T'would be my opinion that the scene was obvious.

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] Y-yeah... I mean, it's pretty simple, right?

**W-we found her body in the Medical Room...**

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Right! Yeah, that's right!

So, I mean, of course **Yuiwa was killed there!**

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] ...

Are you guys kidding me?

 

Minami: [Thinking] _Well, this is a fairly easy problem to solve..._

_I'm just wondering how such a simple mistake happened to begin with..._

 

* * *

 

Answer: E1, S2

 

* * *

 

Minami: **You've got that wrong!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Mai: [Hurt] OK... no reason to shout at me...

 

Minami: [Surprised] Oh, uh... I was worried nobody would hear me...

 

Mai: [Cheerful] It's OK! I mean, I shout all the time!

Shouting is super fun!

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] Enough banter. Tell us why she's wrong already.

 

Minami: [Thinking] Mai... you never went inside Degawa's room, right?

 

Mai: [Thinking] Um... nope! Never! Why?

 

[OST: Class Trial: Solar Edition]

 

Minami: [Explaining] If you did, you'd know we found a large pool of blood there.

 

Mai: [Disgusted] Eww! That's super icky!

 

Minami: [Exasperated] ...The point is...

[Thinking] Since the blood soaked into the carpet there, we can assume that that's where the murder took place.

 

Tamura: [Looking away] Huh. News ta me, too. I never got the chance ta check it out...

 

Muramoto: [Arms crossed] I am in the same situation as Miss Tamura.

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] Did any of you actually investigate?

Or did you just stand around being useless?

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] Enough, Noguchi.

 

Hagino: [Concerned] Well... now we know that the murder took place in Degawa's own room.

This, of course, raises another question.

 

Minami: [Confused] ...It does?

 

* * *

  

**NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Discussion -BREAK- (2nd mix)]

 

 **Truth Bullets** : Degawa's ElectroID, First Aid Kits, Broken Glass

 

* * *

 

Hagino: If we assume that the murder took place in Degawa's own room...

...then how did she end up in the Medical Room?

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] Indeed, this is a good question!

 

Chiba: [Grinning wickedly] Maybe **she walked there by herself!**

 

Washio: [In tears] P-please don't say that... I hate zombie movies...

 

Okazaki: [Irritated] Anyway...

[Thinking] So, like, maybe **the killer brought her there?**

 

Urayama: [Arms folded] Don't be stupid.

There's **absolutely no reason** a killer would bring his victim there.

 

Fujihara: Exactly. So the killer didn't move her.

 

Takanashi: [Thinking] But then... who did?

 

Matsuoka: Hmm... another good question...

[Serious] There **doesn't seem to be anything concrete** that says who would...

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] ...We're not really gonna go with my theory, are we?

 

Urayama: [Irritated] Again, don't be stupid.

[Pointing passionately] The crime must have happened in the Medical Room!  **The blood in Degawa's room is just a bluff.**

 

Tamura: [Scratching head] I... guess?

 

Minami: [Thinking] _Urayama's definitely in the wrong here..._

_But I'll never convince him of that unless I figure out what would motivate moving Degawa's body..._

[Determined] _Come on, Minami! You've got this! You can't let this trial go astray!_

 

* * *

 

Answer: E2, S3

 

* * *

 

Minami: **You've got that wrong!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Minami: [Thinking] Actually, Urayama, I think there's a pretty good reason the killer would take Degawa to the Medical Room.

 

Urayama: [Irritated] ...Care to explain?

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Minami: [Explaining] Just take a look at all the first aid kits scattered around the place.

 

Urayama: [Surprised] Ah...

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] "Ah" indeed. I believe Minami has hit upon a solution.

 

Minami: [Blushing] Hey, it's no big deal, really...

 

Tamura: [Confused] Anyone wanna explain it for the stupid kids?

 

Akutagawa: [Posing] Classmate Minami is saying that the killer attempted to save Degawa's life!

 

Minami: [Neutral] Right. That's why she ended up in the Medical Room.

[Thinking] And it's why all the bandages were missing from the first aid kits, too.

 

Urayama: [Sweating] ...

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Hmph. I expected better from you, Urayama.

 

Urayama: [Shaken] Nng...

 

Minami: [Thinking] _Wow, looks like Noguchi cut pretty deep there..._

[Explaining] Anyway, as far as I see it --

 

[OST: None]

 

Urayama: [Enraged] You see nothing!

 

* * *

  

[OST: Trial Underground]

 

Hello again. It seems another game is about to take place.

This one is called **Rebuttal Showdown**.

It works exactly the same as a Nonstop Debate does.

However, there is only one other student in a Rebuttal Showdown.

Makes things a bit more tense, in my opinion.

But I'm just a voice. Not even a character.

I wish you the best of luck. Over and out.

 

* * *

  

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Rebuttal -CROSS SWORD-]

 

 **Truth Bullets** : Antiseptic, Degawa's Body, Tamura's Testimony

 

* * *

  

Minami: Huh? Urayama, are you OK?

 

Urayama: [Furious] Am I OK? After you just insulted my pride?

 

Minami: All I did was call out a mistake you made!

 

Urayama: [Enraged] Oh, and I suppose that your argument is completely flawless!

There's no reason a cold-blooded killer would take Degawa to the Medical Room?

 

Minami: How do you know they're cold-blooded?

 

Urayama: [Pointing passionately] All killers are! They just are!

[Clenching fists] Who's to say Degawa didn't **try and flee from the killer herself** , huh?

 

Minami: ...Uh...

 

Urayama: And that once the final blow was struck, **she collapsed onto the bed!**

[Pointing] Is there anything that says that's impossible?

 

Minami: Um... well... I mean...

 

Urayama: [Smug smile] See? With a bit of reason, we can prove the scene of the crime to be the Medical Room!

 

_Damn it. He has a bit of a point..._

_I have to disprove him so we can forget this Medical Room argument and move on!_

 

* * *

 

Answer: E3, S2

 

* * *

 

Minami: **I'll cut that claim to pieces!**

 

[OST: None]

 

Fujihara: [Exasperated] ...Seriously, Minami?

 

Minami: [Smiling awkwardly] I have a flair for the dramatic, OK?

 

Urayama: [Arms folded] You were saying?

 

Minami: [Surprised] Oh, right!

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Minami: [Thinking] Urayama... Degawa definitely didn't collapse on the bed.

 

Urayama: [Irritated] And what makes you so sure?

 

Minami: [Asking] Tamura... remember when I asked you if you noticed anything weird?

 

Tamura: [Scratching head] ...

[Surprised] Yeah, I do! Ya asked 'bout that when we were in the Medical Room!

[Pointing] An' I said, "Degawa looks like she got put there on purpose!"

 

Matsuoka: [Confused] On... purpose?

 

Minami: [Thinking] Right. Degawa looks like she was laid flat on the bed deliberately.

[Pointing] Which means someone put her body there!

 

Urayama: [Surprised] ...! You...

 

Minami: [Grinning confidently] Any objections?

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

  

Urayama: [Despondent] ...Fine. I give in.

Degawa was killed in her room. I accept that now.

 

Noguchi: [Dismissive] Hmph! You never should have suggested such an idiotic theory.

 

Fujihara: [Annoyed] Anyone mind if I punch him out?

 

Tamura: [Cracking knuckles] Get in line, buddy!

 

Hagino: [Frowning] No more violence, please. We've had enough for one day.

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] U-um... Sorry, everyone, but, um...

I think that, um, there's a problem with Minami's theory...

 

Minami: [Confused] Huh?

_Come on! Can't I catch a break for once here?_

 

Washio: [Hand raised gingerly] Does... um, does anyone mind if I bring it up?

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] Just present it, classmate Washio! Now!

 

Washio: [Startled] A-ah! OK... Just, please... um, don't shout at me...

 

* * *

 

Hello. Me again. The friendly neighbourhood voice without a body.

I just wanted to note that there's a new addition to Nonstop Debates.

If you see underlined text, it means you can agree with it.

The process is exactly the same as with arguing a point: match a Truth Bullet with the statement.

Don't forget: it isn't all contradiction in a debate. Sometimes you have to agree.

I wish you the best of luck. Over and out.

 

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Discussion -B side-]

 

 **Truth Bullets:** Blood on Door, Bloodstain on Bed, Unusual Blood Trail, Antiseptic

 

* * *

 

Washio: [Looking up reluctantly] So, um... there's a flaw in Minami's theory...

That is, um... **there's no bandages on Degawa's body**...

 

Akutagawa: [Posing] Classmate Washio has a point!

[Pointing] In my examination of the body, I found no such bandages!

 

Fujihara: [Confused] So... where did the bandages go?

 

Okazaki: [Guessing] Like, maybe the killer used them?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] It would be a **very incompetent killer** who is wounded that badly while murdering.

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] Like, you could have just said no...

 

Matsuoka: [Arms crossed] I wouldn't be too dismissive, Noguchi.

[Explaining] They could have used the bandages to clean blood off them.

 

Hagino: [Concerned] I'm not too sure about that...

I believe **we would have found the bandages afterwards** if that were the case.

 

Mai: [Head tilted] And besides, that's a super big number of bandages!

[Cheerful] **You wouldn't need that much** to clean everything off!

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed] T'is a puzzle, to be sure...

 

Minami: [Thinking] _Hmm... Washio's pretty much destroyed my theory._

_I don't see much point in trying to push it any further._

[Neutral] _Maybe I ought to change gears and see what else is possible..._

 

* * *

 

Answer: E1, S3

 

* * *

 

Minami: **I agree!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Minami: [Neutral] Okazaki... I think you might be on to something there.

 

Okazaki: [Confused] Huh? Like... really?

 

Minami: [Smiling] Like, really.

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] Did you have to shout, though?

 

Minami: [Smiling awkwardly] A-anyway...

[Thinking] I think it's pretty likely the killer was wounded.

 

Muramoto: [Arms folded] ...Pray tell, Miss Minami, why are you so certain?

 

Minami: [Explaining] Take a look at the door to the Medical Room.

We decided that the scene of the crime was Degawa's room, right?

 

Takanashi: [Thinking] Because of that big bloodstain on the floor, if I remember correctly.

...

[Biting brush] I think I do, anyway...

 

Akutagawa: [Arms crossed, grinning] Your memory has not failed you, classmate Takanashi! I also remember the bloodstain!

 

Minami: The point is...

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Minami: [Explaining] If that's true, then there's way too much blood here.

 

Tamura: [Grinning] Oh! I getcha!

I mean, how's Degawa ever gonna pump out so much ta stain the door too, ya know?

 

Mai: [Shivering] That's super icky!

[Smiling] But I get it! If all that blood is in Yuiwa's room...

[Excited] ...there's no way it's her blood on the door, too!

 

Minami: [Grinning confidently] Right! I don't see how it's possible.

 

Noguchi: [Dismissive] Hmph! Flimsy evidence, I must say.

 

Tamura: [Angry] Fuck off, bird boy! You're just jealous that I managed ta figure somethin' out before ya!

 

Noguchi: [Arms crossed] Do you have any other evidence, Minami?

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Minami: [Confused] Other... evidence? 

 

Noguchi: Other evidence.

[Raised eyebrow] For instance, if we're going with your theory, how was the killer wounded, hm?

[Smirk] Or did a weapon just magically fall from the sky to cause them to bleed?

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] ...He has a point.

 

Washio: [Looking away] Um... I'm, ah, not sure what to say...

 

Matsuoka: [Eyes closed] Hmm... I don't believe Minami is wrong...

And yet... there is a lack of hard evidence...

 

Minami: [Smiling awkwardly] Guys, come on... I know there's something to prove it!

It's right on the tip of my tongue, too!

 

Urayama: [Irritated] So get it off the tip of your tongue and into our ears, please.

 

Minami: [Thinking] _Damn it... I know there's something! There has to be!_

_...I need to think this through! What is it that proves the killer was wounded?_

 

* * *

 

[OST: Trial Underground]

 

Sorry to interrupt again, but we're about to play a new game.

This particular one is called **Hangman's Gambit**.

It's a very simple game. No Truth Bullets or matching evidence here.

All it is is an anagram.

You simply take the scrambled word...

...and rearrange the letters to make a case-relevant word.

For example, if the scrambled word was:

L O D B O

You could probably work out fairly quickly that the unscrambled word is BLOOD.

And so it goes. Not too tricky, is it?

I wish you the best of luck. Over and out.

 

* * *

 

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: ANAGRAM.NET]

 

**What is it that shows how the killer was wounded?**

 

M A R H E M

 

* * *

 

Answer: HAMMER

 

* * *

 

Minami: **Everything's falling into place!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Minami: [Smiling] I got it! The thing which wounded the killer!

 

Tamura: [Confused] Ya... ya do?

 

Noguchi: [Arms crossed] ...Care to enlighten us?

 

Minami: [Explaining] It has to be the hammer in Degawa's room.

 

Urayama: What makes you so sure?

 

Minami: Well, for starters, there's nothing else which stands out as a possible murder weapon.

 

[OST: None]

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] The broken glass in Degawa's room stands out to me.

 

Minami: [Sweating] ...Oh.

_I completely forgot about that..._

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] I mean... I guess that makes sense.

Degawa broke a glass open to use against the killer.

 

Mai: [Excited] Sounds super OK with me!

 

Minami: [Confused] Huh? No, wait, guys...

What about the hammer, then?

 

Fujihara: [Shrugging] What about the hammer? Doesn't the glass work a lot better?

 

Minami: _Am I... wrong on this?_

[Despondent] _I was so sure, too..._

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Muramoto: ...I am inclined to put my stock with Minami.

 

Minami: [Confused] Muramoto?

 

Muramoto: T'is to me the more agreeable theory. Naught more.

 

Matsuoka: [Shrugging] Well, as long as two people accept something, I suppose we should hear them out.

[Serious] Minami. Do you have anything which proves the killer was wounded with the hammer?

 

Minami: [Smiling awkwardly] ...Just give me a second to work it out.

[Thinking] _OK, Minami... This is a big moment._

_You need to think through this logically._

[Determined] _How do I show the hammer is the weapon which wounded the killer?_

 

* * *

 

[OST: Trial Underground]

 

Hello again. Funny how we keep running into each other.

I have another game for you to play.

This one is entitled **Logic Dive**.

In turn, you need to answer questions to come to a logical conclusion.

Think of it as diving through a deep tunnel...

...choosing which route to take.

...I don't suppose the analogy helps.

Here's an example.

 

* * *

 

**1\. What colour is the sky in that photo?**

A. Blue      B. Green       C. Red

 

**2\. What colour did that man say the sky is?**

 A. Green      B. Red       C. Blue

 

**3\. What colour is the sky?**

A. Red         B. Blue      C. Green

 

* * *

  

As you can see, it's a matter of answering each question in turn to come to a logical conclusion.

I wish you the best of luck. Over and out.

 

* * *

 

**LOGIC DIVE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: DIVE DRIVE]

 

**1\. Aside from the hammer, what shows the killer was wounded?**

A. Bloodstain on Bed         B. Bloodstain on Door         C. Unusual Blood Trail

 

**2\. What about that evidence shows the killer was wounded?**

A. Location                 B. Shape of blood             C. Amount of blood

 

**3\. Therefore, what about the hammer shows the killer was wounded with it?**

A. Amount of blood              B. Location              C. Shape of blood

 

* * *

 

Answer: BCA

 

* * *

  

Minami: **I've pieced it together!**

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: [Thinking] The reason the hammer is the murder weapon is...

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Minami: [Grinning confidently] ...the amount of blood on it.

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] Um... Minami? I'd expect a m-murder weapon to have at least a little blood on it.

 

Muramoto: [Glaring] Let Miss Minami finish.

 

Junpei: [Terrified] AHHH! OK! OK! Just don't hurt me!

 

Minami: [Neutral] Actually... Junpei's right. A murder weapon should have blood on it.

[Explaining] But there's way too much on this hammer.

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] ...In what way?

 

Minami: This hammer's completely soaked in blood.

The claw end, the handle... All of it's covered in blood.

There's no way to get so much blood on a hammer...

 

Chiba: [Smiling] ...Unless two people were wounded by it!

 

Minami: [Grinning confidently] And the other person who was wounded...

[Pointing] ...must be the killer!

 

[OST: None]

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed] Ah.

This is where our accord with the theory ceases, Minami.

 

Minami: [Sweating] ...What?

 

Muramoto: [Arms folded] I thank you deeply for leading the theory to this head.

[Staring] However, t'is now I disprove it. The killer was not injured by this hammer.

 

Mai: [Head tilted] What makes you super sure, Yoto?

 

Muramoto: T'is facile to explain.

[Looking away] If there is one element of this heinous crime I know for sure...

 

**[We see Muramoto, his right sleeve rolled up. His forearm has been bound in bloody bandages, and he is staring straight into the viewer.]**

 

Muramoto: T'is that I am not the killer.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Muramoto drops a bombshell to finish the chapter.
> 
> Now that the first part of the class trial has happened, do you guys have any new guesses as to who the killer is? I'd love to hear them!
> 
> See you next time.


	11. Ch. 1 - Danger, Destruction and Liberation: Class Trial Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of the class trial is here!
> 
> This was a pain to write - not because of the mystery (though that certainly didn't help matters) but because I'm astronomically busy at this time in my life. Updates are definitely slowing down from now on.
> 
> With that said, please enjoy!

* * *

 

[OST: Class Trial Strange Edition]

 

Okazaki: [Panicking] Like... WHAAAAAAT!?

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] You... you've gotta be kidding!

 

Minami: [Surprised] Oh God... your arm, Muramoto...!

 

Junpei: [Startled] Y-you mean... someone attacked you? With that h-hammer?

 

Muramoto: [Rubbing forearm] Indeed. T'was quite painful, as you can imagine.

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] You're... going to be OK, right?

 

Muramoto: I have shrugged off wounds of far more severity. Fret not, Miss Takanashi.

[Arms crossed] Though of course, t'will be some time before I can draw a bow again.

 

Minami: [Sweating] _H-how is he being so calm about this?_

 

Hagino: [Concerned] Why didn't you say something before, Muramoto?

 

Muramoto: In what way?

 

Matsuoka: [Sighing] If you'd just told us you were injured at the morning meeting...

 

Muramoto: I was waiting for all my fellows to make their entrance.

This way, I would be able to confront my attacker head-on.

Alas, due to Miss Degawa's vile slaying, t'was not to be.

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] I'm genuinely impressed. Very cunning, Muramoto.

But you've just proved your guilt. As Minami said, the hammer must have been used on the killer.

 

Muramoto: Hold your tongue, fiend. I am not yet through my explanation.

 

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Discussion -BREAK- (2nd mix)]

 

 **Truth Bullets:** Hammer, Handwritten Note, Washio's Testimony, Bloodstain on Floor

 

* * *

 

Muramoto: Undoubtedly you question my innocence following such a revelation.

However, I believe I was wounded before Degawa was murdered.

 

Urayama: [Arms folded] Do you have any proof?

 

Muramoto: As of yet, no. However...

I intend to provide my anecdote. I'm sure someone can corroborate my version.

 

Fujihara: [Exasperated] Nobody's stopping you, you know...

 

Muramoto: The fact of the matter is, I was ambushed outside the Medical Room.

[Rubbing forearm] That infernal claw hammer pierced into my forearm. So distracted was I by my agony, **I could not see my assailant's face**.

 

Tamura: [Angry] 'Course ya fuckin' couldn't! That'd make things too easy on us!

 

Muramoto: If I may continue...

Once I registered I was under attack, **I sought refuge in the Medical Room**.

 

Chiba: [Frowning] This is sounding fishy...

 

Mai: [Head tilted] Yeah... I mean, no offense, Yoto, but...

 **I don't think there's a reason you were even in the Green Hallway** to begin with!

 

Akutagawa: [Posing] On top of that! **There's no reason for your attacker to give up!**

 

Muramoto: Think what you want. I merely speak the truth.

 

Minami: [Thinking]  _Hmm... Muramoto's been pretty trustworthy so far..._

_I don't think he'd reveal this unless he really didn't do it._

_Now, how do I go about proving that to everyone else?_

 

* * *

 

Answer: E2, S5

 

* * *

 

Minami: **You've got that wrong!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Minami: [Explaining] Actually, Mai... I think there's a pretty good reason for Muramoto to be in the Green Hallway.

 

Mai: [Excited] Really? What is it, Hanni? Tell me tell me tell me!

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] For God's sake, do it. Before we all go deaf.

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Minami: [Neutral] Well... Okazaki found this note in the Cafeteria.

 

Muramoto: [Looking away] ...She found it, hm?

 

Matsuoka: [Intrigued] A note? What's it say?

 

Minami: [Thinking] It says...

"We need to talk re. the hostages. I have a plan. Meet me outside the Medical Room tonight."

[Serious] And it's signed by Degawa.

 

Junpei: [Surprised] Y-you're kidding! So... the reason Muramoto was in the Green Hallway was...

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Because Degawa asked him to go there. Yes, this makes sense.

 

Muramoto: [Arms crossed] She slipped the note into my coat pocket yesterday.

From memory, t'was at the evensong meeting, as we all make bunk.

So I waited til all others had left the Cafeteria before abandoning the note there.

Following this, I advanced to the Green Hallway, where I was assaulted.

 

Minami: [Thinking] So... Given that, I think...

We all know who it was that attacked Muramoto.

 

Muramoto: [Eyes shut] Indeed. Though I did not see their face...

[Eyes open] I am sure it could be none other than Miss Degawa herself.

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Fujihara: [Pointing] Hold on for just one moment!

So Degawa tried to kill you? I think you're lying!

 

Minami: [Confused] You do?

 

Urayama: [Irritated] Why? The theory makes perfect sense!

 

Fujihara: [Explaining] Listen, I just want to make absolutely sure.

I mean, we just proved that the killer was the one who got wounded, right?

[Thinking] So Muramoto's story sounds a little fishy - no offense.

 

Muramoto: None taken.

 

Fujihara: I say we just check over this one more time.

[Smiling nervously] I mean... our lives are on the line, right?

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Seems a good choice to me.

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] Indeed! I believe we must debate on this once more!

 

* * *

  

**NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Discussion -B SIDE-]

 

 **Truth Bullets:** Handwritten Note, Bloody Towel, Washio's Testimony, Bloodstain on Bed

 

* * *

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] I'm still not sure that **Degawa tried to kill Muramoto**.

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] Honestly, how asinine can you be?

 

Hagino: [Serious] Fujihara, if you recall...

... **the hammer was found in Degawa's room** following the murder.

 

Mai: [Head tilted] Yeah, that's right! I don't get what the problem is, Hira!

 

Fujihara: [Smiling] You're all right. The hammer was definitely there after the murder.

[Pointing] But **there's no way to prove that it was there BEFORE the murder** , too!

 

Akutagawa: [Taken aback] That's... that's true!

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] Um... he, uh, has a point...

 

Chiba: [Thinking] What about the note Muramoto was given?

 

Fujihara: [Grinning] It could **easily have been planted there** after the fact - you know, false evidence!

[Slamming fist into palm] All you'd need is someone who can copy Degawa's writing, and boom!

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] ...H-hey!

Why are you all looking at me like that!?

 

Minami: [Thinking]  _On the surface, Fujihara's theory is pretty sound..._

_But I know that there's a flaw in there somewhere!_

 

* * *

 

Answer: E4, S3

 

* * *

 

Minami: **You've got that wrong!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Minami: [Serious] Fujihara... we investigated together. I'm surprised you forgot this...

[Determined] ...but there's definitely something which proves the hammer was in Degawa's room before the murder.

 

Fujihara: [Exasperated] H-hey... Don't say it like that... Makes me sound like a failure...

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] You are.

 

Tamura: [Cracking knuckles] The fuck d'ya just say, bird boy?

 

Matsuoka: [Exasperated] ...Tell us before a fight breaks out, please, Minami.

 

Minami: [Surprised] Oh, right! Well...

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Minami: [Thinking] It's this bloodstain - the one on Degawa's bed.

 

Fujihara: [Confused] Huh? That little thing? What about it?

 

Minami: [Explaining] Think about it. It kinda looks like something was dropped onto the bed.

Something bloody.

 

Tamura: [Grinning] Oh, I getcha! The hammer! You're sayin' that Degawa dropped the hammer in the bed!

 

Chiba: [Smiling half-heartedly] It would explain the blood, I guess.

 

Matsuoka: [Thinking] Hmm...

 

Fujihara: [Sighing] Damn. So much for that theory...

 

[OST: Class Trial Strange Edition]

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] Not quite.

 

Minami: [Surprised] Matsuoka?

 

Matsuoka: It may not be my theory originally, Minami...

[Grinning cockily] ...but I see a flaw in your rebuttal!

[Pointing] You should know how much it devalues your argument!

 

* * *

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Rebuttal -CROSS SWORD-]

 

 **Truth Bullets:** Bloodstain on Bed, Hammer, Bloodstain on Floor

 

* * *

 

Matsuoka: There's a pretty big flaw in your argument, Minami.

 

Minami: Which is?

 

Matsuoka: [Thinking] You claim that the blood on the bed proves Degawa attacked Muramoto with the hammer.

That's all well and good.

 

Minami: ...Then why are you arguing with me?

 

Matsuoka: [Grinning cockily] Because **there's no way to prove whose blood it is!**

 

Minami: ...Ah.

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] For all we know, it's Degawa's own blood.

 

Minami: B-but... what about the hammer? That's what caused the bloodstain!

 

Matsuoka: [Shrugging] I'll concede that the hammer was most likely dropped there...

[Pointing] ...but **there's nothing that shows that it was dropped there before Degawa was killed!**

 

Minami: _Damn it! He's got a really good point!_

_Think, Minami, think! There's got to be something to prove my argument!_

 

* * *

 

Answer: E2, S2

 

* * *

 

Minami: **I'll cut that claim to pieces!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Minami: [Determined] Sorry, Matsuoka. But I can prove the hammer was dropped there before the murder.

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] How so?

 

Minami: Simple. With the hammer itself.

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing] I don't follow! Minami! Explain now!

 

Minami: [Thinking] It's not so much the hammer that's important...

...it's where we found it.

 

Noguchi: [Arms crossed] We found it in Degawa's room, correct?

 

Minami: Right. We found it...

[Confident smile] ...on the floor.

 

Matsuoka: [Shaken] ...Oh.

 

Fujihara: [Scratching back of neck] I don't quite get it. What do you mean, Minami?

 

Minami: [Thinking] Matsuoka admitted that the hammer had been on the bed at some point, leaving the blood.

[Explaining] But there would be no reason for a killer to move it again after putting it down.

[Pointing] So it must have been placed there before the murder!

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling coyly] ...Got me. Well played, Minami.

 

Urayama: [Arms crossed] I take it we all agree that Degawa attacked Muramoto, then?

 

Muramoto: I am glad we have reached this conclusion.

 

Takanashi: [Surprised] Wait!

...

[Biting brush] There's still one more question to be answered, I mean.

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Oh? What is it, Takanashi?

 

Mai: [Excited] Yeah! Umi's gonna give us a super question!

 

Takanashi: [Smiling shyly] Um... thanks, Mai...

It's a small question, I mean, but...

 

Junpei: [Agitated]  J-just say it already!

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] Alright...

...

Why did Degawa give up?

 

Minami: [Confused] ...What?

 

Takanashi: [Fiddling with hair] I mean, she had Muramoto on the ropes, right?

Why did she give up?

 

Okazaki: [Sweating] Like... you don't mean...?

 

Muramoto: I did not kill Miss Degawa, if that is what you aim at.

 

Takanashi: [Fixing glasses] Then why did she stop trying to kill you?

 

Minami: [Thinking] ...

...I think I know why.

 

Washio: [Looking away] You, um... you really do, huh...

 

Minami: [Smiling awkwardly] Yes, I do! It's... it's right on the tip of my tongue!

[Sweating] _Come on! Why do I have to do all the hard work in this trial?_

[Thinking] _OK, let me see... Why would Degawa give up?_

 

* * *

 

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: ANAGRAM.NET] 

 

**Why would Degawa give up on killing Muramoto?**

 

D W G N O I O S M

 

* * *

 

Answer: MOOD SWING

 

* * *

 

Minami: **Everything's falling into place!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Tamura: [Grinning] Yo, Minami! Ya figure it out?

 

Minami: [Neutral] Yes, I have. The reason Degawa didn't murder Muramoto...

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Minami: [Confident smile] ...is her personality.

 

Muramoto: ...Ah, I believe I understand.

 

Mai: [Waving hand in the air] Lost over here! Can someone please tell me?

 

Minami: [Explaining] One of Degawa's most notable traits was that she had pretty wild mood swings.

 

Chiba: [Nodding] That's right. I had that big fight with her...

...and she seemed really cut up about it afterwards.

 

Hagino: Yes, I remember her apologising in the morning meeting.

 

**[Cut to a greyscale flashback of Degawa in the Cafeteria.]**

 

Degawa: [Sheepish] I need t'apologise to y'all.

I ain't really been nice this whole time, an' I didn't want yer ta think that I was jus' some mean bitch.

So I'm sorry, OK?

 

**[Back to Courtroom. The camera focuses on Degawa's picture.]**

 

Minami: [Offscreen] She must have had a change of heart...

...realised what she was doing was wrong...

...and gone back to her room.

 

Muramoto: [Eyes shut] ...Truly tragic...

 

Okazaki: [Wringing hands] Well, like, anyway...

...we know why she ran away now, right?

 

Urayama: [Arms crossed] Yes, we do. But I still have some questions myself.

Namely, about the hammer.

 

Akutagawa: [Posing] Go ahead, classmate Urayama!

 

Urayama: It isn't much, I admit...

...but I want to know who took it from the Incinerator Room.

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] Not too tricky. I mean, it has to have been Degawa, right?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Right! That's super right!

I mean, she was the only one here who was planning to kill someone, right?

 

[OST: None]

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Hah! You poor naive fool.

 

Muramoto: [Staring] What now, fiend? You wish to confess your crimes?

 

Noguchi: Oh, it's fairly obvious that I've been planning murder.

But there's still one other person here who had intent.

 

[OST: Class Trial Turbulent Edition]

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Right, Minami?

 

Minami: [Surprised] H-huh?

_He's... he's not!_

[Smiling awkwardly] You're kidding, right, Noguchi?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] You'd like the others to think that, wouldn't you?

[Cruel grin] But I was there when you stole the knife from the Kitchen.

 

Matsuoka: [Stunned, sweating] W-what?

 

Junpei: [Shocked] Y-you're kidding! Minami stole a knife!?

 

Hagino: [Incredulous] Minami... is this true?

 

Minami: [Smiling awkwardly] N-no! Of course it's not true!

 

Washio: [Eyes shut, tense] Minami... um, you should probably stop lying...

 

Minami: [Surprised] W-Washio?

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] After you were, um, acting so strange yesterday...

...I, uh, I followed you to the Kitchen and hid...

I saw you, um... talking with Noguchi...

And I saw you take the knife...

 

Minami: [Waving hands] N-no! Wait! Hang on!

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] You, um... you hid it in the chips packet...

 

Okazaki: [Wringing hands] Y-you mean, like, when she gave me that lemonade, she was...

[Panicking] NO WAAAAAAAY!

 

Fujihara: [Eyes shut] Minami... Now that we know all this...

[Serious] I don't think we can trust your theories anymore...

 

Minami: [Desperate, sweating] Wait a minute! Guys! Please just listen to me!

 

Urayama: [Asking] Given that she clearly had intent to kill...

...do you think that Minami did it?

 

[OST: None]

 

Muramoto: [Enraged] All of you, be silent!

 

Chiba: [Shaken] ...

 

Mai: [Stunned] ...

 

Noguchi: [Cold glare] ...What are you doing, samurai? Have you got a crush on her or something?

 

Muramoto: [Eyes shut, arms folded] ...Miss Minami afforded me the chance to defend myself.

Furthermore, she aimed to prove that I was not blackened.

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Muramoto: [Staring] These do not sound the actions of a killer to me.

 

Minami: [In tears] M-Muramoto...

 

Muramoto: At least let us debate the matter. Miss Minami deserves that much, at least.

 

Hagino: [Serious] ...I agree.

We cannot risk all our lives on a hunch. We need to talk this through.

 

Junpei: [Determined] Y-yeah! If not for Minami...

...then for our own lives!

 

Minami: [Wiping eyes] ...Thank you... everyone...

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing passionately] Then it is settled! The next matter of debate shall be classmate Minami's guilt!

 

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Discussion -HEAT UP- (2nd mix)]

 

 **Truth Bullets:** Chiba's Testimony, Degawa's ElectroID, Bloodstain on Door, Washio's Testimony, Cabinets

 

* * *

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Alright. Let's review the evidence against Minami which we have.

 

Urayama: For starters, **her room is in the same hallway as Degawa's.**

 

Takanashi: [Fixing glasses] That's not strong enough evidence. I mean...

...Muramoto was in the Green Hallway too that night, and that's just people we know about.

 

Muramoto: Indeed. You cannot condemn Miss Minami on evidence so flimsy.

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] How about this, then? The knife she stole from the Kitchen.

[Pointing] **That clearly shows she had intent to murder.**

 

Matsuoka: [Resting hand on chin] That's true... But she didn't end up using the knife.

 

Urayama: [Arms crossed] It doesn't matter. The fact that **she had one shows she was willing to kill.**

 

Mai: [Mock anger] But then why would Hanni use the hammer? That doesn't make sense, Suma!

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] M-maybe **it was more convenient to use the hammer...**

 

Tamura: [Scratching head] I guess. I mean, think 'bout it.

[Explaining] What's easier: stabbin' someone in the right place ta kill 'em, or **just smackin' 'em on the head?**

 

Fujihara: [Hand on chin in thought] And for a motive, she said **she was worried about her brother...**

 

Okazaki: [Looking down] Like, from where I'm standing...

...it sounds **pretty, like, solid against Minami...**

 

Minami: [Sweating, terrified]  _This is... unbearable! They all really think I did it!_

_I've never been so terrified in my life..._

_I have to prove them wrong! I have to clear my name!_

 

* * *

 

Answer: E4, S6

 

* * *

  

Minami: **You've got that wrong!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Minami: [Looking away] Sorry, Junpei, but...

[Pointing] ...there's no way it'd be more convenient for me to use the hammer!

 

Noguchi: What makes you so sure?

 

Minami: That's easy to explain.

[Thinking] Think about where the hammer was before it was stolen.

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] U-um... it was in the, uh, Incinerator Room...

 

Urayama: So?

 

Minami: [Explaining] Chiba's really the only person who goes to the Incinerator Room. It's the least visited place on the floor.

[Thinking] So... if I already had the hammer, why would I risk getting caught...

[Pointing] ...stealing a knife from the Kitchen, which almost everyone visits daily?

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] I guess that doesn't make sense, huh...

 

Muramoto: [Arms crossed] Indeed. T'would be of little value to you.

 

Fujihara: [Scratching neck] So... that's it, huh? We've all given up on her being the killer?

 

[OST: Class Trial Turbulent Edition]

 

Noguchi: [Cold glare] Not yet. There's still one small detail we need to address.

Namely, why didn't you say anything this morning?

 

Minami: [Confused] ...Huh?

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] What do you mean?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] This morning, you were in prime position to see the blood in the Green Hallway.

But you never said a thing about it. It was Chiba who screamed and alerted us.

 

Hagino: [Covering mouth, gasping] Indeed, this is true...!

 

Chiba: [Shaken] Y-yeah, that's right! I... I woke up, looked around and there it was!

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] But... Minami didn't say anything about it...

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] See my point?

[Pointing] Unless you were the killer, there's no reason you wouldn't mention the blood!

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: [Surprised] ...What did you... just say?

 

Noguchi: [Smirking] Playing deaf won't save your miserable skin.

[Arms crossed, grinning cruelly] I said that if you weren't the blackened, there would be no reason for you to not mention the blood.

 

Okazaki: [Nervous] He... like, he has a point...

 

Minami: [Thinking] ...

_"If you weren't the blackened..."_

 

Mai: [Nervous]  Hanni? You're not... going to say you did it, are you?

 

Minami: [Neutral] ...No.

 

[OST: Living to the Fullest]

 

Minami: [Serious] But I know who did.

 

Fujihara: [Surprised]  W-what? You seriously know who the blackened is?

 

Akutagawa: [Sweating] Do not leave us in suspense, classmate Minami!

 

Tamura: [Furious] Who is it? Who's the fucker that killed Degawa!?

 

Minami: [Thinking]  _Now that I'm thinking about it from a new angle..._

[Determined] _...there's only one person it could be!_

 

** ACCUSE A SUSPECT! **

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Minami's figured out whodunnit! The question is, have you?
> 
> Feel free to post your theories in the comment section!
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


	12. Ch. 1 - Danger, Destruction and Liberation: Class Trial Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that whenever I say, "no updates for a while", I end up delivering one at a reasonable time?
> 
> So, I wonder if you guessed the killer! Who could it be?
> 
> Well, you're gonna find out in about two lines, so...
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

  

[OST: Living to the Fullest]

 

[Select Hideki Fujihara]

 

Minami: **I've figured it all out!**

 

[OST: None]

 

Fujihara: [Neutral] ...Something up, Minami?

[Nervous smile] You're kinda giving me the evil eye a little, you know?

 

Minami: [Looking away] Fujihara... this morning, you were the one who escorted me to the morning meeting.

And on top of that, our rooms are in the same hallway - the Green Hallway.

 

Fujihara: [Serious] ...So?

 

Minami: [Asking] So why didn't you say anything about the blood?

There's no way you could have missed it. You were the first up, after all.

[Determined] So why didn't you tell us before Chiba screamed?

 

Hagino: [Hand on chin, frowning] ...Indeed, Fujihara. Why?

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] Um... didn't Noguchi say that, uh...

Unless you were the blackened... there was, um, no reason not to say anything...?

 

Fujihara: [Serious] ...Oh, I see how it is. I get it now.

You're accusing me. Is that it?

 

Minami: [Sweating, playing with hair] ...This isn't easy, Fujihara.

But you should have alerted us to the blood when you didn't.

[Determined] So yes. I am. I'm accusing you of the murder of Yuina Degawa.

 

Fujihara: ...How disappointing.

I thought you were better than that, Minami.

 

Muramoto: [Glaring] ...What new devilry are you pulling on us, Mr. Fujihara?

 

Fujihara: [Hurt] I thought you were my friend! I trusted you, Minami!

[Ashamed, looking away] I even... I even helped you cover this up...

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] Excuse me? What are you trying to say?

 

Fujihara: The reason I didn't mention the blood...

[Desperate] I was... helping Minami!

 

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Discussion -HEAT UP- (2nd mix)]

 

**Truth Bullets:** Broken Glass, Washing Machine, Bloody Towel, Bloodstain on Bed, Bloodstain on Door, Degawa's ElectroID

 

* * *

 

Fujihara: [Ashamed, looking away] I'm so ashamed at myself... **letting Minami use me like that...**

 

Okazaki: [Eyebrow raised] Like, what the hell are you even talking about?

 

Fujihara: Last night, Minami came to my door, in tears. She...

[Hurt] ... **she confessed to killing Degawa...**

 

Tamura: [Surprised] A-are ya fuckin' kiddin' me? We just explained why it couldn't be her!

 

Fujihara: [Enraged glare] Did I say I was done, Tamura? No? So shut up.

 

Tamura: [Angry] Ya can't fuckin' talk ta me like that! Bring it, fucker!

 

Hagino: [Serious] Enough, Tamura. We need to let him finish.

 

Fujihara: ...Thank you.

[Looking away] As I was saying... Minami confessed. She'd **moved Degawa to the Medical Room...**

...but it was too late. So she asked me to **help cover it up for her.**

 

Chiba: [Exasperatd] This has to be a joke...

 

Fujihara: [Snarling] I'm not finished!

[Serious] ... **We tried to wipe up the blood with something from Degawa's bathroom.**

But **there was no water** , so that failed.

In the end, we just got rid of the evidence that we tried to clean it.

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] Th-the towel in the Laundry Room...

 

Fujihara: [Desperate] We even **hid it in a different machine** to Minami's.

[Ashamed, looking away] All just so that **we could throw you off...**

Minami... I'm so sorry to have done this to you...

[Serious] ...but my life trumps yours!

 

Minami: [Betrayed] _...Fujihara... I can't imagine what you're thinking right now..._

[Angry] _But I can't let you slander me! I can't let you get away with your crime!_

_For all of us... I have to prove you wrong!_

 

* * *

 

**Answer:** E2, S9

 

* * *

  

Minami: **You've got that wrong!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Minami: [Serious] Fujihara... You're lying.

 

Fujihara: [Serious] Of course you'd say that, Minami. My story proves you killed Degawa.

[Smiling spitefully] You could just give in gracefully, you know. Drop this whole act and know when you've lost...

 

Takanashi: [Fixing glasses, inquisitive] How do you know he's lying, Minami?

[Biting brush] ...If that's not too much to ask.

 

Minami: So, using a different washing machine to mine was how we covered it up, huh?

 

Fujihara: I'm sorry... but yes, Minami. We both know that's the truth.

 

Minami: [Smiling confidently] Then we're both stupid. After all...

...we'd already covered it up one way, why do it again?

 

Akutagawa: [Arms folded] Classmate Minami! I'm afraid I don't understand! Please explain!

 

Minami: [Asking] Junpei... do you remember what was odd about the washing machines?

 

Junpei: [Startled] H-huh? W-well... there was the t-towel in one of them...

 

Minami: [Frowning] Not the contents, Junpei...

[Smiling confidently] ...the machines themselves.

 

Noguchi: [Arms folded, narrowed eyes] What are you driving at, Minami?

 

Minami: [Explaining] Remember how, in order to use a washing machine, you have to scan your ElectroID?

 

Okazaki: [Grinning] Like, I discovered that, yeah!

 

Minami: Well, Degawa's ElectroID was scanned into every machine in the Laundry Room.

 

Matsuoka: [Eyes closed, in thought] I see. A way to hide which one was actually used by the killer, huh?

 

Fujihara: [Sweating] ...So we did that too, what's your point?

 

Minami: [Asking] My point is, why do both?

 

Fujihara: What do you mean, "why do both"?

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Chiba: [Bored] I see where you're going with this, Minami. Let me take it.

[Hand on chin in thought] If you two scanned Degawa's ElectroID into every machine, so you could try and hide which one you used...

...there'd be no point in putting the towel in a different one to Minami's, would there?

[Bored] Which means you're lying.

 

Fujihara: [Surprised] ...! You...

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Impressive, Chiba. I'm thrilled about how you managed that.

 

Chiba: [Smiling half-heartedly]It was nothing, really...

 

Minami: [Annoyed] _It was my idea! He was just the one who said it out loud!_

 

Urayama: [Arms folded, serious] So, Fujihara... what's the explanation for this one?

 

Tamura: [Cracking knuckles] Ya better have a good excuse, buddy!

 

[OST: None]

 

Fujihara: [Desperate] ...

[Smiling spitefully] ...A good excuse? I don't need a good excuse.

 

Washio: [Confused, wringing hands] Um... what do you, uh... mean, Fujihara?

 

Fujihara: I could give you the weakest excuse in history, and you'd all lap it up.

 

[OST: Class Trial Turbulent Edition]

 

Fujihara: [Gesturing angrily] You... you stupid morons!

 

Mai: [Mock anger] Hira! You take that back!

 

Fujihara: [Pointing furiously] Shut up! Just shut up with your stupid nicknames and your bullshit chirpiness!

 

Okazaki: [Nervous] L-like, what's wrong, Fujihara?

 

Fujihara: [Smiling spitefully] "What's wrong"? You have the damn audacity to ask ME that?

[Snarling] You're all just jealous, aren't you? That's what all this is about!

 

Urayama: [Deadpan] You can't be serious.

 

Hagino: [Frowning] Fujihara, nobody's jealous of you.

 

Fujihara: [Snarling] I can see it in your eyes!

"There goes Hideki Fujihara! I wish I was as gifted as him!"

[Angrily gesturing] Who are you gonna trust on this: one of the most successful and acclaimed directors in history...

[Pointing furiously] ...or a nobody who won't even tell us what her talent is?

 

Muramoto: [Glaring] ...Choose your next words very carefully.

 

Fujihara: [Snarling] How about these ones, then?

Since you're all such goddamn geniuses, clearly on my level...

[Pointing furiously] ...then answer this!

 

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Discussion -HEAT UP- (2nd mix)]

 

**Truth Bullets:** Degawa's ElectroID, Bloodstain on Bed, Chiba's Testimony, Antiseptic, Bloodstain on Counter, Handwritten Note

 

* * *

 

Fujihara: [Snarling] If you're all so goddamn gifted, then answer this!

[Pointing furiously] Degawa's ElectroID! **What was it doing in the washing machine?**

 

Hagino: [Serious] I'm afraid I don't follow, Fujihara. Please explain.

 

Fujihara: [Gesturing angrily] Let's say, just as a hypothetical, I wanted to hide something.

First of all, **why would I hide it in Degawa's room?** Why wouldn't I just hide it in my own room?

 

Urayama: [Tapping arm, in thought] ...Hmm...

 

Fujihara: [Grinning spitefully] Oh, but I'm not done yet!

[Snarling] If I wanted to get rid of Degawa's ElectroID, **I'd just dump it in the Incinerator!**

That way, **nobody would ever find it!**

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] I... guess...

 

Fujihara: Which brings me to my final point!

[Pointing furiously] Why the hell would I **leave Degawa's ElectroID in the washing machine**?

And why **that one in particular** , for that matter?

 

Chiba: [Sighing] ...I've got nothing...

 

Minami: [Thinking] _Fujihara's got to have made a mistake of some kind!_

_I just have to find it..._

[Betrayed] _...even if I don't want to keep accusing him..._

[Determined] _This is the only choice I have!_

 

* * *

  

**Answer:** E3, S3

 

* * *

 

Minami: **You've got that wrong!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Fujihara: [Snarling] What is it now, Minami? Trying to backstab me again?

 

Minami: [Determined] No, Fujihara. Trying to show the truth.

There's no way that you could have used the Incinerator.

 

Fujihara: [Smiling spitefully] Really? Enlighten me, then.

 

Minami: [Asking] Chiba... has the Incinerator been used recently?

 

Chiba: Definitely not.

 

Fujihara: [Snarling] And why the hell is his opinion worth more than mine?

 

Junpei: [Eyes widened in realisation] Y-you need Chiba's ElectroID, don't you?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Ah, yes. That's right. The clown's card.

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling confidently] And you can guarantee that you didn't use your ElectroID last night, Chiba?

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] I can, yes.

 

Fujihara: [Desperate] N-no...

 

[OST: Class Trial Turbulent Edition]

 

Fujihara: [Gesturing angrily] This... this isn't fair! I'm one of the best directors in the world! He's just a clown!

How dare you trust him over me!

 

Minami: [Betrayed] ...Fujihara, I'm sorry...

...But we all know it was you.

 

Fujihara: [Snarling] ...No! I... I'm not done!

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed] For all our sakes, accept defeat graciously.

 

Fujihara: N-no! I will never give in!

[Pointing furiously] You haven't answered my other questions!

 

Okazaki: [Head tilted in thought] Like... you mean, why Degawa's ElectroID is, like, in the washing machine?

 

Mai: [Gasping] Hira's got a point!

I don't know why anyone would try and do that! It's super weird!

 

Fujihara: [Smiling spitefully] See? So there's no reason to suspect me!

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] ...Apart from literally every other reason?

 

Minami: [Thinking] _...I know there has to be a reason to toss Degawa's ElectroID in the wash!_

_It's right on the tip of my tongue! I just have to think a little harder!_

 

* * *

 

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: ANAGRAM.NET]

 

**Why would Fujihara throw Degawa's ElectroID in the washing machine?**

 

K T E R A O T I B

 

* * *

 

**Answer:** TO BREAK IT

 

* * *

 

Minami: **Everything's falling into place!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Minami: [Serious] I can think of a pretty big reason you'd leave an ElectroID there, Fujihara.

 

Fujihara: [Snarling] I highly doubt it.

 

Minami: [Pointing] Monokuma! I need to ask you something!

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: Eh? What's new, pussycat?

You know, I'm not allowed to give you bastards any help in this!

I must remain a fair and impartial judge, after all!

 

Tamura: [Worried, grimacing] Minami, the fuck're ya askin' teddy for?

 

Fujihara: [Smiling spitefully] Maybe it's just her true colours!

 

Urayama: [Eyes narrowed] Seriously, Fujihara, shut up.

 

Minami: [Asking] What would it take to break one of these ElectroIDs?

 

Monokuma: ...I can't tell you!

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] Like, why the hell not?

 

Monokuma: Soon as I do, you'll all start breaking them!

There aren't any replacements, you know!

 

Minami: [Thinking] Well, can you tell me what won't break them, then?

For example, are they waterproof?

 

Monokuma: ...Oh, fine, I guess I have to... Stupid brats, can't do it yourselves...

Yes, the ElectroID is completely waterproof.

 

Minami: [Smiling sweetly] Thank you very much, Monokuma.

 

Monokuma: Eh, just shut up and stop feeling gratitude towards me...

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] So... you believe that Fujihara was trying to destroy the ElectroID?

 

Minami: [Smiling confidently] Right.

 

Akutagawa: [Posing] I see the reason now!

Fujihara, as with all of us, had no knowledge of the proceedings following a murder!

[Pointing passionately] As such, he decided the best course of action would be to completely lock off the crime scene!

 

Fujihara: [Covering ears, eyes screwed shut] Shut up shut up shut up!

 

Matsuoka: [Hand on chin, in thought] So he threw the ElectroID in the washing machine. But why that one in particular?

 

Mai: [Waving arm in the air] Ooh! I got this! I got this!

[Excited] The machine Yuiwa's ElectroID was in...

[Cheerful] ...it's closest to the door!

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] So... sealing the crime scene was something done as a last-minute thought.

 

Takanashi: [Smiling shyly] I think... we're almost at an end...

 

[OST: Class Trial Turbulent Edition]

 

Fujihara: [Screaming] JUST SHUT UP!

[Snarling] You goddamn mouth-breathing morons! Do you have any idea what you're doing?

[Desperate] I... I still have one question you haven't answered yet!

[Pointing furiously] What the hell did I hide in Degawa's room?

 

Tamura: [Surprised] Oh, shit, yeah, we still gotta figure that out...

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up, wringing hands] Um... it would be, uh... something important to the crime...

 

Noguchi: [Fed up] Can't we just guess it and get this over with?

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] N-no, we have to do this properly...

W-we have to think about this logically...

 

Minami: [Serious] OK. Give me a sec.

[Thinking] _Something Fujihara would try and hide..._

_I have to piece it together!_

 

* * *

 

**LOGIC DIVE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: DIVE DRIVE]

 

**What type of object would Fujihara try to conceal?**

 

A. Something that incriminates him            B. Something about the murder                  C. Something embarrassing

 

**Why wouldn't Fujihara be able to get rid of it in the same machine as Degawa's ElectroID?**

 

A. Too bloody                      B. Couldn't move it                  C. Would break the machine

 

**Therefore, what did Fujihara try to hide?**

 

A. Hammer                    B. Bloody Towel                        C. Broken Glass

 

* * *

 

**Answer:** BCA

 

* * *

 

Minami: **I've pieced it together!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Tell us, Hanni! Tell us tell us tell us!

 

Minami: [Smiling confidently] It's the hammer.

 

Noguchi: [Stunned] The hammer?

 

Akutagawa: [Grinning, arms folded] Of course! The hammer!

 

Tamura: [Hand on chin in thought] So, he wanted ta hide the hammer in Degawa's room?

 

Minami: [Neutral] Exactly. Think about it.

[Explaining] He couldn't just throw it in the wash - it'd destroy the machine.

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] What's so bad about that?

 

Takanashi: [Smiling shyly] Mono-Tower Rule 4.

[Fixing glasses] "Mono-Tower's furnishings are very important!

"The damage of cameras, loudspeakers, monitors and other such devices, whether intentional or not, is strictly prohibited."

 

Okazaki: [Head tilted] Like, do washing machines count, though?

 

Matsuoka: [Exasperated] ...Not a clue.

 

Muramoto: [Arms folded] It matters not. If none of us are aware whether this is the case...

...then I doubt Mr. Fujihara would have taken the risk.

 

[OST: None]

 

Fujihara: [Looking down, face darkened] ...

 

Urayama: [Sneering] Any last words, Fujihara?

 

Fujihara: ...Heh.

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] Um... Fujihara?

 

Fujihara: Heheheh...

 

Hagino: [Frowning] What's so funny, Fujihara?

 

[OST: Class Trial Future Edition]

 

Fujihara: [Cackling wildly] Haaaahahahahahaha!

[Grinning manically] You stupid stupid idiots! You still don't get it!

 

Junpei: [Terrified] He's... g-gone nuts...!

 

Fujihara: [Cackling wildly] Nuts? Me, nuts? Hehehahaha! You really are stupid, aren't you? All of you!

[Gesturing, manic grin] You were so, so close, and you blew it right at the end!

 

Okazaki: [Surprised] Like... is that a confession?

 

Fujihara: [Snarling] Never! Never never never!

 

Minami: [Startled] _Goddamn, he's really flipped!_

 

Fujihara: [Smiling spitefully] Since you mouth-breathers apparently can't see something so blindingly obvious...

...let me, the greatest director in the world, tell you one thing:

[Grinning manically, arms in the air] YOU JUST PROVED I'M NOT THE KILLER!

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Fujihara has a counter-argument! What could it be?
> 
> This chapter was a blast to write. Fujihara's breaking down was really fun to write, and I'm eager to get the next chapter going.
> 
> But... don't expect it for a while.
> 
> ...I mean it this time.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Ch. 1 - Danger, Destruction and Liberation: Class Trial Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AARGH I CAN'T STOP MYSELF FROM WRITING. I'M LIKE REVERSE GEORGE R. R. MARTIN.
> 
> Anyway... What could Fujihara possibly have to prove he didn't kill Degawa?
> 
> You'll just have to read and find out.

* * *

 

[OST: Class Trial Future Edition]

 

Matsuoka: [Enraged] You have to be joking, Fujihara! After everything we've levelled against you...

...you're still going to deny that you killed Degawa?

 

Tamura: [Furious] For fuck's sake, know when ya lost!

 

Fujihara: [Grinning madly] You've all made a massive mistake!

Thank you so much, Minami! Now I can prove I'm not the killer!

 

Minami: [Determined] ...Come on, then, Fujihara.

Let's see what you've got. 

 

Fujihara: [Cackling wildly] Gladly!

Allow me to prove my innocence!

 

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Discussion -HOPE VS DESPAIR- (2nd mix)]

 

 **Truth Bullets:** Chiba's Testimony, Antiseptic, Hammer, Degawa's Body, Broken Glass, Washio's Testimony

 

* * *

 

Fujihara: [Smiling spitefully] I hope you're all ready! My proof is infallible!

 

Urayama: [Irritated] Tell us already! Prove you aren't the killer!

 

Fujihara: [Pointing furiously] Remember how that backstabber Minami proved Muramoto got injured?

 

Mai: [Head tilted in thought] Um... yeah! I remember!

Hanni showed that there was **too much blood on the hammer** for it to have just hit Yuiwa!

 

Hagino: [Hand on chin in thought] That's right. There was blood not only on the blunt end...

...but on the claw end, as well. 

 

Junpei: [Startled] Aaaah! No way! I just remembered something!

 

Okazaki: [Nervous] L-like, what is it, Junpei?

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] There was **b-blood all over the hammer's handle** , too!

 

Matsuoka: [Teeth gritted, sweating] He's right! If you were to use this as the murder weapon...

Your hand would be covered in blood!

 

Fujihara: [Grinning manically] FINALLY you idiots work it out!

[Holding out hands] Take a look at my hands right now. **Do you see any blood on them? No!**

[Pointing furiously] So it can't be me!

 

Noguchi: [Shaken] Hold on one moment! You could have easily washed your hands after the murder!

 

Fujihara: [Smiling spitefully] No! That's wrong too!

Remember the towel that got dumped in the washing machines?

 

Takanashi: [Clenching brush in hand, sweating] The one that was used to try and clean up the blood, right?

But it failed because... oh, no...

[Biting brush] ...because **there was no water on during the nighttime...**

 

Muramoto: [Sweating] So the devil could not simply have cleansed himself...

 

Fujihara: [Pointing furiously] And don't bother thinking that I washed my hands after the bell went, either!

 

Tamura: [Furious] Why the fuck not? That's the only thing that's makin' any fuckin' sense!

 

Hagino: [Gasping, hand covering mouth] Fujihara and Minami were first to the meeting this morning...

 

Fujihara: [Smiling spitefully] And she'll confirm that **I was outside her room right after the morning announcement!**

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] A-ah... I don't, um, know what to do...!

 

Chiba: [Serious] His argument... it's rock solid.

 **The hammer is the murder weapon** , but it's impossible for him to have used it.

[Sweating] **There's no way to fault him...**

 

Fujihara: Exactly! So if you're out of ideas on how I'm the killer...

[Pointing furiously] ...maybe it's time to give up and accept that **I'm innocent!**

 

Minami: [Sweating, gritting teeth]  _Goddamn it! I was so close to finishing this case!_

_Fujihara... I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice! Can't you just stop this?_

[Desperate] _...The others are right! There really aren't any problems in his explanation!_

_How... how do I break his flawless argument?_

 

* * *

 

 **Answer:** E4, S12

 

* * *

 

Minami: **You've got that wrong!**

 

[OST: None]

 

Chiba: [Confused] Uh... Minami? I think you're shouting at the wrong person.

I'm agreeing with you on this - Fujihara's the murderer.

 

Minami: [Serious] I know. But the only way to fault his argument is by correcting this mistake.

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] I'm not surprised the clown made a mistake...

 

Minami: [Confident smile] Don't be so smug, Noguchi. You made it too.

 

Noguchi: [Shaken] E-excuse me?

 

Minami: [In thought] We all did, right from the very start of the trial.

 

Hagino: [Frowning] Minami, please explain this to us.

What is the mistake we have all made?

 

Minami: ...The hammer. We all made the mistake of assuming...

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Minami: [Serious] ...that it's the weapon that killed Degawa.

 

Fujihara: [Stunned] ...!

 

Matsuoka: [Exasperated] ...That's a pretty big mistake to fix, Minami. Do you have proof to back it up?

 

Minami: [Asking] Akutagawa... can you please tell everyone how Degawa's body looked?

 

Akutagawa: [Arms folded, grinning confidently] Of course, classmate Minami! I shall attempt to recite exactly from memory...

...but do not be surprised if I make an error in exact diction!

[Flexing, arms by side] Degawa has a large bruise and skull fracture on her head!

[Pointing passionately] The bruise seemed unusual to me because the outer rim was more pronounced than the inner section!

...

[Shocked] I SEE WHAT CLASSMATE MINAMI MEANS NOW!

 

Chiba: [Wincing] Any chance of telling us before Akutagawa bursts our eardrums, Minami?

 

Minami: [Asking] Urayama. You're a sculptor. Hammers are made with as flat a surface as possible, right?

 

Urayama: [Arms crossed] Correct. Even a common tool hammer has to have as even a spread of pressure as possible. 

Without it, hammering in a nail would be almost impossible.

 

Minami: [Hand on chin] In that case, there's no way that the hammer caused a wound like Degawa's.

[Explaining] It should be that the bruise is evenly spread, but the outside is more damaged than the centre.

 

Okazaki: [Eyes widened in realisation] So, like, the hammer can't be the murder weapon, then!

 

Fujihara: [Desperate] ...Stop, Minami!

 

Minami: [Confused] ...Fujihara?

 

Fujihara: I... I'm sorry for pinning the blame on you!

 

Muramoto: [Glaring] Scrambling to save your miserable hide, villain?

 

Fujihara: [Tearing up] I... no! I am not the blackened!

[Smiling nervously] I'm sorry for insulting you all, OK!? I'm sorry! Will that get you to stop?

[Panicking] Just stop, damn it!

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] Um... I...

 

Mai: [Cheerful] What's up, Tsushi? You look super unhappy!

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] Th-there's a problem with Minami's, um, theory...

There's, uh, nothing... I mean, at the crime scene...

Nothing that... that fits the, um... the description of that weapon...

 

Minami: [Dawning realisation] ...Oh.

 

Fujihara: [Nervous smile] H-huh? Yes! Y-yes, that's right!

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] H-he's calming down...!

 

Fujihara: S-so now that we've exhausted the possibility of me being the blackened...

[Smiling] ...let's move on, shall we?

 

Tamura: [Pointing angrily] Like fuck! Ya got too much against ya ta just drop everythin' like that!

 

Fujihara: [Confused] It's simple, isn't it, though?

The hammer has to be the murder weapon. After all, there's nothing else it could be.

[Serious] So I'm not the killer. 

 

Minami: [Gritted teeth, sweating] _And he's back to normal already!_

_Damn it! His argument really is good!_

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] What about... another place? Couldn't you have hidden it?

 

Fujihara: [Thinking] No time, I'm afraid, Takanashi. Remember? Outside Minami's room at the morning announcement.

[Smiling spitefully] So sorry.

 

Noguchi: [Shaken] Damn you! There must be somewhere you hid the real murder weapon!

 

Hagino: [Frowning] Everyone calm down. We need to think this through rationally.

If there is indeed a second murder weapon...

...we should eliminate where it cannot be first.

 

Minami: [Nodding] ...Let me think for a second...

[Thinking] _So... if I think of where it couldn't be..._

_...I should be able to figure out the murder weapon's location!_

 

* * *

 

**LOGIC DIVE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: DIVE DRIVE]

 

**Where could the real murder weapon not possibly be?**

 

1\. The Incinerator 2. Degawa's Room 3. Fujihara's Room

 

**Where could Fujihara have hidden the real murder weapon before the morning announcement?**

 

1\. Fujihara's Room 2. Nowhere 3. The Medical Room

 

**Therefore, where is the real murder weapon?**

 

1\. The Courtroom 2. Degawa's Room 3. Fujihara's Room

 

* * *

 

 **Answer:** 121

 

* * *

 

Minami: **I've pieced it together!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Minami: [Confident smile] I finally got it! I know where the real murder weapon is!

 

Fujihara: [Serious] ...Do you, now?

 

Minami: [Explaining] See, we all know he couldn't have incinerated it.

 

Chiba: [Bored] Right. I'm the only one who could have done that.

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] And, um... he said he, ah, didn't have the time to, um...

...to hide it anywhere else...

 

Minami: So there's only one logical conclusion, isn't there?

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] ...Wait...

 

Noguchi: [Shaken] ...You don't seriously mean that...

 

Matsuoka: [Surprised] The murder weapon...!

 

Minami: [Serious] If Fujihara didn't have the opportunity to get rid of it...

 

[OST: Class Trial Strange Edition]

 

Minami: [Pointing] Then it's right here in the Courtroom!

 

Okazaki: [Startled] Like, WHAAAAAAAAAT!? You're, like, kidding me!

 

Junpei: [Stunned] Th-that's insane! He... he b-brought the murder weapon with him!?

 

Urayama: [Drawing on his palm with his finger] And yet... logically, that makes sense!

If he really didn't have the opportunity to dispose of it...

 

Tamura: [Pointing furiously] Alright, Fujihara! Show us whatcha got on ya!

 

Fujihara: [Desperate] ...! H-hold on! No!

 

Muramoto: [Glaring] Reveal your secret, devil. Show us the murder weapon.

 

Fujihara: [Smiling spitefully] ...Hah! Not happening! Because I don't have anything on me!

 

[OST: None]

 

Takanashi: [Despondent] ...He's right...

 

Mai: [Mock sadness] Huh? Umi? But we're super close to proving it!

 

Takanashi: [Frowning] Don't you think we would have noticed?

...

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] ...C-can you explain?

 

Takanashi: ...

[Surprised] Ah, sorry! I mean...

[Biting brush] We would have seen something, right? If it was heavy enough to kill Degawa...

...he couldn't be hiding it, right?

 

[OST: Class Trial Turbulent Edition]

 

Fujihara: [Smiling spitefully] Yes! Exactly! Unless you're actually admitting you're all braindead idiots...

...you would have seen something out of the ordinary! So I'm fine!

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing angrily] Classmate Fujihara! Stop being so obstinate!

 

Fujihara: [Snarling] Stop shouting like a moron!

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] Please, um, don't fight...

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: [Thinking] _..._

_Something that could have killed Degawa..._

_...but that we wouldn't think is out of the ordinary..._

_There's only one thing that can be!_

 

* * *

 

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: ANAGRAM.NET]

 

**What could have killed Degawa, but gone unnoticed on Fujihara?**

 

M L A I E R F M C A

 

* * *

 

 **Answer:** FILM CAMERA

 

* * *

 

 

Minami: **Everything's falling into place!**

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: [Betrayed] Fujihara... I need to ask you a very important question.

...How heavy is your camera?

 

Fujihara: [Stunned] ...!

[Nervous smile] W-why would you want to know something like that? It's completely unrelated!

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] ...I see, Minami...

 

Akutagawa: [Arms folded, frowning] Regrettably, I do not! Classmate Minami! Please explain!

 

Minami: [Explaining] If it's a film camera, with mechanical internal working...

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Minami: ...it must be at least a little heavy, right?

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] Heavy enough to kill someone, perhaps?

 

Fujihara: [Desperate] ...

 

Mai: [Finger raised in realisation] Of course! Hira takes his camera everywhere!

 

Tamura: [Looking away] Every fuckin' mornin' meetin', at least...

 

Washio: [Surprised] And, um... the camera's lens would have, uh, the...

...the metal rim around, um, the glass...

 

Okazaki: [Playing with hair] Like, that would leave that weird bruise Minami was talking about, right?

 

Noguchi: [Serious] And we would never notice anything out of the ordinary. 

[Smirk] After all... it's always on his person.

 

Muramoto: [Pointing] Even now... you wield it in your holster, do you not?

 

[OST: None]

 

Fujihara: [Desperate] ...

I... no... shut up! It... it wasn't me!

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] I think he still needs a little convincing. 

 

Hagino: [Frowning] Perhaps it would be best if we recounted everything we know?

 

Urayama: [Arms folded] If that doesn't do it, nothing will. I'm in favour of it.

 

Matsuoka: Any volunteers, then?

 

Minami: [Serious] I'll give it a shot.

[Determined] Let me take everything from the top, and prove this without a doubt!

 

* * *

 

[OST: Climax Reasoning]

 

Hello again. Our time together grows sadly short.

After this, I only see you one more time. Then I die.

After all, I won't be written anymore, so I'll fade away...

Excuse me. I got a bit metafictional there...

This game is called **Closing Statement**.

You will be given a set of events - each detailing what may have happened at the time of the crime.

Your job is to order ten of them in the correct way to show the events as they really happened.

There may be a few extra which don't fit in, of course, so be careful.

Think it through calmly, and you'll find the solution.

I wish you the best of luck. Over and out.

 

* * *

 

  **CLOSING STATEMENT!**

 

* * *

 

1\. Muramoto reads a note in the Cafeteria

2\. Muramoto bandages his arm

3\. The Blackened drags Degawa to the Medical Room

4\. The Blackened hits Degawa with a film camera

5\. The Blackened throws Degawa's ElectroID in the wash

6\. Muramoto bumps into a door as he runs away

7\. Degawa attacks Muramoto with the claw hammer

8\. The Blackened tries to clean up the blood in the Green Hallway

9\. The Blackened waits outside Minami's room

10\. The Blackened knocks on a door

 

* * *

 

 **Answer:** 1-7-2-6-10-4-3-8-5-9

 

* * *

 

[OST: Climax Return]

 

**[The events play out, in jagged manga style, as Minami describes each of them.]**

 

Minami: OK. Here's how I think everything happened.

First of all, Degawa, out of a desire to murder someone, left a note in the Cafeteria for someone to pick up.

That person ended up being Muramoto, who read through it, then left the note there.

So, once he was sure everyone was back in their rooms, he headed over to the Green Hallway.

My guess is, he probably wasn't expecting to get attacked.

But that's what happened. Degawa used the claw hammer she had taken earlier from the Incinerator Room...

...and drove the sharp side into his arm!

...Um, sorry for the reminder, Muramoto...

 

Muramoto: T'is of no concern.

 

Minami: Anyway... Muramoto fled into the Medical Room, where he began desperately bandaging the wound.

He was in such a panic that he just took all of the bandages in case the hammer had hit a vital artery or something.

Degawa, meanwhile, had one of her mood swings. She realised what she was doing...

...and returned to her room, which gave Muramoto the opportunity to escape.

As he did so, still a bit woozy, he bumped into someone's door - the killer's.

The culprit emerged to find Muramoto's blood painting the insides of the hallway.

They panicked, and decided the best course of action would be to check on their fellow students.

Unfortunately, the first room they stopped at... was Degawa's.

She opened the door, and the culprit must have seen the bloody hammer lying on the bed.

They assumed she had killed someone, and for their own safety...

...they hit Degawa with something they always had on them.

Something heavy... like a camera.

In any case, if they were scared before, they were utterly terrified by now. 

So, for whatever reason, they carried Degawa to the Medical Room...

...but she was dead by the time they arrived. So the next course of action was to cover up their crime.

They stole Degawa's ElectroID first, along with a towel from her room.

With the towel, they tried to clean up the blood...

...but the absence of any water during the night made it impossible.

Following that, they hurried to the Laundry Room to dispose of the evidence.

They first scanned Degawa's ElectroID into every machine to cover their tracks...

...then tossed the towel into one.

I'm sure that they would have hidden more, but as we've realised... they ran out of time.

So they threw the ElectroID into the last machine as they sprinted out...

...ready to meet me in the Green Hallway.

But they didn't count on Chiba sleeping in that morning.

So when they were forced to take me to the morning meeting...

...Chiba discovered the blood, and the rest is history.

 

**[The image changes to the Blackened and Minami, against a vibrant blue background, facing off against each other. The Blackened is utterly panicked, sweating and grabbing the sides of their head, while Minami is determined.]**

 

Minami: There's only one person who carries a heavy item around with them at all times.

The person who met me this morning, and who distracted me from the crime...

 

**[The words, "THAT'S A WRAP", appear in dark red lettering as the Blackened cross-fades into Fujihara, in an identical pose.]**

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: Hideki Fujihara! **It could only be you!**

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

* * *

 

**[Fade in to Courtroom.]**

 

Minami: [Serious] ...And that, give or take a few things, is how it happened.

 

Fujihara: [Snarling] ...Rrgh...

Minami... You...

 

Okazaki: [Worried smile] ...Like, is it over now?

 

[OST: Class Trial Turbulent Edition]

 

Fujihara: [Gesturing wildly] No! Nonononono! I refuse to give in!

[Pointing furiously] You still haven't proved it!

 

Matsuoka: [Shouting] Proved what? There's nothing left to prove!

 

Junpei: [Determined] Y-you're the only person it could be, Fujihara!

 

Fujihara: [Clutching ears] ShutupshutupSHUTUP!

 

Tamura: [Irritated] Can't ya just fuckin' give in already!?

 

Fujihara: [Snarling] I am Hideki Fujihara! The greatest cinematic genius the world has ever known!

[Pointing furiously] If you do this, you'll kill the best mind of a generation!

[Desperate] For the love of God, please! Just STOP!

 

Minami: [Despondent] Fujihara... I'm so sorry for this...

[Serious] But whatever arguments you have left...

[Determined] ...for everyone else here, I'll disprove them all!

 

* * *

  

[OST: Trial Underground]

 

...Hello again.

This is it. The last game I have to explain...

It's been fun, right? Right.

Then let me finish my existence by teaching you the last game.

This game is called **Panic Talk Action**.

Every now and again, somebody will freak out.

Logic will fly out the window, and you'll just have to listen to their rantings.

Of course, since they're ranting, the formatting will mess up a bit. Painting the medium, you see.

Anyway, at the end, four words will appear on a cross, at North, South, East and West.

You must put the words in the correct order to proceed and shut down your opponent's claims once and for all.

For example:

 

* * *

 

Random Guy: **Enough already! I didn't use any mustard on my sausage!**

 

EMPTY

|

|

|

PACKET ----------------------------------------------------------------------- COUNTER

|

|

|

ON

 

* * *

  

As you can see, the sentence is EMPTY PACKET ON COUNTER.

As such, the answer would be based on their compass rose positions: NWSE.

With that said, I have nothing left to teach you. 

For the final time...

I wish you the best of luck. Over and out.

 

* * *

 

**PANIC TALK ACTION!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: M.T.B.]

 

Fujihara: Just shut up already!

Nothing you say makes any sense!

How many Oscars have YOU won, huh!?

You don't even deserve to be in the same room as me!

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

What's your problem with me!?

 

Fujihara: **There's nothing that says my camera was the murder weapon! NOTHING!**

 

SHARDS

|

|

|

FLOOR ----------------------------------------------------------------------- ON

|

|

|

GLASS

 

* * *

  

 **Answer:** SNEW

 

* * *

 

Minami: **This will finish it!**

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: [Serious] Fujihara... if you hit Degawa in the way that the bruise shows...

...your camera's lens would have cracked.

 

Fujihara: [Stunned] ...!

 

Minami: [Explaining] Remember those glass shards we found in Degawa's room?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Too far away from the broken drinking glass to be part of that.

 

Mai: [Cheerful] And super small, too!

 

Matsuoka: [Eyes closed] ...Well, then...

[Serious] Fujihara, do you mind showing us your camera?

 

Fujihara: ...

 

Minami: [Despondent] I'm sorry, Fujihara...

...but this is the only way to make sure.

[Serious] If your lens is cracked... then we'll know the truth.

 

Fujihara: ...

 

Hagino: [Frowning] ...I think we can take his silence as an answer.

 

Okazaki: [Teary] ...Fujihara? Can you, like, show us?

 

Fujihara: ...

[Tearing up] ...Take it. Just... take it.

 

Minami: [Despondent] Fujihara?

 

Urayama: [Serious] ...Minami, you guessed right. The lens is shattered beyond repair.

 

Minami: [Betrayed] Fujihara...

 

Monokuma: Now then! I think you bastards have been talking enough!

Use the buttons on your podiums to vote for the blackened!

For your sake, I hope you get it right! Upupupu!

 

Fujihara: ...Oh, God...

[Hugging self, in tears] Minami... Degawa... Everyone...

I'm so sorry...!

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the discussion ends. 
> 
> This chapter was very fun to write. I'm feeling really great for having done this - I mean, mentally, you know?
> 
> Sorry to all you execution fans, but this chapter is long enough as is, so that'll have to wait for next time. 
> 
> See you all when I next see you. (Which, knowing the speed I get these out, will be in 30 minutes or something...)


	14. Ch. 1 - Danger, Destruction and Liberation: Class Trial Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to knock this last section off before my exams all started. Seriously, expect a break. I know I say that all the time, but I really mean it now.
> 
> Anyway! So here it comes. The first execution. I hope it's all to your liking.
> 
> I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but you can see why. It's mostly just a wrap-up of the trial, so there isn't much new ground to cover.
> 
> There's definitely SOME new ground, though.
> 
> Anyway! Please enjoy.

* * *

 

**[Fade in to a slot machine with the character's faces printed on the reels. A drum roll plays as the machine begins to spin. Three images of Fujihara's face in a dark red circle line up one by one. The word "JACKPOT" appears above the reels, flowers and confetti explode from the sides of the screen, and coins begin to spew out of the machine. Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: All All Apologies]

 

**[Fade in to Courtroom.]**

 

Monokuma: [Punching the air] Yahoo! You bastards got it in a unanimous vote!

The cold-hearted monster who killed Yuina Degawa was none other than Hideki Fujihara!

[Neutral] That's a one hundred per cent success rate so far! Congratulations, everyone!

[Chuckling] ...Except you, of course, Fujihara! Upupupu!

 

Hagino: [Despondent] How could you do something like this, Fujihara?

 

Fuijhara: [In tears] I... I didn't mean to...

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Oh, I see. The camera slipped in your hand and happened to crush Degawa's skull, hm?

 

Fujihara: [Furious but crying] Sh-shut up! You have no fucking idea what it's like!

 

Okazaki: [Disbelieving] Like... why, Fujihara? Why did you, like, do it?

 

Fujihara: You think I meant for this to happen? You think I just woke up and decided to kill her?

[In tears, hugging self] I just... I got scared...

 

Minami: ...Just what the hell happened, Fujihara?

 

Fujihara: [In tears] ...I got woken up by something bumping into my door...

When I went outside to investigate, camera at the ready...

...th-there was blood everywhere...

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] M-Muramoto's blood, right?

 

Fujihara: I didn't care whose it was... I just didn't want anyone to be hurt...

 

**[Flashback to a greyscale image of the Green Hallway, Muramoto's blood spattered on the Medical Room's door.]**

 

Fujihara: [Off-screen] Oh, God! H-hello? Is everyone OK?

Chiba? Degawa? Minami? You guys OK?

...Soundproof doors, right...

 

**[Back to Courtroom.]**

 

Fujihara: [Looking away] S-so I knocked on her door... It was closest to mine...

I... I just wanted to make sure she was alright...!

 

Akutagawa: [Arms folded sternly] Please continue! What happened next?

 

**[Flashback to a greyscale image of the Green Hallway, outside Degawa's Room. The door is open, and Degawa is standing just inside, wielding a broken glass.]**

 

Degawa: [Panicking] Stay the fuck away! I'm armed!

 

Fujihara: Whoa! Degawa! It's me! Fujihara!

 

Degawa: [Surprised] Fujihara? Y'all ain't Muramoto... The hell're y'all doin' down here?

 

Fujihara: I... heard a noise... There's lots of blood outside...

I wanted to check you were OK, that's all!

 

Degawa: [Remorseful] ...Well, I'm fine. Y'all oughta go back ter sleep 'n get some shut-eye.

 

Fujihara: _That's when I saw it..._

 

**[We see a greyscale close-up of the bloody hammer lying on Degawa's bed. Degawa has turned her head slightly to look at it, a look of realisation on her face, and Fujihara stares wildly at it, clearly fearful.]**

 

Fujihara: On your bed... that's blood!

 

Degawa: ...Aw, fuck! Y'all weren't meant ter see that!

 

Fujihara: All this blood, that hammer... y-you killed someone, didn't you!?

 

Degawa: Huh? Hell nah! Y'all got this wrong, Fujihara!

 

Fujihara: And that broken glass! Was I next in your damn plan!? Huh!?

 

Degawa: The fuck're y'all going on about, boy? Gimme a chance ter explain!

 

Fujihara: N-no! You killed someone! Y-you're gonna kill me!

 

**[Close-up of Fujihara's eye, wildly staring in panic. The pupil is heavily contracted, and sweat is dripping either side of it.]**

 

[OST: None]

 

Fujihara: I won't let you kill me!

 

**[Cut to black as a sickening crunch echoes. Fade back into the Courtroom.]**

 

[OST: All All Apologies]

 

Fujihara: [Looking away] ...The first thing I did was try to save her.

I... I dragged her to the Medical Room...

 

Takanashi: [Eyes shut in horror] ...It was too late, I guess...

 

Fujihara: [Sobbing] I felt her die in my arms...

Do any of you know what that's like?

F-feeling someone go limp... feeling them go cold...

[Hugging himself, in tears] Oh, God... I never want to feel that again...

 

Urayama: [Frowning]  I don't think you'll get the chance.

 

Minami: Shut up, Urayama! Just let him have one last bit of dignity!

 

Urayama: [Stunned] ...Sorry. Go on.

 

Fujihara: [In tears] ...I... I wanted to cover it up...

...So I dipped that hammer in the puddle of blood in her room.

 

Chiba: [Confused] Huh? Why would you do that?

 

Fujihara: [Explaining, rubbing eyes] I... I had to make sure nobody could figure out it was me...

That hammer... I thought I could use it as a substitute for my camera.

But there was so little blood on it... nobody would think that it was used to kill her!

I-in the murder mystery movies I made... the murder weapons always had so much blood...

 

Muramoto: [Eyes shut] Following this, I assume you set to work on the blood in the hallway?

 

Fujihara: [Hugging himself, in tears] Degawa's head was still... oh, God, it was dripping when I brought her over to the Medical Room...

I used the towel in her room to try and clean up the blood, but...

 

Mai: It didn't work... This is super not fun to talk about...

 

Fujihara: [Furious but crying] H-how do you think I feel!? Y-you didn't spend your night c-cleaning up a murder!

[Looking away] I... yes, I threw the towel in the wash. I had to use Degawa's ElectroID to hide it...

But then the worst thing happened... The worst possible thing...

 

**[Flashback to a greyscale image of the Laundry Room, with Fujihara tossing the bloody towel into one of the washing machines. He is looking up in utter horror at the loudspeaker in the corner of the room.]**

 

Monokuma: [Voice only] DING DONG DING DONG!

Good morning, class!

 

**[Back to Courtroom.]**

 

Tamura: [Surprised] Ya mean, it was already seven by the time all this crazy shit was goin' on?

 

Fujihara: [Desperate] I... I only had seconds!

I'd already closed Degawa's door, so I decided that... I would just hide the evidence forever!

I threw the ElectroID in the washing machine, and as fast as I could...

I ran back to the Hallway, I knocked on Minami's door, and...

[Remorseful] ...

If I just had more time...

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] But, um... you still would've been, uh, found...

We would have, um, noticed that Degawa was missing...

 

Fujihara: ...Maybe I would've...

[Begging] B-but you guys have to understand!

It... it wasn't my fault! It was Muramoto's!

 

Muramoto: [Staring] ...Pardon?

 

Fujihara: If you hadn't bumped into my door...

[Furious but crying] ...none of this would've happened!

I never would've woken up! I never would've gone outside to look around!

I never would've seen all that goddamn blood! I never would've panicked!

[Hugging himself, in tears] I never would've h-hit her with the goddamn camera...

 

Matsuoka: [Glaring] You just can't take responsibility for what you did, can you?

 

Fujihara: [Confused] H-huh?

 

Minami: ...Matsuoka?

 

Matsuoka: Fishing for sympathy won't save you, you pathetic waste.

 

Junpei: [Surprised] W-where did this come from?

 

Matsuoka: Now that you've confessed... I can finally say what I've been thinking this whole damn trial.

 

Fujihara: [Tense] ...Nng...

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] Let me spell it out for you, Fujihara.

You killed Degawa. You smashed her skull in, and now she's dead. By your hand.

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] L-like, he said he didn't mean it, though!

 

Matsuoka: That doesn't excuse him. He's a criminal. Criminals deserve punishment.

[Pointing, cold glare] You deserve everything that you've got coming.

 

Hagino: [Shouting angrily] Matsuoka! I don't know where this vitriol is coming from, but that's enough!

I will not have you be so cold-hearted to someone - even if they are a murderer!

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] ...You and I need to talk about this afterwards, Hagino. 

 

Mai: [Head tilted] Hey, Matsuoka... Are you feeling OK?

 

Matsuoka: I'm fine, thank you very much.

 

Minami: [Stunned]  _...Something's wrong here..._

_I've never seen Matsuoka act like this..._

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Can the family drama wait for the moment? We've got something fun to do now!

 

Fujihara: [Desperate] ...! No! No, please!

 

Monokuma: Yes, please! I've been waiting all day to get this up and running!

[Annoyed] I had to spend AGES listening to you bastards blunt-force your way through this murder!

[White side] I even picked out a nice little song for when you get killed!

[Annoyed] There's no way in hell I'm not getting my reward!

 

Fujihara: [Nervous smile]  W-wait a minute! I just explained it!

I never meant to kill her! That's... that's manslaughter, right? Not murder!

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] You killed someone, buddy! In my book, that's murder!

 

Fujihara: [Panicking] B-but... this isn't a fair trial at all!

 

Monokuma: [Angry] I'm an evil teddy bear! At what point did you expect me to give a fair trial?

 

Minami: Wait, Monokuma! Can't you at least let us say goodbye first?

 

Monokuma: You had plenty of time! But Camera Boy decided to waste it on explanations!

 

Fujihara: [Desperate] No... I didn't mean to kill her! Please, for the love of God, no!

 

Monokuma: [One hand in the air] Now, then! For the Ultimate Director, Hideki Fujihara, I've prepared an extra-special punishment!

 

Fujihara: [Clutching head, sobbing eyes out] This isn't fair! Please! I didn't mean to kill her!

 

Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got!

 

Fujihara: [Begging] Minami! I'm sorry I lied to you! I'm sorry I told them you killed her!

[Clutching head, sobbing eyes out] Please, somebody, anybody! Just save meeeeee!

 

Minami: F-Fujihara!

 

Monokuma: [Both arms in the air] Iiiiiiit's PUNISHMENT TIME!

 

Fujihara: [Screaming] NononononononoNOOOOOOO!

 

[OST: None]

 

**[Fade to black. We fade in to see Monokuma sitting relaxedly on his throne. A big red button with a screen rises up in front of him. Monokuma draws a miniature gavel, his bright red eye glinting wickedly, and slams it down on the button. We zoom into the screen to see an 8-bit representation of Fujihara being dragged kicking and screaming away by Monokuma, as retro game music plays quietly in the background.]**

 

**HIDEKI FUJIHARA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Punishment feat. Hell-icopter]

 

We watch as Fujihara looks around in horror at the other students. Lights begin to pulse and blare around the Courtroom in time with the music, almost like a nightclub. Suddenly, weaving past the other students, a chain clamps around Fujihara's neck and wrenches him down a hallway, his hand grabbing at air as he tries desperately to save himself. A red sign blinks on that the execution chamber is IN USE. Fujihara is dragged screaming out of the room into a dark black void behind him.

 

** INGLOURIOUS DEVELOPMENT  **

 

We see Fujihara's face, sweaty and pale, suspended upside down. The camera pans back to reveal that he has been lassoed in Super 8 film, and is hanging from a chain in a grimy industrial room, wriggling in a vain attempt to free himself. In an upside down POV shot, we see Fujihara's view of the other students and Monokuma, standing on a catwalk in front of him, before looking down at a sealed vat marked simply AgNO3.

 

With a cackle, Monokuma throws a lever, the vat opens, and Fujihara is dropped screaming into the silver nitrate. As the students watch on in horror, bubbles begin to reach the top of the vat, and two pumps lift up on either side, cigarette lighters duct-taped to the front. Under the surface, Fujihara struggles to avoid drowning. After a short while, Monokuma throws the lever a second time, raising Fujihara into the open air again. He has just moments to gasp for breath and look around before the pumps blast flame onto him, igniting the silver nitrate and incinerating him.

 

In silence, we see the looks of utter horror on the students' faces, lit only with a gentle orange glow, which sways as Fujihara's burning corpse, unseen by us, swings slowly back and forth.

 

**The execution is over.**

 

* * *

 

**[Fade in to Courtroom.]**

 

[OST: New World Order]

 

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] WOOOOOO! That was incredible! I feel so warm and fuzzy inside!

Then again, maybe that's just the heat from the fire! Upupupu!

 

Tamura: [Terrified] What the fuck was that!? What the FUCK was that!?

 

Noguchi: [Shaken] S-so this is the consequence for failure...!

 

Muramoto: [Sweating profusely, teeth gritted] ...M-Merciful heavens...

 

Junpei: [In awe] That was... unbelievable...!

 

Hagino: [Clutching prayer beads, sweating profusely] ...Please s-speed Fujihara's soul swiftly to rest...

 

Matsuoka: [Grimacing, hamds balled in fists] Oh my God... Monokuma... That was too far...! What the hell was that!?

 

Takanashi: [Screaming, covering her eyes] I'm gonna be sick! I... I can smell him burning, oh God!

 

Akutagawa: [Looking away, disgusted] C-classmates! Avert your eyes! This... this is horrible!

 

Urayama: [Snarling in rage and fear] What kind of sick madman made this... this awful thing!?

 

Washio: [Sobbing] I... I... I want to go home! I don't want to see any more killing!

 

Okazaki: [Hands over mouth, crying] OmigodomigodomigodI'mgonnabesick!

 

Chiba: [Turning away in fear, clammy] I... oh, God, I can't... I can't take this...

 

Mai: [Screaming, hands on her head] No! This is... THIS IS SUPER BAD I HATE IT I HATE IT!

 

Minami: F-Fujihara... Oh, God...!

_Who... Who the hell would do something like this!?_

_This is wrong! This is sick and wrong!_

 

[OST: None]

 

Monokuma: [Sighing] Tell me, everyone... don't you just love that smoked meat aroma?

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

**_Everything overwhelmed me. The sight, the smell...  
_ **

**_I'm not going to lie... I was sick right then and there._ **

**_I felt... empty._**

**_Like when you suck all of the air out of a basketball..._ **

**_...and it collapses in on itself._ **

**_Just pulling in and in and in..._ **

**_That was how I felt. Like there was a black hole inside me._ **

**_Like I would never feel hope, or joy, or anything like that ever again._ **

**_Just despair._ **

 

**[Fade in to Courtroom.]**

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Anyway, I think you've all earned yourselves a well-earned rest!

If you'd all be so kind as to take the elevator back up to the top floor, I can get started on clean-up!

 

Minami: ...M-murderer...

 

Monokuma: [Head tilted] Eh? What was that, Minami? You wanna share it with the rest of the class?

 

Minami: M-murderer! You killed him!

 

Monokuma: [Black side] "Murderer"? Maybe, but at least I'm an ALIVE murderer! Which is more than we can say for ol' Fujihara, huh?

 

Minami: N-ng...

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] ...It's not worth it, Minami. Just calm down.

 

Tamura: [Enraged] Fuck off! Not even five minutes ago, ya were spoutin' bullshit 'bout how we couldn't forgive Fujihara!

[Pointing angrily] Now ya want us ta just take this fuckin' quietly!?

 

Matsuoka: ...Do you want the bear to execute us, too?

Everyone just shut up. We can talk tomorrow.

 

Hagino: [Concerned] ...

 

Minami: _...What the hell is going on here..._

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] If you're all done...

[Chuckling] G'night, everybody! I hope you have as pleasant dreams as I do! Upupupu...

[Belly laugh] Gyahahahahaha!

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

**_We all made our ways back to our room in dead silence._ **

**_Nobody could think of anything to say..._ **

**_...or maybe, like me..._ **

**_...they just didn't want to say it out loud._ **

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Everything's falling to pieces._

_Here I was thinking we could make it without a murder..._

_..._

_I need to keep that knife close from now on._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

**_That was the first night..._ **

**_The first night that I felt truly terrified for my life._ **

**_It sunk in that I wasn't going home ever again..._ **

**_I felt despair - real despair - for the first time that night._ **

**_..._ **

**_It wouldn't be the last._ **

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER 1 END**

 

**14 STUDENTS REMAIN**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finish our chapter with two dead and two acting weirdly. Great start!
> 
> In all seriousness, I deeply thank all of you for your continued support. You guys are great, and you're helping me through a bit of a rough patch.
> 
> There will be a single Free Time event next chapter. Can you please vote for a character who hasn't had one yet? So, Hagino, Akutagawa, Urayama, Takanashi or Okazaki.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Really, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.


	15. Ch. 2 - Russian History In Five Words: Abnormal Days Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE UPDATE!
> 
> OK, so since this is an exploration chapter, it's a fair bit longer than usual, as in, 7000 or so words. I did manage to squeeze in Takanashi's FTE, though.
> 
> Speaking of Free Time, starting this chapter, I'm writing them closer to the original games' FTEs - you know, fading to black, not necessarily talent-related questions, that kind of thing.
> 
> There's also a special Free Time announcement at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

**CHAPTER 2: RUSSIAN HISTORY IN FIVE WORDS**

 

**ABNORMAL DAYS**

 

* * *

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of brandy through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Good morning, class!

This is your amazing principal Monokuma letting you know it's 7 o'clock! Nighttime's over!

Which means it's time to get out of bed and stop being a lazy bastard!

 

**[The screen blinks off. Fade in to see Minami lying over the covers on her bed. Her hair is dishevelled, her uniform just barely done up correctly, and she is staring up at the ceiling despondently with tearstained eyes.]**

 

_..._

_..._

_...It's morning._

_I guess I should be getting up..._

_..._

_Then again, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night._

_And on top of that, it'd be dangerous to leave my room again._

_After all... any one of the others could just turn around and..._

_..._

_..._

_I need a shower..._

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade to Minami's Room.]**

 

[Move to Minami's Bathroom]

 

[Examine Shower]

 

**[Fade to black. The sound of running water is heard.]**

 

_..._

_..._

_I forgot the Morning Meeting, didn't I?_

_..._

_It doesn't matter. They don't expect me to turn up anymore._

 

[OST: None]

 

**[A knocking is heard at the door.]**

 

_...Huh? Who could that be?_

 

**[The sound of water stops. Fade into Minami's Bathroom.]**

 

[Move to Minami's Room]

 

[Examine Door]

 

Minami: ...Oh, it's you.

 

Hagino: [Concerned] ...Good morning, Minami. You weren't at the meeting today.

 

Minami: ...So?

 

Hagino: So... we were worried about you. We wanted to make sure you were OK.

 

_...Yeah, right..._

 

Minami: Why are you here, then? Shouldn't you be running the meeting right now?

 

Hagino: [Neutral] Ah... about that.

Matsuoka went on a bit of a tirade. I couldn't bear to hear it, so I left.

[Serious] In all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if the meeting's already finished.

 

Minami: ...Good.

 

Hagino: [Concerned] Minami?

 

Minami: Really, I'm glad I missed it.

I mean... we all saw what happened yesterday!

 

Hagino: [Looking down, melancholy] Ah, yes... the execution...

[Eyes shut] I hope to the heavens I never see another...

 

Minami: No, not that! Something worse!

...I don't think there's anyone who didn't have nightmares from that execution last night!

But the way we treated Fujihara... it wasn't right!

 

Hagino: [Confused] ...I'm afraid I don't follow.

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Minami: As soon as we knew it was him, we attacked him!

It was like the last couple of days just disappeared, and we always hated him!

Urayama even cracked a goddamn joke!

And the same thing happened when you thought I was the killer!

The way you all looked at me... the way we all turned on Fujihara...

It was sick! It was goddamn sick!

 

Hagino: [Looking down, melancholy] ...I see...

 

Minami: That's why... I'm happy I missed the meeting.

Because I don't think I want to see any of you again.

 

[OST: None]

 

Hagino: ...

[Serious] ...Let me show you something. Please, Minami.

 

Minami: ...Fine. Sure. Whatever.

 

_Let me get my knife..._

 

Hagino: ...I'm sorry, Minami. But I don't want to see that knife again.

[Smiling gently] You'll just have to trust me, alright?

 

Minami: ...Let's just go.

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

_...It's all cleaned up now..._

_Like nothing ever happened._

_Degawa and Fujihara are just... gone, aren't they?_

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

_...Where is everyone?_

 

Hagino: [Thinking] I suppose you're wondering where everyone is.

They've gone downstairs.

 

Minami: ...Downstairs?

 

Hagino: [Hands clasped] It seems that after the murder...

...Monokuma opened up the stairwell so that we could progress.

[Irritated] "A reward for not dying," he called it.

 

_...Of course he did._

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] Here. At the back of the room.

I want to show you this.

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[We see two tables, one flat and the other upended, forming a right angle for a makeshift shrine. The words, "For The Fallen", are written beautifully on a piece of paper attached to the 'back wall' of the shrine, and a stick of incense smokes gently underneath it. Sitting on full display are Degawa's straw hat, still stained slightly with blood, and Fujihara's camera, the lens of which cracks open to remind anyone who sees it of how it was used.]**

 

Hagino: ...I made this as quickly as I could after the trial.

Takanashi helped with the sign, as you can see.

 

Minami: ...You made this... for Degawa and Fujihara?

 

Hagino: And for anyone else who loses their life here.

 

Minami: B-but... yesterday...

 

Hagino: Yesterday, we were caught in the moment.

After all, our lives were quite literally at stake.

But now that we can calm down...

...we can mourn both the innocent victim and the misguided killer.

 

_I... I really don't know what to say..._

 

**[Back to Cafeteria.]**

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] If you ever wish to pray for them, simply let me know and I'll set things up for you.

 

Minami: ...

 

Hagino: [Neutral] ...So, would you like to look at the new floor?

 

Minami: Huh? Oh, yeah...

I guess I'm getting a little sick of here...

 

Hagino: [Serious] I'll come with you.

 

Minami: ...You really don't need to...

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] I insist. I want to make sure you're alright.

 

Minami: ...Thanks, I guess...

 

Hagino: Very well, then. Let's go.

[Serious] The stairwell is in the Blue Hallway. Lead the way, Minami.

 

_...I'm not getting rid of her, am I?_

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Blue Hallway]

 

[Examine Stairwell]

 

**[The Stairwell is very simple, featuring only a grated metal staircase, and a floor indicator, which has been hastily painted over in black to obscure the details. According to the sign above the entrance, the students occupy the Living Quarters floor. The walls are a deep purple; however, as the students descend to the lower floor, the walls become a rich navy blue. It seems that this changing colour continues further down - however, past the penultimate floor, a large cloud of opaque gas hangs, preventing the students from travelling further. A faint humming is audible.]**

 

_...It's kind of like the stairs you see in an art gallery, maybe?_

_But not nearly as fancy._

 

Hagino: [Surprised] ...I'll admit, this wasn't particularly what I had expected...

 

Minami: Really?

 

Hagino: [Serious] Well, given that this is supposedly the tallest building in the world...

...I expected something... grander of the stairwell.

 

Minami: Before we move on to the new floor, we should take a look around here first.

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] Indeed. Lead the way, Minami.

 

[Examine Floor Indicator]

 

Hagino: [Thinking] "You Are Now On Level..." Hmm...

[Confused] Why would Monokuma black out the floor like that, I wonder?

 

Minami: ...Maybe he doesn't want us to know how many storeys two kilometres is?

 

Hagino: [Irritated] ...That's just petty enough for me to believe he would do that...

 

[Examine Entrance Sign]

 

Hagino: [Thinking] According to this sign...

...we've been spending the first few days of our stay on the "Living Quarters" level.

 

Minami: Well, that makes sense, I guess...

It explains the bedrooms, anyway.

 

[Examine Security Camera]

 

Hagino: [Thinking] ...

 

Minami: ...Uh, Hagino?

 

Hagino: [Surprised] Ah! My apologies. My mind was wandering a little.

 

Minami: What about?

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] It's fine, really. You don't need to know.

 

Minami: ...Now I'm interested, though...

 

Hagino: [Sighing] ...Alright, if you insist...

[Thinking] I was just thinking, since there are security cameras everywhere...

[Serious] ...Monokuma must watch us while we're in the shower, too.

 

Minami: ...You're right. I didn't need to know.

 

[Examine Sign]

 

Minami: Apparently, this floor is the "Relaxation Area".

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] I hope there are some fun activities.

[Clasping hands] To tell the truth, I was beginning to get cabin fever in that one floor.

 

_I'm just wondering how we're expected to relax when we could die at any moment._

 

[Examine Cloud]

 

Hagino: [Coughing] ...Gak! This cloud... it's making my eyes water just being near it!

 

Minami: The hell is this stuff!?

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Enjoying our complementary cloud?

 

Minami: Monokuma... what do you want?

 

Monokuma: [White side] To give my favourite protagonistic person - and her plus one - a lecture!

 

Hagino: [Irritated] ...I loathe you.

 

Monokuma: [Bashful] Aww... I loathe you too! But we thould weally get that lithp of yourth theen to!

 

Hagino: ...

 

Minami: ...

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] ...Anyway...

[Hand raised dismissively] That cloud there is a special cocktail of the most toxic nerve gases I could find!

[Annoyed] So no trying to sneak down into the next floors, got it!?

 

Hagino: [Concerned] Excuse me, Monokuma, but...

How does it stay at such a precise level?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Easy! Hear that humming noise?

 

_...It's very faint, but..._

_I can vaguely hear something..._

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] That's a finely-controlled fan! I push down the gas levels when I think you bastards are ready to move on!

 

Minami: Let me guess... after we kill someone, right!

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Hey, you're catching on!

 

Minami: ...Leave us alone, please...

 

Monokuma: ...Oh, OK, I get it!

[Sweating] The priestess and the mystery girl, huh? Kinky! 

 

Hagino: [Taken aback] I... I beg your pardon!?

 

Monokuma: [Bashful] I'll leave you two lovebirds to it! Upupupu!

 

[OST: None]

 

_..._

_I hate that bear..._

 

Hagino: [Irritated] ...I can tell we're thinking the same thing, Minami...

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Examine Entrance]

 

**[Rich green walls line the checkered entrance hallway of the Relaxation Area, which boasts a old-fashioned shoji sliding screen door on the right hand side. A support column, in the same position as in the floor above, denotes a grand and luxurious foyer, with velvet couches built for reclining, and low coffee tables. From this central area, three hallways, including the one Minami entered via, split off, leaving a large set of cushioned double doors beckoning for the students to enter from the back wall. Further off to the side, a smaller, grimier door lies in wait. Down the left hallway, a frosted glass door and a traditional bathhouse door, complete with curtain, are situated - to the right, a simple wooden door, as well as a door painted bright blue.]**

 

Hagino: [Beaming] Well! This is certainly more impressive than I imagined!

 

Minami: Yeah... this looks incredible!

 

_It almost makes you forget what had to happen before we came down here..._

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] Good morning at last, Minami.

 

Minami: Oh! Matsuoka! Good morning to you, too.

 

[OST: None]

 

Matsuoka: [Glaring] ...

 

_Wait... what's with that stare?_

 

Minami: ...Is something wrong?

 

Matsuoka: One thing in particular, yes.

 

Hagino: [Serious] Don't start this now, Matsuoka.

 

Matsuoka: [Eyes narrowed, arms folded] No, Hagino. I am starting this. It's important.

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Matsuoka: Minami. You stole a knife, with intent to kill, from the kitchen.

 

_...! He's bringing that up..._

 

Minami: ...But I didn't, in the end...

 

Matsuoka: That doesn't change anything.

[Serious] Until further notice, I don't want to see you at the Morning Meetings.

 

Minami: Huh? B-but...

 

Hagino: [Angry, arms crossed] Matsuoka! This is in no way fair.

Minami is clearly remorseful. You can't simply turn her away like that.

 

Matsuoka: [Scowling] She's dangerous. I'm trying to keep the peace as best I can.

[Getting enraged] But you know what, Hagino? It isn't working. Yesterday was proof of that.

[Pointing dismissively] As long as she has that knife, I don't trust her.

 

_...I'm "she" now?_

 

Hagino: [Serious] Matsuoka. This is where I put my foot down.

You are NOT excluding Minami. Understood?

 

Matsuoka: [Glaring] ...Fine. She can come to the meetings.

But you're keeping an eye on her. Oh, and in addition...

...I don't want to hear her speak. Have you both got that?

 

Minami: ...

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] ...I've looked around enough. I'm heading back upstairs.

Hagino... we still need to talk about your shrine.

I think it sends the wrong message, letting people pray for a killer like that.

 

Hagino: [Frowning] ...

 

[OST: None]

 

Matsuoka: [Leaving] Well, then. See you later.

 

_...Well, that heartbreak was exactly what I needed..._

 

Hagino: [Neutral] ...Come on, Minami. Let's take a look around. 

[Smiling gently] Perhaps that will cheer you up a bit.

 

Minami: ...Sure. Yeah, OK. Let's go, then.

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

[Examine Shoji Door]

 

Hagino: [Nostalgic] Ah... reminds me of home...

 

Minami: Oh, right... I guess you live in an old-school temple or something, huh?

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] Something like that, yes. Shall we?

 

Minami: Sure.

 

**[We see, under a harsh artificial sun lamp, a beautiful rocky garden. A small waterfall surges down a rock meant to imitate a mountain, and plants poke from the boulders in a representation of islands. The gravel which covers the floor has been raked to resemble a river, and there is a small cushion on a raised wooden platform where a viewer may contemplate the garden. The walls have been painted to resemble a forest surrounding the garden.]**

 

Hagino: [Beaming] Oh, it's beautiful! An indoor karesansui!

 

Minami: ...A what?

 

Hagino: [Smiling] I suppose most people call them rock gardens.

[Beaming] This one... it's simply divine!

 

_It looks like a bunch of rocks to me..._

 

[Examine Viewing Platform]

 

_So... I suppose you look at the garden from here._

 

Hagino: [Neutral] This is where you view the garden.

Platforms like this aren't usually raised so high, though.

 

_...That stupid face-reading trick of hers..._

 

Hagino: [Concerned] You seem a little irritated, Minami...

 

[Examine Waterfall]

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] Look at that miniature waterfall...

[Beaming] The way it gushes over the rocks, yet is, in essence, so small...

[Eyes shut, smiling cheerfully] It's simply splendid, isn't it?

 

Minami: In all honesty, I was more concerned with whether this stays on at night, or if it turns off with the other water features.

 

Hagino: [Surprised] ...Oh. Why?

 

Minami: ...Just curious, I guess.

 

[Talk to Muramoto]

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] Good morrow, Miss Minami. And Miss Hagino, as well.

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] Morning, Muramoto.

 

Minami: So... how's your arm?

 

Muramoto: [Rubbing forearm] T'is painful, but I am sure t'will heal - as will the mental scars of yesterday's awful trial.

 

Minami: ...

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] Especially given such magnificent places as this to contemplate, your mind shall be at ease in no time.

 

Minami: ...How does this work, anyway? There aren't many plants here...

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] That's the appeal, Minami. It's a facsimile of nature, not nature itself. 

We never had a karesansui at our shrine. I never imagined I'd see such a beautiful one up close.

 

Muramoto: [Eyes shut] To view the karesansui is simple. 

You merely rest atop the platform, and meditate on the beauty of the illusion.

 

_...Still don't get it._

 

Muramoto: [Arms folded] In frankness, I am somewhat surprised in your lack of experience, Hagino.

 

Hagino: [Neutral] These are more of a Buddhist affair. I work in a Shinto shrine.

 

Muramoto: [Nodding slightly] Ah. Indeed. 

[Neutral] If you ladies are concluded, t'is my intent to regard this karesansui for a while.

Perhaps I shall strike upon the reason we are trapped here.

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] Alright. See you later, Muramoto.

 

Minami: ...We'll leave you to it, I guess.

 

Muramoto: [Eyes shut] ...

 

_He's already started meditating..._

_Probably shouldn't disturb him._

 

Hagino: [Neutral] So... where next?

 

[Move to Entrance Hallway]

 

[Move to Central Lounge]

 

[Talk to Urayama]

 

Urayama: [Smiling] Nothing quite like a comfy chair, is there?

Minami. Hagino. Good to see you both.

[Frowning, concerned] Especially the former, since I didn't see you at the meeting.

 

Minami: Oh, um, yeah...

 

Hagino: [Neutral] Minami slept in a while, that's all.

 

Urayama: [Arms crossed, looking away] It's a good thing you missed it, to be honest. Everyone was a little out of it...

[Dry smile] Matter of fact, you still LOOK a little out of it...

 

Minami: ...

 

Hagino: [Head tilted, curious] What are you doing out here, anyway?

 

Urayama: [Explaining] I already looked through this floor. You want some directions?

 

Minami: Yeah, that'd be great, actually.

 

Urayama: So, the theme of this place is 'relaxation'.

[Drawing on palm with finger] In the hallway behind you is the rock garden. 

Down to the left, there's a rec room and a bathhouse.

To the right, we have a music room and a gym.

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] And these double doors?

 

Urayama: [Eyes shut, thinking] A big concert hall. I think it's mainly for stage shows, not recitals, but you get the idea.

[Neutral] That smaller door goes up to the catwalk so that you can do lighting and set things.

 

_H-how does all this stuff fit in here!?_

 

Hagino: Thank you, Urayama.

 

Urayama: No problem. I'm a little glad we can relax, to be honest, but really...

[Grinding teeth] I'm going nuts. I need to work. 

 

Minami: On what?

 

Urayama: [Running hand through hair] Anything! If I don't get some sculpting material soon, I'm gonna kill someone.

 

Hagino: [Concerned] ...Please don't. 

 

Urayama: [Smiling dryly] I'm just kidding...

Anyway... see you girls later.

 

[Move to Left Hallway]

 

[Talk to Mai]

 

Mai: [Excited] Hiiiiiiii, Hanni! Hiiiiiiiiii, Shogo!

 

Hagino: Good morning, Mai. How are you enjoying the new floor?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] It's super cool! There's so much more stuff to do!

 

Minami: ...

 

Mai: [Frowning slightly] ...Hey, Hanni? You don't look too good...

 

Minami: Did you forget that two people are dead?

 

Mai: [Mock anger] No! I did NOT forget!

[Pointing with a grin] But Yuiwa and Hira would have wanted us to have fun!

[Cheerful] So I'm having fun! Plus, this place is a really good place to relax!

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] Not to mention the shrine I established.

There's plenty of ways for us to cope with what happened yesterday.

 

Mai: [Eyes narrowed suspiciously, frowning] ...

[Cheerful] ...Yeah! Shogo's shrine is super sweet!

 

_...That was an odd look..._

_I wonder what Mai's thinking..._

 

Mai: [Excited] Anyway... byeeeeee, Shogo! Byeeeeee, Hanni! Don't be strangers!

 

[Examine Frosted Door]

 

**[We see a vibrantly-lit games room. The digital-green walls are decked out with several posters for famous video games, and no less than three massive TVs line the wall, all displaying a different console's main screen. A small computer sits in the corner of the room, and up against the back wall is a pool table, alongside a smaller table with a chessboard.]**

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] ...I don't play games, but this room seems very impressive.

 

Minami: Yeah... Maybe someone a bit more versed in these things can help us.

 

[Examine Pool Table]

 

Minami: Heh... I used to play a bit of pool.

 

Hagino: [Curious] Really?

 

Minami: Yeah. I was awful, though...

I mostly played with my dad. He was a real pool shark, you know?

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] You'll have to teach me how someday.

 

[Examine Computer]

 

_I wonder..._

 

Hagino: [Confused] What are you doing?

 

Minami: If we can get internet here, maybe we can send for help.

...Damn. No luck.

 

Hagino: [Sighing] I suppose it was inevitable. Monokuma really does think of everything...

 

[Talk to Junpei]

 

Junpei: [Grinning eagerly] Wow! They even have the special American import version!

 

Minami: Hey, Junpei. Any good games?

 

Junpei: [Eyes lit up, grinning] Are you kidding me? They've got everything here!

[Pointing excitedly] FPSes, RPGs, platformers, rhythm games... there's even a couple of murder mystery games here!

 

Hagino: [Frowning] ...I can't imagine anything I'd want to do less than play a murder mystery now.

 

Junpei: [Looking away, smiling] He might be a complete psycho, but...

[Pointing excitedly] ...you have to hand it to Monokuma, he's got good taste in games!

 

Minami: ...You seem a lot more cheerful than usual.

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] W-well, I mean... the trial was still awful...

[Grinning eagerly] But this games room is just awesome! If the rest of the floor is like this, it'll almost have been worth it!

 

Hagino: [Concerned] ...Hmm.

 

[Talk to Noguchi]

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Well, if it isn't my favourite two women in the whole wide world.

 

Hagino: [Irritated] ...

 

Noguchi: [Looking away dismissively] Hmph! Don't talk to me, then. I was more interested in Minami, anyway.

 

Minami: Huh?

 

Noguchi: [Sincere] Given the way you acted in the trial yesterday, you're clearly one of the more intelligent of us.

[Eyes narrowed] Don't take that lightly. I rarely give compliments.

 

Minami: ...You'd be surprised how much your IQ increases when your life depends on it.

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Witty as ever. Same can't be said for Degawa and Fujihara, though.

[Grinning coldly] If they'd kept their wits about them, maybe we wouldn't be looking around this room right now.

 

_Prick._

 

Hagino: [Frowning] ...What are you doing here, anyway?

 

Noguchi: [Looking away] This room has a chess board. Smart people play chess. Make the connection.

[Smirk] If either of you feel like testing your mettle, please, don't hesitate to drop by. 

[Glaring] But never forget... I play to win.

 

Minami: ...I'll keep that in mind.

 

[Move to Left Hallway]

 

[Examine Bathhouse Door]

 

**[We see a clean, cream-coloured room with checkerboard tiles on the floor. On either side, eight small lockers line the walls, each with a small key attached to either a pink or blue strap - pink on the left, blue on the right. Two of the lockers' doors have been smashed inwards, and are impossible to open. On the far wall are situated two doors - the one on the left, emblazoned with a female symbol; the one on the right, a male symbol - with a powerful-looking grimy gatling gun hanging in between the two.]**

 

Hagino: [Frowning] ...

 

Minami: ...The machine gun doesn't really add to the atmosphere, does it?

 

Hagino: Not as such, no.

 

[Examine Locker]

 

Minami: So, if these are for girls, and the others for boys...

Does that mean we all get changed in the same room?

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Angry] Of course not! What do you think I am, some kind of pervert!?

 

Hagino: [Irritated] ...Yes.

 

Monokuma: [Bashful] ...Well, you're right. But not in these circumstances!

I don't wanna see any naughty stuff going on in MY tower of doom!

[Neutral] No, these lockers are for your ElectroIDs.

 

Minami: Our ElectroIDs?

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Polly want a cracker? But yes, you heard correctly!

[Hand raised] See, I got sick and tired of people who were in previous Killing Games abusing my poor precious ElectroIDs!

[Black side] Trying to steal them into places they don't belong... it's just criminal!

[Hand behind head] So you put them in here first! That way, you don't take them into the bath!

 

Hagino: They're waterproof, aren't they? Why would that matter?

 

Monokuma: [Sweating] ...Not telling! The point is...

[Neutral] ...you lock your ElectroID in there, then go into one of the changerooms.

You use the same key to open a big locker, and you put your clothes in there.

[Chuckling] THEN you get to go to the bath!

 

Minami: Hang on. So you're telling me that at any point...

...a guy could just sneak into the girls' changeroom!?

 

Monokuma: [Angry] Nuh uh! I thought of that!

[Neutral] See the big gatling gun there? It has a sensor on it that determines your sex!

[Giggling] If it sees the wrong... equipment... trying to go into one of the doors...

[Belly laugh] DAKKADAKKADAKKA! The offending party gets turned into Swiss cheese!

 

Minami: ...And what's stopping a boy from going through the boys' changerooms to get to the bath while girls are in it?

 

Monokuma: [Claw out, eye glinting] Why is it always the boy's fault? What's stopping one of YOU from sneaking in to a sausage fest, huh?

 

Hagino: ...So, nothing.

 

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] Right! But there's no cameras in there, so I'll turn a blind eye!

[Neutral] If I were you girls, I'd invest in some swimwear ASAP!

[Black side] ...Maybe not you, Minami. You don't have the right, ahem... "assets" to be appealing to boys.

 

Minami: ...You scumbag...

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Oops! Looks like the mystery girl's about to explode!

I'll leave you to control the blast, Hagino! Upupupu!

 

[OST: None]

 

Hagino: [Irritated] ...I think we'll have to set designated times for girls and boys bathing.

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin (Summer Salt)]

 

[Examine Broken Locker]

 

_...I have a distinct feeling I know whose locker this is..._

 

Hagino: [Looking down, melancholy] Let's just hope we don't see any more broken from now on...

 

[Talk to Washio]

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] ...

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] Good day, Washio. How are you?

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] ...I didn't think anyone would, um, come in here...

I, uh... I wanted to be alone...

 

Minami: Are you OK?

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] I'm... fine...

[Looking up reluctantly] I should, um... be asking you that, right...?

So, ah... how are you?

 

Minami: ...I'll be alright.

 

Hagino: [Curious] Do you like bathhouses, Washio?

 

Washio: [Taken aback] H-huh? Um... I don't, NOT like them...

[Wringing hands] But, um, I... I can't use them...

 

Minami: Huh? Why not? You'll be fine!

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] N-no... My... ah, my figure is...

[Looking up reluctantly] ...I'm, um... I'm too...

[Tearing up] ...big... I'm too big...!

[Crying, pressing hands against face] No one wants to... to see a big b-blubbery whale like me...

 

_...And now I feel terrible._

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] I can assure you personally, Washio, that none of us mind.

We'd be more than happy to visit the bathhouse with you anytime.

 

Washio: [In tears] I... I know you're... just, um, saying that...

 

_We should stop talking before we completely crush her feelings..._

 

[Move to Central Lounge]

 

[Move to Right Hallway]

 

[Talk to Tamura]

 

Tamura: [Grinning] Yo, Minami! Where were ya this mornin'? We all kinda missed ya, ya know?

 

Minami: ...It's no big deal, really...

 

Hagino: [Serious] Minami got caught in the shower, I'm afraid.

[Smiling gently] How have you been, Tamura?

 

Tamura: [Looking down slightly, scratching back of neck] I mean, I'm still feelin' a little cut up 'bout yesterday...

[Eyes aflame, excited] ...but this new place is fuckin' sweet!

 

Hagino: [Irritated] ...A little less profanity in front of the priestess, perhaps?

 

Tamura: [Surprised] Oh... right. Anyway...

[Eyes aflame, excited] Ya gotta check out the gym! It's got everythin' ya ever need for exercisin'!

 

Minami: ...I'll keep that in mind.

 

[Examine Wooden Door]

 

**[Behind the wooden door lay a beautifully-decorated, ornate music room. Instruments of all kinds, from shamisens to cellos to timpanis, lined either side of the baby blue room. Against the back wall stood a large bookshelf filled with sheet music. Finally, in the rear centre of the room stood a rich black grand piano, perfectly polished, and with its keys beckoning for anyone to play.]**

 

_...Oh my god, it's incredible...!_

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] You look excited.

 

Minami: Well, um... music's kind of my thing, you know?

I love listening to a good song...

 

Hagino: [Eyes shut, smiling cheerfully] ...I'm glad that's cheered you up somewhat.

 

[Examine Grand Piano]

 

Minami: I used to play piano, actually.

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] Really? Care to give us a taste?

 

Minami: Well, I mean, it'll probably be awful, but...

 

_Let's see... um... oh, I know!_

 

[OST: Radio Exercise Ansatsuken]

 

_Hey... I'm better than I remember!_

 

Hagino: [Beaming] I'm impressed, Minami! And more than a little surprised!

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: I'm just as surprised as you are. I had no idea I could play that well.

 

_Hmm... I should come down here and practise some time..._

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Talk to Takanashi]

 

Takanashi: [Relieved, eyes wide] Minami! Oh, thank God, you're OK!

 

Minami: Whoa... I was only gone this morning! It's not like I died!

 

Takanashi: [Smiling awkwardly] I... I know, but still...

[Frowning] ...

[Biting brush] ...I, um... I was worried.

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] Do you play an instrument, Takanashi?

 

Takanashi: [Smiling shyly] Not really... but I like to listen to music while I write, a little...

 

Minami: Really? I would have thought calligraphy would be more of a, "keep quiet and concentrate", sort of thing.

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] It's supposed to be... So, um... don't tell my mother I do it, OK?

 

Hagino: [Eyes shut, smiling cheerfully] I don't think there's any risk of that happening, Takanashi.

 

_And I thought I was sarcastic._

 

Takanashi: [Smiling awkwardly] Hah! Good one...

...

[Surprised] ...Oh! Um... sorry...

[Biting brush] I'm... out of things to talk about...

 

Minami: It's OK. I'll get out of your hair.

 

Takanashi: [Twiddling brush in hand] ...OK... I don't mind, though...

 

[Move to Right Hallway]

 

[Examine Red Door]

 

Hagino: [Sighing] ...I can hear shouting.

 

Minami: We both know who it is, let's just go inside.

 

**[The sleek black gym is filled with exercise equipment. Near the steel panel that would have been a window, a treadmill sits, and next to that, a weights rack, above which an image of a young man with a ridiculous pompadour has been posted. On the other side of the room, a punching bag and pull-up bar are located, and several mats which can be laid out for situps and bridges on the hard concrete floor.]**

 

Hagino: [Neutral] I doubt I'll come here much, but this is nevertheless quite the room.

 

Minami: I'll say. But it's pretty different from most gyms I've seen. It looks so... clean.

 

[Examine Weights Rack]

 

Hagino: [Surprised] ...My! These dumbbells are quite heavy!

 

Minami: I was more interested in this poster. Let's see...

"Follow Mr. Oowada's example! Use a dumbbell to de-brain your friends!"

...Five hundred yen says Monokuma put this here.

 

Hagino: [Neutral] That's a fool's bet and you know it.

 

[Talk to Akutagawa]

 

Akutagawa: [Eyes wide, fearful] Classmates Hagino and Minami! Please tell me you are not dead!

 

Minami: ...What?

 

Akutagawa: [Teeth gritted] I am worried you have both died! After all...

[Grinning] ...this room is so incredible, I must have died and gone to heaven!

[Laughing] HAHAHAHA! Get it? It's funny because I'm insinuating I am in heaven, when this tower is quite the opposite!

 

Hagino: [Irritated] ...Akutagawa, explaining a joke does not improve its quality.

 

_It has to have had quality to improve, for one..._

 

Akutagawa: [Neutral] Regardless! I am in the best room in the entire building right now!

[Pointing passionately] But that is besides the point! Classmate Minami! You will tell me how you feel, NOW!

 

Minami: I feel depressed!

 

_...I can't help blurting everything out to him, can I?_

 

Akutagawa: [Arms folded] ...I understand completely!

[Teeth gritted] The hideous deaths of classmates Degawa and Fujihara have rocked even my own manly body to its core!

[Pointing passionately] I am always here to provide you with motivation, classmate Minami! I hope you are aware of that!

 

Minami: ...Thanks, Akutagawa.

 

Akutagawa: [Posing, grinning] And as a special gift, I will give you the workout session OF A LIFETIME if you so choose!

[Grimacing, flexing bicep] By the time I am finished, your every muscle will scream in agony!

 

_...That's not very motivational!_

 

Hagino: [Serious] Not right now, perhaps, Akutagawa.

 

Akutagawa: [Grinning confidentally] Not an issue! I will be right here! Ever ready!

 

[Move to Right Hallway]

 

[Move to Central Lounge]

 

[Examine Double Doors]

 

**[We see a grand and well-maintained stage to the right hand side of a dimly-lit room. Lights hang overhead, casting a spotlight onto centre stage. A wooden set painted to resemble Hope's Peak Academy hangs from rope upstage. In front of the performance space lies a small orchestra pit, and behind that, several wooden chairs arranged in rows, each with a velvet cushion sitting atop it.]**

 

Minami: ...Not bad at all. This looks like a place to put on a serious show.

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] Indeed. We simply must throw a talent show here one day.

 

_...How many of us can actually present a talent?_

_I mean, what's Junpei going to do? Be lucky onstage?_

 

[Examine Chair]

 

Hagino: [Neutral] This is a fairly nice chair, wouldn't you say, Minami?

 

Minami: ...I suppose?

 

Hagino: [Thinking] I can't imagine it'd be too comfortable in a long performance, though. Even with the cushion.

 

_...It's a chair. There's not much to say about it..._

 

[Talk to Okazaki]

 

Okazaki: [Excited] Like, this is it, baby! This is where I was meant to be!

 

Minami: You're pretty excited.

 

Okazaki: [Nodding eagerly] Of course! I'm on stage! This is, like, my reason for being! My raisin detri!

 

Hagino: [Neutral] I think you mean 'raison d'etre'.

 

Okazaki: [Surprised] ...Like, you speak French?

 

Minami: How are you, anyway? After the trial, I mean.

 

Okazaki: [Nervous] Well, like, um...

[Timidly looking down] ...to be honest, I'm, like, kinda scared, a little...

I hope, like, it doesn't happen again...

 

Hagino: [Serious] ...We can only hope, right now...

 

Okazaki: [Neutral] Like, yeah... So, for now...

[Posing, showing off curves] I'm gonna, like, own this stage, and dance like there's no tomorrow, baby! Wooo!

 

_...There's definitely something admirable in her enthusiasm..._

 

[Move to Central Lounge]

 

[Examine Grimy Door]

 

**[We see a cramped and dark room, with loose sheets of paper and cans of paint lying all over the place. A single ladder ascends in front of the door, along with a control panel and a small screen. Attached to a rope, a sandbag marked "1" lies to the left, and next to it, a stepladder.]**

 

_Man... talk about claustrophobia..._

 

[Examine Sandbag]

 

Hagino: [Neutral] Hold on one moment, Minami.

 

Minami: Huh?

 

Hagino: I want to try this.

[Sweating, gritted teeth] ...Hng!

...

[Sighing] No... I can't lift it... This sandbag is unbelievably heavy...!

 

Minami: ...Maybe you should catch your breath before we keep looking around.

 

_Hmm... the number "1" is painted on this sandbag..._

 

[Examine Control Panel]

 

_Hmm... there's seven buttons on here._

_"1" through to "7" are at the top. Then below that... "Up" and "Down"._

 

Hagino: [Thinking] ...Ah, of course.

 

Minami: You know what it's for?

 

Hagino: [Neutral] Press Button "1", please, Minami.

 

Minami: OK...

 

**[A beeping noise is heard.]**

 

Hagino: Now... press "Up".

 

Minami: Got it...

 

**[A second beeping noise is heard. The sandbag attached to the rope in the room suddenly begins to ascend until it is out of view.]**

 

Minami: Oh, I get it. So you can control the sandbags.

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] Indeed. I imagine this would be much easier than doing it manually.

 

[Examine Stepladder]

 

Hagino: [Neutral] Look, a ladder.

 

Minami: That's actually a "step"-ladder.

 

Hagino: [Irritated] So? What's the difference?

 

Minami: One has a hinge, I guess.

 

Hagino: [Surprised] Really?

[Thinking] Hmm... I always thought they were the same thing...

 

_...Don't we just make the best comedy team?_

 

[Examine Ladder]

 

Hagino: [Curious] I wonder where this leads...

 

Minami: Only one way to find out.

 

[OST: None]

 

**[We see a grimy catwalk, suspended from the roof by wires. Sandbags lie both on the catwalk and hanging next to it on ropes. From up here, the stage below is visible, as well as the audience's seating before it.]**

 

Hagino: [Queasy] ...I'm feeling dizzy...

If you don't mind, Minami... I'm getting vertigo. I have to go back down...

 

Minami: Alright. I'll only be a little while.

 

_...We're two kilometres in the air, and only NOW does she get afraid of heights?_

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

[Examine Sandbag]

 

_Hmm... looks like this is sandbag number "3"._

_No controls from up here. I guess that all happens downstairs._

 

[Talk to Chiba]

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...Minami. Good to see you up and about.

 

Minami: Likewise. You don't look too good. Scared of heights?

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] I'm a clown, I do acrobatic stuff all the time. 

[Looking to the side] No, I'm just trying to forget yesterday. 

 

Minami: ...Don't remind me. Hagino's been following me all day in case I get scared or something.

 

Chiba: [Neutral] She offered the same to me too.

[Thinking] But my problem isn't something that's fixed so easily. In fact...

[Smiling half-heartedly] ...I might end up having to talk to Monokuma about it.

 

_W-what!?_

 

Minami: Are you insane, Chiba? You think that monster will make things better?

 

Chiba: At this point... yeah. Maybe I am insane.

 

_...Huh? Chiba..._

 

Minami: ...Are you OK?

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...Not your problem. Now...

[Shrugging] Do you mind going for the moment?

 

Minami: Huh?

 

Chiba: [Looking to the side] Don't get me wrong - I really do like your company. You add a bit of brightness to the room.

[Melancholic] But... I need to be alone right now.

 

Minami: ...Alright. If you need to talk about it --

 

Chiba: [Serious] I don't. 

 

_..._

_I'm not going to change his mind..._

 

Minami: ...OK. See you later, then.

 

[OST: None]

 

[Move to Backstage]

 

Hagino: [Queasy] ...I'm feeling a bit better now...

 

_You sure? You still look pretty green around the gills..._

 

Hagino: [Concerned] Has spending the day with me helped you at all, Minami?

Do you feel better?

 

Minami: ...Honestly? No. I'm not a hundred per cent fine.

But thank you anyway, Hagino. It means a lot to me.

 

Hagino: [Neutral] ...I understand. 

[Gentle smile] With any luck... we can prevent another murder.

 

Minami: ...I'm a little tired. I hope you don't mind if I go to my room now.

 

Hagino: Not at all. Please, I'm here anytime.

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Bedroom.]**

 

_Hmm... I think there's still a bit of time left in the day._

_Maybe I should go hang out with someone._

_Might cheer me up a bit, too..._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Blue Hallway]

 

[Move to Stairwell]

 

[Move to Entrance Hallway]

 

[Move to Central Lounge]

 

[Talk to Takanashi]

 

Takanashi: [Smiling shyly] Oh... hi, Minami...

 

Minami: How's it going, Takanashi?

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] Um, well... I'm alright, I guess...

I was planning to do some calligraphy stuff right now, actually...

[Smiling shyly] ...I'd really like it if you... joined me, I guess?

 

_Should I hang out with Takanashi?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: I'd be more than happy, Takanashi.

 

Takanashi: [Grateful] R-really?

 

Minami: Sure. You'll have to show me the ropes, though.

 

Takanashi: [Smiling shyly] Oh... um, I can do that...

...

[Biting brush] Here, sit down and we can get started...

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

**_Takanashi and I did some calligraphy for a while._ **

_**It was kinda strange, though.** **Even though it was her forte...** _

**_...she still seemed as shy as ever when she was teaching me about calligraphy._ **

**_And she especially didn't want to look me in the eye too much..._ **

 

**[Fade into Central Lounge.]**

 

Takanashi: [Pointing with brush] ...And then, from there, you curl the brush around to here...

 

Minami: ...You must really like doing calligraphy, huh?

 

Takanashi: [Surprised] Huh? Um... y-yeah...

[Fixing glasses] I've been doing it since I was... seven, maybe? So about ten years...

 

_She's seventeen? She always seemed a bit younger to me..._

_Maybe it's just because she's so timid..._

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] But when I first started... I really didn't like it at all...

 

Minami: Really? Why'd you keep it up?

 

Takanashi: [Smiling shyly] Well, first of all... I was good at it...

...I'd never really been good at anything before...

[Frowning] Second of all... um...

...

[Biting brush] ...Do you want to do some more?

 

_Hmm... I have a feeling I can guess what that second reason is..._

_It must be..._

 

**A: Her careers advisor**

**B: Her parents**

**C: Her friends**

 

* * *

 

**Answer: B**

 

* * *

 

Minami: So, just out of curiosity... did your parents want you to do calligraphy?

 

Takanashi: [Surprised] Huh? H-how did you guess?

[Biting brush] ...Yeah, my mother especially really wanted me to keep it up...

She... she always chooses things for me...

 

Minami: Really?

 

Takanashi: ...Yeah...

[Frowning] She chose my clothes, because they make me "look more like a calligrapher"...

[Fixing glasses] She chose my glasses, because they look "artistic"...

[Biting brush] ...She even tried to choose a boyfriend for me, so that I would "look more social"...!

 

_...Jeez. Talk about helicopter parenting..._

 

Takanashi: [Eyes shut, gripping brush tight] It was always her dream to have an "artistic" daughter...

I... I'm almost glad I'm stuck here, away from her...

It means I can... be myself a bit more...

 

Minami: ...Well, I look forward to meeting the real Takanashi, then.

 

Takanashi: [Smiling shyly] ...Thank you, Minami. You're... a very good friend...

[Fixing glasses] But... that doesn't mean I'm not giving up on calligraphy...

[Twiddling brush in hand] It's my talent, and I'm proud of it...

[Biting brush] It's my talent... not Mother's.

 

Minami: ...I'm a little tired, Takanashi. You mind if we wrap up here for now?

 

Takanashi: [Surprised] Huh? Um... no, I don't mind...

[Smiling shyly] ...But I want to see you again soon, OK?

[Looking in admiration] I... I really had a lot of fun today...

...

[Biting brush] ...So, um... bye...

 

[OST: None]

 

_...She's gone._

_Hmm... she seems really sweet..._

_Even if she doesn't like to talk too much..._

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a B-52 through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Attention all students! It's 10 o'clock, which means Nighttime has officially started!

All water systems will be turned off, and the cafeteria will be locked.

Good night, sleep tight! Don't let the murderer bite!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see the Central Lounge.]**

 

_Man... Nighttime already? It's later than I thought..._

_I should probably go to bed sooner rather than later..._

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Move to Entrance Hallway]

 

[Move to Stairwell]

 

[Move to Blue Hallway]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[Examine Minami's Door]

 

_Huh? What's this in front of my room?_

_A note? Hmm..._

_"Minami. Meet me in Music Room tomorrow. V. important."_

_...Last time someone got a note around here..._

_..._

_I'll sleep on it, I suppose._

 

[Move to Minami's Bedroom]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Well, SOMEONE sure took their sweet time!

 

Minami: Gah! M-Monokuma! The hell are you doing here!?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Upupupu... just making a proposition, is all!

[White side] See, I've been watching you beary closely, my protagonistic friend.

And I've come to a startling realisation!

 

Minami: ...Which is?

 

Monokuma: [Angry] You spend all your free time talking to really boring people!

[Hand behind head] So here's my thinking: I'll be wandering around my glorious Mono-Tower from time to time.

[Black side] If you ever want to hit up your wicked (and quite franky adorable) headmaster for a chat...

[Belly laugh] I'm more than happy to make an event of your free time!

 

Minami: ...Are you kidding me?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] I know! It's such an amazing idea!

Well, I'll leave you to it! Upupupu!

 

[OST: None]

 

_...Well, that just happened..._

_..._

_...I wonder if I should take him up on it?_

_I might be able to learn something about where we are..._

_..._

_Bleh, I'm tired..._

_I can think about it in the morning..._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

* * *

 

**MONOKUMA THEATRE**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: It may surprise you to hear this, but I was famous for being a Romeo once!

No joke! I travelled across the country, meeting bear maidens and luring them in with my beauty!

Then, once I had them lulled into a false sense of security, I pretended to kill myself.

The poor things had such broken hearts, they all stabbed themselves to be with their beloved!

Of course, at that point, I was always busy with that month's issue of Playbear magazine!

Ah... so romantic...

Huh? What do you mean that's not how love works?

Every time one of YOU bastards falls in love, it always ends in tragedy!

So what if I set up the tragedy myself?

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upupupu, that's right, you bastards! MONOKUMA FREE TIME is now available!
> 
> If you want to spend some time with everyone's favourite despair-inducing plushie, simply vote for him as normal.
> 
> I hope the size of this chapter will make up for my inactivity in the next couple of weeks. With that said, next chapter will have THREE Free Time events, so please place THREE votes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	16. Ch. 2 - Russian History In Five Words: Abnormal Days Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that my exams are finally over and done with (YAAAY), I think I ought to celebrate with a new chapter!
> 
> Important note: one of the songs in this chapter (Wishing on the M78 Galaxy) cannot be found on the DR2 soundtrack. It's from the anime, so you'll have to look that song up separately on Youtube if you're using the OST.
> 
> Free Time Winners for this chapter were Noguchi, Junpei and Monokuma.
> 
> Oh! And I have an important question at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

 Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of brandy through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Good morning, class!

This is your amazing principal Monokuma letting you know it's 7 o'clock! Nighttime's over!

Which means it's time to get out of bed and stop being a lazy bastard!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see Minami's Room.]**

 

_...Every morning, I swear that gets more annoying..._

_..._

_You know something?_

_I need to show Hagino I appreciate what she did yesterday..._

_No shower. I'll go straight to the meeting._

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

Hagino: [Surprised] Minami! It's good to see you on time for once.

 

Minami: Heh... yeah, I guess so.

 

Tamura: [Grinning] Yo, Minami! Whaddaya doin' awake for once?

 

Minami: Hey, that's not fair! What are YOU doing?

 

Tamura: [Neutral] Nothin' much, ya know... Just prayin' at Hagino's shrine.

[Scratching head] It's important ta do that sorta thing, ya know?

 

_...I didn't take Tamura for the religious type..._

 

Muramoto: [Arms folded, eyes closed] Good morrow, all.

[Staring] In particular for Minami. T'was my concern you were to become our resident phantom.

 

Minami: ...Phantom?

 

Muramoto: [Thin smile] Indeed. Ignoring the given times for things. Yet here you are.

 

Tamura: [Speechless] ...

 

Hagino: [Stunned] ...Muramoto?

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] ...Yes?

 

_...Did Muramoto - MURAMOTO - just tell a joke!?_

 

**[Fade to black.]**

_**One by one, people began to file in.** _

_**And every single one of them commented on my being early.** _

_**It was kinda like when your grandma tells you you've grown a lot...** _

_**Tedious and annoying.** _

_**In the end, though, everyone was there.** _

_**With one notable exception...** _

 

[OST: None]

 

**[Fade in to Cafeteria.]**

 

Hagino: [Irritated] ...Hmm...

 

Urayama: [Raised eyebrow] Is there any reason we aren't starting?

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing sternly] Can you not count, classmate Urayama?

[Arms folded] We are short classmate Matsuoka!

...

[Sweating] We are short... classmate Matsuoka...

 

_**I think the realisation hit everyone at the same time.** _

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

Okazaki: [Covering mouth, eyes wide] L-like... don't tell me...!

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] There c-can't have been! Not so s-soon!

 

Chiba: [Sweating] E-everyone calm down...

[Smiling half-heartedly] I'm sure he's fine!

 

[OST: None]

 

**_Just then, the doors burst open._ **

**[We see Matsuoka, his hair dishevelled, bags under his eyes, and his jacket hanging off his arms, pushing the doors to the Cafeteria open violently.]**

 

Matsuoka: ...The hell are you all staring at?

 

**[Back to Cafeteria.]**

 

Hagino: [Annoyed] Matsuoka! Where have you been?

We are nearly fifteen minutes late because of your --

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Matsuoka: [Glaring] Shut up, Hagino. Just shut up.

 

Hagino: [Taken aback] I... I beg your pardon?

 

Matsuoka: I don't need you interrupting.

 

_...The hell?_

 

Matsuoka: [Weary] I've been thinking long and hard about this.

If we want to prevent another one of those reprehensible murders from happening...

[Arms folded, aggressive] ...we start cracking down on potential killers.

 

Mai: [Concerned] ...Kenka? You aren't looking super good...

 

Matsuoka: [Spitting] Just let me finish, alright?

[Arms folded, aggressive] We need to start getting tough. So I'm implementing a new ruleset starting now.

Rule 1, if you have a weapon, you don't talk to the other students.

 

Noguchi: [Smirking] Tell me, if you're in charge... what exactly comprises a weapon, hm?

 

Matsuoka: [Spitting] Did I ask you to speak? Huh? No?

[Pointing angrily] So shut your fucking mouth, Noguchi!

 

Noguchi: [Shaken] ...

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] Are you, um... OK? These, uh, policies seem... harsh...

 

Matsuoka: [Glaring] Are you questioning me, Washio?

 

Tamura: [Enraged] Fuck yeah we are! This is fuckin' nuts!

 

Matsuoka: [Gesturing angrily] Don't you morons get it? It's my fault Degawa died!

 

Urayama: [Dry] ...No, it was Fujihara's.

 

Matsuoka: [Clutching sides of head] If I had set up more rules sooner...

[Tearing up slightly] ...that stupid fucker wouldn't have killed her!

[Pointing angrily] I am NOT letting that happen again!

 

Hagino: [Serious] You can't take the blame for this onto yourself, Matsuoka.

 

Matsuoka: [Cold glare] ...Says who?

Who made you the leader, Hagino?

 

Hagino: [Stunned] ...! This is much worse than yesterday...

 

Matsuoka: [Arms folded, aggressive] You want to live, you listen to me, alright?

 

[OST: None]

 

_...I'm not having this shit._

 

**[The sound of a chair clattering can be heard as Minami stands up.]**

 

Takanashi: [Worried] ...M-Minami? Where are you going?

 

Minami: I'm not having any of Matsuoka's shit!

 

Matsuoka: [Accusatory] You would say that! You're the one out of us all who has a knife!

 

Minami: This isn't how we stop a murder! And it isn't how we stop Monokuma, either!

This is just gonna put everyone under even more pressure!

And I'm not OK with that!

So go to hell, Matsuoka! I never want to see you again!

 

Matsuoka: [Remorseful, reaching out] ...W-wait, Minami! I didn't...

 

[Auto-move to Foyer]

 

**[A door slam may be heard.]**

 

_Fuck this._

_Fuck Matsuoka. Fuck the meetings._

_And especially... fuck Monokuma._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_...OK, Minami..._

_You've had a shower, and you've cooled off a bit..._

_What now?_

_..._

_I should go hang out with someone, in case I missed anything..._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

Okazaki: [Cheerful] Like, Minami, hey!

 

Minami: ...Hey, Okazaki.

 

Okazaki: [Sad, looking down] ...Still mad about that, like, thing at the meeting, huh?

 

Minami: ...Yeah. I am.

But not as mad.

 

Okazaki: [Sad smile] Like, that's good.

...He's really sorry, you know?

 

Minami: I don't care.

 

Okazaki: [Forlorn] ...Oh...

[Sad smile] Uh... like, anyway...

[Grinning excitedly] I got some good news for you!

 

_...I really doubt it._

 

Minami: Really?

 

Okazaki: [Cheerful] Yeah! Like, all the girls decided we're hitting up the baths tomorrow!

You know, as, like, a relaxation thing!

 

Minami: ...That might be fun. Who's going?

 

Okazaki: [Thinking, finger on mouth] Um... like...

[Cheerful] ...everyone! Washio, too, even though she took, like, a lot of convincing.

 

Minami: ...Sure, I'll come along. Sounds good.

 

Okazaki: [Fists balled, excited] Yes yes yes! The girls are all getting together!

[Blowing kiss] Only thing is, like, you have to promise you don't get jealous of me, 'kay?

[Striking pose, showing off curves] 'Cause I know, like, I'm pretty hot, so don't be too upset if I'm, like, bigger, you know?

 

_...OK, really now..._

_Is Monokuma just asking people to make fun of my chest now?_

_Is it all a big conspiracy?_ _The 'Minami's A Chopping Board Society'?_

 

Minami: If everyone else is there, I'm definitely in. 

 

Okazaki: [Winking, flashing peace sign] Sounds great! Like, see you there!

 

Minami: Wait, Okazaki! You didn't tell me...

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: ...when it was.

 

_...Well, I just committed to that._

_Not exactly sure why, but oh well..._

_..._

_I was gonna go talk to someone, wasn't I?_

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to Blue Hallway]

 

[Move to Stairwell]

 

[Move to Entrance Hallway]

 

[Move to Central Lounge]

 

[Move to Left Hallway]

 

[Move to Rec Room]

 

[Talk to Noguchi]

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Well, well... look who it is.

 

Minami: ...Hi, Noguchi.

 

Noguchi: [Grinning cruelly] Why the long face? Annoyed you couldn't find anyone nicer to spend time with?

[Neutral] Hmph... we're all stuck here together. Might as well do things together while we're at it.

 

Minami: ...I guess...

 

Noguchi: I was planning to treat myself to single-player chess.

[Smirk] But now that I finally have an intelligent opponent...

 

_Should I play against Noguchi?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: ...Alright, I'll play. But I'm not very good, I'm warning you...

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] I don't care. As long as I win, I'll be satisfied. Now then...

[Serious] Pawn to E4.

 

**[Fade to black.]**

**_Noguchi and I played chess for some time..._ **

**_He didn't speak much. All he ever did was announce his moves._ **

**_He was so serious... you'd think his life was on the line or something..._ **

**_It was only as we reached the endgame that he finally started a conversation._ **

**[Fade in to Rec Room.]**

 

Noguchi: [In thought] ...Do you have a boyfriend?

 

_H-huh!? He speaks at last, and it's on such a weird topic!_

 

Minami: Um...

 

Noguchi: [Frowning] Don't answer me, then. I was just making small talk.

 

Minami: W-well... not right now, no...

 

Noguchi: [Neutral] ...Girlfriend?

 

Minami: ...I'm sorry, why are you asking me this?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Hmph! Because of this.

My knight takes your queen.

 

Minami: ...I didn't even see it there...

 

Noguchi: [Grinning cruelly] That's because you got distracted by your emotions.

[Smirk] When you compete at the level I do... you tend to realise the flaws in emotions.

 

Minami: ...Then I don't want to compete at that level.

 

Noguchi: [Eyes narrowed] Why not? Competition is the basis of society. 

Are you saying you don't want to prove that you're the best?

 

Minami: ...I'm an Ultimate of something.

I KNOW I'm the best... I just don't know at what yet.

 

Noguchi: [Sincere] ...It must be agonising.

Not knowing your gift... not knowing what you sunk so many hours into...

 

Minami: So... why do YOU compete, anyway?

 

Noguchi: [Eyes narrowed] ...Not important. Let's get on with the game.

 

Minami: There must be some reason!

 

Noguchi: [Scowling] I said it's not important!

 

_Wow, he brushed that one off quickly..._

_Hmm... I wonder what Noguchi would care about so much..._

_Maybe... what he's competing for..._

_Could it be this?_

 

**A. Money**

**B. Status**

**C. Love**

 

* * *

 

**ANSWER: C**

 

* * *

 

Minami: ...Your family is pretty high-status, so I don't think you'd be competing for awards...

And I doubt you need any prize money...

 

Noguchi: [Confused] Where are you going with this?

 

Minami: So you must be doing it for someone special, huh?

 

Noguchi: [Shaken] ...!

 

_Gotcha._

 

Noguchi: [Regaining composure] ...I thought I told you, Minami.

[Frowning] Emotion has no place in a competition.

 

Minami: ...And outside of a competition?

 

Noguchi: [Shaken] ...

 

Minami: That's it, huh? You started competing for someone you care about?

 

Noguchi: [Scowling] ...Fine. You win.

[Sincere] There was... a girl at my school.

[Looking away nostalgically] She liked European knights - chivalry, courtly love, that type of thing.

 

Minami: And you took up falconry to please her? That's sweet!

 

Noguchi: [Scowling] Shut. Up.

 

Minami: Aww... you can't deny that's cute!

 

[OST: When You Wish For Execution...]

 

Noguchi: [Enraged] It doesn't matter, don't you see?

[Scowling] ...What matters now is the competition. That's it.

She's dead to me. Just like everyone else.

[Regaining composure] ...Your move.

 

_...Wow... I really wasn't expecting this..._

 

Minami: Hey, Noguchi...

 

Noguchi: [Enraged] I said, YOUR MOVE!

 

Minami: Gah!

 

Noguchi: [Scowling] ...

 

_...Goddamn... I've really touched a nerve..._

_Um... if I do this..._

 

Minami: ...Knight to D7. Checkmate.

 

Noguchi: [Eyes narrowed] ...Congratulations. I hope you're happy.

 

[OST: None]

 

_...He stormed off..._

_..._

_The hell happened to that guy?_

_I should apologise when I next see him._

_...Oh, hell!  
_

_I almost completely forgot!_

_That note from yesterday!_

_...I had to go to the Music Room, right?_

 

**[Fade to black. Fade in to Music Room.]**

 

_So... here I am._

_Hmm... I don't see anyone around here yet._

_Should I wait?_

_..._

_Maybe I can practise piano while I'm here..._

 

[OST: Radio Exercise Ansatsuken]

 

_Yeah... and then from there, you play..._

_..._

_I really am pretty good, huh..._

 

Urayama: [Neutral] I didn't know you could play piano.

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: Gah! D-don't sneak up on me like that!

 

Urayama: [Dry smile] ...Sorry. Force of habit.

[Arms crossed, looking away] When I'm working, I hate being interrupted...

I always assume the same for everyone else.

 

Minami: ...So, you're the one who left the note for me?

 

Urayama: [Serious] That's right. I wanted to apologise to you.

 

Minami: Apologise?

 

Urayama: [Sighing] In the trial... I made a comment about Fujihara. Before his execution, I mean.

You were quite angry at me for it. I just wanted to formally apologise.

 

Minami: ...It's OK. You don't have to apologise, really...

 

Urayama: [Neutral] I don't have to, but I will.

[Arms crossed, looking away] Chances are we're all going to be here for a long time.

I'd prefer it if I was on people's good sides.

 

Minami: ...Yeah, I get what you mean...

I forgive you.

 

Urayama: [Dry smile] Hard for you, though, huh?

 

Minami: Sorry?

 

Urayama: To stay on people's good sides.

[Gesturing] You're a firebrand, if you don't mind me saying it.

Today, at the Morning Meeting, you stormed out pretty dramatically.

 

Minami: ...Yeah, I did. And as long as Matsuoka keeps up that bullshit, I'm staying out.

 

Urayama: [Sighing] Ah, of course. You missed what happened after.

 

Minami: After?

 

Urayama: [Neutral] ...Matsuoka broke down.

 

[OST: When You Wish For Execution...]

 

**[We see an image of Matsuoka on the floor in tears, hugging his knees to his chest as Akutagawa and Mai try to comfort him.]**

 

Matsuoka: ...I don't want anyone to die! Why do you all hate me for that?

 

Akutagawa: Classmate Matsuoka! A-are you feeling alright?

 

Matsuoka: It's not fair! It's not fair it's not fair it's not fair!

 

Mai: Kenka! What's wrong!?

 

Matsuoka: I just don't want to see my friends die! Is that... is that so bad?

 

**[Back to Music Room.]**

 

Minami: ...He said all that? After those disgusting things he said in the trial?

 

Urayama: [Arms crossed, looking away] He's in a moral dilemma, or so I believe.

He hates killers, but wants to be friends with everyone despite the pressure. 

[Serious] In my opinion, he's going to snap.

 

_...Goddamn._

 

[OST: None]

 

Urayama: [Smiling softly] ...Please, can you play me something?

 

Minami: Huh? Uh... sure. What?

 

Urayama: [Neutral] First thing that comes to your head.

[Gesturing] They say you can tell a lot about someone by the music they make.

 

_...OK..._

_First thing that comes to mind..._

_How about..._

 

**[We see Minami playing piano, looking very remorseful, while Urayama lingers in the background.]**

 

[OST: Wishing on the M78 Galaxy]

 

Urayama: ...Not a very upbeat song.

 

Minami: Like you said, you can tell a lot about someone...

I'm not a very upbeat girl.

 

Urayama: Heh! You sound like my ex.

...

It might not be an upbeat song...

...but there's definitely a beauty to it.

 

Minami: Sorry?

 

Urayama: You know... like some sort of heart is trying to break through all the misery.

You can be as cynical as you like, Minami, but you don't fool me. You're a good person.

 

Minami: ...

 

Urayama: ...You forgave me just now. Forgive him, too.

 

Minami: ...

 

Urayama: ...Well, I have to go. You've inspired me to make a new sculpture.

I'll call it, "The Heart That Thaws From The Ice".

If I live to finish it, I'll give it to you.

See you around.

 

**[Slowly fade to white. Fade in to Music Room.]**

 

[OST: None]

 

_..._

_..._

_...I need to think things over..._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_..._

_Gah, I can't go talk to Matsuoka yet..._

_After I made a scene like that... an apology would feel pretty hollow, wouldn't it?_

_..._

_Maybe I should go hang out with someone else._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Days (Piano Mix)]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Cafeteria]

 

[Talk to Junpei]

 

Junpei: [Smiling] Oh... hey, Minami!

I was gonna have some soup for lunch, but...

[Tapping fingers together awkwardly] I kinda made too much...

 

Minami: Happens at the best of times.

 

Junpei: [Smiling] ...I know!

Minami! Let's have lunch together!

[Neutral] That way, we won't waste any.

...

[Biting thumbnail] U-um... Are y-you gonna say yes?

 

_...He really wants to do lunch, huh..._

_Should I eat with Junpei?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: Sure we can have lunch together. What type of soup is it?

 

Junpei: [Pumping fist] Yes!

[Biting thumbnail] Uh, I mean... um... P-pumpkin.

 

Minami: You're lucky that's my favourite kind!

 

Junpei: [Grateful] I-it is? Really? I owe y-you one!

 

Minami: ...Who are you thanking?

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] A-ah! N-nobody. Let's just... g-get on with it.

 

**[Fade to black.]**

**_Junpei and I talked and ate for a while._ **

**_Every time I spoke, he sort of... stared at me._ **

**_Not in a bad way, mind you. Just..._ **

**_It was like he was admiring my speaking or something..._ **

 

**[Fade in to Cafeteria.]**

 

Junpei: [Staring into space] ...

...

...

 

Minami: ...Junpei?

 

Junpei: [Startled] A-ah! Y-yeah?

 

Minami: You've been pretty quiet for a while...

Is something up?

 

Junpei: [Defensive] No! N-not at all!

...

[Sighing] A-actually... yeah...

 

Minami: What's wrong?

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] W-well... I've b-been lying...

 

_...Don't tell me. A massive confession that will change the way I look at him._

 

Junpei: [Grimacing] I-it's kind of a b-big deal...

[Biting thumbnail] I'm w-worried you'll th-think about me differently after...

 

 _...Of course_.

 

Minami: Please, if you need something off your chest, go ahead!

 

Junpei: [Eyes shut] ...

...

[Biting thumbnail] ...My c-cousin was Junko Enoshima...

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Minami: W-what?

 

Junpei: [Looking away] S-see? I t-told you... You m-must hate me now...

B-but it's true... I'm... r-related to her...

 

Minami: But... this whole time you've been denying it!

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] If y-you knew a m-mass murderer was in your family, w-would you tell anyone?

 

Minami: I guess not...

 

Junpei: B-besides... y-you were already suspicious of me r-right at the start...

 

Minami: ...So why are you telling me now?

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

Junpei: [Blushing] ...

 

_He's red as a beetroot..._

_I think I know where this is going..._

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail, blushing] B-because I... like you...

 

_...Goddamn it._

 

Junpei: [Eyes shut] F-from when I first spoke to you...

It was your... your...

...

 

_"When I first spoke to you?" Weird expression..._

_...The poor guy... Maybe I should finish his sentence for him._

_Hmm... Why would he have a crush on me?_

_Could it be..._

 

**A. My voice**

**B. My figure**

**C. My eyes**

 

* * *

 

**Answer: A**

 

* * *

 

Minami: ...My voice?

 

Junpei: [Startled] Y-you got it! H-how?

 

Minami: You said you got a crush "when I first spoke to you".

If it was anything else, like my eyes or my figure...

...you would have said, "when I first saw you," or something like that.

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] ...Y-yeah, I guess...

[Smiling awkwardly] Every time you speak, it's... it's l-like music. I get chills...

[Biting thumbnail] I... I'm sorry...

 

Minami: ...Don't be sorry. I'm... flattered.

 

Junpei: [Startled] H-huh!?

 

Minami: ...See you again soon, OK, Junpei?

 

Junpei: W-wait a minute! Minami!

 

[OST: None]

 

[Auto-move to Foyer]

 

_...Well, that was the most awkward situation of my life..._

_I don't even know how to respond to that..._

_Junpei has a crush on me? And... he really is related to Junko Enoshima?_

_Talk about a pair of bombshells..._

_...Hmm. Somehow, that whole situation seems really familiar..._

_Almost like we've been through that before..._

_..._

_...Maybe it's just deja vu._

_..._

_...I'm a little annoyed his crush isn't because of my figure, but never mind..._

_I gotta get some rest after that..._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

 ****[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_...Hmm..._

_There's still a bit of time left in the day, huh?_

_..._

_Maybe I ought to go talk with someone else._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin (Summer Salt)]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Move to Blue Hallway]

 

[Move to Stairwell]

 

[Talk to Monokuma]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Well, well, well! If it isn't my favourite protagonistic person!

[Blushing] Did you hook up with the priestess yet?

 

Minami: Y-you know I'm not into her!

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] I know. I just think it's a beautiful ship!

 

Minami: ...Ship? The hell are you talking about?

Listen, you said you wanted to meet up...

 

Monokuma: [Sweating] Ah! Don't tell me that a sweet, pretty girl like Minami-sempai wants to hang out with me...!

 

_The hell is he on about this time?_

_..._

_This is probably the worst idea ever, but do I hang out with Monokuma?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: ...Fine. I'll see where you're trying to go with this, but that's it.

 

Monokuma: [Blushing] Kyaa! Minami-sempai! It's not like I wanted you to hang out with me or anything... baka!

 

Minami: Seriously, what do you want?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] I just wanted to talk to my favourite protagonistic person!

Nobody else here has a sense of class, but you... you got it, honey!

[Chuckling] And when you got it, you flaunt it! That's what I do!

[Belly laugh] Because I'm hot stuff, baby!

 

_...Says the teddy bear._

 

Minami: I don't get why you're so... fixated on me.

 

Monokuma: [White side] Really, it's not much. You just remind me of a few people.

 

Minami: Who?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] ...One of them was a little brat called Makoto Naegi.

[Annoyed] He was annoying, just like you!

[Claw out] He had a tendency to speak out against me, just like you!

[Black side] He had a stupid haircut, just like you!

[Chuckling] He even had a flat chest, just like you!

 

Minami: ...Enough of the flat comments, OK?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Point is, he was really boring.

[White side] But then you got the second person you remind me of!

 

Minami: ...And that is?

 

Monokuma: A certain Miss Kyoko Kirigiri!

[Sad] Urgh! She was the worst! So bland!

And she always did everything for the rest of the bastards, too! Just like you did with the trial!

 

Minami: ...Why are you telling me this?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Simple!

[White side] See, the problem I've been having is that protagonistic people like you are always against me!

[Black side] If I make you start working FOR me... upupupu...

[Claw out] Well, then... different story, isn't it?

 

Minami: ...The answer is no.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Your choice! Until I force you into it.

I'll be back later, don't you worry...

[Neutral] And when you next see me... I might just change your mind.

Upupupu...

 

[OST: None]

 

_...He's gone._

_..._

_...The hell is he gonna try and do?_

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a B-52 through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Attention all students! It's 10 o'clock, which means Nighttime has officially started!

All water systems will be turned off, and the cafeteria will be locked.

Good night, sleep tight! Don't let the murderer bite!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see the Stairwell.]**

 

_...Today's been a very strange day._

_I don't mind getting some rest after all this..._

_I'll talk to Matsuoka tomorrow._

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Move to Blue Hallway]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Examine Green Door] 

 

[OST: None]

 

Chiba: ...know that's not right.

 

_Huh? Was that Chiba? Who's he talking to?_

 

Monokuma: Since when has anything I've done ever been right?

 

_Holy... I have to see this...!_

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

**[We see, in Minami's view through a crack in the door, Chiba leaning against the wall, talking to Monokuma.]**

 

Chiba: You don't understand, Monokuma.

I need those pills. I need them more than anything.

Just put some in the medical room or...

 

Monokuma: Or what? You'll go crazy?

 

Chiba: ...That's... not funny...

 

Monokuma: I understand your issue perfectly! Don't worry!

It's brilliant! I've never had someone clinically depressed in a killing game before!

I wonder what possible deaths could occur!

 

Chiba: ...You bastard...

 

Monokuma: ...Fine, I'll help... In fact, I'll solve your problem right now!

TA-DAAAAAAA!

 

Chiba: ...And an instant camera helps me how?

 

Monokuma: It doesn't! Because that's only part one of the gift!

The other part is this!

 

Chiba: ...A chestnut.

 

Monokuma: Yep! A chestnut!

Trust me, hold onto that baby, and I guarantee...

...you'll be beary anti-depressed! Upupupu!

 

Chiba: ...

 

Monokuma: Well, if you're done, I'm afraid I have more important matters to attend to right now.

Don't kill yourself overnight!

 

Chiba: ...I feel... odd...

...

 

[Back to Foyer]

 

[OST: None]

 

_...Both of them are gone..._

_..._

_What was that? Was that what Chiba was talking about yesterday?_

_...I hope he's OK..._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[Examine Chiba's Door]

 

**[A knocking sound is heard.]**

 

_...No answer..._

_Chiba... please be OK..._

 

[Move to Minami's Room]

 

[Examine Bed]

 

_...Alright, time for bed..._

_I still feel really tired for some reason..._

_Probably because today..._

_...today was rough._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

* * *

 

**MONOKUMA THEATRE**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: In the words of a famous human comedian...

"What's the deal with airplane food?"

It's bland, tasteless, forgettable garbage.

It exists only to provide momentary satisfaction, and then vanishes into nothing.

When it's here, nobody cares. When it's gone, nobody will care.

There is literally zero point to the existence of...

...Hold on! I'm reading the wrong cue cards!

It should have started... ahem...

In the words of a famous bear comedian...

"What's the deal with the human race?"

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Man's Nut is now in the story. And the girls are going to the bathhouse tomorrow. God help us all.
> 
> In all seriousness, this next question is a little important, so please answer truthfully.
> 
> Should I cut down on movement? By which I mean, should I just say, [Move to Relaxation Area], rather than Blue Hallway, Stairwell, etc.?
> 
> Anyway... next chapter will have THREE Free Time events, so please vote for THREE characters. In case you're unsure, Urayama, Akutagawa, Okazaki and Hagino have yet to have a single FTE.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I should be getting back into my stride in no time! See you all soon!


	17. Ch. 2 - Russian History In Five Words: Abnormal Days Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, hey, everyone! First off, I'm absolutely stoked that I got 1000 hits. Thank you to everyone who's supported me over the months I've been writing Heights, and I hope you continue to enjoy it into the future.
> 
> That said, I'm implementing two new things this chapter.
> 
> First of all, since I was starting to burn out a little, there will only be one multiple-choice FTE per chapter. If it isn't fun for me to write, it won't be fun for you to read, right?
> 
> Second, movement through multiple areas will be written as shown: 
> 
> [Move through: Example -> Example -> Example]
> 
> to make it a bit less cumbersome. 
> 
> With that said, FTEs for this chapter were Urayama, Okazaki and Hagino.
> 
> Please enjoy!

* * *

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of brandy through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Good morning, class!

This is your amazing principal Monokuma letting you know it's 7 o'clock! Nighttime's over!

Which means it's time to get out of bed and stop being a lazy bastard!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see Minami's Room.]**

 

_Get ready for another beautiful day..._

_I wonder how things will go wrong this time._

_Worst case scenario, there's been another..._

_..._

_Damn it, I need to have a shower._

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Move to Minami's Bathroom]

 

[Examine Shower]

 

_...Doesn't matter how long or short it is._

_I'm not going to the meeting._

_I can't look Matsuoka in the eye._

 

**[Fade to black. The sound of running water is heard.]**

 

_..._

_Why does everyone in here have to be completely insane?_

 

**[The noise stops. Fade into Minami's Room.]**

 

_I'll give it... five minutes._

_Everyone will have left by then..._

 

[OST: None]

 

**[A knocking sound is heard on the door.]**

 

_...Damn it._

_I can never get a moment's peace._

_..._

_I'll feel bad if I leave them hanging there..._

 

[Examine Door]

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] Um... hi, Minami...

 

Minami: Takanashi? What do you want?

 

Takanashi: [Fixing glasses] I was...

[Biting brush] ...you know... checking to see if you were OK...

 

Minami: I'm fine.

 

Takanashi: [Worried] ...You don't look fine...

 

Minami: ...Yeah, I know.

...Look... I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

 

Takanashi: [Confused] Huh? What do you mean?

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Minami: I like Matsuoka. I want to like him.

But with everything he's doing... I don't know how I can.

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] You... like him...?

Oh, um...

[Small smile] ...Hey, Minami... can't you just apologise?

 

Minami: He's the one who should be apologising, not me!

 

Takanashi: [Startled] Ah! I'm sorry! I...

[Biting brush] I didn't mean to... to...

 

Minami: ...It's not your fault. I'm just really on-edge.

 

[OST: None]

 

Takanashi: [Eyes closed in thought] ...

[Determined] ...Come on!

 

_Ah! She... grabbed my hand!_

 

Minami: H-hold up! What are we doing!?

 

Takanashi: We're going to the meeting so you two can apologise!

 

_Wait a minute! I didn't agree to this!_

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Auto-move through: Green Hallway -> Foyer -> Cafeteria]

 

Okazaki: [Winking, posing flirtatiously] Just to, like, clarify, the girls will be having their bath at around midday! So, like, you guys stay away, OK?

 

Chiba: [Stroking chin] ...Midday, huh? Got it.

 

Takanashi: [Neutral] ...Nobody noticed us yet...

 

Minami: ...Can I have my hand back now, Takanashi?

 

Takanashi: [Surprised] H-huh?

[Biting brush] Oh... sorry...

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Thank you, Okazaki.

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] If there are no more announcements, I'll wrap things up.

[Arms folded] Be careful during your bath, girls. You will be defenceless.

 

Tamura: [Scowling] Fuckin' this again...

 

Matsuoka: [Staring] "This" is important, Tamura.

[Gesturing, arms folded] Remember, as always, stay sharp. A killer could be anywhere.

[Pointing] And they could be anyo--

[Surprised] ...

 

_Eep! He saw me...!_

 

Matsuoka: [Eyes shut, grimacing] ...

 

**[The sound of a closing door is heard.]**

 

_He... he just left..._

 

Mai: [Mock sadness] Oh, fiddlesticks... Kenka's super not feeling great...

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Thank you for showing up when you did, Minami.

I didn't feel like a lecture.

 

Urayama: [Staring into space] ...Hmm.

 

Hagino: [Surprised] ...Well, then...

[Neutral] I'll say the meeting is over. Girls, see you all later today.

 

Akutagawa: [Confident grin] Classmate Washio! May we speak for a minute outside?

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] A-ah... um, sure...

 

_Well... not much else to do, since the meeting wrapped up..._

_..._

_I better get back to the room._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Fade in to Minami's Room.]

 

Hmm... nothing to really do.

Maybe I should go hang out with someone.

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[Talk to Urayama]

 

Minami: Hey, Urayama.

 

Urayama: [Neutral] Hello.

 

Minami: ...I thought you didn't like this statue.

 

Urayama: [Dry smile] I don't.

 

Minami: ...Oh.

 

Urayama: [Contemplative] ...

 

_What a riveting conversation..._

 

Urayama: [Looking to the side] Are we going to talk, or...?

 

_Oh! He was waiting for me..._

_Should I hang out with Urayama?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: Yeah, of course we're going to talk.

 

Urayama: [Frowning] About?

 

Minami: Uh... why exactly this statue is so terrible?

 

Urayama: [Dry smile] ...I can do that.

[Gesturing] Let's start with the subject matter.

 

**[Fade to black.]**

**_I listened to Urayama rant about the Monokuma statue for a while._ **

**_There wasn't a single opportunity for me to get a word in..._ **

**_Regardless, I was enthralled._ **

**_For someone usually so dry, he was particularly vibrant as he spoke._ **

**[Fade in to Foyer.]**

 

Urayama: [Neutral] ...And that's basically it.

 

Minami: ...Huh.

 

_He nearly talked my ear off..._

 

Minami: So, this is a real passion of yours, I guess.

 

Urayama: [Smiling] Of course. I have sacrificed everything in the name of my art.

 

Minami: Everything?

 

Urayama: [Contemplative] Let me put it this way.

[Looking to the side] Food, water, sleep... you need these things to live.

[Nostalgic smile] But art... art is something you need to live for.  

 

_Huh, that's pretty deep..._

 

Urayama: [Smile] Everyone has the potential to be an artist.

That's my belief, anyway.

 

Minami: I disagree.

 

Urayama: [Raised eyebrow] On what grounds?

 

Minami: Experience.

I don't have the technical skill to do anything like carve or paint.

 

Urayama: [Arms folded] I didn't either, once.

[Nostalgic smile] But... I saw the beauty of art firsthand in my hometown when I was still young.

 

Minami: Your hometown? Where was that, Kanazawa, or some other arty place?

 

Urayama: [Arms folded] Not at all. It was a much larger city than that.

[Dry smile] Hmm... let's make this fun. See if you can guess where I live.

[Eyes closed] In that city... I saw the most beautiful sculptures I had ever seen.

Ones that only lasted for a short amount of time...

[Nostalgic smile] Impermanent art.

 

_Impermanent art?_

_Hmm... this might be a long shot..._

_But could his hometown be..._

 

**A. Tokyo**

**B. Sapporo**

**C. Nara**

 

* * *

 

**Answer: B**

 

* * *

 

 

Minami: Hey, Urayama... is your hometown Sapporo?

 

Urayama: [Dry smile] Correct. I grew up in the north.

 

Minami: Then, these sculptures you're talking about...

You mean the winter Snow Festival, right? With those ice sculptures?

 

Urayama: [Neutral] Indeed I do. They inspired me to become a sculptor.

 

Minami: In what way?

 

Urayama: [Eyes closed] Those men who chipped at the ice and snow...

They made such beautiful creations, even in the knowledge that they would be gone soon after.

If they, I reasoned, could put in so much work for something that would only last a few weeks...

[Nostalgic smile] ...I could do the same for something to last forever in stone, or steel.

 

_Hmm... I think I understand a little about why Urayama is so passionate about art..._

 

[OST: None]

 

Urayama: [Neutral] In any case, Minami...

[Smile] I hope you, too, can one day make something beautiful.

Farewell for now.

 

_...Man..._

_That guy can talk forever..._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_Here I am again..._

_This room is getting more and more familiar._

_...Unfortunately._

 

[OST: None]

 

**[A knocking sound is heard on the door.]**

 

_Huh? Who is it this time?_

 

[Examine Door]

 

Tamura: [Grinning, flashing a thumbs up] Yo, Minami! Get your towel!

 

Minami: H-huh? Are we doing it right now?

 

Tamura: [Eyes burning, excited] Fuck yeah we are! I'm fuckin' hyped!

[Scowling] Long as Okazaki ain't gonna try an' brag or anythin'...

[Grinning] Aw, who gives a fuck 'bout that anyway! Let's go, Minami!

 

Minami: O-OK! I'll meet you down there!

 

Tamura: [Punching the air] That's the fuckin' spirit!

 

_...Damn, she's fast..._

_OK, just need to grab my towel._

 

[Move to Minami's Bathroom]

 

[Examine Towel]

 

_OK, got it._

 

[Move through: Minami's Room -> Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Days (Piano Mix)]

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Blue Hallway -> Stairwell -> Entrance Hallway -> Central Lounge -> Left Hallway -> Bathhouse]

 

_Looks like almost everyone's here already..._

 

Tamura: [Punching the air] Awright! Minami's here! This is gonna be fuckin' sweet!

 

Mai: [Cheerful] You said it, Rira! Suuuuuuuper coooooooool!

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] Um... I, uh... still don't feel too, um...

Too comfortable...

 

Okazaki: [Beaming] Like, don't worry, Washio. None of us are, like, judging.

 

Hagino: [Warm smile] Correct. We don't think it matters in the slightest what you look like.

 

Washio: [Crying softly] You... you're all so, um... so nice...!

 

Minami: H-hey! Don't cry! This is supposed to be a big fun thing for everyone, right?

 

Mai: [Tilting head] Speaking of everyone, did anyone see Umi?

 

Hagino: [Concerned] Hmm... I thought she said she was coming...

 

Tamura: [Arms crossed] It ain't a girls-only thing till all the girls are here!

 

Takanashi: [Surprised] S-sorry! I'm sorry!

 

Tamura: [Grinning, flashing thumbs up] Yo! There's my main gal!

 

Hagino: [Frowning] Is there a reason you're a little late, Takanashi?

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] N-no! Not at all!

 

Mai: [Smiling] ...OK, let's not be all inquisition-y!

[Excited] Let's go super bathhouse fun time!

 

Washio: [Surprised] Ah... so soon? But, um...

[Shy smile] ...OK... Let's go...!

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Alright, everyone, remember... This is supposed to be relaxing.

 

Takanashi: [Awkward smile] R-relaxing, yeah...

 

Okazaki: [Striking pose] Like, you all better not be jealous!

 

Minami: Hah! As if we'd be jealous of you!

 

Okazaki: [Giggling] Like, what's THAT supposed to mean? Haha!

 

Tamura: [Eyes aflame, excited] Yo! Less talkin'! More bathin'!

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

_**It was a really fun experience.** _

_**Everyone was having a great time.** _

 

**[We fade into the steam-filled tiled interior of the bathhouse, which has two square baths - one is 40°C, and the other, 50°C - and a row of stools and showerheads in front of mirrors. Hagino is up to her neck in the 40° bath, her eyes closed in contentment, while Tamura is similarly relaxing in the 50° bath, her arms behind her head and a massive grin on her face. Mai and Takanashi are washing themselves with the showerheads, chatting as they sit on the stools - although Takanashi looks a little uncomfortable - while Okazaki hovers over them in a towel, waiting her turn while bragging about her figure. Washio clings to the back wall, wearing a towel, trying not to be noticed, while Minami stands in a towel a little towards the front, her eyes looking shiftily to the right of the camera.]**

 

_**Perhaps the most interesting part of the visit, however...** _

_**...was when I heard the soft sound of a door being shut.** _

 

Hagino: Are you not getting in, Minami? The water is lovely!

 

Minami: Hmm...

 

Tamura: Come on, Minami! We're waitin' on ya! An' Washio, too!

 

Washio: Ah! B-but...

 

Okazaki: Like, no buts! We're, like, all doing this!

 

Minami: ...One second.

 

Takanashi: Huh? Minami... where are you...

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: None]

 

_Given what I saw before at the meeting..._

_And what I saw last night..._

_There's only one person that peeping tom would be!_

 

Minami: Satoshi Chiba! **It could only be you!**

 

**[Cut to Minami in a towel in the bathhouse entrance, arms folded and with an extremely irritated glare on her face, staring down Chiba, who is holding an instant camera and photo in his hands and has a look on his face like a deer in the headlights.]**

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Chiba: ...I can explain everything.

 

Minami: Including the camera?

 

Chiba: ...Yes.

There was this chestnut... it made me feel all...

...

 

Minami: Uh huh.

 

Chiba: I... I had to take the picture! I was compelled to!

I... I wasn't gonna show anyone!

 

Akutagawa: [Offscreen] Classmate Chiba! Did you take the photograph yet?

 

Junpei: [Offscreen] D-don't keep us waiting!

 

Minami: ...Give me that photo. NOW.

 

Chiba: ...Alright...

Have fun with the girls. Have fun...

 

Tamura: [Offscreen] Too late ta chicken out now, Minami!

 

Minami: ...Yeah, I will have fun. And, Chiba...

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: ...if you ever need help feeling happy, just ask.

 

Chiba: ...! You... you saw...

...Thank you. For the offer.

 

Takanashi: [Offscreen] Don't keep us waiting, Minami!

 

Minami: Coming!

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

_**That was the first time in quite a while...** _

_**...that I really had a lot of fun.** _

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_Hmm... there's still a bit of time left in the day..._

_I think I'll go hang out with somebody..._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Cafeteria]

 

[Talk to Hagino]

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Good day, Minami. 

 

Minami: Hey, Hagino.

 

Hagino: [Neutral] I was just about to make myself some tea. Would you like to join me?

 

_Should I hang out with Hagino?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: I'd love to.

 

Hagino: [Beaming] Perfect. I shall begin boiling the water straight away.

 

**[Fade to black.]**

**_Hagino returned a short while later with tea and sweets, and we started to drink._ **

**_Everything she did was perfect - and I mean that in terms of mannerism._ **

**_Not once did she do anything to betray her refined exterior._ **

**_...Unfortunately for me, the tea was ridiculously bitter, so I didn't go too well..._ **

**[Fade in to Cafeteria.]**

 

Hagino: [Concerned] ...Your face has shrivelled...

Is this the first time you've had tea like this?

 

Minami.: ...Maybe.

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Here, try a sweet. You're supposed to balance it out a little.

 

Minami: Thanks...

 

_Agh! Too sweet!_

 

Hagino: [Sighing] ...Your palette is unpleasable.

 

Minami: Can we talk about something other than my tastebuds?

 

Hagino: [Neutral] Of course. Go right ahead.

 

Minami: Well... what do you do as a priestess?

 

Hagino: [Embarrassed] ...In all honesty, it is not much.

I help with cleansing, do fortune telling, and sell souvenirs.

 

Minami: Souvenirs?

 

Hagino: [Concerned] You mustn't have been to a shrine in some time...

[Neutral] Most shrines have small shops attached these days. We sell little trinkets in order to help with upkeep.

 

Minami: And you work the counter?

 

Hagino: Aside from my other duties, of course. Most women do in shrines.

 

_I'm not exactly sure how to feel about this..._

_If she only does small jobs, why is she called the Ultimate Priestess?_

 

Hagino: [Sighing] Although... I am not fond of it.

 

Minami: Huh?

 

Hagino: [Concerned] Working in a shop, even to support my beloved shrine...

[Frustrated] It is not right.

When a kami bestows you prosperity, it is in the hopes that you will use those gains to become a better soul!

[Enraged] I would rather pray in a building falling apart around me than in one propped up by petty change!

 

Minami: Even if I'm not sure I fully understand, I get what you mean...

 

Hagino: [Embarrassed] So... I have been doing the wrong thing from time to time...

 

Minami: Huh?

 

Hagino: Rather than let the money of others fund us...

[Sighing] I pay out of my own pocket, and donate the money from the shop to charity.

[Biting finger worriedly] Ooooh... my intentions are pure, but it feels so awful to steal in such a way...!

 

_...I think that answers my question._

_This must be why why she's an Ultimate..._

 

Hagino: [Sighing] ...I'm just a priestess, you know... I don't want to be an Ultimate.

 

Minami: But... surely it brings more people to your shrine?

 

[OST: None]

 

Hagino: Perhaps, but... never mind.

[Gentle smile] Thank you for this chat, Minami. And I hope you recover soon from your tea-induced shock.

Goodbye for now.

 

_...I got so wrapped up in the conversation..._

_...I forgot how much of a headache that tea gave me!_

_I should go rest up for a bit..._

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

  

Mai: [Whispering] Psst! Hanni!

 

Minami: Oh... hey, Mai. What's up?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Wanna see something adorable?

 

Minami: Adorable?

 

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

 

Mai: [Excited] Meet me in the lounge! It's suuuuuuuper cute!

 

_...Time waits for no man... and, apparently, Mai waits for no girl._

_Hmm... I wonder what it could be..._

 

[Move through: Blue Hallway -> Stairwell -> Entrance Hallway -> Central Lounge]

 

Mai: [Cheerful] OK, OK! Take a look! But you have to be super quiet, OK?

 

Minami: ...OK?

 

Mai: Follow me!

 

[Auto-move to Right Hallway]

 

_...Why are we standing in front of the Gym?_

 

Mai: [Excited] Get ready! It's totes adorable!

 

Minami: The way you're building it up, it better be...

 

Mai: [Whispering] Ssh ssh! Look!

 

_...I'm not going to lie..._

_It was pretty touching to see._

 

[OST: Love is Survival]

 

**[We see Akutagawa supporting a punching bag in his muscular arms as Washio, wearing a pair of red gloves, weakly hits the bag. Though Washio is sweating, and not doing the best job, Akutagawa is shouting commands with a confident grin on his face. Washio, too, is panting with a small smile.]**

 

Akutagawa: Right jab!

 

Washio: Um... right jab!

 

Akutagawa: Left hook!

 

Washio: ...Left hook!

 

Akutagawa: Let's see some footwork, classmate Washio!

 

Washio: R-right! Footwork!

 

Akutagawa: You're a boxing machine! Nothing can stop you!

 

Washio: Nothing... nothing can stop me!

 

Akutagawa: Tsutsuji Washio is unstoppable!

 

Washio: Tsutsuji Washio is unstoppable!

 

_Wow... Washio's looking a lot more upbeat than usual!_

 

[OST: Beautiful Days (Piano Mix)]

 

**[Fade in to Gym.]**

 

Akutagawa: [Grinning] Alright, classmate Washio! We'll stop there for the day!

 

Washio: [Stretching out hand] U-um... wait!

 

Akutagawa: [Confused] Hmm? What is it?

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] Um... let's... keep going...!

 

Akutagawa: [Surprised] Y-you aren't tired?

 

Washio: [Looking up reluctantly] I... I am, but...

[Blushing] When I'm near you, I'm, uh... less tired...

 

Akutagawa: [Blushing, looking to the side] ...

[Pointing passionately] Certainly! Let's get moving!

 

Washio: [Determined] Y-yeah! I'm Tsutsuji Washio! I'm unstoppable!

 

**[Back to Right Hallway.]**

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Squee! They are just sooooooo super cute!

 

Minami: You really think that... Akutagawa and Washio...?

 

Mai: [Hands clasped, beaming] Of course! This is how all the great love stories start!

[Dramatic pose] "Two students, both alike in dignity, in fair Mono-Tower where we lay our scene..."

 

_M-Mai knows Shakespeare!?_

 

Mai: [Hands clasped, beaming] Calling it now, they're gonna be the first kiss! Maybe even more!

 

Minami: Mai!

 

Mai: [Mock anger] Oh, come on! They are so adorable together!

 

[OST: None]

 

Akutagawa: [Arms folded, grinning] I am glad you enjoy watching us work, classmate Hanabayashi!

 

Mai: [Cheerful] How could I not? You guys are...

...

[Startled] ...EEEEEEEEEEEEK! SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

 

_...When you can run that fast, why bother with a horse?_

 

Akutagawa: [Neutral] Classmate Washio is feeling a little self-conscious. Do you mind, classmate Minami?

 

Minami: Oh! Uh... sure. Sorry.

...It was Mai's idea.

 

Akutagawa: [Arms folded, grinning] I'm sure it was.

 

[Auto-move to Central Lounge]

 

_..._

_It's moments like these..._

_...that prove Monokuma wrong, isn't it?_

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_Hmm... I don't wanna just hang around here all day..._

_I should go spend time with someone._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Cafeteria -> Kitchen]

 

[Talk to Okazaki]

 

Okazaki: [Cheerful] Like, hey, Minami! I was just about to, like, get a snack!

 

Minami: What were you getting?

 

Okazaki: [Beaming] Strawberries! I love them!

 

Minami: Strawberries?

 

Okazaki: Yeah!

[Excited] Heeeeey... like, we can have some together!

 

_Should I grab a bite to eat with Okazaki?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: Works for me!

 

Okazaki: [Beaming] Like, cool! Um... so, like, what sort of stuff do you like?

[Peace sign] I hope the answer is strawberries!

 

**[Fade to black.]**

**_Okazaki grabbed a punnet of strawberries and began to wolf them down._ **

**_She gave some to me as well, of course, but..._ **

**_...she was like a vacuum cleaner or something!_ **

**_As such, she was sort of occupied for a while..._ **

**[Fade in to Kitchen.]**

 

Okazaki: [Cheerful, mouth stained red] Man! I, like, love strawberries!

 

Minami: I can see. You've, uh, got a little...

 

Okazaki: [Surprised] Oh! Like, thanks!

[Pouting] Jeez... if I'd missed that, it would have, like, made flirting so much harder!

 

Minami: Why are you so flirty, anyway?

You can't seriously have eyes for everyone you wink at, right?

 

Okazaki: [Angry] Of course not! I'm not, like, skanky!

[Arms crossed, frowning] Like, I want an apology right away!

 

Minami: H-huh? Okazaki, I didn't say that!

 

Okazaki: Sorry, can't hear you!

 

Minami: Okazaki, you're acting like a spoiled kid!

 

Okazaki: ...

 

Minami: ...Alright! I'm sorry, OK?

 

Okazaki: [Cheerful] ...Like, apology accepted!

 

_It... doesn't take much to please her, does it?_

 

Okazaki: [Frowning, arms crossed] But, like, no, I don't have a thing for everyone I flirt with.

[Winking, flirty pose] For starters, like, guys only. Sorry to, like, get your hopes up!

 

Minami: ...I'm not even...

 

Okazaki: [Sighing] ...Like, bad joke, I get it...

[Neutral] Anyway, like, I'm not really into anyone in particular here.

[Excited] So, like, I'll just keep trying until, like, someone decides they're into me!

 

Minami: Doesn't it bother you, though? Being stuck in here?

 

Okazaki: [Worried] Are you, like, kidding? Of course it does!

[Eyes shut, sweating] I wanna, like, go home and see my family more than, like, anything!

[Sighing] But... if I act all flirty, then, like...

...it's kinda a distraction, I guess...

 

Minami: ...Oh, I see...

 

Okazaki: [Down] Like, I miss mum and dad... and my little sis, too...

[Smiling hopefully] But, like... that's the Okazaki family motto!

[Cheerful] "Keep living to the fullest every day, cuz, like, it might be your last!"

[Striking a pose] So I'm gonna, like, keep being the dancing queen until we go home!

 

_Hmm... I think I'm understanding the way Okazaki acts a little more._

 

[OST: None]

 

Okazaki: [Clutching stomach] ...Ooooooooh...

 

Minami: Are you OK?

 

Okazaki: ...Too many strawberries...

[Looking up slightly] I gotta, like, go, OK? Bye!

 

Minami: Wait! Okazaki!

 

_What a reaction..._

_Let me see... I had five, and according to the box, there's..._

_...Well, I guess I won't be eating fifty-three strawberries any time soon..._

 

[OST: None]

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a B-52 through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Attention all students! It's 10 o'clock, which means Nighttime has officially started!

All water systems will be turned off, and the cafeteria will be locked.

Good night, sleep tight! Don't let the murderer bite!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see the Kitchen.]**

 

_Nighttime already, huh?_

_Hmm... I am a bit tired..._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

**[Fade in to Foyer.]**

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

_Hm? Is that..._

 

[Talk to Matsuoka]

 

Minami: ...Matsuoka.

 

Matsuoka: [Remorseful] ...

 

Minami: Any chance I can go inside my room tonight?

 

Matsuoka: ...I didn't want to do this in front of the others.

 

Minami: ...Do what?

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] Apologise.

[Eyes shut, fist clenched] I shouldn't have treated you that way before.

 

Minami: ...Why couldn't you say that this morning?

 

Matsuoka: [Dejected] Listen, I have my reasons, alright?

I'm trying to be a strong leader - one who doesn't break.

[Rubbing temples, covering eyes] But it isn't working.

 

Minami: I know. I heard you cried yesterday.

 

Matsuoka: [Dejected] ...The others don't have any faith in me anymore. Maybe they never should have.

I just... it's a personal thing, OK?

 

Minami: A personal thing?

 

[OST: None]

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] ...Alright... I'll tell you, and only you. I trust you.

The truth is...

...you see, my brother --

 

**[The sound of a door slamming open is heard.]**

 

Matsuoka: [Confused] The hell is...

 

Chiba: [Panicking] I... I need to hide...!

 

Minami: Chiba? Are you OK?

 

Chiba: [Sweating, tugging shirt collar] N-no...! I saw this... this thing!

I... I got a photo... here, look!

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

**[We see a photograph of a massively-tall figure, in a black hooded coat, towering near the entrance to the Assembly Hall. Their face is concealed by a mask of Monokuma.]**

 

Minami: W-what the hell is this?

 

Chiba: I... I don't know! It was tall - taller than Akutagawa and Muramoto, even!

It... it just stood there, like it was waiting...

Then, as I was watching it... it looked at me!

I got the photo and ran here as fast as I could...!

 

**[Back to Green Hallway.]**

 

Matsuoka: [Enraged] This... this has to be one of Monokuma's schemes!

 

Chiba: [Sweating] We have to go tell everyone!

 

Minami: That won't work... If what you said is true, that thing is still out there!

 

[OST: None]

 

Matsuoka: [Eyes closed in thought] ...Minami's right.

[Serious] We'll tell everyone tomorrow morning.

[Looking away] ...Minami, I'll need to spend the night with you.

 

Minami: Huh?

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] ...I know this is a big ask, Minami.

[Looking away] But... I'll admit it, I'm scared of that thing.

I don't want to cross the foyer to reach my room.

[Serious] ...I've got faith that you won't do anything in the night.

 

_...Sharing a room with someone..._

_That's one of the riskiest things any of us could do..._

_...But there's no choice, if the alternative is leaving him to face... whatever that thing is... all by himself._

 

Minami: ...Alright.

 

Chiba: [Sweating] L-look... Matsuoka, you take the photo...

I'm... I'm going to bed...

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] ...Thank you. Good night.

[Looking away] ...We should sleep, ourselves...

 

Minami: ...Come in.

 

[Auto-move to Minami's Room]

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

Matsuoka: [Neutral] I'll just sleep on the couch.

 

Minami: Yeah...

 

Matsuoka: [Looking away] ...I know you don't trust me fully anymore.

[Dejected] To be honest... I wouldn't.

[Serious] But... either way, I trust you.

 

Minami: ...OK.

 

Matsuoka: [Small smile] ...Good night, Minami.

 

Minami: ...Yeah. Good night, Matsuoka.

 

[OST: None]

 

_..._

_..._

_...I trust him._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

* * *

 

**MONOKUMA THEATRE**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: I find it amazing that you humans waste so much time waiting for things!

Waiting for the next episode of an anime or TV show...

Waiting for a new game to come out...

Waiting for a fanfic writer to get off his lazy behind and write...

You all do an awful lot of waiting, don't you?

What else could you be doing?

  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that things are going down, maybe it's a bad time to say... the next chapter won't be a while. I'm going overseas for a two-week holiday, so while I can obviously plan and edit, publishing may be difficult.
> 
> Next chapter will have TWO FTEs, so please list TWO characters.
> 
> In any case, thank you to all my readers. Here's hoping for a thousand more!
> 
> If the next chapter isn't out before Christmas/Hannukah/whatever, I wish you a happy holiday!
> 
> Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it! See you next time!


	18. Ch. 2 - Russian History In Five Words, Abnormal Days Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from holiday at last! And, hey, new year, so why not have a new chapter to go with it?
> 
> Haha, I will confess that this chapter has been a daunting task for a long time. Quite a bit goes on, and I just pray to whatever deity may or may not be there that it goes smoothly.
> 
> Free Time goes to Matsuoka and Mai this time around.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of brandy through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Good morning, class!

This is your amazing principal Monokuma letting you know it's 7 o'clock! Nighttime's over!

Which means it's time to get out of bed and stop being a lazy bastard!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see Minami's Room.]**

 

_Ugh... this is by far the worst way to start the day..._

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] Not the most cheerful wakeup call, is it?

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

Minami: A-ah! Matsuoka! Good morning!

For a second I almost forgot you were here...

 

Matsuoka: [Sighing] I didn't forget you. You snore. Loudly.

[Coy smile] But cutely.

 

_...Does that make it better, or...?_

 

Matsuoka: [Neutral] Come on. We have to get to the meeting so we can tell everyone about... the thing from last night.

 

Minami: R-right...

 

_That thing..._

 

**[The photograph of the hooded figure in the Monokuma mask is shown.]**

 

_Just what in the world was that...?_

 

**[Back to Minami's Room.]**

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] Alright... lead the way.

 

[Move through: Green Hallway -> Foyer -> Cafeteria]

 

_Even with Matsuoka accompanying me, I still couldn't make it on time..._

_Everyone was there already._

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] Good morning, everyone.

 

Tamura: [Scowling] Here we fuckin' go...

 

Hagino: [Concerned] Why the disdain, Tamura?

 

Tamura: [Frowning] Cuz we all know what's happenin' next!

Matsuoka's gonna launch into another one of his lecture things!

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] ...Not this time.

 

Tamura: [Stunned] Say what?

 

Matsuoka: [Hand on chin] I only have one thing to say today.

You guys are free to talk. 

 

Urayama: [Eyes narrowed suspiciously] ...Any reason why you aren't saying much?

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] Call it trusting you all to do the right thing.

 

Noguchi: [Sneering] Hmph! Some consistency would be nice. 

[Smirk] You give more mixed messages than the airhead in a tuxedo.

 

Okazaki: [Arms crossed, pouting] Like, hey! Mai doesn't wear a tuxedo!

 

Matsuoka: [Looking down, remorseful] I have been... erratic... lately...

I'm... trying hard not to be from now on.

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...If you need help, I'm here.

 

Matsuoka: [Grateful smile] Thank you, Chiba. Now, before I speak my piece...

...does anyone have anything to say?

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing passionately] Indeed I do, classmate Matsuoka!

[Arms folded, frowning] I was in the gym, doing my morning routine...

[Arms akimbo, shouting] ...when I noticed that the ten-kilogram dumbbell was missing!

 

Minami: Hmm... that isn't good...

I remember the gym had that poster about using a dumbbell as a weapon...

 

Hagino: [Gasping, hand on mouth] You think someone took it with lethal intent?

 

Junpei: [Panicking] ...D-don't look at me...!

[Biting thumbnail] There's n-no way a s-scrawny guy like me could do it!

 

Okazaki: [Smiling awkwardly] Like, nobody was accusing you of anything...

 

Urayama: [Looking away] Speaking of theft, I too noticed something missing.

 

Mai: [Surprised] Huh? Two things went missing in one day?

Talk about spooky mysteries! We should call Detective Conan!

 

Urayama: [Frowning seriously] No... actually, this was yesterday. I didn't have the chance to bring it up, though.

 

Tamura: [Pointing, grinning in agreement] Oh, yeah, I know whatcha mean!

[Arms folded, frowning] See, Urayama an' me were gonna do some pool, ya know?

 

Urayama: [Neutral] But one of the pool cues was missing.

 

Matsuoka: [Hand on chin] Pool cues, and weights? Strange things to disappear...

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] Do you think... it was the same person...?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] No, it was a coincidence. Of course it was the same person, stupid girl.

 

Hagino: [Frowning] Hmm... while I disapprove of Noguchi's tone, he is probably right...

Everyone, be on your toes.

 

Okazaki: [Excited] Oh! Like, speaking of being on your toes...

[Winking] I'm doing, like, a dance thing today in the hall! So, like, everyone be there!

 

Washio: [Confused] A dance... thing?

[Looking up reluctantly] Um... what, uh, what made you want to do that...?

 

Okazaki: [Shrugging] Well, like, actually, it was Junpei's idea.

 

Junpei: [Scratching head, bashful] Aheheh... yeah, I admit it, I thought it would be cool...

 

Minami: Junpei, wanting to see a cabaret show? How scandalous!

 

Junpei: [Panicking] Sh-shut up, Minami! N-not like that!

 

Muramoto: [Arms folded] For what reason, then?

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] All that b-backstage stuff looks cool...

[Smiling awkwardly] I wanna give it a try, if that's fine.

 

Hagino: [Smiling gently] Of course it is, Junpei. Now...

Matsuoka, you had something?

 

[OST: None]

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] Yeah... I did.

Everyone please take a look at this photo, taken by Chiba last night.

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

**[The photograph of the hooded figure in the Monokuma mask is shown.]**

 

Akutagawa: Wh... what is that...?

 

Muramoto: A new layer of devilry atop the ones already crushing us...!

 

Mai: Eww... that thing is super creepy!

 

**_Even though I'd seen it before..._ **

**_...the image of that thing still gave me chills._ **

**[Back to Cafeteria.]**

 

Matsuoka: [Hand on chin] To what end, I'm not sure, but...

...this thing seems to be wandering around the tower.

[Serious] Everyone, please be careful.

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Head tilted] Huh? Everyone be careful? What kind of weak and meaningless advice is that?

 

Junpei: [Screaming] G-GAAAAAAH! He's here!

 

Okazaki: [Annoyed] Hey, like, do you HAVE to show up now?

 

Monokuma: [Sad] Oh... I was going to tell you what that thing was, but...

...I can see I'm not needed.

 

Chiba: [Grimacing] Y-you can't just do that...!

 

Monokuma: [Both arms raised] I can do whatever I want! I'm Monokuma!

[Thinking] Also... do what?

 

Mai: [Mock anger] Be tricksy like that, and make us want you to stay! GOSH!

 

Hagino: [Serious] Just tell us what it is, please.

 

Monokuma: [White side] Weeeeeeeell... only because you said please.

[Neutral] But don't try that on any other bear. They don't listen to please. They just eat you.

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

**[The photograph of the hooded figure in the Monokuma mask is shown.]**

 

Monokuma: For starters, that thing is one of you.

 

_H-huh? One of... us?_

 

Monokuma: Specifically, it's the one of you who's working for me!

 

Noguchi: W-working for you...?

 

Tamura: Hold it! None of us would ever work for ya in a million fuckin' years!

 

Hagino: I-indeed!

 

Takanashi: You... have to be lying!

 

Monokuma: Sorry! No joke.

One of you is working for me, and is under that hood.

I can't tell you who, of course, but I can tell you one thing.

In that guise... in that despairing visage...

 

[OST: None]

 

**[Cut to black.]**

 

Monokuma: Their name is Ultimate Despair.

 

**[Fade in to Cafeteria.]**

 

Monokuma: [Bashful] ...Well, that was fun! Bye, kiddies! Upupupu!

 

_..._

_..._

_Ultimate Despair..._

_That name makes me feel fear like I never have before..._

_Fear of what? Of who?_

 

**[The photograph of Ultimate Despair appears again.]**

 

_Who is Ultimate Despair?_

 

**[Fade to black.]**

**Nobody knew what to say after that.**

**One by one, in total silence, we all left the Cafeteria.**

**Some went to prepare for shows. Others went to do their own thing.**

**Me? I went to my room and stared up at the ceiling.**

**I just... stared.**

**Things had looked like they were getting better...**

**...but that wasn't the case at all.**

**In fact... they were getting worse.**

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_...I can't mope around here all day._

_I have to go talk to someone._

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Blue Hallway -> Stairwell -> Entrance Hallway -> Central Lounge]

 

[Talk to Matsuoka]

 

Matsuoka: [Hand on chin] ...Minami. It's... really good to see you.

 

Minami: ...Good to see you too, Matsuoka.

 

Matsuoka: [Weary smile] Do you want to... sit for a while?

I'm... more than happy to talk.

 

_Should I talk with Matsuoka?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: I'm happy to talk with you, too.

 

Matsuoka: [Neutral] ...Good.

[Looking down, remorseful] I need to talk...

 

**[Fade to black.]**

**_Matsuoka and I talked for some time._ **

**_I wasn't sure if it was because he was tired, or upset..._ **

**_...but he kept closing his eyes._ **

**_Maybe he didn't want to look at me..._ **

**_...or maybe he didn't want to see me looking at him._ **

**[Back to Central Lounge.]**

 

Matsuoka: [Neutral] ...How well do I really know you, I wonder?

 

Minami: Hmm?

 

Matsuoka: [Hand on chin] Think about it. I don't know a lot about you, to be honest.

I don't know your talent, your thoughts, your favourite colour...

 

Minami: Yellow if that helps.

 

Matsuoka: [Smiling] Heh... alright, that was a good one.

[Serious] But I'm sure you see my point.

 

Minami: Yeah... If I could tell you, I would.

 

Matsuoka: [Looking away] No... I prefer it.

 

Minami: Huh?

 

Matsuoka: [Eyes forced shut] I thought I knew someone really well, once.

But then... they did something I thought they could never do.

[Looking down, remorseful] From then on, I've had a lot of trouble...

...working out who to trust and who not to trust.

 

Minami: I... see...

 

Matsuoka: [Eyes forced shut] I was a lot like this someone. So I don't trust myself at all.

[Weary smile] But you... you mystery. I can trust you. I know it.

I can trust you to do the right thing.

 

Minami: ...Trust is important to you, huh?

 

Matsuoka: [Hand on chin] It's important to everyone. Just to some more so than others.

[Staring] ...I have to go now. I'm...

[Looking down, remorseful] ...my eyes hurt a bit. I think I got some dust in them...

 

[OST: None]

 

_..._

_I should go back to my room..._

 

 **[Fade to black.** **Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of brandy through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Ahem... attention all students!

Please report to the Assembly Hall at once. We're gonna do something fun!

Oh... and if anybody's late, they'll be severely punished!

That's all. See you there! Upupupu!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see Minami's Room.]**

 

_...Oh, joy..._

_I have a feeling this is going to be one of those "motives"..._

_I better get moving..._

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

[Move through: Green Hallway -> Foyer]

 

_Everybody's starting to show up already, it seems._

 

Urayama: [Dry smile] So, we're obviously in for some showmanship, and possibly kidnapping.

 

Hagino: [Frowning] Is everything a source of sarcasm for you?

 

Urayama: [Pouting slightly] ...At least I'm funnier than Chiba.

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...Not surprising, really...

I'm a pretty useless clown.

 

Noguchi: [Cruel smile] You're a pretty useless human being, full-stop.

 

Chiba: [Looking down] ...

 

_Oh, no... Chiba..._

 

Mai: [Mock anger] Hey! Why are you guys fighting? We didn't even get the reason to kill yet!

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] ...Hopefully we, um... we won't fight... after that happens, either...

 

Akutagawa: [Arms akimbo, shouting] Of course not, classmate Washio! We will all stay motivated and resolute!

 

[OST: None]

 

Tamura: [Pointing] Yo, guys! The door's openin'!

 

**_Indeed it was. And, on the other side..._ **

**_I don't think anyone really expected what we saw._ **

**[We see Monokuma behind a lectern on the other side of the room, in academic gown and spectacles, waving a cane. In front of him, sixteen desks and chairs are laid out, each with what seems to be a sheet of paper on it.]**

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson] Monokuma: Alright, you guys! Everyone take a seat! Reading time for the exam starts in five minutes!

 

Matsuoka: E-exam...?

 

Junpei: Why are we d-doing an exam?

 

Monokuma: You brats have been skimping on your study for a while now!

So, we're having a test! Specifically, the Monokuma Aptitude Test!

MonokumaAptitudeTestisaregisteredtrademarkofUpupuEducations.

 

Muramoto: What new devilry are you attempting to drown us in?

 

Monokuma: I said shut up and sit down!

...Hmm, looks like we're two short. I'll have to call their parents! Upupupu!

Now... get reading!

 

**[We see Minami reading the test, utterly confused.]**

 

_"How many ways are there to skin a human?"_

_"Using the diagram, how do you stab into the aorta?"_

_Wh-what kind of questions are these...?_

 

Monokuma: Writing time begins now!

 

**[Fade to black.]**

**_I did that crazy test to the best of my ability..._ **

**_...mostly out of fear of repercussions._ **

**[Fade in to Assembly Hall.]**

 

Monokuma: [Both arms in the air] Aaaaaaalright! Time's up!

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] What was the point of that?

 

Monokuma: [Angry] You brats have no patience! Let me look over your tests...

[Neutral] ...Ah, I see...

[Sweating] ...Hmm...

[Chuckle] ...With a teaspoon! Excellent choice!...

 

Urayama: [Annoyed, brushing fringe with hand] ...Any time you want to make sense?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Alright! I'm using the magic of technology to PM your results to your ElectroIDs!

 

**[A beeping noise is heard.]**

 

_Here we go..._

 

**[We see two scores, one in hot pink, one in blood red. Minami's hot pink score is 6, and her blood red score is 8.]**

 

_Huh? Two results...?_

 

Monokuma: Allow me to explain!

That hot pink ranking, you see, is your position as a victim!

 

Takanashi: W-what...!?

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson]

 

Monokuma: The smaller the number, the more likely you are to be axed off by one of your friends!

 

Hagino: Then... the red rating is...!

 

Monokuma: Correct!

The red rating indicates how likely you are to become a blackened traitor! Upupupu!

 

**[Back to Assembly Hall.]**

 

Matsuoka: [Clammy, sweating] ...This is a lie. It... it must be a lie.

 

Monokuma: [Angry] Do you pay any attention?

[Black side] I bend the truth, sure. But I never lie! Bear's honour!

[Neutral] Feel free to keep your scores secret, or to blab about them to your friends.

But, whatever you do...

[Angry] Just get outta my hall, you crazy kids!

 

[Auto-move to Foyer]

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] Wh-who has... the highest murder score...?

 

Tamura: [Angry] ...Hey, the fuck ya lookin' at me like that for, bird boy!?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] You're violent, quick to temper... of course it's you.

 

Tamura: [Cracking knuckles] Not fuckin' likely! I'll kill ya for sayin' that!

 

Minami: H-hey, guys! Calm down...!

 

Muramoto: [Eyes shut] Compatriots... t'is obvious the falconry fiend has the highest murder score.

[Arms folded] He's confessed to finding homicide desirous.

 

Okazaki: [Awkward smile] But, like, what about the victim, too?

We gotta, like, protect them, or something!

 

Chiba: [Bored] Protect? We can't protect anyone.

The murder's happening. It's inevitable.

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] That's... very despairing...!

Maybe you're... you're...

 

Hagino: [Shouting] Stop, everyone! Don't you see he's trying to make us paranoid?

 

Akutagawa: [Forcing a grin] Right! We must forge on, classmates! Isn't that right, classmate Matsuoka?

[Surprised] ...Classmate Matsuoka?

 

Minami: ...He's gone already...

 

Noguchi: [Cruel grin] Typical. He trusts all of us until the moment conflict appears.

 

Washio: [Teary] I... I can't do this...!

 

Akutagawa: [Arm extended, surprised] W-wait! Classmate Washio! Come back!

 

[OST: None]

 

Hagino: [Eyes shut, sweating] We need to calm down, somehow...

 

Okazaki: [Finger pointing up] Like, I got it!

[Striking a pose] Everyone, like, wait around a bit, and my show will, like, cheer us all up!

 

Urayama: [Dry] ...It's not much of a plan.

 

Minami: Better than nothing...

I'm going back to my room.

 

Takanashi: [Anxious] ...You okay, Minami...?

 

Minami: I'll be fine.

 

[Examine Green Door]

 

Chiba: [Looking down] ...

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] ...I-I better get things ready...

[Accusatory stare] ...Away from y-you, Chiba...

 

**[Fade to black.]**

**_I didn't hear any more. By that point, I'd closed the door._ **

**[Fade in to Minami's Room]**

 

_..._

_..._

_Ugh, I have to do something or I'll go insane..._

_I should go talk to someone._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Blue Hallway -> Stairwell -> Entrance Hallway -> Central Lounge -> Right Hallway -> Music Room]

 

[Talk to Mai]

 

Mai: [Excited] Hanni! Hanni Hanni Hanni!

 

Minami: Whoa... slow down, speed demon...!

 

Mai: [Cheerful] We should do some totally super cool!

[Pointing, beaming] Ooh! I got it! Let's make a rock band!

[Excited] "Hanni and the Super Cutes!"

 

Minami: Uh...

 

_Do I hang out with Mai?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: Well, I don't really see why not...

 

Mai: [Excited] SUUUUUPER!

Bagsy on the drum kiiiit!

 

**[Fade to black.]**

**_I tried to keep up with Mai's Animal-style drumming..._ **

**_...but she was far too fast to keep up with!_ **

**_She couldn't even play drums..._ **

**_I think she was just excited to hang out._ **

**[Back to Music Room.]**

 

Mai: [Sweaty] Whew... that was... intense...

 

Minami: You... really are pretty energetic, huh?

 

Mai: [Grinning] No duh! A jockey has to be super full of energy!

 

Minami: ...Shouldn't the horse be the energetic one?

 

Mai: [Mock anger] Ugh! I always hate that sooooooooooooooo much!

 

Minami: H-huh? You... hate horses?

 

Mai: [Surprised] No! Of course not! I looooooooooove horses!

[Mock sadness] I hate the way people view race winners, though...

 

Minami: The way people view race winners...

 

_Hmm..._

_Maybe she means it in this sense?_

 

**A: Recognition**

**B: Trophies**

**C: Pay**

* * *

**ANSWER: A**

 

* * *

 

Minami: ...You mean, who gets the recognition for the race?

 

Mai: [Agreeing smile] Yeah! That's it, exactly!

I mean, I put in a metric ton of work to get Kokai over the line!

[Exaggerated crying] But whenever you see the races in the news, they always talk about his trainer and owner!

 

Minami: I see...

 

Mai: [Neutral] It's half the reason I'm always so shouty!

[Twiddling fingers] I figure if I speak loud and proud enough, people will start to remember me.

 

Minami: And... the other half of that reason?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Because I'm just so CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!

 

_...Yeesh. My ears are ringing..._

 

Mai: [Excited] Okay! I'm gonna keep practicing the drums so we can be a monster band!

 

_If she's going to keep "playing", I better get moving...!_

 

**[Fade to black.]**

**_I returned to my room to rest my aching eardrums..._ **

**[Fade in to Minami's Room. A** **knocking sound is heard on the door.]**

 

_...What now?_

 

[Examine Door]

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] Minami.

 

Minami: Noguchi... what are you doing here?

 

Noguchi: [Embarrassed] Ahem... "Hello, cutie!"

 

Minami: E-excuse me?

 

Noguchi: [Blushing, tugging collar] "You are specially invited to Kaede Okazaki's spectacular cabaret performance!"

"Noguchi will escort you to the Stage so that we can get this incredible performance underway."

"Hugs and kisses, Kaede Okazaki."

[Embarrassed] ...

 

Minami: ..."Hugs and kisses"?

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] Not my idea, I assure you. Okazaki forced me to on pain of sitting through her show.

 

Minami: You chose calling me a "cutie" over watching a show?

 

Noguchi: [Scowling] Just be quiet and move. 

 

[Auto-move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Days (Piano Arrange)]

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Blue Hallway -> Stairwell -> Entrance Hallway -> Central Lounge -> Stage]

 

Okazaki: [Blowing kiss] Like, hey, Minami! Good to see you! Mwa!

 

Minami: Okazaki... the show starts soon, huh?

 

Okazaki: [Surprised] Right! I, like, better get on-stage right now!

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] I'm leaving now, and I don't care what you, she, or anyone else says.

 

Minami: Bye... cutie.

 

Noguchi: [Scowling] Shut. Up.

 

_Hmm... there's quite a lot of people here._

 

[Talk to Urayama]

 

Urayama: [Neutral] I admit, I'm not particularly interested in... this sort of thing...

But, anything to raise spirits. Even a bad idea like this.

 

[Talk to Tamura]

 

Tamura: [Toothy grin, excited] Aw yeah! Ain't nothin' like a good dance ta lighten the mood!

 

Minami: Do you... know what type of dancing cabaret is?

 

Tamura: [Scratching back of neck] Somethin' like disco, right?

 

_...Oh, she's in for a show..._

 

[Talk to Akutagawa]

 

Akutagawa: [Melancholy] I had only hoped that classmate Washio could have attended...

In fact, it seems several people are missing...

 

Minami: Right... I don't see Chiba, Takanashi, Hagino, Muramoto...

 

Akutagawa: [Thinking] Not to mention classmates Matsuoka and Noguchi... and where is classmate Junpei?

 

Minami: He's working backstage, remember?

 

Akutagawa: [Laughing] Ah, yes! Of course!

 

[Talk to Mai]

 

Mai: [Cheerful] This is gonna be super cool! I've never seen cabaret live!

 

Minami: So, you've seen cabaret... before?

 

Mai: [Grinning] Well, yeah! Who hasn't?

[Neutral] I just wish Umi could watch... but she's got other things to do.

 

_...Hmm._

 

[OST: None]

 

Okazaki: [Off-screen] Like, ladies and gentlemen! How's it going?

This is Kaede Okazaki! And, like, I hope you're ready for the show of a lifetime!

Junpei! Like, gimme a spot!

 

**[Fade to black. A light shines down, revealing Okazaki, her leg kicked into the air in a raunchy pose.]**

 

[OST: Mrs. Monomi's Practice Lesson]

 

Okazaki: Like, let's get this party starteeeeeeed!

 

_**Okazaki began her routine.** _

_**It was fun, even if I didn't enjoy it on the level I was supposed to.** _

_**Everyone was rapt. We couldn't take our eyes off her.** _

 

[OST: None]

 

_**...That was, until we heard a horrifying sound.** _

_**Snapping rope.** _

**[We see a heavy metal dumbbell, attached to a severed rope, plunge from the ceiling. The students watch in horror.]**

 

Urayama: What the hell!?

 

Mai: Kaeki!

 

Tamura: Fuck! Move!

 

Okazaki: Huh?

...YIIIIIIIIIII!

 

**[Smash to black with the sound of splintering wood.]**

 

**_...I slammed my eyes shut._ **

**_For a while, I was too terrified to open them, for what I would see._ **

**_...When I did..._ **

**_..._ **

**[Fade in to Okazaki, shivering on the floor, next to the dumbbell, as the show's audience gathers around her. The dumbbell has put a massive hole in the floor of the stage.]**

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

_**...Tragedy had been averted...** _

_**...narrowly.** _

 

Okazaki: ...L-l-like...

...S-someone tried t-to... to...

...

 

Mai: Kaeki! Are you okay!

 

Urayama: ...She's fainted, but she looks unharmed.

 

Minami: Oh, thank God...

 

[OST: None]

 

???: Thank God?

...There is no God for you to thank.

 

**_...Even under the mask that muffled the voice and made it heavy and gravelly..._ **

**_...it was thick. Dripping with contempt and loathing._ **

**_Even before we looked up, we knew who it was._ **

 

**[Cut to Ultimate Despair, standing on the railings of the catwalk.]**

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Ultimate Despair: No God... save the all-pervading dread inside you.

 

**[Back to Stage.]**

 

Urayama: [Shaken] I-it's that thing...!

 

Ultimate Despair: [Neutral] "That thing"? How thrillingly degrading.

Look at you all. Scrambling in desperation.

[Arm extended, gesturing with palm] Your precious slut is saved by nothing but fortune. Will you be so lucky next time?

And what of the time after that? And after that?

[Arms either side] Do you see now the glorious inevitability of the void?

Give in. Despair will claim you all.

 

Mai: [Sweating] ...

 

Urayama: [Shaken] ...

 

[OST: The Justice's Brightest Star!]

 

Tamura: [Enraged] ...Not fuckin' likely!

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing heroically] You do not scare us! In fact...

...let us see you face to face!

 

**[Cut to Akutagawa pulling himself up one of the sandbag ropes as the others cheer him on.]**

 

Mai: Yeah! Go get 'em, tiger!

 

Urayama: Someone needs to go around and trap it!

 

Tamura: I'll get the others!

 

Minami: We can get that thing! I know it!

 

Ultimate Despair: ...Really, now.

You know nothing.

 

Urayama: It's getting away!

 

Akutagawa: I can't... climb in time...!

 

**[Fade to black.]**

**_None of us could figure out how it snuck out._ **

**_...It was some time before everyone showed up._ **

**_...Barring Matsuoka, for some reason..._ **

**[Fade in to Stage.]**

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Junpei: [Clutching head] Wurgh... my head still hurts...

 

Urayama: [Scowling] You did a brilliant job stopping that thing, I must say.

 

Junpei: [Teeth gritted, sweating] H-he must have s-sabotaged the sandbag before the show...

And he kn-knocked me out cold... I c-couldn't stop him...

 

Akutagawa: [Fists clenched, frowning] All that was left by the time I had scaled the rope was the costume!

Ultimate Despair was gone already...! I have failed you all!

 

Hagino: [Serious] Things are worse now than ever.

Now we have someone who is not only working for Monokuma...

[Looking away quietly] ...but who wants to see us all dead.

 

Chiba: [Eyes shut] It's only a matter of time before he tries again...

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Claws out] NO. IT. ISN'T!

 

Muramoto: [Sweating] M-Monokuma... was your agent insufficient at making our day hellish?

 

Monokuma: [Angry] Zip it, archer! I'm not in the mood!

[Both arms in air] I'm not blowing your cover yet, Ultimate Despair, and YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL OF THAT!

 

Takanashi: [Confused] W-what's going on...?

 

Monokuma: [Turned away] In case your feeble human mind cannot grasp the beary brilliant plan of Monokuma...

[Claws out] ...I had a strict deal with you, with a clause more important than my own gleaming claws!

[Both arms in air] No murder! That was it! Your single, solitary, easily-followed guideline!

 

Tamura: [Scratching back of neck] Wait, lemme get this straight...

[Stunned] Ya sayin' that the guy ya got workin' for ya isn't allowed ta kill?

 

Monokuma: [Angry] Of course not! That's an unfair advantage over the other players in this game!

I really didn't want to do this, but you have forced my paw!

 

**[A beeping noise is heard.]**

 

_Huh? My ElectroID..._

 

**[We see Minami's ElectroID. A new Rule 7 has been implemented, moving the original Rule 7 to Rule 8.]**

**Rule 7: Any individuals working for Monokuma are forbidden from deliberately taking the life of another student.**

 

_...What kind of rule is this...?_

 

**[Back to Stage.]**

 

Monokuma: [Angry] There! Maybe a written rule will do better than an unwritten one!

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] H-he's really p-pissed off...!

 

Monokuma: [Claws out] Damn right! I'm incredibly legendarily supremely pissed off right now!

One of you tried to play unfairly! I'M the one who decides who plays unfairly and who doesn't!

[Angry] That was a direct undermining of MY order! Of MY rules! Of MY dictatorship!

[Both arms in air] Nighttime starts now! Every one of you bastards get the hell back to your rooms immediately!

 

[OST: None]

 

Mai: [Shocked] ...I've never seen Monokuma so super angry...

 

Junpei: [Panicking] ...Th-this Ultimate Despair... they made a b-big mistake, d-didn't they...!

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...Anyway, we all heard him. Bedtime.

 

Tamura: [Stunned] But... we gotta look around here! See what the fuck happened!

[P[Fired up] We gotta do an investigation or some shit!

 

Hagino: [Looking down in melancholy] We can't... all we can do is go to bed...

...What an awful end to the day...

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

_**I returned to my room.** _

_**There was literally nothing else I could do.** _

_**Monokuma, as usual, was far too overpowering to challenge.** _

_**I tried to force myself to sleep in this early Nighttime...** _

_**...but the only things that came to my mind were bad dreams.** _

 

* * *

  

**MONOKUMA THEATRE**

 

* * *

  

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: Have you ever had sticky rice pudding?

When you eat sticky rice pudding, it starts off nice.

But then, it gets a bit gluggy and heavy.

Pretty soon, your gut starts to grow from gluey sloggy sticky rice pudding.

Finally... BOOM! Explosion of sticky rice pudding!

...What, you expected me to say something that was plot-relevant?

Sorry! Like sticky rice pudding, too many hints will make you explode!

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite the turn of events, huh? I wonder what will happen next?
> 
> ...Well, I don't... I'm the writer, after all. It would be a pretty bad sign if I didn't know where I was going...
> 
> NO FREE TIME next chapter. And you all know what that means... upupupu!
> 
> Feel free to guess the next ill-fated friend, of course.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and see you next time!


	19. Ch. 2 - Russian History in Five Words: Abnormal Days Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! The final chapter for one of the students! I wonder who it is?
> 
> I'm sorry this took a while. I've been busy with job applications, not to mention university, which is a whole new kettle of fish. But, it's here! Yay!
> 
> As a sidenote, a character I ended up rejecting from Heights makes a small cameo appearance. It's nothing major, just a fun tidbit. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

* * *

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of brandy through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Good morning, class!

This is your amazing principal Monokuma letting you know it's 7 o'clock! Nighttime's over!

Which means it's time to get out of bed and stop being a lazy bastard!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see Minami's Room.]**

 

_Ugh... what a rough night's sleep..._

_That whole Ultimate Despair thing... not to mention the motive..._

_..._

_The morning after the last motive..._

 

**[Flash back to Degawa's body.]**

 

_...Degawa was dead._

 

**[Back to Minami's Room.]**

 

_...Even if things are going badly..._

_...I have to have hope... don't I?_

 

**[We hear a growling noise.]**

 

_...Ugh._

_I had to skip dinner because of that early nighttime... I'm starving._

_I'll skip the shower and head straight to breakfast, I think._

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

[Move through: Green Hallway -> Foyer -> Cafeteria]

 

Takanashi: [Upbeat smile] Ah! Good morning, Minami!

 

Minami: Hi yourself.

...Where is everybody?

 

Akutagawa: [Frowning] After what happened yesterday, it seems our classmates are all a little shaken...

[Looking down, disappointed] I tried to persuade classmate Washio to come, but I'm still not sure if she will.

 

Urayama: [Neutral] I'm fine with it being quieter than usual.

It means I can think to myself for a bit.

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] Yeah, b-but you had all n-night last night to do th-that...

 

Urayama: [Eyes narrowed] Let me rephrase that: think to myself around other people.

That is, draw inspiration from you.

 

Muramoto: [Arms folded] Apologies for my tardiness.

 

Minami: I wouldn't say you're late... Not even Hagino is here.

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] Mm. I was holding conversation with Mr. Matsuoka. He will not be attending today.

 

Akutagawa: [Surprised] You've seen classmate Matsuoka? He's alright?

 

Muramoto: [Eyes shut] I would refrain from saying such things. He was physically unharmed. Naught more.

 

Tamura: [Fired up] Awright! I'm here, an' I gotta fuckton ta say!

[Confused] ...Where is everyone?

 

Urayama: [Dry stare] Not here yet. What were you saying?

 

Tamura: [Surprised] Oh yeah! Right!

[Scratching neck] So I peeked 'round the Stage this mornin', lookin' for clues, ya know? I mean, for what happened yesterday.

[Excited] An' I think I got somethin'!

[Fired up] See, that dumbbell musta been tied up there before the motive!

 

Takanashi: [Head tilted] How do you get that idea?

[Biting brush] ...Um, that is, how do you know?

 

Tamura: [Smug grin] Easy! Ya couldn't have tied it up ta the rope from the catwalk! It's too heavy!

[Pointing] So I reckon they tied it up on the stage, then used one of those sandbag thingies ta lift it.

 

Akutagawa: [Arms akimbo] Excellent work, classmate Tamura!

[Hands on hips, confident grin] That means whoever this Ultimate Despair is must have been around the Stage before the motive was announced!

 

Junpei: [Smiling awkwardly] B-but... that doesn't really n-narrow it down much...

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...Hmm.

 

_...That's the first time Chiba's spoken since I got here..._

 

Noguchi: [Neutral] Good morning, everyone.

 

Takanashi: [Shy smile] Morning... how are you?

 

Noguchi: [Scowl] I was fine until you tried to initiate a conversation with me.

Let me get my breakfast in peace.

 

Mai: [Excited] HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

 

Urayama: [Dry smile] Good luck with that, Noguchi.

 

Mai: [Excited] GOOOOD MORNIIIIIIIING!

[Cheerful] Let's be super positive today so that the creepy mask guy doesn't feel good about himself!

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...Where's Okazaki?

 

Mai: [Surprised] Huh? Oh, uh...

[Beaming] I was talking to her, and she's a little freaked out, soooooooo she's having a private bath!

 

Muramoto: [Stroking chin] Understandable. She was indeed nearly sent off this mortal coil.

 

Washio: [Looking up reluctantly] U-um... hi, everyone...

 

Akutagawa: [Smiling] Classmate Washio! You came after all!

 

Washio: [Blushing smile] I, um... I guess I, uh, did...

[Eyes averted] ...Not many, ah... people here...

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Hagino: [Neutral] Enough people are here.

 

Tamura: [Surprised] Gah, fuck! Where the fuck d'ya come from!?

 

Noguchi: [Neutral] She's been waiting behind the kitchen door since you all arrived.

[Smirk] Or was I the only one smart enough to notice?

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] ...Even though there are several of us missing, I would like to propose something.

A tea ceremony. In the Karesansui. Directly after this meeting, as a matter of fact.

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] A t-tea ceremony?

 

Urayama: [Eyes narrowed suspiciously] And why are we doing this?

 

Hagino: [Serious] Because Mai is right. We need to prove to Ultimate Despair that we are not giving in.

That we will continue to enjoy ourselves, in spite of hardship.

 

Takanashi: [Shy smile] I suppose... I'm for it.

[Biting brush] ...I mean, if enough people are interested, that is...

 

Tamura: [Fired up] Hell, ya know me an' big events like this! I'm in, no question!

 

Junpei: [Smiling awkwardly] I... I c-could do it...

 

Muramoto: [Eyes shut] Regrettably, Miss Hagino, I am running an errand for Mr. Matsuoka today. I will be unable to attend.

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] That's a fair excuse. I'll accept that.

 

Noguchi: [Scoffing] Hmph! A tea ceremony. What an insipid idea.

 

Minami: Well, I guess I'm in.

 

Noguchi: [Serious] ...I will come.

 

Tamura: [Smug grin] Eh? Whatsat flip-floppin' about, bird boy? Ya got a new girlfriend?

 

Noguchi: [Glare] Shut up before you say something you regret.

 

Mai: [Giggling] Heehee! You're funny when your feathers are ruffled, Noguchi! Get it? Feathers?

 

Noguchi: [Scowl] I hate all of you.

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Anyway, I'm totally coming!

 

Akutagawa: [Hands on hips, confident grin] I would love to attend, classmate Hagino!

[Faltering grin] ...However...

 

Washio: [Looking up reluctantly] Actually, um... Akutagawa and I are, ah... doing a, um... a...

[Blushing smile] ...a private workout session, so...

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] ...Ah, I see. Of course, you can miss it.

Chiba? Urayama? How about you two?

 

Chiba: [Looking down dejectedly] ...Whatever.

I'll come.

 

_...Oh, Chiba..._

 

Urayama: [Neutral] No, thank you.

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] You have a reason, I'm assuming?

 

Urayama: Of course I do.

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

Urayama: [Dry smile] And I don't need to give it.

 

Hagino: [Taken aback] Pardon...?

 

Urayama: [Eyes narrowed] You all think that you're being so clever by acting cheerful.

But you're just trying to obscure the truth: you're all terrified.

[Arms folded] As an artist, hiding the truth goes against everything I stand for.

In fact, I don't need to spend my time with you all. Your self-deluding will affect my work.

[Leaving] Good day.

 

[OST: None]

 

Tamura: [Angry] ...Fuckin' prick. He's almost as bad as bird boy...

 

Takanashi: [Head tilted] So... that's it? Nothing else anyone has to say?

 

[OST: Beautiful Days (Piano Arrange)]

 

Akutagawa: [Arms akimbo] As a matter of fact, there is!

[Flexing] It is of the utmost importance!

[Pointing passionately] Classmates! Hear me!

 

Junpei: [Smiling awkwardly] We can h-hear you, you know...

 

Akutagawa: [Shouting] Sayaka Maizono! Ibuki Mioda! Lee Seul-Ki!

[Pointing passionately] Out of these three musicians, which is your favourite!?

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] ...

 

Hagino: [Disbelieving] ...

 

Minami: ...That's it?

 

Akutagawa: [Hands on hips, confident grin] Indeed, that is it! I need a music recommendation!

 

I've never even heard of that last one...

 

Minami: Uh... Maizono, I guess.

 

Tamura: [Smug grin] Mioda all the fuckin' way!

 

Junpei: [Smiling awkwardly] I g-guess I'm a Lee guy myself...

 

Akutagawa: [Smiling] And you, classmate Washio?

 

Washio: [Blushing smile] A-ah... I, um... I like Maizono...

 

Akutagawa: [Confident grin] Of course! Maizono!

The survey is complete! Thank you, classmates!

 

Mai: [Giggling] I get the feeling Tsushi's getting a CD as a present sooooooooon!

 

Washio: [Blushing profusely] A present...?

 

Akutagawa: [Blushing] I-it was not meant like that at all!

 

Hagino: [Laughing] Haha... Anyway, everyone...

[Gentle smile] Finish breakfast, then head down to the Karesansui, please.

[Leaving] I'll meet you down there.

 

Tamura: [Grinning] ...So! Anybody here seen the Tammy Gotcha things on their ElectroID? I love these things!

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Ooh! Ooh! And they always turn into poop for some reason!

 

Muramoto: [Arms crossed] ...Why do I feel I require a translator...

 

**[Fade to black.]**

**_We talked and ate breakfast for some time together._ **

**_One by one, everyone left to head downstairs..._ **

 

[OST: None]

 

**_...until it was just me in the Cafeteria._ **

**[Fade into Cafeteria.]**

 

_Hmm... that was a nice meal._

_Anyway... I better get going..._

_...I don't wanna miss anything._

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin (Summer Salt)]

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Blue Hallway -> Stairwell -> Entrance Hallway]

 

[Talk to Hagino]

 

Hagino: [Beaming] Minami! Welcome! I'm so glad you came.

 

Minami: Not a problem at all.

...Okay, I sorta need to get past you --

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Hold on, Minami. This is a tea ceremony.

Leave your shoes outside, please.

 

Minami: Oh... got it.

...

...Okay, can I go in now?

 

Hagino: [Beaming] Of course, of course! Please, come in!

 

[Move to Karesansui]

 

_Hmm... as I expected, there aren't actually that many people here..._

 

[Talk to Junpei]

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] Jeez... it's q-quiet...

 

Minami: Yeah. I was expecting a few more people to turn up...

 

Junpei: [Awkward smile] W-well... they might sh-show up later, right...?

 

Minami: I hope so... there are too many people missing for me to relax at all.

 

[Talk to Tamura]

 

Tamura: [Grinning] See, now, this is what I'm talkin' 'bout!

Nothin' like hot drinks an' sweets, am I right?

 

Minami: I guess?

 

Tamura: [Shrugging] But, hey, I'm just happy ta be here, ya know what I mean?

[Smug grin] Heh! A party's a party!

 

[Talk to Mai]

 

Mai: [Puffed-up cheeks] MMBMMHMMM.

 

Minami: ...Sorry, what?

 

Mai: MMMBHMHMMBM.

 

Minami: ...Swallow your food, Mai.

 

Mai: MMKY, MMKY...

[Excited] ...THIS IS SUPER COOOOOOL!

Hanging out with my very bestest friends! Yaaaaaaay!

 

_...That ringing in my ears is telling me that I maybe should have left her with her mouth full._

 

[Talk to Noguchi]

 

Minami: Why did you come, anyway? I thought you hated parties.

 

Noguchi: [Looking away slightly] I do. But yesterday, someone nearly died.

 

Minami: So you want to band together...

That's... noble of you.

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Please! I'm only here so that none of you can accuse me when someone does bite the bullet.

 

_...For a moment I thought he was being a decent person._

_I never learn, clearly._

 

[Talk to Takanashi]

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] I'm not so sure this party will work out...

...We're missing a lot of people, after all...

 

Minami: It's better than nothing.

 

Takanashi: [Worried frown] ...Is it?

 

[Talk to Chiba]

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...

 

Minami: ...You okay?

 

Chiba: [Eyes down slightly] ...

 

_He doesn't seem like he wants to talk..._

 

[OST: None]

 

Hagino: [Upset] ...Nobody else is arriving, are they...

 

Monokuma: [Off-screen] Upupupu! I beg to differ!

 

[OST: Master Monokuma's Special Lesson]

 

**[We see Monokuma at the entrance to the Zen Garden, dressed in formal samurai wear and with a paper umbrella.]**

 

Monokuma: You weren't going to throw a party without yours truly being invited, were you?

 

**[Back to Karesansui.]**

 

Tamura: [Annoyed] Aw, come on! Can't ya fuck off for just one day?

 

Monokuma: [Thinking] Eh... I could try, but I don't see any female bears...

[Blushing] Or male bears! I'm an equal-opportunity pervert, you know.

 

Minami: Why are you even here!?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Because, young grasshopper, tea is an inevitable portion of life.

[Both arms in the air] So decrees Grand Sensei Monokuma!

 

_...Wow, he's more annoying than usual..._

 

Monokuma: [White side] Hey, are those sweets? Don't mind if I do!

 

Mai: [Mock anger] Hey! Those are mine!

 

Monokuma: [Sweating] Sorry, but as a principal and samurai, I must confiscate these in the name of me!

 

Noguchi: [Scowl] You make less sense every day.

 

Monokuma: [Thinking] Call it, hmm...

[Black side] ...the shifting stage of our relationships!

 

Takanashi: [Confused] What does that even...?

 

Junpei: [Shaking head] Th-this is getting too weird... I'm outta here!

 

Hagino: [Reaching out] Junpei! Wait...!

[Upset] ...

Ugh... how typical...

 

[OST: None]

 

Monokuma: [Head tilted] Aww, is the poor old priestess getting abandoned again?

 

Hagino: [Taken aback] ...!

 

[OST: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Monokuma: [Sighing] There, there! I'm sure he didn't mean to leave behind all the hard work you put in.

[Chuckling] He probably had more important things to do... upupu!

 

Hagino: [Clammy] What did you... say just now...?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Oops! I didn't mean to touch a nerve there.

[Chuckling] I meant to stab into it, with great force!

 

Minami: Hagino... are you okay?

 

Hagino: [Furious] Monokuma... get out now.

 

Monokuma: [Black side] Can't and won't! Messing with you brats is the entertainment spectacle of a lifetime!

 

Hagino: I said get out.

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] And I said "can't and won't"! Jeez! Buy a hearing aid or something!

 

Chiba: [Hand raised] ...You still haven't told us why you're here.

 

Monokuma: [Thinking] Eh? I gave a perfectly muddy and meaningless answer just a few minutes ago...

Did that not count, for some reason?

 

Noguchi: [Scowl] ...Just tell us why you're here.

You never show up without some ulterior motive. So tell us, or...

 

Monokuma: [Thinking] Or... what? You can't exactly hurt me, you know...

[Neutral] ...Oh, alright! I was coming here to warn you about...

 

[OST: None]

 

???: YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] ...Double oops. Looks like I'm too late to warn you!

 

_...Was that... a scream...?_

 

Noguchi: [Serious] ...Minami. With me.

 

Minami: H-huh?

 

Noguchi: Are you coming to find out who that was, or not?

 

Minami: R-right...!

 

Mai: [Determined] And someone else better come, too!

 

Noguchi: [Arms folded] No. Stay here.

 

Tamura: [Annoyed] An' why the fuck should we do that?

 

Noguchi: [Cruel grin] Because Minami is the only one remotely intelligent enough to bring along.

 

Tamura: [Snarling] Grr... motherfuckin'...

 

Hagino: [Serious] Tamura... now isn't the time for arguments.

We'll wait here. Go.

 

Monokuma: [White side] Don't worry, kiddies! I'll keep you safe! Upupu!

 

Noguchi: [Serious] Minami! We're going.

 

Minami: O-okay!

 

[Auto-move to Entrance Hallway]

 

Okazaki: [Off-screen] S-somebody heeeeeeeelp! 

 

Noguchi: [Scowl] That brainless airhead again... We need to keep her on a leash.

 

[Auto-move to Central Lounge]

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

**[We see Okazaki kneeling on the ground next to a bloody Muramoto. Muramoto has been smashed over the head with something, and his hair is matted and bloody. Okazaki is shaking him to keep him awake.]**

 

Okazaki: Like, d-don't faint! Don't faint!

 

Muramoto: ...Nng...

 

**[Back to Central Lounge.]**

 

Minami: O-oh god...! Muramoto! Are you okay!?

 

Okazaki: [In tears] S-stay awake! L-like, stay awake, Muramoto!

 

Noguchi: [Scowl] Out of the way, bimbo. I need to check his pulse.

[Neutral] ...He's alive. Shame.

 

Okazaki: [Accusatory] L-like, "shame"!? What is wrong with you!?

 

Noguchi: [Questioning] Who hit you, samurai?

 

Muramoto: [Clutching bloody head] ...In...

...inside... ggh...

 

Minami: ...Inside the stage! Come on!

 

[Auto-move to Stage]

 

Okazaki: [Pointing] L-like, look!

 

**[The camera zooms to focus on the mask of Ultimate Despair lying onstage, with a puddle of blood next to it.]**

 

Noguchi: [Tugging glove] Could the assailant be our mysterious masked man, perhaps?

[Thinking] Monokuma did seem to know something about it...

 

Minami: Theorise later! Look everywhere! We have to make sure that nobody's...

 

_**They realised what I meant as I was speaking.** _

_**All of us looked around frantically.** _

_**In spite of the blood and the mask, we couldn't see a body anywhere.** _

 

[OST: None]

 

Okazaki: [Freaking out] L-like, this is ridiculous!

W-we see b-blood, but, like...

...where's the bod--

[Aghast] ...

 

Noguchi: [Annoyed] ...? What are you staring at...?

[Shaken] ...

 

**Even though every bone and muscle in my body screamed telling me not to...**

**...I forced myself to follow their gaze.**

**I looked up...**

 

[OST: Hope's Breaking Noise Music]

 

**[We see the body of the Ultimate Jeweller, Kentaro Matsuoka, swinging gently from a rope around his neck. His eyes are bulged slightly, and the cloak of Ultimate Despair has been draped over his shoulders. His shirt has been ripped open, and the word "DESPAIR" carved into his chest, from which blood drips slowly down to the stage below.]**

**_...and I instantly found myself wishing I hadn't._ **

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the murder has dropped! Apologies to fans of Matsuoka. Wait... does Matsuoka have any fans?
> 
> I'm so happy to be back in the swing of things. I'm already chomping at the bit to get the next chapter out!
> 
> As always, please feel free to take a stab at the killer's identity! (Stab? Get it?)
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


	20. Ch. 2 - Russian History in Five Words: Abnormal Deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins!
> 
> I'm sorry for the large break between chapters, but I have two good reasons. One: enrolling for university is hard, and demands a lot of my time. Two: I had the first murder fully realised before I started writing even the Prologue, whereas this murder still needed a bit of touching up to make sure it all made sense.
> 
> In any case, please enjoy!

* * *

 

Monokuma: [Voice only] DING DONG DING DONG!

Attention all students! Attention all students! A body has been discovered!

There will be a short investigation period, followed by a class trial.

Look alive, you kids! And happy hunting! Upupupu!

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Okazaki: [Covering mouth, aghast] Ohmigodohmigodohmigod...

 

Noguchi: [Shaken] ...

[Regaining composure] ...He had it coming.

 

_Matsuoka... Oh, god..._

 

Noguchi: [Neutral] ...Minami?

 

Minami: I... I'm fine...

...

 

Akutagawa: [Sweating, arms akimbo] I saw classmate Muramoto outside!

[Pointing, shouting] Classmates! Where is the body!?

 

Minami: ...U-up there...

 

Akutagawa: [Wincing, sweating] ...! This is...

 

Washio: [Wringing hands, in tears] No...! Another... another murder...!

 

Tamura: [Enraged] Yo, what the fuck's goin' on!? Who died!?

 

Noguchi: [Arms crossed] Matsuoka's dead.

 

Tamura: [Shocked] No! You're fuckin' kiddin' me!

[Running hand through hair] Jeez... fuck! I didn't fuckin' think it'd happen ta him...

 

Noguchi: [Neutral] Someone needs to get the others.

 

Tamura: [Angry] Whaddaya, stupid? We gotta get Muramoto up ta the Nurse's Office!

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Hmph... If you really think it's so necessary, then go ahead.

 

Tamura: [Determined] I'm on it!

Yo! Muramoto! Ya got help incomin'!

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] I... I'll go, um... tell everyone...!

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] There's no need! See, when I made that announcement, everyone knew that a body had been discovered!

Hence the name, "Body Discovery Announcement".

[Chuckling] Take notes, this will be on the test!

 

Okazaki: [Anxious] L-like, you're here to give us that file thing, or whatever, right...?

 

Monokuma: [White side] Not necessarily! Maybe I just want a friendly chat. 

Hello, students! Isn't it a wonderful day outside in the perpetual energy storm?

 

Minami: ...Send out the file.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Ooh, this is the part where the mystery girl shows her true evil and gritty colours, right?

[Sighing] Well, colour me unimpressed if it is. You know, that trope is so overdone.

 

Minami: Please... just send out the file so we can start.

 

Monokuma: [Black side] Oh, now I get it! You're upset by ol' Matsuoka swinging away up there, huh?

Because you two had a relationship more on and off than Archie and Veronica? Hormones, I swear...

[Belly laugh] I thought you'd be happy to see him like this! I mean, he's clearly well-hung! Gyahahaha!

 

Minami: ...

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing angrily] Enough! Monokuma! You may insult me all you like!

But you may not insult my classmates... my friends!

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] ...Okay, okay, I've had my fun. Here's what you've all been waiting for!

[Both paws in the air] It's the Monokuma File!

 

**[A vibrating sound is heard.]**

 

_My ElectroID..._

 

**[We see an ElectroID screen, held by Minami's hand. Monokuma's grinning face is displayed on it, along with the words, "Monokuma File!", in bubbly hot pink letters.]**

 

_Sure enough, it's the Monokuma File..._

_I have to remember to look at this._

 

Monokuma: [White side] Alright, kiddos, I gotta go set up for the big speech.

[Chuckling] See you in hell... and by hell, I mean the basement! Upupupu!

 

[OST: None]

 

Noguchi: [Arms crossed] ...Minami. Investigate with me.

 

Minami: H-huh? Why!?

 

Noguchi: [Neutral] We're smart. We can do what Okazaki and the other mouth-breathers can't. 

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] Hey! I'm, like, standing right here!

 

Minami: Actually, Noguchi...

...I'd rather work alone on this. 

 

Noguchi: [Scowling] ...Hmph. The instant you need help, you'll come crawling back anyway. 

 

Akutagawa: [Arms crossed] I severely doubt that, Noguchi!

[Pointing passionately] Classmate Minami is a strong and independent woman, and she isn't taking any of your business!

 

Minami: It's fine, Akutagawa...

 

Washio: [Surprised] A-ah...! The screens...!

 

_**As Washio had noticed, all the screens began to turn on.** _

**[We see Monokuma, reclined comfortably, with the information for the murder in his paws.]**

 

Monokuma: Okay, you bastards, let's see what we've got!

The not-so-flawless gem, Matsuoka, was remorselessly cut down in his prime!

A murder on stage! How truly dramatic!

Your investigation time starts now! Listen to the funky beat and catch me a killer! Upupupu!

 

**[Back to Stage]**

 

* * *

 

**INVESTIGATION START**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

_First things first..._

_I have to look at the Monokuma File to figure out the basics._

 

**[We see an ElectroID, held by Minami. The screen has a small image of Matsuoka, as well as three dot points next to it.]**

**VICTIM: Kentaro Matsuoka**

**CAUSE OF DEATH: Asphyxiation**

**TIME OF DEATH: Between 11 am and 12:30 pm**

 

_Hmm... between 11 and 12:30..._

_That's round about when the tea party was on, wasn't it?_

_I better keep a mental note of that..._

 

**[Monokuma File added to Truth Bullets]**

**[Back to Stage]**

 

_Now that I've done that..._

_Even though not everyone is here yet, I should start getting together a few statements._

_..."Statements". I sound like a lawyer or something..._

_In any case, it should tell me where I need to look._

 

[Talk to Okazaki]

 

Okazaki: [Panicking] This stage is, like, a total deathtrap!

[Hugging herself] First, I nearly get killed, and then, l-like, Matsuoka really does get killed...

We should, like, ban anyone from ever going in here again!

 

Minami: Speaking of yesterday... this morning, Mai said you were trying to relax from that incident, right?

That's why you weren't at the tea ceremony?

 

Okazaki: [Nodding] Like, yeah, that's totally right!

[Playing with hair] I was, like, taking a bath the whole time. My fingers are, like, still a bit pruny, even.

 

Minami: So... how did you end up finding Muramoto?

 

Okazaki: [Surprised] ...Oh! Like, right! Uh...

[Head tilted] So, like, while I was in the bath, I heard this, like, big clangy noise!

 

Minami: Clangy noise?

 

Okazaki: Like, um... it was the sound you hear when, like, metal smacks against metal.

[Thinking] I would have gone out there and checked what was happening right away, but...

[Bashful] ...oh, it's, like, embarrassing...

 

Minami: Huh?

 

Okazaki: [Playing with hair] My tuxedo takes, like, forever to put on...

These buttons are, like, totally really hard to do up, you know? Because they're, like, so small!

 

_Or because something else is so big..._

 

Okazaki: [Neutral] So, like, by the time I got outside, there was nobody there. 

[Sad] I decided to, like, look around a bit, and, like, I saw Muramoto...

Then you showed up with Noguchi, and, like, that's it.

 

Minami: Hmm...

 

_So, she heard a metallic noise..._

_I need to look around the bathhouse when I get the chance._

 

**[Okazaki's Testimony added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Examine Mask]

 

_Here it is... the mask of Ultimate Despair._

_It's incredible to think that one of us was behind this mask just yesterday..._

_...That's odd. Even though it's right next to the pool of blood here..._

_...there's no blood on it whatsoever._

_If there was blood on it, then I'd say it fell from Matsuoka's body, or that it was on the ground when he was... cut..._

_But since there's no blood... maybe it was left here intentionally?_

 

**[Monokuma Mask added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Examine Side of Stage]

 

_Huh? What's this?_

_...It's a piece of a pool cue... and there's blood on one end!_

_This thing is surprisingly heavy..._

_Could this be the pool cue that went missing a few days ago?_

 

**[Bloody Pool Cue added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Talk to Washio]

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] This... um, this is really bad...

 

Minami: Washio... you weren't at the tea ceremony, were you?

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] ...Ah! You're, um... y-you think I did it...?

 

Minami: H-hey, I didn't say that!

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] It's... it's fine... I can, um... I can see why you'd be, ah... suspicious...

[Looking up reluctantly] I was, um... I was with Akutagawa at the, uh... the time of death...

[Wringing hands] ...Ah! B-but... I wasn't with him, um, like that!

 

_...I didn't say anything about that..._

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] We were, um... doing a fitness session...

I needed to, ah, take a break, so... I, um, I did that...

[Looking up reluctantly] But... Akutagawa was in the, um, gym the whole time...

 

Minami: Do you have any idea when this was?

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] U-um... it was, uh... before Muramoto was attacked...

[Eyes averted] I know because, um... I talked to him for a bit...

A-and... he was fine...

 

_So, Washio didn't run into whoever attacked Muramoto..._

_That's not good. Assuming they were the same person who killed Matsuoka, we might have been able to solve the case right now..._

_...Then again, I'm glad Washio wasn't hurt, either._

 

**[Washio's Testimony added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Examine Blood Spatter]

 

_Hmm... I'm sure this blood spatter is important somehow._

_But, I don't know anything about how liquid flows or falls..._

_I should wait for Takanashi to arrive before I examine this more closely._

 

[Examine Matsuoka's Body]

 

_...Oh, Matsuoka..._

_Even if it had to be you..._

_...did it have to be so grisly?_

_Even if I really don't want to, I need to take a closer look at the body._

_I'll have to go up onto the catwalk._

 

[Talk to Akutagawa]

 

Akutagawa: [Arms akimbo] Classmate Minami! No doubt you are waiting for my expert autopsy report!

 

Minami: Uh... I guess?

 

Akutagawa: [Arms crossed] Unfortunately, it will have to wait!

While the body is hanging from the rope like that, we can see the scene of the crime as we discovered it.

[Shouting] I do not want to disturb it before our other classmates arrive! It would be unfair!

 

Minami: ...Actually, Akutagawa, I was just going to ask a few questions.

 

Akutagawa: [Disappointed] ...Oh.

[Enthusiastic] ...Of course! Ask away!

 

Minami: So, at the time of the murder, you were --

 

Akutagawa: [Grinning confidently] Doing a fitness session with classmate Washio, correct!

[Thinking] ...Well...

 

_Huh?_

 

Akutagawa: In truth, the murder might have happened while classmate Washio was taking her break, in which case I have no alibi...

[Grinning confidently] But you can trust me, classmate Minami! I was in the gym the entire time!

 

Minami: Okay. Besides that...

...Matsuoka's wearing the cloak of Ultimate Despair. I thought you grabbed it yesterday?

 

Akutagawa: [Neutral] That's true! I did grab it! Why?

[Shocked] ...OH! I apologise! I see what you mean now!

[Thinking] I did take the cloak...

[Frustrated] But I was so frustrated at Ultimate Despair's escape that I threw it with my powerful arms back onto the catwalk!

Any one of our classmates could have picked it up after that point!

 

Minami: Okay. Thanks for your time, Akutagawa.

 

Akutagawa: [Grinning confidently] It is no problem! We will catch the blackened! I am sure of it!

**[Akutagawa's Testimony added to Truth Bullets]**

 

_Alright. Those testimonies have given me the information I need to look around further._

_Let's see... where should I go first?_

 

[Move through: Central Lounge -> Left Hallway -> Bathhouse]

 

[Examine Boys' Lockers]

 

_Hmm... there's something behind this locker..._

_...Bingo! It's the other half of the pool cue that went missing!_

_There's no blood on this one, so I'm guessing it isn't involved with the murder..._

_...But, this is interesting. It looks like there's a groove cut into the end._

_I wonder why that is..._

 

**[Piece of Pool Cue added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Examine Broken Locker]

 

_Wasn't this one of the lockers that was broken shut?_

_It's hanging wide open! Is there anything inside?_

_...Empty. Of course._

_Still, that means that someone found a way to open this broken locker._

_It's on the boys' side, so, I'm guessing it was Fujihara's..._

_I wonder what was in here?_

 

Minami: ...Achoo!

Wow... it's a little dusty...

 

_...Now that I think about it..._

_This doesn't look like normal dust..._

 

**[Fujihara's Locker added to Truth Bullets]**

 

_Nothing else of interest around here..._

 

[Move through: Left Hallway -> Central Lounge -> Right Hallway]

 

Mai: [Determined] Hanni! Hanni Hanni Hanni! This is super important! Come take a look right now!

 

Minami: Gah, okay! Just one sec--

 

Mai: [Shouting] NOW!

__

_**Mai grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to where she wanted to go...** _

 

[Auto-move to Music Room]

 

Minami: Uh, Mai? I don't think anything happened in the Music Room...

 

Mai: [Determined] But! Butbutbutbutbut! Look!

 

Minami: ...At what?

 

Mai: [Serious] These CDs on the desk! Somebody moved them, I swear!

 

Minami: ...Ooookay?

 

Mai: [Head tilted] ...Well, usually tiny details like these are important in murders, right?

 

Minami: ...Yeah, but...

...Is there anything you wanted to talk about?

 

Mai: [Sad] ...Okay...

The truth is, I'm scared to go look at the body...

It's super creepy for me...

 

Minami: Hey, it's fine... with any luck, you won't have to see another, right?

 

Mai: [Sad smile] Right...

[Serious] ...But, I'm serious about the CDs, too! They were moved!

 

_...If it makes her happy, I'll take a note about the CDs..._

_..."Sing-Along with Leon Kuwata"? What kind of CDs are these?_

 

**[CDs added to Truth Bullets]**

_Hmm... it's probably about time I checked up on Muramoto..._

_I hope he's alright..._

 

[Move through: Right Hallway -> Central Lounge -> Entrance Hallway]

 

[Talk to Hagino]

 

Hagino: [Upset] Oh, it's awful... absolutely awful...

I can't believe there was another murder. It's... it's just so terrible!

 

Minami: Yeah...

 

Hagino: [Sympathetic] Oh, but excuse me, Minami. Of course, you were close with Matsuoka, weren't you?

 

Minami: ...

 

Hagino: [Serious] ...If it helps in any way, I have some evidence which may prove useful.

[Thinking] When the Body Discovery Announcement played, I looked outside the Karesansui to see what was happening.

As I did so, I noticed one thing in particular. Nobody's shoes were missing from the entrance.

 

Minami: Shoes...?

Oh, right. We had to take off our shoes before we went in to your ceremony...

 

Hagino: [Serious] Indeed. And everyone's shoes were still there when the announcement played.

 

Minami: Hmm... thanks.

 

_I don't know how it helps yet... but I'm sure it will somehow..._

 

Minami: ...Speaking of...

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] I have your shoes right here, Minami.

If there's anything else you need help with, please come to me.

 

**[Partygoers' Shoes added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Move through: Stairwell -> Blue Hallway -> Foyer]

 

_Is that..._

 

Urayama: [Serious] ...

 

_...If there's one person I have to talk to, it's him._

 

[Talk to Urayama]

 

Minami: Not bothering to help?

 

Urayama: [Dry smile] No, this hideous statue of Monokuma is far more interesting than Matsuoka's corpse.

 

Minami: How could you say something like that?

 

Urayama: [Arms crossed] I told you once before, Minami.

Everyone here obscures the truth - the one thing I can never forgive.

And throughout our stay, nobody has done it more so than Matsuoka.

[Dry smile] So, I really don't care for investigating at all.

 

_There's something really suspicious about this..._

_I swear his personality has really changed in the last few days..._

 

Minami: Fine. Will you at least tell me where you were when the murder happened?

 

Urayama: [Neutral] ...No.

 

Minami: W-what!? Then what was all that crap about obscuring the truth?

 

Urayama: [Arms folded] The truth is, where I was is totally irrelevant to the crime. Therefore, I don't need to tell you.

 

_...Urayama's definitely got something to hide..._

 

**[Urayama's Testimony added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Move through: Green Hallway -> Medical Room]

 

_Here I am again, after another murder..._

_...and the same person was attacked twice, too._

_I hope he's okay..._

 

[Talk to Muramoto]

 

Minami: Muramoto? Are you okay?

 

Muramoto: [Clutching head] ...The sea-lion says no...

 

Minami: ...What?

 

Muramoto: But, mother, I don't want to go to elocution...

 

Tamura: [Irritated] Forgeddabout it, Minami. He isn't talkin'. He's been doin' this ever since we got here.

 

_Hmm... poor Muramoto..._

 

Muramoto: Daisy, daisy, give me your answer, do...

 

Tamura: [Scratching back of neck] Best guess is someone really put the hurt on his head, ya know?

Like, smashed him up or somethin'.

[Thinking] Musta been pretty heavy ta knock him this bad, I reckon.

 

Minami: He'll be okay, right?

 

Tamura: [Arms crossed] Yeah, he's just got one of those things ya get when ya get a head injury...

Uh... a concussion! That's the word.

[Neutral] He'll be fine in a bit. I'm just tryin' ta keep him awake an' iced, ya know?

 

Minami: Yeah...

 

Tamura: [Awkward smile] Still! He better not get smashed in the next murder, right?

That'd suck!

 

Minami: ...Hopefully, there won't be another one for him to get attacked in...

 

**[Muramoto's Injuries added to Truth Bullets]**

 

_I'm not getting anything else out of being up here..._

_I better head back to the stage._

 

[Move through: Green Hallway -> Foyer -> Blue Hallway -> Stairwell -> Entrance Hallway -> Central Lounge]

 

_Come to think of it..._

_I haven't taken a look at the catwalk yet..._

[Move to Backstage]

 

[Talk to Junpei]

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] P-poor Matsuoka...

I mean, I know he was kinda c-crazy at the end, but...

 

Minami: He wasn't crazy... I think. Just really stressed...

 

Junpei: R-right...

[Awkward smile] It must have been because of his b-brother... I mean... what happened to him...

 

Minami: ...Yeah.

 

Junpei: [Thinking] N-not to mention... it would be p-pretty stressful looking after us, r-right...?

And on t-top of that, the m-motive...

[Biting thumbnail] I g-guess it all just b-built up...

 

**[Junpei's Testimony added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Examine Control Panel]

_This is the control panel used to raise and lower the sandbags, isn't it?_

_Hmm..._

 

Minami: Hey, Junpei!

 

Junpei: [Startled] A-ah! Y-y-yes...?

 

Minami: You did some work backstage yesterday, right?

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] Th-that's true... I s-spent a lot of time familiarising myself with the c-controls...

 

Minami: Do you know which rope Matsuoka is hanging from?

 

Junpei: [Thinking] ...I s-see...

...Th-that would be... r-rope number four.

 

Minami: Number four? Okay, thanks, Junpei.

 

Junpei: [Smiling] ...F-for you? A-anytime...

 

_...I'll pretend I didn't hear that._

 

Minami: ...But that still doesn't tell us when it was used to lift up Matsuoka...

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] That doesn't tell you, sure! But I'm just generous enough to help! Upupupu!

 

Junpei: [Panicking] AAAAAAAH! MONOKUMAAAA!

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] ...Jeez. Laying it on a little thick, aren't we?

 

Minami: You said you'd tell us when this control panel was used...

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Not so fast! I can't tell you every tiny detail, you know!

But! I will give you this.

[White side] It was used recently. As in, "after the murder" recently.

 

Minami: ...Got it.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] There! I did my one good deed for the day!

[Neutral] At this rate, I'll be reincarnated as... a flea, or something.

[Belly laugh] Except, I can never die, so I can't be reincarnated anyway! Upupupu!

 

[OST: None]

 

_...Even if he was irritating..._

_He was surprisingly helpful just now._

 

**[Rope added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

[Move to Catwalk]

 

[Examine Unusual Knife]

 

_W-what on earth is this bloody knife doing here!?_

_It doesn't look at all like any of the knives I've seen in here..._

_Certainly nothing like the kitchen knife I stole._

_Hmm... this black-and-white handle looks custom-made..._

_And the jagged way it curves seems... very familiar._

 

**[Unusual Knife added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Examine Matsuoka's Body]

 

_...Even up here, closer than ever, I can't get a good view of his body._

_I can get a good look at the cloak, though. It's definitely Ultimate Despair's, all right._

_Hmm... there's much less blood on it than I expected._

 

**[Ultimate Despair's Cloak added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Talk to Chiba]

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...It wasn't suicide.

 

Minami: H-huh?

 

Chiba: Look at the knot.

 

Minami: The knot...? The one holding Matsuoka up?

 

Chiba: [Looking away dejectedly] That's not a noose. I know...

...I know how to tie a noose. That's not a noose.

 

Minami: ...Okay. Thanks for the help.

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...Yeah.

...It looks like it was done quickly.

 

Minami: Sorry?

 

Chiba: ...The knot, I mean.

[Looking away dejectedly] ...I don't know why I bothered to say that.

It's not like any of you care...

 

_...Poor Chiba..._

 

**[Chiba's Testimony added to Truth Bullets]  
**

[Move through: Backstage -> Central Lounge -> Stage]

 

_Looks like Takanashi's finally here. I wonder where she's been?_

_Either way, I can finally find out more about that pool of blood..._

 

[OST: None]

 

Junpei: [Off-screen] Uh... h-hello? Can you guys hear me?

 

Takanashi: [Confused] Junpei? Where are you?

 

Junpei: [Off-screen] I'm using the stage's PA system... p-pretty cool, right?

...Uh, so...

I'm lowering the b-body now, so you can all get a good l-look at it...

Switch four, and... okay!

**[Matsuoka's body begins to descend from the catwalk, finally coming to a rest in the blood on the stage.]**

 

[OST: Ikoroshia]

 

_Well, that's certainly a big help, too..._

_I have to get this done before we all run out of time..._

 

[Talk to Takanashi]

 

Takanashi: [Neutral] ...Hi, Minami...

 

Minami: Hi, yourself.

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] ...I guess... you want to ask about the blood?

 

Minami: Well, you were really helpful last time, so... please?

 

Takanashi: [Grateful smile] Really helpful? You... you think so...?

[Biting brush] ...Uh, sorry... one moment...

[Concentrating] ...So, it looks like the blood is in two areas.

 

Minami: Two? I only see this one pool...

 

Takanashi: Right, but...

[Gesturing with brush] ...in the middle, the blood is really pooled, and on the outside, it's a bit more spattered.

[Thinking] So, I think that some of the blood got here from on the stage...

...and some of it fell from the body.

 

Minami: Thanks. That really helps a lot.

 

Takanashi: [Grateful smile] ...Thank you for thanking me, I guess... ha ha...

[Biting brush] ...I'm sorry, I don't have any more ideas...

 

**[Blood Spatter added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[Examine Matsuoka's Body]

 

_Well... here goes nothing..._

_There are some bruises on Matsuoka's neck..._

_They're pretty wide, though. Wider than the rope, even..._

_So, even if asphyxiation was how he died, I guess I also have to look at..._

_...the carving._

_..."DESPAIR"... I have a feeling Ultimate Despair did this._

_There's blood all over his chest._

_Not only is it dripping down his torso..._

_...but it's going to either side, as well._

_I wonder what that means..._

 

**[Matsuoka's Body added to Truth Bullets]**

_Huh? In his jacket pocket..._

_...It's his ElectroID. And it's open to the motive page..._

_W-what? According to this..._

_Matsuoka was the most likely person to commit murder!?_

_...He was also tenth most likely to be a victim..._

_...I gotta get away from here!_

 

**[Matsuoka's ElectroID added to Truth Bullets]**

 

[OST: None]

 

Monokuma: [Voice only] DING DONG DING DONG! Time's up, bastards!

I sure hope you saw everything you needed to, because you're not getting the chance again!

Everyone make your way over to the elevator in the foyer. I'll meet you down in the courtroom.

Good luck! Upupupu!

 

_Argh... damn it! I hope that was enough time..._

_I still don't know if I have everything I need!_

_What if we fail this time?_

_It'll be even worse... because this time, we knew what we had to do._

_If we lose..._

_..._

_Oh, god... please don't let us lose..._

 

Noguchi: [Neutral] Minami.

 

Minami: Agh! Noguchi!

...Don't scare me like that...

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Your fault for not being focused.

[Neutral] ...You know we have to go now.

 

Minami: Yeah... yeah, I know.

 

Noguchi: [Arms crossed] ...In the end, you didn't ask me anything at all.

Impressive.

 

Minami: You wouldn't have given any help anyway.

 

Noguchi. [Smirk] Hmph... you're probably right.

Let's go.

**[Fade to black. Fade in to Foyer, in front of the Elevator.]**

 

_...Everyone's even more tense than after Degawa's death..._

 

**[The Elevator's steel doors slide open. Fade to black. The shunting of an elevator may be heard. Fade in to the thirteen surviving students standing in the Elevator as it slowly descends.]**

 

Muramoto: Maybe we live, maybe we die...

 

Noguchi: Can someone shut the samurai up?

 

Okazaki: Like, he's got a concussion! No way!

 

Noguchi: Hmph. Imbeciles. We have nothing to gain by listening to him.

 

Urayama: ...Don't we?

...I agree. Keep him quiet, Tamura.

 

Tamura: I'll keep YA quiet!

 

Hagino: Please, everyone. No fighting. Not now.

Not when someone won't get a chance to leave the courtroom.

_**Everyone was silent from that moment on.** _

_**Maybe they were taking to heart what Hagino said...** _

_**Maybe they were thinking about the trial ahead...** _

_**Maybe they were preparing their arguments.** _

_**But one person...** _

_**...was planning how to kill us all.** _

_**At least, that was what I thought.** _

_**Thirteen go in...** _

_**...and either twelve leave...** _

_**...or one does.** _

_**The Class Trial was about to begin.** _

**[Fade to black.]**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you have all the evidence, is a blackened beginning to become blatant to you?
> 
> As always, please don't hesitate to post any theories about the murder in the comments. I'll also be posting a Truth Bullet intermission today, so don't worry if you don't fully understand all the evidence yet.
> 
> With all that said, thanks for reading! See you next time!


	21. Intermission - Chapter 2 Truth Bullets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the Truth Bullets for the second murder. It's a good idea to keep this open in another tab as the class trial progresses. Enjoy!

* * *

 

**CHAPTER 2 TRUTH BULLETS**

 

* * *

 

 

**Monokuma File**

  
VICTIM: Kentaro Matsuoka  
CAUSE OF DEATH: Asphyxiation  
TIME OF DEATH: Between 11:00 am and 12:30 pm

 

 

**Okazaki's Testimony**

 

Around the time of the murder, Okazaki claims she was relaxing in the bath to try and relieve some stress. While she was there, she heard a loud clang - the sound of metal hitting against metal. She would have gone to investigate straight away, but by the time she had gotten into her elaborate tuxedo, whoever or whatever had caused the noise was already gone.

 

 

**Monokuma Mask**

 

The mask worn by the mysterious Ultimate Despair. It was lying next to the pool of blood on the Stage. There is very little blood on the mask itself, suggesting it was left there deliberately after Matsuoka was cut.

 

 

**Bloody Pool Cue**

 

One half of the pool cue which went missing from the Rec Room. It was found down the side of the Stage. The blunt end has a fair amount of blood on it.

 

 

**Washio's Testimony**

 

Around the time of the murder, Washio was doing a fitness session with Akutagawa (and nothing else, she insists). They took a break halfway through. Akutagawa remained in the gym while Washio had a conversation with Muramoto. As such, she believes that the break was before the murder happened, since Muramoto was unharmed.

 

 

**Akutagawa's Testimony**

 

Akutagawa concedes that, to his knowledge, he was the last person to have Ultimate Despair's cloak. However, he was so frustrated with his inability to catch the killer the previous night, that he threw the cloak onto the Catwalk. After that, anyone could have taken it.

 

 

**Piece of Pool Cue**

 

The other half of the pool cue which was taken from the Rec Room. It was found in the entrance to the Bathhouse, stowed carefully behind the boys' lockers. It has a groove of some sort cut into it.

 

 

**Fujihara's Locker**

 

The broken locker which would have been Fujihara's. It has somehow been forced open, despite its broken state. The locker is empty, although there is a small amount of an unknown dust on the edge of the locker's door.

 

 

**CDs**

 

Several CDs are stacked in a pile on a desk in the Music Room. Mai swears up and down that they've been moved since she was last in the room. The CDs include such classics as "Sing-Along with Leon Kuwata".

 

 

**Partygoers' Shoes**

 

According to Hagino, who organised the event, at the time of the Body Discovery Announcement, the shoes of the eight attendees to the tea ceremony were still outside the Karesansui. The attendees were Noguchi, Mai, Tamura, Junpei, Minami, Hagino, Takanashi and Chiba.

 

 

**Urayama's Testimony**

 

Urayama refuses to give his whereabouts at the time of the murder. He claims that his location at the time is wholly irrelevant to the investigation, and that it is thus unnecessary for him to disclose them.

 

 

**Muramoto's Injuries**

 

Tamura believes that Muramoto was hit on the head with a blunt object of considerable weight.  Unfortunately, Muramoto is currently concussed, and cannot accurately describe any details of how he ended up getting injured.

 

 

**Junpei's Testimony**

 

Junpei believes that there were three factors behind Matsuoka's increasingly erratic behaviour before his death: the stress of trying to be a leader, the motive, and what happened to his brother.

 

 

**Rope**

 

The rope Matsuoka is hanging from is Sandbag No. 4, according to Junpei's analysis of the control panel backstage. According to Monokuma, the control panel was last used after Matsuoka was killed.

 

 

**Unusual Knife**

 

A bloody knife with a monochrome handle and jagged blade, discovered on the Catwalk after the murder. Its design is unlike any other knife in Mono Tower, and it appears to have been custom-made.

 

 

**Ultimate Despair's Cloak**

 

The black cloak of the mysterious Ultimate Despair. It was found draped over Matsuoka's shoulders. As with the mask on the Stage, it has very little blood on it.

 

 

**Chiba's Testimony**

 

According to Chiba, the knot used to hold up Matsuoka is not a proper noose. He believes that this indicates that Matsuoka's death was not suicide, and that the knot was tied in a rush.

 

 

**Blood Spatter**

 

According to Takanashi, Matsuoka's blood falls in two distinct areas - a medium-sized pool on the ground, and much smaller droplets over a more scattered area around the pool. This suggests that there were two distinct locations from which the blood ended up in the stage.

 

 

**Matsuoka's Body**

 

Matsuoka has bruises around his neck - though they are much wider than the rope holding him up. The word DESPAIR has been carved into his chest. Blood from his wound drips down his chest, but it also flows to either side of his torso.

 

 

**Matsuoka's ElectroID**

 

Matsuoka's ElectroID was found in his coat pocket, open to the page concerning the results of the Monokuma Aptitude Test. According to this test, Matsuoka was the most likely student in Mono Tower to commit murder, and the tenth most likely to be murdered.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the evidence is in place, and the students are taking their podiums. Next chapter, the trial begins!
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


	22. Ch. 2 - Russian History in Five Words: Class Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Class Trial finally begins!
> 
> I'm sorry for the gap between updates. Call me boring, but I think getting used to uni life is a wee bit more important than writing fan fiction. Either way, now that I have a routine down-pat for my classes, I can get back into the swing of things, and hopefully be a bit more regular with updates.
> 
> Anyway! The Class Trial! Intrigue, murder, accusations and, uh... concussions await!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

**LET THE CLASS TRIAL BEGIN!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

**[We fade in to a Courtroom, decked out with fluorescent green and yellow tiles forming a chessboard pattern. The walls are a sickly lime green, and purple curtains line the top of the walls. Monokuma sits atop a dark red velvet throne, which almost resembles an extravagant high chair for a child. The surviving students stand behind polished wood witness stands.]**

 

Monokuma: Welcome, one and all, to the Courtroom!

 

Urayama: [Raised eyebrow] ...We know it's the Courtroom. We've been here before.

 

Monokuma: Have you really? Hmm... my memory isn't what it used to be...

 

Tamura: [Scratching head] Ya sure we been here before? This doesn't look like the way I remember it...

 

Takanashi: [Smiling sheepishly] I'm... pretty sure it's just because of the new decor...

 

Noguchi: [Serious] Are we going to stand around discussing the wallpaper all day, or are we going to talk about the murder?

 

Akutagawa: [Arms akimbo, determined] Of course, we must find the foul perpetrator behind the death of classmate Matsuoka!

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] But, like, how are we gonna do that?

Muramoto's, like, totally out of it, for one...

 

Muramoto: [Dazed, clutching forehead] My name is Ken Kokyo, I live down in Tokyo...

 

Okazaki: [Worried] ...So, like, we don't have any witnesses, or any things like that, right?

 

Hagino: [Serious] Well... that's not strictly true.

We do have the Monokuma File... and it was one of the most important tools we had last time.

 

Mai: [Distressed] So, we're just gonna jump straight to the body? That's super unfun, you guys...

Can't we talk about... kitty cats, or something else that's nicer first?

 

Urayama: [Dry stare] We don't have the time... and I hardly think "kitty cats" are relevant.

 

Mai: [Forcing a smile] You never know! Maybe the blackened is a kitty cat!

 

Junpei: [Sighing] ...L-let's just get started...

 

Minami: [Looking away] _Ugh... being back in this room brings back the worst memories..._

_Like what happens at the end if we succeed..._

[Eyes squeezed shut] _...and what happens at the end if we fail...!_

[Determined] _...If I think like that, I'll never be able to concentrate on the trial! I've got to give it everything I've got!_

 

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Discussion -BREAK- (2nd mix)]

 

 **Truth Bullets:** Monokuma File, Piece of Pool Cue, Chiba's Testimony, Muramoto's Injuries

 

* * *

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing passionately] First order of business! **The body of our classmate!**

 

Washio: [Looking up reluctantly] Um... the Monokuma File says, uh... **Matsuoka was... asphyxiated...**

 

Hagino: [Sighing] What a truly awful way to die...

 

Urayama: [Serious] The point isn't how horrible the death was. The point is...

[In thought] ...how did he end up asphyxiating?

 

Tamura: [Smug grin] Well, I dunno about what ya all think, but **I reckon it was the rope that did it!**

[Fired up] Just lash it 'round the poor bastard's neck an' choke 'em!

 

Takanashi: [Smiling sheepishly] That much seems obvious...

[Biting brush] ...But, how did the rope get around his neck to begin with?

 

Mai: [Dismal] Well, I really didn't wanna say it...

...but maybe he, you know...

**...did it himself?**

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] I-it isn't a nice thought, but...

...I mean, **he was p-pretty out of it over the last few days...**

 

Hagino: [Frowning] Suicide? ...I suppose it could be true...

 

Minami: [Hand on chin] _Could it be true? Could Matsuoka have killed himself?_

[Neutral] _...No. I'm sure I have evidence to disprove that. I must!_

 

* * *

 

 **Answer:** E3, S3

 

* * *

 

Minami: **You've got that wrong!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Minami: [Hand on chin] Sorry, Mai, but I don't think that Matsuoka committed suicide.

 

Mai: [Head tilted] Really? How can you be sure, though?

 

Minami: [Explaining] Well, I was told by...

 

Chiba: [Looking down dejectedly] ...

 

Urayama: [Raised eyebrow] ...By who?

 

Minami: [Looking away] ...By someone who I would rather not say the name of...

[Neutral] ...that the knot around Matsuoka's neck is not a noose.

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...And if it isn't a noose, then it isn't suicide.

 

Noguchi: What makes you so sure about that?

 

Chiba: ...Nooses close when weight is applied to them. It's why they're used for hanging.

To tie a knot, that isn't a noose, so hard that you asphyxiate... would be pretty hard.

[Looking down dejectedly] To do it while you're bleeding from cuts to the chest? That's just impossible.

 

Hagino: [Sympathetic] ...How do you know this?

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] Trapeze acts. I know a lot of knots.

 

Minami: [Guilty] _I'm sorry I put you in the spotlight like that, Chiba..._

 

Chiba: [Neutral] ...Anyway. It wasn't a noose, so it wasn't suicide. That's how I see it.

 

Tamura: [Scratching head] Okay, so we got that one outta the way...

...but at the same time, now we got another point ta argue, don't we?

 

Takanashi: [Confused] ...Another point?

 

Tamura: [Irritated] Isn't it obvious? I'm talkin' 'bout those big slashes all over Matsuoka's chest!

 

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Discussion -BREAK- (2nd mix)]

 

 **Truth Bullets:** Bloody Pool Cue, Monokuma File, Muramoto's Injuries, Unusual Knife, Matsuoka's Body

 

* * *

 

Tamura: [Pointing] Okay, so lemme get some stuff figured out!

[Scowling] **It wasn't suicide** , right, we all got that...

[Scratching head] ...but what's the deal with all the fuckin' cuts on Matsuoka's chest!?

 

Hagino: [Frowning] Hmm... indeed...

 

Noguchi: [Neutral] I think it's obvious that Ultimate Despair made those marks.

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] R-right... I g-guess that's right...

 

Urayama: [In thought] But, then... there's another part to this question.

**Is there a way to tell whether the cuts were made before the death or after?**

 

Akutagawa: [Arms folded, frowning] Hm! **I saw no such evidence in my overview of the body!**

 

Takanashi: [Thinking] Well... the blood spatter is a little unusual...

[Biting brush] ...but, um... sorry, I really don't know what it means...

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] ...We could be looking at this wrong. Maybe it isn't about proving the time of the cuts.

 

Okazaki: [Thinking] Uh, so, like... hmm...

[Excited] Oh, I know! Like, maybe there's a way to figure out from where the blood got on the stage?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Takanashi said it herself, airhead. **The blood spatter doesn't help at all in determining the location.**

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] ...I'm sorry, everyone...

 

Mai: [Smiling sheepishly] Hey, it's okay, Umi... you'll get it next time!

 

Tamura: [Stunned] Whaddaya "next time"!?

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] ...This, um... is a little, uh, tricky...

 

Minami: [Hand on chin] _Hmm... it looks like I have two plans of attack here..._

_Should I try and figure out the time of the blood falling, or the location from which it fell...?_

_I gotta decide quickly!_

 

* * *

 

 **Answer:** E5, S6

 

* * *

 

Minami: **I agree!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Minami: [Hand on chin] There's definitely something to prove exactly how that blood got on the stage.

 

Okazaki: [Beaming] Like, really? Finally! I get something right!

 

Urayama: [Dry stare] Don't count your chickens. The rest of us still need to hear this solution.

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] You're just, like, jealous because you didn't help!

 

Minami: [Awkward smile] Okay, enough, already... Let me say my idea, at least...!

 

Noguchi: [Neutral] The floor is yours.

 

Minami: [Hand on chin] So, as Takanashi said, the blood spatter could mean a number of things...

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] ...Sorry... I know I'm not very helpful...

 

Mai: [Excited] No, no, you're doing super!

 

Minami: [Exasperated] _...Do I get to finish my thought or not?_

...Anyway, like I was saying...

[Hand on chin] The blood spatter isn't very helpful.

 

[OST: Class Trial Strange Edition]

 

Minami: [Confident smile] But the blood on Matsuoka's chest... that's helpful.

 

Junpei: [Confused] M-mind explaining?

 

Minami: [Hand on chin] So, the blood is dripping down his chest from the wounds, naturally...

...I mean, that's what we'd expect, right?

 

Akutagawa: [Arms folded, grinning] Correct! A hanging body leads to the blood dripping downwards!

 

Minami: [Gesturing] Okay. But, then... what about the blood that's falling to either side of the wound - down the sides of his torso?

 

Hagino: [Surprised] Ah? Hmm...

[Thinking] Well, certainly, the blood didn't defy gravity to wrap around his chest...

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] But, um... in that case...

...uh, how did the blood, um, you know... get there?

 

Minami: [Arms crossed] Simple. At the time those wounds were made...

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Minami: [Confident smile] ...Matsuoka was lying on his back.

 

Junpei: [Stunned] ...N-no way! You can r-really tell that!?

 

Okazaki: [In awe] Wow... like, how come I didn't think of that?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Because you're an airhead. It's simple, if you think about it.

[Neutral] There is a large pool of blood on the stage, correct? More so than if the body was cut while hanging up at the catwalk.

This, in conjunction with the blood's flow across Matsuoka's chest...

[Smirk] ...it's child's play, really.

 

Tamura: [Irritated] If it's really oh so fuckin' easy, how come ya didn't say anythin' 'bout it!?

 

Noguchi: [Cruel grin] It's no fun if I do all the work, of course.

 

Minami: [Irritated] _So instead, you leave it all to be done by me... thanks a lot._

 

[OST: When You Wish For Execution...]

 

Chiba: [Looking away dejectedly] ...We haven't really made any progress at all.

 

Akutagawa: [Confused] Eh? But, we've been talking at some length now...

What makes you say such a thing, classmate Chiba?

 

Chiba: [Staring despairingly] Think about it. All we know for sure right now is that Matsuoka was wounded on the stage.

That doesn't help at all.

It doesn't tell us the time of death. It doesn't tell us whether he was wounded before or after the murder.

It doesn't lead us any closer to the truth.

[Looking away dejectedly]This whole trial is hopeless. We should just give up...

 

Tamura: [Stunned] Hey! What gives with the sudden negativity, anyway?

 

Chiba: ...Just speaking my mind.

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] ...

 

[OST: Class Trial Turbulent Edition]

 

Junpei: [Darkened expression] Th-that sounds like something Ultimate Despair would say...

 

Hagino: [Shocked] J-Junpei! To say something like that... it's completely unsubstantiated!

 

Junpei: [Angry] Why's that? He's been acting t-totally weird for the last few days!

He's c-creepy... and he always says s-such disturbing stuff...!

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...You're accusing me...?

 

Junpei: [Gathering courage] ...Y-yeah! I am!

Chiba, you are Ultimate Despair!

 

Chiba: [Looking away dejectedly] ...

 

Minami: [Shocked] Oh, crap...! _Chiba's not going to argue against it!_

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] A-am I totally alone in th-thinking this way?

[Gathering courage] C-come on, guys! It's obvious!

 

Okazaki: [Looking away] ...Well...

...he, like, has been acting really weird lately...

 

Mai: [Dismal] ...Ooh... this isn't fun at all... in fact, it's the worst thing ever...

...But... I think, maybe... you're just maybe right...

 

Urayama: There it is, then. We all agree?

[Dry smile] Chiba is Ultimate Despair.

 

Hagino: [Begging] Ch-Chiba! Are you just going to accept these allegations!?

 

Chiba: ...

 

Junpei: [Determined] Th-then it's settled! Ch-Chiba's the man in the mask!

[Angry] A-and he probably killed Matsuoka, too!

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: **You've got that wrong!**

[Determined] _Chiba... even if you aren't willing to deny those attacks..._

_...I am!_

 

Muramoto: [Dazed, clutching forehead] See? Minami's a puppy! She barks! Woof woof!

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Minami: [Awkward smile] ...Uh, thanks, Muramoto... good job.

 

Muramoto: [Smiling stupidly, clutching forehead] Heeheehee. Helping.

 

Urayama: [Serious] ...So, Minami... you really think that Chiba's innocent?

Innocent of being Ultimate Despair? Innocent of murdering Matsuoka?

 

Minami: [Neutral] ...Well, he can't be guilty of both, that's for sure.

 

Tamura: [Taken aback] Gwuh? Ya sure?

[Grinning] I mean, don't get me wrong, Chiba's a standout guy, ya know...

[Scowling] ...but, if he is Ultimate Despair, that means he's a fuckin' psycho! An' ya think he's not gonna kill someone?

 

Minami: [Hand on chin] ...If he is Ultimate Despair...

...then, I don't think he can.

 

Washio: [Looking up reluctantly] ...Um, I don't like to, uh, accuse, or anything, but...

...that is, um, a big statement...

[Wringing hands] So, ah... you have proof, I guess, um, right...?

 

Minami: [Determined] _I better make this count..._

_I know I have something to prove Chiba couldn't be both Ultimate Despair and the killer..._

_In fact, I think everyone does!_

 

* * *

 

**What proves Chiba's innocence?**

 

 **A.** Monokuma File

 **B.** Rules of Mono-Tower

 **C.** Student Profiles

 **D.** Virtual Pet

 

* * *

 

 **Answer:** B

 

* * *

 

Minami: [Explaining] Can everyone please take a look at the Rules of Mono-Tower on their ElectroID?

 

Hagino: [Knowing smile] ...Of course.

 

Tamura: [Scratching head] Wait, I don't get it.

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] A rare occurrence for you.

 

Tamura: [Irritated] Shuddup, bird boy! I'm not talkin' ta you!

[Grinning dumbly] Uh... which rule are we lookin' at again?

 

Minami: Rule 7.

 

Takanashi: [Thinking] "Rule 7: Any individuals working for Monokuma are forbidden from deliberately taking the life of another student."

[Biting brush] ...Is that right?

 

Minami: [Serious] Yeah... so, do you guys see my point?

 

Akutagawa: [Confident grin] ...I see! If Chiba is Ultimate Despair, then he, by Monokuma's rules, cannot be the killer!

 

Urayama: [Questioning] Do we have any way to prove that Ultimate Despair followed the rules, though? This is an amoral monster we're talking about here.

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] I... I think that M-Monokuma's orders would be important to them...

[Dejected] ...I thought I was r-right... about Chiba b-being the killer...

 

Chiba: ...Yeah.

 

Noguchi: [Serious] Still doesn't help us, though. Even if Chiba isn't the killer, he could still be Ultimate Despair...

...and vice versa. Nothing's stopping him from being the killer, and not Ultimate Despair.

 

Okazaki: [Worried] Can we, like, not gang up on Chiba...?

 

Chiba: [Confused] ...Since when do you care about me?

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] Like, since always!

 

Mai: [Frowning] I wanna move on... but Ultimate Despair is important, right...?

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson]

 

Monokuma: Hey! You bastards nearly done?

...No way! You're still stuck on that Ultimate Despair bit?

If you were smarter, this reveal wouldn't have been dragged out into eternity!

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

Monokuma: Okay, how about this? You get one guess as to who it is, and then you have to move on!

 

Hagino: [Stressed] But... Ultimate Despair is an integral element of this case...!

 

Monokuma: Too bad, so sad!

The most fun I have in these trials is pushing the big red button at the end, and I'm getting bored waiting for that sweet, sweet climax!

One guess!

 

Tamura: [Scowling] Damn it...! One fuckin' guess!?

 

Akutagawa: [Sweating] How are we going to do this...!?

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] Ugh... this is impossible...!

 

Minami: [Desperate] _Crap, crap, crap...! We gotta get this, and fast!_

_Think, Minami, think! Right back to the beginning!_

_To that night when Chiba showed us that photo!_

 

**[Flash back to a greyscale version of the Green Hallway.]**

 

Matsuoka: [Serious] ...Alright... I'll tell you, and only you. I trust you.

The truth is...

...you see, my brother --

 

**[The sound of a door slamming open is heard.]**

 

Matsuoka: [Confused] The hell is...

 

Chiba: [Panicking] I... I need to hide...!

 

**[There is a bright flash as the flashback jumps ahead.]**

 

Chiba: [Terrified] It was tall - taller than Akutagawa and Muramoto, even!

It... it just stood there, like it was waiting...

Then, as I was watching it... it looked at me!

I got the photo and ran here as fast as I could...!

 

**[There is a bright flash as the scene returns to the Courtroom.]**

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: [Dawning] _...That's it! I think I got it!_

[Serious] ...Everyone... I think I know who it is.

 

Urayama: [Dry stare] ...You do, do you...?

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...Hmm.

 

Washio: [In tears] ...This is, um... this is tense... I don't... I'm scared...!

 

Akutagawa: [Sweating] Everything will be alright, classmate Washio! I promise!

 

Tamura: [Enraged] ...So? Who the fuck is it already!? Don't leave us hangin'!

 

[OST: Living to the Fullest]

 

Minami: [Determined] There's really only one person it could be...

_Based on my memories... and the evidence I've collected..._

_...one person has done something that wouldn't be possible unless they had Monokuma's help!_

_And that person... they must be Ultimate Despair!_

 

** ACCUSE A SUSPECT! **

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, as is customary, we finish on a hell of a cliffhanger!
> 
> Who could Ultimate Despair be? Will it be a likable character, or someone you've hoped will get the axe? (Wait... do I have any likable characters?)
> 
> If it isn't too much to ask, can you please comment your thoughts on the story? The last two chapters, while I think they were on the whole well-received, it's a bit harder to judge what I'm doing right or wrong without that feedback from you guys. And hey, at the end of the day, you guys are the most important part of the story - a story needs readers, after all!
> 
> Now that that's said and done, I leave you with the usual...
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you next time!


	23. Ch. 2 - Russian History in Five Words: Class Trial Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I ought to explain why this chapter took so long.
> 
> At some point over the past six weeks, I totally lost my confidence in my writing. I don't know exactly what happened, or why... but I felt like no matter how much I worked on this, it was never going to be good enough. 
> 
> So I took a break. I should have posted a comment explaining so, but I didn't. To be frank, I felt pretty miserable. 
> 
> Until recently, when I realised... "No matter what I write, no matter how bad I think it is, it's better than letting my readers down by not going on."
> 
> And I sat down and that mental block disappeared. 
> 
> Thank you for being so tolerant and patient while waiting for this chapter. I sincerely, from the bottom of my heart, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> \------
> 
> This chapter! The reveal of the true identity of the enigmatic Ultimate Despair! Did you guess it? Read on to find out!

* * *

 

[OST: Living to the Fullest]

 

[Select Junpei Enoshima]

 

Minami: **I've figured it all out!**

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: [Thinking] Junpei... today, you told me what you thought the reasons were behind Matsuoka getting reclusive.

 

Junpei: [Taken aback] I... d-did? Uh... y-yeah, that's right...

[Awkward smile, scratching hair] I-it's because he wanted to, you know, be in c-control of everything, and he couldn't.

[Dejected] P-plus, there's the motive... b-but I bet that got to everyone...

 

Minami: [Frowning] Not to mention what happened to his brother.

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] Y-yeah... not to mention that...

 

Hagino: [Confused] ...Not to mention what, sorry?

 

Junpei: [Nervous] Y-you know... his brother.

 

[OST: Class Trial Turbulent Edition]

 

Junpei: [Frowning] The murderer.

 

Tamura: [Stunned] M-murderer!?

 

Okazaki: [Freaking out] L-like, Matsuoka had a brother... who was a murderer?

 

Junpei: [Awkward smile] ...Yeah? Don't you guys all remem...

[Faltering smile] ...

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Minami: [Grinning confidently] ...Gotcha.

[Explaining] The night we saw Ultimate Despair for the first time...

Matsuoka was about to tell me that something had happened with his brother.

[Gesturing] But, he never got around to telling me exactly what it was.

 

Junpei: [Confused] ...S-so, he told me and not you. What's the b-big deal, huh...?

 

Minami: [Serious] That's not true, Junpei.

[Explaining] Matsuoka said he would tell me, and only me.

But he never did. So, tell me, Junpei...

[Pointing] ...how did you know that Matsuoka's brother was a murderer?

 

Junpei: [Nervous] I... I...

[Defensive] ...I just remember hearing that, okay? I just do! I don't know why none of you do!

 

Noguchi: [Raised eyebrow] You really think that excuse is going to work?

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Takanashi: [Sighing] No... he could remember it...

 

Chiba: ...How?

 

Takanashi: [Fixing glasses] Do you remember... when we first saw Monokuma?

None of us had any idea what he was...

[Biting brush] ...except Junpei.

 

**[Flash back to a greyscale version of the Foyer.]**

 

Junpei: [Scared] I-it's the thing that started it...

The thing that started the first School Life of Mutual Killing...

 

**[Another flash, but the same scene.]**

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] A-and it was there... In the Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind...

[Pointing, terrified] That thing caused it!

 

**[Back to Courtroom.]**

 

Akutagawa: [Hands balled in fists, dismayed] C-classmate Takanashi is indeed correct...

[Pointing passionately] For some reason, the same memory loss that all of us seem to have suffered is not entirely shared by classmate Junpei!

 

Urayama: [Fiddling with hair] So, then... it could be that at some point before we all ended up in Mono-Tower, Junpei learned that a certain jeweler had a murderous brother.

[Dry stare] By itself, it's not exactly an indictment, is it?

 

Washio: [Looking up reluctantly] A-ah... that's, um, that's right... I remember...

[Eyes averted] So, um... in that case, ah... maybe, uh, he... isn't Ultimate Despair...?

 

Tamura: [Hitting own head] Fuckin' hell damn... I knew it was too easy ta be true! Stupid, Tamura, fuckin' stupid!

 

Muramoto: [Grinning stupidly] Stuuuuuuuuuuupid. Like my head. Head is stupid!

[Wincing, holding head] ...Oww...

 

Minami: [Exasperated] _...Great. Not only is my theory gone, but Muramoto's lost it totally..._

 

[OST: None]

 

Junpei: [Grateful smile] Th-thank you, everyone...

[Slight smirk] ...I'm glad that at least some of you are being reasonable.

W-we need to redouble our efforts on f-finding the murderer... right, Minami?

 

Minami: [Wincing] _O-ouch... I have a feeling that's cost me some credibility..._

_But I was so sure that Junpei is Ultimate Despair... Am I wrong about this?_

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Hagino: [Serious] If I might interrupt, I have a suggestion.

Ultimate Despair's garbs were found draped over Matsuoka's body. From this, we can be sure that they discovered the body after the crime.

[Sad] We have very little evidence that seems to make sense...

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Hagino: [Determined look] ...but Ultimate Despair could probably answer the questions we need answered.

Minami has made an accusation, and it's the only accusation we will ever get to make.

[Hands clasped in prayer] Even if it turns out to be wrong... we must pursue it! It's our only chance!

 

Junpei: [Taken aback]...Y-you guys aren't going to listen to th-this garbage, right...?

[Biting thumbnail] W-we just came up with an explanation for h-how I knew that fact about Matsuoka's b-brother...!

We really don't n-need to go any further, do we?

 

Mai: [Hand in the air, excited] I agree!

 

Junpei: [Awkward smile] S-see? Mai agrees with me.

 

Mai: [Pointing] ...With Shono!

 

Junpei: [Confused] W-what...?

 

Mai: [Stroking chin] This murder is super hard to figure out, and Ultimate Despair could be the only help we get!

 

Noguchi: [Looking away] As much as I hate to admit it... they're right.

We're flying blind here... and we need to follow all leads.

 

Junpei: [Getting frustrated] Th-this is crazy...! Y-you guys are really accusing me!?

 

Tamura: [Smug grin] Hah! Looks like I weren't so stupid after all that! I told ya it was right!

 

Minami: [Exasperated] No, you didn't...

 

Akutagawa: [Arms folded, looking down] Pursuing the case in such a manner, rather than aiming directly for the killer...

I am not so sure about how rewarding this will be, given the risk...

[Flexing, grinning] ...Very well! Let us hunt down the truth in this way! Get pumped, classmates!

 

[OST: None]

 

Junpei: [Angry] Y-you're all turning on me, huh!?

F-fine! I g-guess I have to prove you w-wrong, then!

 

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Discussion -BREAK- (2nd ver)]

 

**Truth Bullets:** Partygoers' Shoes, Fujihara's Locker, CDs, Urayama's Testimony, Bloody Pool Cue, Piece of Pool Cue

 

* * *

 

Junpei: [Taken aback] I'm s-seriously stunned you all accused me...

Th-think about it! **Th-there's no way I could have done it!**

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] We'll need a bit more than that, you know...

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] O-okay... I've g-got something you c-can't argue with!

[Pointing] A-and that is, m-my clothes!

 

Takanashi: [Confused] Clothes...?

 

Junpei: [Explaining]Think about it!

Th-there **really isn't anywhere that I c-could have hidden those Ultimate Despair clothes!**

[Biting thumbnail]I w-was **at the tea ceremony for almost the entire day** , remember?

S-someone definitely would have noticed!

 

Mai: [Mock anger] Hold on! We aren't super stupid! Only semi-stupid!

[Scratching head] You could've just worn all those ugly clothes **under your normal stuff, right?**

 

Urayama: [Eyes closed, in thought] No... that Ultimate Despair cloak is too bulky.

It wouldn't fit under his normal clothes.

 

Akutagawa: [Broad grin] Then it is a simple solution, classmates!

I left that cloak on the catwalk last night! Classmate Enoshima **could have simply picked it up!**

 

Tamura: [Sighing] Nah, that ain't gonna cut it...

It wasn't there when I checked this mornin'...

 

Junpei: [Slight smirk] I-isn't there a legal term for this? **"Absence of evidence"?**

S-since none of you can explain how I c-could have hidden those clothes...

[Pointing] ...th-then maybe you should bite the bullet and move on!

 

Washio: [In tears] Maybe... um, maybe we were wrong after all...

 

Minami: [Thinking] _Junpei has a pretty solid argument..._

_...but maybe we're overlooking somewhere that could have held the clothes..._

 

* * *

 

**Answer:** E2, S2

 

* * *

 

Minami: **You've got that wrong!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Turbulent Edition]

 

Junpei: [Nervous] W-what? What's wrong with what I said?

 

Minami: [Serious] There's definitely a place you could have hidden those clothes. A place nobody could possibly check. 

[Gesturing] So, girls... you all remember the locker room in the bathhouse, right?

 

Noguchi: [Raised eyebrow] You say that as if boys can't have a bath either...

 

Mai: [Poking tongue out] Duh! She's asking us because of the group bath we did, you silly!

 

Hagino: [Nostalgic smile] Ah, the group bath... it was so very relaxing...

 

Chiba: [Sweating a little] ...I definitely wouldn't know a thing about that group bath.

 

Akutagawa: [Flexing, grinning] Bathing? Hah! Why wash off your MANLY aroma?

 

Minami: [Awkward smile] Moving swiftly along...

[Explaining] Two of the lockers in that room are broken shut, right?

 

Okazaki: [Head tilted in thought] Like, right... one for Fujihara and one for Degawa, right?

 

Minami: [Neutral] Exactly. And nobody can open them.

[Thinking] So, where else would you hide the Ultimate Despair clothes?

 

Junpei: [Biting thumbnail] Y-you think I hid them in one of the l-lockers...?

[Nervous] Th...

[Angry] ...that's crazy talk! You're talking crazy, crazy!

And how am I supposed to have opened this locker?

 

Minami: [Awkward smile] ...It doesn't really matter... Fujihara's locker is wide open.

 

Junpei: Meaning what?

 

Takanashi: [Confused] ...That someone... opened it?

 

Junpei: [Accusatory] A-and? Monokuma opened off-limit areas for the l-last murder, r-right...?

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] ...Unfortunately, he has a point.

[Hand on chin] ...Opening that locker would take a lot of force...

[Bored] ...and he's not the kind to have powerful muscles.

 

Tamura: [Smug grin] Heh heh... he ain't strong like me, ya mean!

 

Mai: [Shocked] Are you TRYING to get in trouble, Reira!?

 

Tamura: [Panicking] ...Aw, fuck! I take it back!

[Confused] But, uh... yeah, how's a scrawny guy like Junpei supposed ta open that thing?

 

Minami: [Thinking] It's simple. All he would need is something to amplify his force. 

 

Muramoto: [Confused, rubbing head] The force... do I use it? I...

...I'm feeling dizzy...

 

Mai: [Hollering] Hang in there, Yoto! We'll be done super quick, 'kay?

 

Minami: [Neutral] ...Anyway.

[Pointing] There just so happens to be something that could have amplified Junpei's force at the scene of the crime!

 

* * *

 

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: ANAGRAM.NET]

 

**What could have been used to amplify Junpei's force?**

 

L C E O P O U

 

* * *

 

**Answer:** POOL CUE

 

* * *

 

Minami: **Everything's falling into place!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Turbulent Edition]

 

Minami: [Explaining] That pool cue we found in two separate places...

That could have been used as a lever, couldn't it?

 

Tamura: [Scratching head] Lever? I don't get it...

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] Idiot... a lever. 

If you were to wedge that pool cue in the door of the locker, you could probably lever it open.

 

Minami: [Grinning confidently] And I can prove that the pool cue is what was used, as well.

 

Junpei: [Nervous] ...C-can you, now...?

 

Minami: [Thinking] If you take a look at the locker door closely...

...there's a lot of tiny wood shavings on it.

[Explaining] Plus, part of that broken pool cue has a tiny groove cut into it...

 

Mai: [Excited] Oooooooooooooooooooh! I get it!

[Cheerful] So the groove is from when the pool cue was used to lever open the locker! That's how it happened!

 

Hagino: [Thinking] Hmm... surely something like that would make a great deal of noise.

Metal slamming into metal, of course.

 

Okazaki: [Worried] ...Metal slamming into, like... metal...?

I... like, I heard something like that while I was, like, in the bath...

 

Akutagawa: [Surprised] Incredible! Then classmate Okazaki's corroboration confirms it!

[Pointing passionately] Truly, this must be what happened!

 

Muramoto: [Trying to assume neutral pose] ...Then... I don't know what that means...

[Rubbing head] Then... rabbits?

 

Mai: [Concerned] Yoto?

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] ...I think he's recovering... slowly.

 

Urayama: [Dry smile] Really? Shame. I was starting to like those random announcements.

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...Back on topic.

If Okazaki heard metal hitting metal...

 

Tamura: [Smug grin] Then that means it's dead on, right? Junpei musta used that pool cue ta open the lockers!

 

Washio: [Surprised] A-ah! And... um, the other piece of the pool cue...

[Reluctantly looking up] ...the, uh, the one with the, um, blood...

 

**[Focus on Muramoto, rubbing his head.]**

 

Takanashi: That must be how Muramoto was wounded!

...I mean, it's a heavy, blunt piece of wood, so...

 

Okazaki: [Worried] ...

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] So, then. All we need is a confession, isn't it?

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: [Serious] How about it, Junpei? Ready to give up the ghost?

 

Junpei: [Looking down] ...

...I --

 

Okazaki: **Like, no way!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Strange Edition]

 

Minami: [Surprised] O-Okazaki?

 

Okazaki: [Angry] Nope! Like, not true! There is, like, no way that Junpei could ever be Ultimate Despair!

 

Tamura: [Enraged] Aw, come the fuck on! He was just about ta fuckin' say it!

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] Of all the useless things, airhead...

We just nullified his only argument. He's out of options, and about to admit it.

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] L-like, that's just because he needs more time to think...

 

Chiba: [Confused] Why do you... care so much?

 

Okazaki: [Worried] L-like, because...

[Sad] ...because he, like, helped me with the show!

 

Minami: [Confused] The... show?

 

Okazaki: Junpei, like, helped set up the lights and set...

[Explaining] He, like, didn't even do it because of my act... He, like, did it because...

[Sad] ...because we're, like, friends...

[Angry] And... and friends don't, like, try and drop weights on your head!

Or, like, screw around with murder scenes!

[On the verge of tears] He... like, he wouldn't...

 

Minami: [Sympathetic] _She... doesn't believe he could do it..._

_To be honest, it's hard for me to believe, too..._

_But it's the only option that makes sense..._

 

[OST: Class Trial Future Edition]

 

Junpei: [Slight smirk] ...The show.

 

Akutagawa: [Sweating] Wh-where's this smile coming from...?

 

Junpei: [Neutral] Maybe... you all f-forgot, but...

...I was attacked b-by Ultimate Despair in that show, remember?

 

Mai: [Stunned] ...Aaaah! He's right!

 

**[Flash back to a greyscale version of the Central Lounge.]**

 

Junpei: [Teeth gritted, sweating] H-he must have s-sabotaged the sandbag before the show...

And he kn-knocked me out cold... I c-couldn't stop him...

 

**[Back to Courtroom.]**

 

Junpei: [Neutral] I was knocked out cold when Ultimate Despair a-arrived...

 

Okazaki: [Hopeful] L-like, that's right! See? Like, I told you!

Like, if Junpei was unconscious when the weight, like, nearly hit me, then, like, he can't also be Ultimate Despair!

 

Noguchi: [Scowling] The only thing we have proving Junpei was unconscious is his word!

 

Junpei: ...Then where's the proof I wasn't?

[Smug smile] Go on, Noguchi... put your money where your mouth is.

 

Noguchi: [Stunned] ...!

 

Minami: [Uneasy] _Wh-what is this feeling I'm getting from Junpei...?_

_He's so... self-assured right now..._

[Determined] _But I'm sure I can find proof he's lying! I know I can!_

_I just need to find a connection!_

 

* * *

 

**LOGIC DIVE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: DIVE DRIVE]

 

**Who was provably wounded by Ultimate Despair?**

 

A. Junpei             B. Matsuoka                C. Muramoto

 

**What proves that that person was wounded by Ultimate Despair?**

 

A. Injuries                B. A calling card                C. Testimony

 

**Therefore, what piece of proof is missing?**

 

A. Injuries                  B. A calling card                 C. Testimony

 

* * *

 

**Answer:** CAA

 

* * *

 

Minami: **I've pieced it together!**

 

Junpei: [Neutral] Have you, now...?

 

Minami: [Gesturing] Muramoto...

 

Muramoto: [Wincing, rubbing head] ...Hello?

 

Minami: [Sympathetic] You were beaten up pretty badly...

In fact, you were knocked out and got a concussion.

 

Muramoto: [Confused] ...I... think so...?

...Maybe...

 

Minami: [Thinking] Actually, we know for a fact it happened.

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Minami: [Grinning confidently] We can see your injuries.

 

Washio: [Stunned] Ah...! I, um... I get it...!

 

Tamura: [Sighing] I, uh... I don't get it...

Can someone fill me in?

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing passionately] Classmate Muramoto's injuries are consistent with being knocked unconscious!

[Arms crossed, grinning] Scarring on the head, a little bleeding, concussion...

 

Minami: [Thinking] Things that Junpei, despite his claim of being beaten up by Ultimate Despair...

[Determined] ...lacks.

 

Junpei: [Neutral] ...

 

Hagino: [Looking upwards] Indeed... if Junpei were truly attacked, he should have had injuries similar to Muramoto's.

[Concerned] And yet... he was perfectly fine...

 

Okazaki: [On the verge of tears] I...

 

[OST: Class Trial Strange Edition]

 

Okazaki: [Angry] I don't believe it!

No! No no no no no!

 

Minami: [Surprised] H-huh!? Okazaki... there's nothing left to argue!

 

Okazaki: [Pointing angrily, about to cry] Yes there is! You're, like, wrong!

J-Junpei couldn't, like, do that! He's... like, a friend!

[On the verge of tears] A friend who, like, didn't even care that my show was just a cabaret act! He just, like, wanted to help!

[Pointing angrily, about to cry] I... I'll prove you wrong!

 

Minami: [Sympathetic] _She's really upset by this..._

[Determined] _Unfortunately... all I can do is shut her down!_

 

* * *

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Rebuttal -CROSS SWORD-]

 

**Truth Bullets:** Partygoer's Shoes, Broken Pool Cue, Akutagawa's Testimony

 

* * *

 

Okazaki: [Pointing angrily, about to cry] Like, if you think about it...

...there's, like, totally no way Junpei opened the locker!

 

Minami: [Gesturing] ...But, Okazaki, you heard it happen. You told me you heard a loud bang.

It has to have been the metal locker door hitting metal. 

 

Okazaki: [Angry] Y-yeah... but, like, there's no way Junpei did it, I mean!

 

Minami: [Determined] We proved he could be Ultimate Despair, though!

 

Okazaki: [Pointing angrily] But, l-like, it's not enough!

[Desperate] I mean, like, there's nothing that says he was the one in the bathhouse at all!

[Angry] After all, **he was, like, totally at that tea party thing the whole time, right?**

 

Minami: [Pointing] No, that's not true! He left halfway through!

 

Okazaki: [Desperate] E-even, like, despite that... you still forgot something!

[Angry] Like, **there's nothing saying he was the one who, like, put on the costume**!

[On the verge of tears] Unless you can, like, prove that he left to, like, put on the costume at all...

[Pointing angrily] ...then, like, you've got no argument!

 

Minami: [Wincing] _...Ugh! She has a point..._

[Thinking] _I'm sure now that Junpei left early to grab the costume..._

_...but how do I prove it to Okazaki?_

 

* * *

 

**Answer:** E1, S2

 

* * *

 

Minami: **I'll cut that claim to pieces!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Minami: [Determined] I'm sorry, Okazaki... but I can prove that Junpei left specifically to wear that costume!

 

Okazaki: [On the verge of tears] ...Like, no way, Jose! I don't believe you!

 

Minami: [Serious] Yes way, Jose! I'll show you!

Junpei...

 

Junpei: [Neutral] ...Yes?

 

Minami: [Gesturing] Can we see your shoes?

 

Junpei: ...

 

Okazaki: [Confused] Sh-shoes? What do shoes have to do with it?

 

Hagino: [Stunned] Ah! Of course!

[Serious] When I investigated after the murder, I found eight pairs of shoes outside the karesansui... one for each person at the party...

But, in that case...

 

Minami: [Thinking] Right. It means Junpei forgot his shoes.

[Explaining] Well, actually... he didn't forget them.

 

[OST: Class Trial Future Edition]

 

Minami: He just knew that there was another pair waiting for him.

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...You mean Ultimate Despair's massive height...

...is the result of platform shoes?

 

Tamura: [Doubtful] Hold on! If that was true, wouldn't Junpei look a fuckton taller right now?

 

Urayama: [Fiddling with hair] Not necessarily.

If you were to just look at him as he is, in his normal clothes, you might not notice the difference...

 

**[Flash back to the photo of Ultimate Despair.]**

 

Urayama: ...but together with the mask and hood, the intimidation factor would make him look even taller.

 

**[Back to Courtroom.]**

 

Minami: [Grinning confidently] Exactly. And since, I'm guessing, Junpei still has those shoes on...

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: [Pointing] All we have to do is ask him to show us his shoes, and we can prove this once and for all!

 

Junpei: [Neutral] ...

...

[Looking away]...Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: Eh? You talkin' to me? Cuz I don't see anybear else here!

Oh... yeah, I think now's a good time.

I mean, everyone already knows by now, so why keep it the worst-kept secret ever? Upupu!

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

**[Junpei's hair and shoulders become more angular, and his face is darkened somewhat, from now on.]**

 

Junpei: [Smug smile] ...Finally.

Finally I can drop this pathetic act.

 

Okazaki: [On the verge of tears] L-like, J-Junpei?

 

Junpei: [Dismissive] Don't call me that, whore. None of you call me that anymore.

 

Okazaki: [Crying] N-nn...

 

Tamura: [Cracking knuckles] Ya better apologise for that, ya motherfucker!

 

Junpei: [Enigmatic smile] I don't think I will, actually. She deserves it.

[Nostalgic] Junpei... it was never the name I wanted to use...

[Cruel smile] So meaningless. So devoid of power. Of intimidation.

 

Minami: [Sweating] So... it's true, then...

 

Junpei: [Gentle smile] Yes... it is.

I am an agent of Monokuma. I have been working against you all.

 

Hagino: [Distressed] B-but... why?

 

Junpei: [Arms either side, grinning] Might makes right. And Monokuma is the most powerful force on the planet.

 

Noguchi: [Deeply concerned, looking down] M-might makes... right...

 

Akutagawa: [Sweating, grimacing] Th-the power of Monokuma? Classmate Enoshima... what do you mean...?

 

Junpei: [Neutral] You see... nothing mattered before Monokuma, and nothing will matter when he is gone.

[Cruel smile] For this soul-crushing, nihilistic reason, I betrayed you all.

How does that make you feel? Hurt? Angry?

[Baring teeth] ...Despairing?

 

Okazaki: [Crying] ...You, like, tried to kill me?

 

Junpei: [Cruel smile] And I would again.

I would kill any one of you. All of you. For fun.

The only thing that stops me is that Monokuma forbids it.

 

Monokuma: Aw, shucks... You're making me blush!

 

[OST: None]

 

Junpei: [Dismissive] But I'm getting ahead of myself. I think I should give an introduction.

For the real me.

 

Washio: [In tears] U-um... then who, ah... are you...?

 

[OST: Iso no Kaori no Dead End]

 

Enoshima: [Smug smile] My name is Junpei Enoshima. My preferred name is Enoshima.

My talent is Ultimate Lucky Student. My preferred talent...

[Cruel smile] ...is Ultimate Despair.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That's the chapter. Sorry to end on a cliffhanger, but... hehe.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For once in a very long while, I'm feeling good about my work, so I really hope you liked it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you next time!


	24. Ch. 2 - Russian History in Five Words: Class Trial Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-x2Il9QXuA  
> The Raz is not deeeeeeeeeeeead! I'm so glad the Raz is not dead!
> 
> Life has been especially crazy for me right now. Exams, travel, Danganronpa 3 news, trying to get a job, and a whole bunch of other issues. However, I can provide two pieces of good news: I'm on holidays right now; and I have adjusted to uni life, and know when I have time to write. So! I'm intending this chapter to be a return to a more consistent posting schedule. I am so, so sorry that I slipped for so long, and I can only hope that this chapter can make up for that absence - at least, in part.
> 
> With all that out of the way, the chapter! The class trial continues, with Ultimate Despair revealed, and the students grasping at straws. Will they find Matsuoka's killer in time? Find out, right now, by reading the chapter, which you clicked on!

* * *

 

[OST: Iso no Kaori no Dead End]

 

Tamura: [Stunned] I... I still don't fuckin' believe this!

[Gritting teeth] Ya mean ta tell me that outta everyone here, that Ultimate Despair guy's...

 

Enoshima: [Smug smile] That's right. I am, and always have been, Ultimate Despair.

 

Noguchi: [Angry] But... why?

 

Enoshima: [Chuckling softly] The why is simple. I love my cousin more than anything else in this miserable world.

 

Chiba: [Sweating] And... by "cousin", you mean... Junko Enoshima?

 

Enoshima: [Smug smile] The one and only, of course.

[Enigmatic smile] Think about her actions for a moment. Really think about them.

[Arms either side, grinning] She is the single most important human being that there has ever been. And do you know why?

It's not because of her actions. It's because she was entirely honest about her aims.

 

Hagino: [Face grown pale, scared] Do we... want to know what you mean by "honest"...?

 

Enoshima: [Smug smile] All of the great leaders in history have had messages which contradict their human natures.

[Nostalgic] Jesus Christ spread a message of love, but threw the traders from temples and cursed trees to die.

Gandhi expressed feelings of tolerance, but was deeply racist.

[Enigmatic smile] And so on. This is true of every great leader except one - my beautiful cousin.

She alone recognised the flawed nature of the world, and accepted the violence of her human nature.

[Baring teeth] So she didn't try to change the world with love. She just decided to burn it all down, in the name of misery and despair.

It's... poetic, almost. Beautiful.

[Grinning, drooling slightly] As beautiful as her.

 

Mai: [Horrified] E-ew... EEEEEEEEEEEEW! You're messed up! Your whole idea is messed up!

 

Enoshima: [Enigmatic smile] People are always resistant to the future...

 

Akutagawa: [Passionately pointing] Enough about your motive! Tell us now! How did you sneak around as Ultimate Despair?

 

Enoshima: [Neutral] Oh, that part was simple. I've had the costume since day one.

[Enigmatic smile] As soon as we got access to the second floor - and the broken lockers, I knew I could begin.

First, Monokuma ensured someone would be able to get photographic evidence of me.

 

Chiba: [Sweating, looking down] That's why... he gave me that camera... and that stupid chestnut...

 

Noguchi: [Arms crossed, raised eyebrow] Chestnut?

 

Chiba: [Wincing, looking away] It makes you... do weird things.

 

Minami: [Irritated] Like try and sneak a photo of the girls while they were having their bath...

 

Takanashi: [Aghast, glasses slipping] You tried to get a nude shot of us!?

 

[OST: Class Trial Strange Edition]

 

Takanashi: [Shouting meekly] You... you... PERVERT!

 

Okazaki: [Freaking out] Like, no way! I was, like, totally done with that kind of thing!

 

Hagino: [Shocked] This was caused by a chestnut? How... vile!

 

Tamura: [Enraged] Ya fuckin'... fuckin'... fuckin' shit fuckin' dick!

 

Akutagawa: [Forcing smile, sweating] Classmates! I want to confirm that I had absolutely no knowledge of the nude photo plan!

 

[OST: Iso no Kaori no Dead End]

 

Enoshima: [Chuckling softly] Hah hah... see how quickly they turn on you, Chiba?

[Smug smile] They really do hate you... you knew that, right?

 

Chiba: Eyes squeezed shut, head down] ...

 

Minami: [Wincing] _Crap... I'm sorry, Chiba..._

[Thinking] Moving on. You got one of us to photograph you. Then what?

 

Enoshima: [Neutral] Then I stole the pool cue, levered open Fujihara's locker, and stuffed the costume in there.

[Chuckling softly] It was so easy, really... you people are truly hopeless.

 

Okazaki: [On the verge of tears] And, then, like, you tried to, like, kill me...!

I... I thought we were, like, friends...

 

Enoshima: [Cruel smile] We were never friends, whore. I targeted you for one reason only.

You were desperate enough to fall for anyone who claimed he didn't care about your body, or your depraved dancing.

 

Okazaki: [Crying] ...

 

Urayama: [Dry stare] Wasn't your beloved cousin a fashion model? As in, someone supposed to wear skimpy outfits and show off their body?

 

Enoshima: [Spiteful glare] ...It was fine when she did it. She was, after all, perfect.

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] And you, um... you've been, ah... controlling Monokuma...?

 

Enoshima: [Baring teeth] Hah! I wish I was that brilliant.

[Dismissive] No... I have as little clue as to the mastermind as the rest of you.

[Grinning, drooling slightly] Whoever they are, though... I love them so much.

 

Minami: [Wincing, looking away slightly] I... I feel ill...

 

[OST: None]

 

Enoshima: [Enigmatic smile] Well then... any more questions, children?

 

Takanashi: [Gasping] ...Wait! Everyone!

 

Mai: [Head tilted] Umi? What's up?

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] I... don't mean to be rude, but this is a little important...

 

Chiba: [Frowning] ...What could be more important than this...?

 

[OST: Class Trial Turbulent Edition]

 

Takanashi: [Shouting meekly] The class trial!

 

Okazaki: [Shocked] ...Like, the trial! I totally forgot!

 

Akutagawa: [Sweating] Here we were, questioning classmate Enoshima...

...and we completely forgot to continue the inquiry into classmate Matsuoka's murder!

 

Enoshima: [Smug smile] Oops. Did we all realise our little mistake?

[Baring teeth] I wonder how much time you've wasted, asking me questions.

[Looking away] Monokuma? Would you be so gracious as to remind us of what happens if we run out of time?

 

Monokuma: With pleasure! Upupupu!

Of course, you all know the answer! Everyone gets executed! Won't that be fun?

 

Urayama: [Scowling] Damn it! This was your plan all along, wasn't it?

Mess around with the crime scene enough to be discovered, so that we all get distracted and fail the trial?

 

Enoshima: [Dismissive] More or less. Honestly, I'm a little disappointed you didn't figure it out sooner.

[Staring, smiling eerily] And I'm especially disappointed that you didn't figure it out... Minami.

 

Minami: [Taken aback] M-me?

 

Enoshima: [Neutral] Yes... I thought so much better of you.

 

Tamura: [Cracking knuckles] Awright, you're gonna shut the fuck up before ya gotta brag through a broken jaw!

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Hagino: [Serious] Let's get back on track, everyone. We need to think about what we don't know.

 

Mai: [Rubbing temples, concentrating] But how do we think about what we don't know? Ooooooh, this is so hard!

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Isn't it obvious? We retrace our steps.

Honestly, of all the idiotic questions...

 

Urayama: [Dry smile] I couldn't agree more.

 

Tamura: [Scowling] The fuck d'ya call this, stereo assholes?

 

Minami: [Awkward smile] Well, I hope I'm not an asshole for agreeing...

[Neutral] If we go over everything we've already learned, we should be able to see what we've missed.

[Sweating] _...I hope._

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Very well. A review of sorts, then...

[Concerned] We know that Matsuoka didn't commit suicide, for one. 

 

Takanashi: [Fixing glasses] Then... we also know that Enoshima carved his chest while he was on the stage...

 

Enoshima: [Smug smile] It was so... thrilling to do so, you know.

[Grinning, drooling slightly] The feeling of metal cutting into flesh...

 

Mai: [Clutching stomach, turning green] Urgh... you're making me even more sick...

 

Akutagawa: [Hand on chin, frowning] But, we were unable to find whether classmate Matsuoka's wounds were inflicted before or after his death...

 

Minami: [Thinking] _Hmm... is there really no way to figure that out...?_

_...Wait... I got it!_

[Explaining] Everyone! I think I know when those wounds were inflicted!

 

Washio: [Looking up reluctantly] Um... really?

 

Minami: [Grinning confidently] Yeah! It's a pretty simple way to figure it out, too!

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] ...Well, don't keep us in suspense. Tell us!

 

Minami: [Awkward smile] Huh? Oh, right... sorry...

[Thinking] When you think about it, there's no way that the wounds could have been inflicted while Matsuoka was alive.

 

Urayama: [Raised eyebrow] Is that so? Why?

 

Minami: [Explaining] It's because...

 

* * *

 

**WHY DO THE WOUNDS ON MATSUOKA'S BODY HAVE TO BE INFLICTED AFTER HIS DEATH?**

 

 **A.** Because they would be extremely painful

 **B.** Because of the way the blood fell

 **C.** Because of the weapon used

 **D.** Because I said so

 

* * *

 

 **Answer:** A

 

* * *

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Minami: [Explaining] ...because an injury like that would have been extremely painful.

Matsuoka would have been writhing and screaming in pain if he was still alive.

 

Akutagawa: [Broad grin] ...Ah! I see!

Either classmate Matsuoka's struggling would have prevented the message from being written legibly...

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] ...Or his screaming would have alerted everyone to what was going on.

 

Tamura: [Fired up] Awright! We finally figured somethin' out without fuckin' up!

 

Enoshima: [Smug smile] I could have told you that, you know. You didn't have to guess it.

 

Hagino: [Frowning] You could have, yes. But I very much doubt you would.

 

Enoshima: [Chuckling softly] Touche...

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] Minami's, um... Minami's right, I think...

Especially since, uh... since Muramoto and I would have, ah... been really close to the, um... the... um...

 

Minami: [Awkward smile] ...The murder.

 

Washio: [Looking up reluctantly] Y-yeah... so...

We would have, um... heard it...

 

[OST: None]

 

Muramoto: [Rubbing head] The... murder?

 

Hagino: [Concerned] Muramoto? Are you okay?

 

Muramoto: I... I believe I am...

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Muramoto: [Arms folded] ...I believe I am feeling of sound enough mind to discuss the incident.

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Yaaaaay! Yoto's back!

 

Akutagawa: [Broad grin] Classmate Muramoto! You've recovered from your injuries?

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed] For the most part, I believe.

[Neutral] Mr. Noguchi. I must offer my humblest apologies.

 

Noguchi: [Raised eyebrow] ...Why is that?

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed] I was convinced that the devil in our midst was none other than you.

[Arms folded, staring] Now I see, of course, that there is one far worse than you could ever hope to be.

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] ...Hmph. Everyone makes mistakes. Except me, of course.

 

Enoshima: [Grinning, arms either side] Devil? I'm flattered, really...

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] In any event, I will attempt to recall every detail of today's affairs.

[Eyes closed] The first noteworthy matter I can remember... t'is that Mr. Matsuoka came to me for protection.

 

Tamura: [Surprised] Say fuckin' what now?

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] Before our standard meeting, he informed me that he had received a suspicious missive that morning.

He intended to confront its writer on the Stage - the area which had been specified in the message.

[Arms folded] To that end, he requested I stand guard outside, so as to determine his killer, should such an event occur.

 

Minami: [Taken aback] Matsuoka... knew he was going to be attacked?

[On the verge of tears] _I... I don't know what to think about this..._

[Determined] _...G-get a hold of yourself, Minami! You can worry about that later!_

 

Chiba: [Hand on chin] So... what happened next?

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] Most of my guard was without incident.

At one point, Miss Washio came to converse with me. This I distinctly recall.

 

Washio: [Raising hand Um... yes, I can, uh... I can confirm that, too...

 

Akutagawa: [Broad grin] Ah, I remember this! Classmate Washio needed to take a break from her personal training.

[Flexing, grinning] I recommended she try to strike up conversation with another classmate, so as to improve her social skills!

[Pointing passionately] I am happy to report that she was more willing than usual to talk with others!

 

Washio: [Startled] Stop... stop embarrassing me...!

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] We had a minor discussion, the specifics of which I am regrettably unable to report.

In any event, Washio concluded the conversation out of concern that she would be late back to her training.

 

Akutagawa: [Arms folded, grinning proudly] She was not! Classmate Washio was very well motivated to return to the training session!

 

Washio: [Blushing, smiling a little] ...Hehe...

 

Minami: [Thinking] So, um... those things aside, is there anything else you can remember?

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed, head bowed slightly] ...

[Neutral] ...Only one thing remains in my mind.

 

Urayama: [Fiddling with hair] Care to share it?

 

Muramoto: After our conversation, I saw Miss Washio enter a room. However...

 

[OST: Class Trial Future Edition]

 

Muramoto: [Arms folded] I do not believe it was the entrance to the Gym.

 

Okazaki: [Confused] L-like... what? I thought that, like, she went straight back to the, like, Gym...

 

Mai: [Head tilted] But, then... where did Tsushi go?

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] ...We could just ask her, you know...

 

Washio: [Startled] I... nowhere!

[Wringing hands] I, um... I didn't go anywhere...

 

Akutagawa: [Disconcerted] ...

 

Washio: [Tearing up] ...I...

[Eyes averted] ...Okay, maybe, uh, I did...

 

Minami: [Stunned] But... you told me you went straight back to the Gym!

 

Washio: [Tearing up] I... I...

[Crying, wiping eyes] ...I lied... I'm... sorry...!

 

Takanashi: [Covering mouth, shocked] Oh, wow...

 

Enoshima: [Smug smile] Hah! Even the most seemingly-innocent of you has darkness in her heart.

 

Tamura: [Sweating] But... why would ya lie!? I don't fuckin' get it!

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] It, uh... it wasn't important at all, so I... I...

[Crying, wiping eyes] ...I'm sorry...! I'm so sorry...!

 

Akutagawa: [Looking down] ...

 

Hagino: [Concerned] Are you alright, Akutagawa?

 

Akutagawa: ...Yes, I...

[Neutral] ...I am just... a little shocked. I will be fine.

 

Noguchi: [Glare] So, where did you actually go?

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] The, um... the Music Room...

 

Okazaki: [Confused] ...Like, why would you ever go there?

That, like, doesn't make any sense...

 

Chiba: [Bored] Maybe this is worth discussing some more...

 

Akutagawa: [Eyes closed, head down] ...

 

Mai: [Sad] ...Uh, Daiwa? You okay?

Usually this is where you give a big motivational speech or something...

 

Akutagawa: [Neutral] ...Yes, of course. Ahem!

[Pointing passionately] Classmates! Let us pursue the investigation into the Music Room, and get closer to the truth behind the terrible killer of classmate Matsuoka!

 

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Discussion -HEAT UP- (2nd mix)]

 

 **Truth Bullets:** Rope, Urayama's Testimony, CDs, Okazaki's Testimony, Partygoers' Shoes, Matsuoka's ElectroID

 

* * *

 

Chiba: [Looking away slightly] So, I guess we can get the obvious guess out of the way...

 

Takanashi: [Fixing glasses] And that is...?

 

Urayama: [Dry smile] Use your brain. It's that **dear little Washio is the murderer.**

 

Akutagawa: [Enraged] Impossible! I refuse to even consider that as a possibility!

 

Urayama: [Dry stare] Think it through, though. She may have slipped into the Music Room to conceal some evidence.

[Fiddling with hair] Nobody would think to look there, seeing as nobody really goes there anyway.

 

Washio: [On the verge of tears] Ah... I... no, I...!

 

Tamura: [Scowling] Get fucked, ya statue shit!

 

Urayama: [Dry smile] Ooh, insults from the girl with more muscles than brain cells. I'm shaking in my boots.

 

Hagino: [Sighing] Everyone just calm down a little...

 

Okazaki: [Shouting] Like, for all we know, **you're the killer, Urayama**!

[Pouting] And, like, um... Washio, like, **had to meet you in the Music Room** , or something!

 

Urayama: [Fiddling with hair] Oh, really? On what grounds would you say that?

 

Muramoto: [Rubbing head] I am not too confident on the details of the sordid affair, so I may be incorrect. Regardless...

[Neutral] ...Mr. Urayama has yet to reveal his location for the duration of the killing, correct?

 

Enoshima: [Enigmatic smile] Ah, you're all fighting... how wonderful.

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] Can we please try and avoid giving Enoshima any satisfaction in this...?

 

Mai: [Head tilted] Sooooooo... what if we're missing the big solution cuz it's right in front of our big noses?

 

Noguchi: [Arms folded, looking away slightly] Which would be?

 

Mai: [Smiling] That whatever Tsushi was doing really IS unimportant?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Oh, please... is this really an option worth considering?

[Pointing] It must be important - **otherwise she wouldn't have tried to conceal it.**

 

Mai: [Sad] Well... I guess so...

 

Minami: [Sweating] _This is quickly turning into the blame game..._

_Everyone's just insulting everyone else at this point..._

[Determined] _I have to try and get everyone to focus by finding the truth!_

 

* * *

 

 **Answer:** E3, S6

 

* * *

 

Minami: **I agree!**

 

[OST: None]

 

Noguchi: [Frowning] Wait... what?

You... you really think that it was totally unimportant?

 

Minami: [Exasperated] _Ooh boy, they're gonna LOVE me for this answer..._

[Neutral] ...Yes, I do.

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] ...You know, Minami, usually when you shout out in the middle of a debate, you actually say something that helps us.

 

Minami: [Awkward smile] I know.

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] Except, like, this time, you, like, want us to totally forget this whole, like, debate...?

 

Minami: [Wincing] I know.

 

Hagino: [Concerned] ...Do you need some more time to think of something else?

 

Minami: [Exasperated] _What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?_

[Neutral] ...No, I'm okay. I can prove that it's irrelevant.

 

Urayama: [Fiddling with hair] This better be good.

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Minami: [Thinking] Mai... remember before, you told me about those CDs?

 

Mai: [Head tilted] CDs?

[Shouting] ...Oooooooooooooooh... THOSE CDs!

 

Akutagawa: [Confused] Which CDs?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Those CDs! Like I said!

 

Minami: [Thinking] Mai told me before that...

...she noticed that a few of the CDs in the Music Room had been rearranged a little.

 

Noguchi: [Scowling] ...You're joking.

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] Ah... no, that's, um...

[Looking up reluctantly] ...She's right...

I went into the Music Room, uh... to look at the CDs...

 

[OST: Class Trial Turbulent Edition]

 

Urayama: [Dry stare] ...So we're going to die, then.

 

Tamura: [Hitting own head] ...God fuckin' dammit! We've just been wastin' even more fuckin' time! Fuck!

 

Chiba: [Bored] This trial is like an endless loop of the universe hating us.

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed] At least there was no nefarious intent behind Miss Washio's actions...

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Hagino: [Serious] If I might ask, Washio, why did you decide to look at the CDs?

 

Washio: [Startled] Oh, I, uh...

[Looking up reluctantly] I saw one on the, um... on the ground in the Hallway, so I, uh...

I went to put it back in the, ah... in the right place...

 

Hagino: [Confused] On the ground?

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] Um, yeah...

 

**[Flash to a greyscale image of Washio in the Central Lounge. A small square CD case is poking out from under the door that leads Backstage. Washio is looking at it with interest and confusion.]**

 

Washio: It was sort of, uh... poking out from, um... from under the door Backstage...

I thought that maybe, um, someone had left it there after the, uh... the cabaret show...

So I, um... took it back to the Music Room...

 

**[Flash back to the Courtroom.]**

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: [Thinking] _...I don't know exactly what, but..._

_There's something about this that seems really, REALLY suspicious..._

_...If I'm on the right track, then this whole trial might just be solved..._

[Neutral] Washio... mind if I ask about the CD a bit more?

 

Washio: [Looking up reluctantly] Um... I don't, uh, see why, but, um... okay...?

 

Noguchi: [Eyes narrowed] Where are you going with this?

 

Minami: [Awkward smile] Don't worry... it's just one question.

I mean, it's not like it isn't worth a try, right?

 

Noguchi: [Looking away] ...Hmph!

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Minami: [Thinking] I think I know the artist who sang on the CD. Can I try and guess it?

 

Hagino: [Hand on chin, frowning] You can really guess that...?

 

Tamura: [Grinning] Man, Minami, what are ya, some kinda music genius type girl?

 

Minami: [Determined] _If I'm right about who is on the CD..._

_...then this whole trial might start falling into place!_

 

* * *

 

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: ANAGRAM.NET]

 

**Who is the singer on the CD Washio picked up?**

 

M A N S Y O K A A Z I A O

 

* * *

 

 **Answer:** SAYAKA MAIZONO

 

* * *

 

Minami: **Everything's falling into place!**

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: [Gesturing] That singer... it wouldn't happen to have been Sayaka Maizono, would it?

 

Washio: [Startled] Ah...! Yeah, um... actually, ah, it was...

 

Mai: [In awe] Wow! Hanni is like, super psychic or something!

 

Hagino: [Surprised] How on earth could you have guessed such a thing, Minami?

 

Minami: [Thinking] _...I don't believe it._

_Somehow, with that one question, I feel like I've gone from knowing absolutely nothing about this murder..._

_...to being able to work out the whole thing...!_

[Eyes closed] _If I'm right... I don't think anyone will be happy with the results, but..._

[Determined] _...I have to at least try...!_

...I think...

 

[OST: Living To The Fullest]

 

Minami: ...I know who the blackened is.

 

Urayama: [Stunned] E-excuse me?

 

Chiba: [Sweating] From that one question... you figured out the killer? This has to be a joke...

 

Akutagawa: [Neutral] ...I think we should listen to classmate Minami's idea.

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] Well... we're totally out of other options...

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Alright, then, Minami.

Since you're apparently intent on taking this whole trial over...

...let's hear what you've got.

[Glare] Who is the blackened?

 

Minami: [Thinking] Based on what we just heard...

[Determined] ...there's really only one person it could be!

 

* * *

 

**ACCUSE A SUSPECT!**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After untangling the mess of lies and missing information, it looks like Minami has finally figured out the blackened. The question is, have you? And, the follow-up question is, how did they do it?
> 
> As always, leave any comments or feedback below. I know that you guys are probably mad at me for being away for so long, but, I do want to say... it feels good to be writing again. It really does. You know what else feels good? Wrapping up the notes section with the old line...
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


	25. Ch. 2 - Russian History in Five Words: Class Trial Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, uh, again, this took longer than expected. That's what happens when you have five assignments due in the same week... and you have to work at a school at the same time. 
> 
> In any case! The killer revealed! Was it who you thought it was? Time to find out!

* * *

 

[OST: Living to the Fullest]

 

[Select Daisuke Akutagawa]

 

* * *

 

Minami: **I figured it all out!**

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: [Serious] Washio... you're absolutely sure about that CD?

It was definitely a CD by Sayaka Maizono?

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] Um... y-yes... that's right...

 

Minami: [Betrayed]  _...I'm so sorry, Washio..._

[Looking down slightly] The reason I knew who the artist was...

[Serious] ...is because of something that happened this morning, while we were all having breakfast.

 

Hagino: [Eyes wide, covering mouth] ...Oh. Oh, no...

 

Chiba: [Looking down dejectedly] ...

 

Washio: [Looking up reluctantly] What...? U-uh... what's so bad...?

 

Minami: [Looking down slightly] This morning... um... this morning...

 

Urayama: [Fiddling with hair] Hurry up and tell us already!

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

Akutagawa: [Serious] ...I think that classmate Minami is referring to my music survey.

 

Urayama: [Raised eyebrow] Music survey...?

 

Tamura: [Angry] Yeah, music survey! Ya don't remember cuz ya walked out like a fuckin' dick before it happened!

 

**[Flash back to the Cafeteria in greyscale.]**

 

Akutagawa: [Shouting] Sayaka Maizono! Ibuki Mioda! Lee Seul-Ki!

[Pointing passionately] Out of these three musicians, which is your favourite!?

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] ...

 

Hagino: [Disbelieving] ...

 

Minami: ...That's it?

 

Akutagawa: [Hands on hips, confident grin] Indeed, that is it! I need a music recommendation!

 

**[Flash to the same scene.]**

 

Akutagawa: [Smiling] And you, classmate Washio?

 

Washio: [Blushing smile] A-ah... I, um... I like Maizono...

 

Akutagawa: [Confident grin] Of course! Maizono!

The survey is complete! Thank you, classmates!

 

**[Flash back to Courtroom.]**

 

Akutagawa: [Arms crossed] Classmate Minami's implication is that, since I found that classmate Washio's favourite artist was Maizono...

...and since classmate Washio found a CD of Sayaka Maizono around the time of the murder...

[Confident grin] ...that I'm linked to the murder. Is that right?

 

Minami: [Serious] ...Yes, it is.

 

Washio: [Shaking head] ...No, no, that's, um... no, that can't be...!

 

Akutagawa: It's alright, classmate Washio! I can fully recognise and understand classmate Minami's reasoning!

[Posing passionately] Not to mention, with the extra time that you spent looking through the CDs in the Music Room, my alibi is not on solid ground!

 

Takanashi: [Stunned] ...That's a good point...!

 

Okazaki: [Head tilted] Like, I never even thought about that!

 

Minami: [Confused] _Is he... deliberately making himself look worse?_

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Akutagawa: [Arms folded] However! By themselves, these two proofs are not much to go on!

[Confident grin] If you wish to find me guilty of this horrible crime, you are all going to have to work a lot harder!

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] You're actually encouraging us to find you guilty? Clearly you're more meatheaded than I thought.

 

Washio: [Tearing up] I... no, this, um... this isn't...!

 

Minami: [Betrayed] ...

 

Akutagawa: [Serious] ...Classmate Minami!

 

Minami: [Surprised] H-huh? Sorry?

 

Akutagawa: [Confident grin] If you wish to convince others of your opinion, you'll need a lot more conviction than that!

 

Minami: But I...

 

Akutagawa: [Arms akimbo, hands balled in fists] No buts and no excuses, classmates! Let's go! Give it your all, and we will find the true blackened!

[Pointing passionately] The first order of business will be finding the method the killer used to get onto the Stage!

 

Minami: [Confused] _I... I don't believe it..._

_Even though I just accused him of murder, he's still totally confident..._

_In fact, he's pretty much leading the trial!_

_Akutagawa... what are you trying to do?_

 

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Discussion -HEAT UP- (2nd mix)]

 

 **Truth Bullets:** Monokuma File, Urayama's Testimony, Muramoto's Injuries, Blood Spatter, Rope, Washio's Testimony

 

* * *

 

Akutagawa: [Serious] As we all know, classmate Matsuoka asked for classmate Muramoto to stand guard!

This, of course, raises an obvious question! How did the blackened enter the Stage while this watch was underway?

 

Mai: [Thinking] Well, if I was a super sneaky killer, **I would hide in the dark until Kenka showed up!**

[Cheerful] Nobody would see me, because nobody would be looking there!

 

Hagino: [Sighing] No, I'm afraid that doesn't work, Mai...

Everyone here has an alibi for before the murder.

 

Tamura: [Scowling]Uh, hello? Didja forgeddabout statue boy?

[Fired up] He still won't tell us where the fuck he's been!

 

Urayama: [Dry smile] I'm sorry, but have you been paying attention at all?

[Serious]  **My whereabouts are irrelevant. Get over it.**

 

Okazaki: [Head tilted] So, like, what if they just, like, **snuck in while Muramoto and Washio were, like, talking?**

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed] That could be the case... my memories are still partially obscured in fog...

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] And **they couldn't have gone in after Muramoto was knocked out...** I think.

 

Enoshima: [Cruel smile] Well, now, you all seem to be in a tizzy.

[Nostalgic smile] If it helps you, **I didn't see anyone else at the crime scene.**

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] Hmph! Idiots, all of you.

It's plain to see that **the killer simply went Backstage, and moved onto the Stage from there.**

 

Tamura: [Hand on chin in thought] Nah, that isn't it!

I did a full sweep of that place, an' I can tell ya that there's no way ta get from Backstage ta the Stage!

[Angry] All ya can go from Backstage is onto that Catwalk thing, an' **it's way too fuckin' high for anyone ta get down an' back up!**

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] ...So we're stuck again.

 

Minami: [Thinking]  _Are we really stuck?_

_I can't help but thinking that there's something we can use to figure this out..._

_Maybe I need to think about the evidence in a different way._

 

* * *

 

 **Answer:** E5, S9

 

* * *

 

Minami: **You've got that wrong!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Turbulent Edition]

 

Minami: [Determined] No, Tamura. There was definitely a way to get onto the Stage from the Catwalk!

 

Tamura: [Fired up] Hey, are ya sayin' I did a bad job lookin' around?

 

Minami: [Worried] N-no, I didn't mean--

 

Tamura: [Cracking knuckles] I spent fuckin' ages up there, ya know!

 

Hagino: [Shouting] Tamura, I think Minami should at least have the chance to speak!

 

Tamura: [Surprised] ...Right, sorry 'bout that...

 

Minami: [Surprised] _I don't think I've seen Hagino get that upset before..._

_Talk about patience of a saint._

[Awkward smile] It's, uh... it's fine. Anyway...

[Thinking] The Catwalk has a whole lot of sandbags hanging from it, right?

 

Okazaki: [Sad] Like, I could definitely have, like, told you that...

 

Minami: [Explaining] My point is, they can all be raised and lowered by ropes.

What if someone was to climb down to the Stage on a rope?

 

Muramoto: [Nodding slightly] Indeed, that seems to be a viable route.

T'would merely take a strong upper body to carry oneself down the rope to the Stage...

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] And climb back up, as well. Hmph. It was so obvious.

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...Explains the hanging, too.

[Shrug] Enoshima could have tied up Matsuoka's body with the rope on the ground level...

...then raised it to the upper level using the control panel Backstage.

 

Enoshima: [Nostalgic smile] Guilty as charged. That's exactly what I did.

In fact, I believe that Monokuma himself said so in the investigation, no?

 

**[Flash back to a greyscale version of Backstage.]**

 

Monokuma: [White side] It was used recently. As in, "after the murder" recently.

 

**[Flash back to the Courtroom.]**

 

Minami: [Serious] How about it, Akutagawa? Does that explain how you could have gotten to the Stage while Muramoto was on guard?

 

Akutagawa: [Confident grin] Indeed, it does! Not to mention, of course, that several of you saw me use the rope in such a manner myself!

 

Tamura: [Surprised] H-hey, yeah! Right after Okazaki nearly got whacked!

 

**[Flash back to Akutagawa pulling himself up one of the sandbag ropes as the others cheer him on.]**

 

Mai: Yeah! Go get 'em, tiger!

 

**[Flash back to Courtroom.]**

 

Akutagawa: [Arms crossed, grin] Correct, classmate Tamura! Well done!

 

Tamura: [Bashful] Heh heh... aw, it was nothin'!

 

Minami: [Serious] _...He's still encouraging us..._

_Akutagawa... why are you cheering us on? Don't you understand what happens if we vote for you...?_

 

Washio: [Tearing up] B-but... u-uh... a-ah...

 

Enoshima: [Chuckling softly] Ah, this is truly wonderful.

Is there something wrong, Washio? Feeling alright?

 

Washio: [In tears] I... I...

 

Enoshima: [Cruel smile] I think I hear the sound of a cholesterol-filled heart breaking.

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing passionately] Monster! You will not speak to classmate Washio in such a manner!

 

Enoshima: [Neutral] Oh... I'm the monster, am I? And the blackened isn't?

 

Akutagawa: [Serious] ...I never said that.

 

[OST: Class Trial Dawn Edition]

 

Minami: [Thinking] So... what left is there to figure out?

[Explaining] I mean, as far as I can tell, there's just one big question left.

 

Hagino: [Frowning] Yes... the question which has plagued us since the beginning of this trial.

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] I assume t'is the instrument of murder to which you refer?

 

Minami: [Determined] Exactly.

 

Tamura: [Hand on chin in thought] I thought we all agreed only the rope coulda done it?

 

Urayama: [Frustrated] Have you been paying attention at all this trial? We dismissed that ages ago!

 

Takanashi: [Fixing glasses] Then... if it isn't the rope...

[Biting brush] ...it must be something else at the scene of the crime... right?

 

Noguchi: [Looking away] Hmph. Not necessarily. 

 

Hagino: [Serious] Would you care to explain?

 

Noguchi: [Smug smile] It could easily be something that was at the crime scene, but isn't now.

 

Minami: [Thinking] That's true... maybe we should think about it from that point of view.

 

Akutagawa: [Confident grin] Excellent thinking skills, classmates! I know you can all find the killer! 

 

Minami: _Okay, so... something that was at the crime scene, but isn't now..._

_If I think about this from a different perspective, then I can think this through with a bit of logic!_

 

* * *

 

**LOGIC DIVE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: DIVE DRIVE]

 

**What is currently at the scene of the crime that could be the murder weapon?**

 

A. Rope                        B. Nothing                C. Bloody Pool Cue

 

**What was at the scene of the crime at the time of the murder?**

 

A. Bloody Pool Cue             B. Rope                       C. The killer

 

**What aspect of Matsuoka's body indicates the murder weapon?**

 

A. Wide bruises on neck                B. Hanging from the ceiling                  C. Names carved in chest

 

**Therefore, where is the murder weapon right now?**

 

A. Courtroom                  B. Stage                C. Backstage

 

* * *

 

 **Answer:**  BCAA

 

* * *

 

Minami: **I've pieced it together!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Strange Edition] 

 

Minami: [Thinking] If we think about what was at the crime scene at the time of the murder, but isn't there now...

[Explaining] ...the only thing that comes to mind is the blackened themselves.

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Well, duh! I mean, somebody had to be there to do it!

 

Minami: [Awkward smile] Not... quite what I'm getting at, Mai...

 

Mai: [Covering mouth] Oops! Sorry! I'll be quiet, I promise!

 

Takanashi: [Shy smile] Don't make promises you can't keep, Mai...

 

Mai: [Sly grin] Hey! Umi! That was pretty cheeky!

 

Noguchi: [Glare] Can we reschedule the banter and work out the murder, please?

 

Minami: [Explaining] Thanks... so, uh, the killer was there, but obviously isn't now.

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Ah, I see. They must have the murder weapon in their possession now, then.

 

Okazaki: [Confused] But, like, Fujihara tried the same thing, right?

[Head tilted] So, like, you'd think that, like, a murderer would be smarter than that, right?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] For once, the airhead has a point.

 

Mai: [Mock anger] Now who's bantering?

 

Minami: [Awkward smile] Guys, please...

[Thinking] If I'm right about the weapon, it's not something they could leave in their rooms.

[Gesturing] Akutagawa... in your investigation of the body, you said something about bruises?

 

Akutagawa: [Confident grin] Indeed I did! Listen well, classmates!

[Pointing passionately] The bruises around classmate Matsuoka's neck were too wide to have been caused by the rope!

 

Minami: [Thinking] But, what about, say...

 

[OST: Class Trial Solar Edition]

 

Minami: [Confident grin] ...someone's hands?

 

Tamura: [Surprised] Wait, hold the fuck up! Are ya sayin' that the blackened just straight-up fuckin' choked 'em out?

You'd have ta be one beefy motherfucker ta do somethin' like that!

 

Urayama: [Dry smile] And, luckily for us, we happen to have one such "beefy motherfucker" in the Courtroom today.

 

Chiba: [Frowning] ...Akutagawa, could you have choked him to death with your bare hands...?

...I mean... are you really that strong?

 

Akutagawa: [Serious] ...

Yes, I am that strong.

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] Then... are you confessing?

 

Akutagawa: I--

 

Washio: **N-no! Stop!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Future Edition]

 

Washio: [In tears] Th-this isn't f-funny anymore...! I... I, uh, I... 

[Crying, angry] I won't let you b-bully Akutagawa like this...! N-not when, um... when there's so much we don't, ah... don't know...!

 

Akutagawa: [Stunned] C-classmate Washio...?

 

Washio: A-Akutagawa has done so much for everyone... he, uh, he's been so wonderful...!

[In tears] You... you can't do this...! N-not after, um... after everything he's done...!

 

Akutagawa: [Remorseful] ...

 

Washio: I... I mean, w-we don't even, um... know where Urayama was the whole time...!

 

Urayama: [Dry stare] For the thousandth time, it's irrelevant. Especially now.

 

Washio: [Crying, angry] Th-then... why would, uh, why would Akutagawa d-do it?

 

Okazaki: [Head tilted] You mean, like, what's the motive?

 

Hagino: [Serious] At this late stage in the trial, and with everything we've proven, I'm not really sure the motive matters anymore.

After all, we have indeed constructed a perfectly valid series of events. With Akutagawa's help, no less.

[Looking down] I'm sorry, Washio, but...

 

Washio: [In tears] No! Y-you can't do this... you can't...!

[Crying, angry] W-we need a motive! W-we can't, um... we can't move on without th-the motive...!

 

Noguchi: [Exasperated] ...So we're finding the motive then.

 

Akutagawa: [Serious] Classmate Washio, I--

 

Washio: [In tears] N-no, Akutagawa...

Y-you, um, you've done so much for me... I... I have to, uh... help...!

 

Akutagawa: ...

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...Okay. Let's go, then.

 

Tamura: [Worried, grimacing] Fuck, can't we just skip this one?

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed] No... t'would not be just for us to falter ere we reach a conclusion.

 

Minami: [Thinking] _The motive for Akutagawa to kill Matsuoka... it's definitely going to be hard to work it out..._

_But... Washio is refusing to budge..._

[Determined] _I guess I have no choice!_

 

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Discussion -HOPE VS DESPAIR- (2nd mix)]

 

 **Truth Bullets:** Muramoto's Injuries, Matsuoka's ElectroID, Junpei's Testimony, Urayama's Testimony, Blood Spatter, Bloody Pool Cue

 

* * *

 

Washio: [In tears] If you, um... if you don't find the motive...

...we... ah, we can't move on...!

 

Hagino: [Serious] Very well. Does anyone have any ideas?

 

Tamura: [Hand on chin in thought] Okay, I got one! What if the killer got jealous of Matsuoka?

 

Mai: [Confused] Who would be jealous of Kenka, though? **He didn't really have anything super cool...**

 

Tamura: [Dejected] Really? Aw, I'm so fuckin' bad at this...

 

Noguchi: [Neutral] You're overlooking the simplest possibility: **what if the motive was, in fact, the motive itself?**

 

Takanashi: [Fixing glasses] You mean... that Monokuma Aptitude Test?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Exactly. I believe the murder had to do with that.

 

Muramoto: [Hand on chin] ...No, I am not so certain.

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] Hmph. Then what's your theory?

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] I believe that the incident has some root in Mr. Matsuoka's sibling.

 

Chiba: [Frown] You mean... Matsuoka's brother, the murderer?

 

Hagino: [Thinking]  **Are you really sure the killer knew that...?**

 

Muramoto: [Arms folded] Perhaps. As mentioned, I am not certain.

 

Okazaki: [Sad] Like, we're so close...

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing passionately] You have almost found it, classmates! Persist just a little longer!

 

Minami: [Thinking] _A motive for Akutagawa to kill..._

_He almost never thinks about himself. I don't think it would be a selfish motive..._

[Determined] _I have to think about this, just a little more!_

 

* * *

 

 **Answer:** E2, S4

 

* * *

 

Minami: **I agree!**

 

[OST: Class Trial Future Edition]

 

Minami: [Neutral] Noguchi... it's just as you said.

The motive is, well, the motive Monokuma gave us.

 

Noguchi: [Smug smile] Hmph. I knew I was right. I always am.

 

Okazaki: [Thinking] But, like, ninety per cent of the time, everyone, like, proves you wrong...

 

Noguchi: [Scowl] Do you think you're funny? Because you are absolutely not. 

 

Hagino: [Disbelieving] Let's move on, shall we?

[Serious] Minami. How are you sure that the Monokuma Aptitude Test is the motive? 

 

Minami: [Thinking] Take a look at the results on Matsuoka's ElectroID.

[Gesturing] According to Monokuma... he was the most likely of all of us to kill.

 

Mai: [Stunned] WHAAAAAAAAAT? Kenka? No way!

 

Enoshima: [Chuckling softly] Who knew he had it in him... heheh.

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] So, then... Akutagawa's motive is... protecting us from the most likely to kill...?

 

Akutagawa: [Serious] ...If I am the blackened, then yes. My motive would be that.

 

Washio: [In tears] A-ah... b-but... uh, um, I, uh...

 

Enoshima: [Cruel smile] Oh, bless. The land whale looks like she's about to start blubbering more than usual.

 

Washio: I, I, I, uh, um, ah, I...

 

Okazaki: [Sad] Washio... do you, like, need a minute, or...

 

[OST: Class Trial Future Edition]

 

Washio: [Crying, angry] Th-the CD!

 

Chiba: [Stunned] The CD?

 

Washio: [Nervous] Th-the one that made you all accuse Akutagawa...!

[Wiping tears] Why is it there? I-it must be a f-frame job...!

[Wringing hands] Y-yeah, it's, um... a f-frame job... The r-real killer is setting h-him up...!

[In tears] D-Daisuke wouldn't do this... he... u-uh... he wouldn't...!

S-someone, uh, um, must be setting him up...!

[Crying, angry] Y-you're all, um... all being misled...! B-b-by the r-real killer...!

I, um... I just, uh... I just know it...

It...

[Shouting] It isn't Daisuke!

 

Mai: [Stunned] Ts-Tsushi?

 

Washio: [Crying, angry] You're wrong! It... it can't, um... It can't be him!

 

Akutagawa: [Remorseful] ...Washio...

 

Washio: [In tears] I... I, um, I still believe in you, Daisuke... I'll always... um, I'll always believe in you!

They... they won't find you guilty... they won't!

 

Minami: [Taken aback] _She's not calming down any time soon...!_

[Thinking] _I have to try and break through to her, and show why the CD was important._

_Maybe then... she can accept the truth..._

[Determined] _Washio... I'm sorry I have to do this, but I have no choice!_

 

* * *

 

**PANIC TALK ACTION!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: P.T.A.]

 

Washio: You're all wrong!

Daisuke would never do that!

U-uh... no!

Please... ah, please stop...!

Someone... please... help me prove he's innocent...!

H-he'll die if he d-did it!

I need him... please, um... I need him!

Y-you're going to k-kill him!

 

Washio: **Just because the CD is m-my favourite, d-doesn't mean it's important... Daisuke can't have used it for anything!**

 

DISTRACT

|

|

|

YOU ------------------------------- USED

|

|

|

TO

 

* * *

 

 **Answer:** ESNW

 

* * *

 

Minami: **This will finish it!**

 

[OST: Iso no Kaori no Dead End]

 

Minami: [Serious] Washio... there's a reason that CD is your favourite artist's.

The killer... Akutagawa... was trying to distract you.

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] N-nng...

 

Minami: [Thinking] If you saw any old CD on the ground, you might notice it, but pass it by.

[Explaining] Seeing a Maizono CD in the hallway, though... that would definitely catch your eye.

 

Washio: [Tearing up] U-uh, maybe, b-but, um...!

 

Hagino: [Serious] So... you saw the CD and returned it to the Music Room, correct?

 

Washio: Y-yes, but...

 

Chiba: [Hand on chin] And... it was poking out from under the door to go Backstage, right?

 

Washio: [In tears] B-b-but...

 

Akutagawa: [Serious] If I happened to be Backstage, I would see classmate Washio remove it from under the crack in the door.

From there, I could open the door a crack, to tell when she went into the Music Room.

And while she was there, slip back into the Gym unnoticed.

Classmate Minami... that's your theory, isn't it?

 

Minami: [Determined] ...Yes. It is.

 

Akutagawa: [Confident grin] It's an excellent theory. I see no faults in it.

 

Washio: [Crying, angry] N-no! There... there has to be a fault... There has to be...!

[In tears] U-uh... Daisuke... p-please tell them the, um... the faults...!

 

Enoshima: [Cruel smile] When are you just going to accept it, you cow?

 

Tamura: [Cracking knuckles] Okay, that's it, you're gettin' a broken fuckin' jaw, shithead!

 

[OST: None]

 

Hagino: [Shouting] Enough!

[Eyes watering] That's... that's enough, please...

Enough arguing for one day... just... stop.

 

Washio: I... I... D-Daisuke...

 

Akutagawa: [Serious] ...Classmate Minami.

 

Minami: ...Yeah?

 

Akutagawa: With all of your intellectual power, I order you to explain the entire case, from start to finish.

[Arms akimbo, grinning confidently] Prove beyond any doubts that I am the killer, so that we can finally end this trial!

[Pointing passionately] Get motivated, classmate Minami! Prove my guilt!

 

Minami: [Determined] ...For you, Akutagawa.

I'll take everything from the top, and find you guilty. Just as you want it!

 

* * *

 

**CLOSING STATEMENT!**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Climax Reasoning]

 

1\. Ultimate Despair attacks Muramoto

2\. The Blackened and Washio leave the Gym

3. The Tea Ceremony begins

4\. Muramoto stands guard as Matsuoka enters the Stage

5\. The Blackened climbs on a rope

6\. Ultimate Despair carves Matsuoka's body

7\. The Blackened slips Backstage as Washio and Muramoto talk

8\. The Blackened grabs a knife

9\. Washio spots a CD

10\. The Blackened chokes Matsuoka

11\. Ultimate Despair raises the body with the Control Panel

12\. Washio enters the Music Room with a CD

13\. A CD poking out from under a door

14\. Monokuma appears at the Tea Ceremony

 

* * *

 

 **Answer:** 4-3-2-7-13-5-9-14-12-1-6-11

 

* * *

 

[OST: Climax Return]

 

**[The events play out, in jagged manga style, as Minami describes each of them.]**

 

Minami: Okay, I think I have the whole scenario worked out. 

Before we start, we have to look at where all the major players were. 

The victim, Matsuoka, was in the Stage, with Muramoto standing guard.

The blackened was in the Gym with Washio...

...and Junpei Enoshima - that is, Ultimate Despair - was in the Karesansui with most of the others.

Just after Hagino's Tea Ceremony started, the blackened, under the pretense of taking a break, convinced Washio to leave the Gym with them.

They then encouraged her to talk with Muramoto... I'm guessing as a way to boost her confidence. 

While they talked, the blackened took their opportunity, and slipped Backstage. 

As they did so, they left a particular CD poking out from underneath the door - one filled with Sayaka Maizono songs. 

From there, the blackened climbed to the Catwalk.

Then, counting on their exceptional fitness, they quickly dropped down to the Stage via the ropes that hang up the sandbags.

Once there, they ran into Matsuoka and throttled the life out of them!

 

Hagino: Is it truly necessary to be this graphic...?

 

Minami: H-hey, I'm just trying to go into detail...!

Anyway... once they had killed Matsuoka, the blackened scaled back up the rope and hurried back to the Backstage area.

They kept a close watch on the Sayaka Maizono CD they had left poking from under the door, using it as a sort of timer.

Sure enough, Washio - whose favourite artist is Maizono - spotted the CD and picked it up. 

This gave the blackened their chance to look out and watch her return it to the Music Room. 

As she did so, they slipped out and returned to the Gym, their workout partner being none the wiser. 

Now, we've fully explained the actual murder itself...

...but there's still a bit more to this crime, isn't there? 

Once the killing had happened, and the blackened had retreated...

...Monokuma appeared at the Tea Ceremony. 

At the time, we all thought it was his usual brand of annoyance...

...but in actual fact, it was a signal to Enoshima to get moving. 

He used the stolen pool cue to access the Ultimate Despair costume...

...and, wearing it, he attacked Muramoto with one of the snapped pieces of the cue!

He then headed into the Stage unimpeded, with one goal in mind - disrupt the crime scene by any means necessary.

He carved that awful message into Matsuoka's chest, raised him to the Catwalk with the control panel...

...and hung the Ultimate Despair clothes off his shoulder, to confuse us and halt our progress in the trial.

But, back on the topic of the blackened...

 

**[The image changes to the Blackened and Minami, against a vibrant blue background, facing off against each other. The Blackened is sweating and their eyes are squeezed shut, but they seem almost serene. Minami looks determined at first, but a second glance suggests that she is remorseful.]**

 

Minami: It would take someone with a great deal of athleticism to climb up and down that rope.

Not to mention, that person would also have to have known Washio's favourite singer...

...and Washio would have to trust them enough for them to be able to boost her confidence and get her to talk to Muramoto.

 

**[The words, "WORKOUT OVER", appear in dark red lettering as the Blackened cross-fades into Akutagawa, in an identical pose.]**

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: Daisuke Akutagawa... It could only be you!

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

* * *

 

**[Fade in to Courtroom.]**

 

Minami: [Betrayed] So, Akutagawa... how did I go?

 

Akutagawa: [Teary smile] ...Flawless. One hundred per cent correct.

 

Chiba: [Looking down dejectedly] ...So... that's what really happened?

 

Akutagawa: Aside from perhaps one or two details, absolutely. 

[Confident grin] Classmates! You have all determined the truth today!

My only regret is that I could not have been so helpful in explaining Ultimate Despair's actions!

 

Enoshima: [Nostalgic smile] Yes, well... that was the point, wasn't it?

And speaking of points, I imagine there are several very sharp ones in your immediate future.

 

Washio: [In tears] B-b-b...

 

Enoshima: [Chuckling softly] Oh, good, the whale is crying again. Hopefully that should keep it alive out of water a bit longer.

 

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

Akutagawa: [Teary smile] ...Washio. It's alright.

I did all of this knowing there would only be one outcome. 

 

Washio: [Shaking head] N-no... no...!

 

Monokuma: Well then! Everyone's looking pretty miserable, which I guess means you found the blackened!

Use the buttons on the podium to vote for the blackened!

For your sake, I hope you get it right! Upupupu!

 

Okazaki: [Sad] L-like... I don't wanna vote...

Washio, like... she needs you, Akutagawa... I can't...

 

Urayama: [Dry stare] We found the truth. Don't you get it? We vote, or we die.

And I would absolutely see him die over myself.

 

Hagino: [Bitter glare] Urayama... it is more complicated than that...

 

Washio: [Inconsolable] P-please don't vote...

 

Monokuma: Hell-oooooooooo? The threat of death not good enough to get your asses into gear?

Come on, you bastards! Vote!

 

[OST: None]

 

Akutagawa: [Arms folded] Classmates! I have committed the worst kind of act imaginable!

I am a murderer! I should be punished!

[Pointing passionately] Now... put all of your energy into those fingers, and vote for me! Let's get motivated!

 

Minami: [Betrayed] Akutagawa... I'm so sorry.

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the voting has occurred, we'll of course be moving onto the painful section! Well... the painful section, for Akutagawa. Upupupu!
> 
> In any case, I really do hope you enjoyed this conclusion to the class trial. I feel like this is the first chapter where every character in the story really got a chance to shine. Despite the rough patches over the whole 'Russian History In Five Words' chapter, I really, really am happy to be back, and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


	26. Ch. 2 - Russian History In Five Words: Class Trial Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! The thrilling conclusion to the Class Trial, in which everything is finally explained. There are, of course, a few twists and turns along the way - it's Danganronpa, after all. Did you figure it all out?
> 
> There will probably be a bit longer of a break for the next chapter, as I revise my plan and check to ensure everything is as it should be.
> 
> In any case! Please enjoy!

* * *

 

**[Fade in to a slot machine with the character's faces printed on the reels. A drum roll plays as the machine begins to spin. Three images of Akutagawa's face in a fluorescent yellow circle line up one by one. The word "JACKPOT" appears above the reels, flowers and confetti explode from the sides of the screen, and coins begin to spew out of the machine. Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Re: All All Apologies]

 

**[Fade in to Courtroom.]**

 

Monokuma: [Punching the air] Wowee! You brats got it right a second time! 

The vile and wicked murderer who killed Kentaro Matsuoka was none other than Daisuke Akutagawa!

[Thinking] ...Huh? Looks like it wasn't fully unanimous this time around.

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Tamura, you asinine fool... did you still struggle to figure it out?

 

Tamura: [Angry] Hey, don't look at me, bird boy! I voted right!

 

Washio: [In tears] Ahuh... ahuhuhuhuh...

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Ah, that explains it! You should be more careful with your votes in future, Washio!

[Black side] Really now, what were you thinking, voting for Minami like that?

 

Washio: Ahuhuhuh...

 

Minami: ...Washio, I'm so sorry...

 

Akutagawa: [Confident grin] ...Well, then, classmates! It has been an honour to know all of you!

 

Mai: [Mock anger] Now, wait just one minute, Daiwa! You're not going anywhere until you tell us EVERYTHING that happened!

 

Akutagawa: [Surprised] But you all worked it out! You know how the murder happened! You did an excellent job!

 

Chiba: [Looking away dejectedly] No... there has to be more...

[Shrugging] ...I mean, you really killed Matsuoka to make sure he didn't do the same to any of us?

 

Akutagawa: [Looking away slightly] ...

Well... not exactly, no.

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Hmph! I had a feeling. Nobody could be that selfless. 

[Cruel grin] Alright, meathead... what's the real reason you committed murder?

 

Akutagawa: [Neutral] It wasn't to protect all of you...

...It was to protect just one of you.

 

Washio: [Surprised] A-ah...! Y-you mean...?

 

Akutagawa: [Teary smile] Washio... it was to protect you.

 

Noguchi: [Stunned] ...Pardon?

 

Takanashi: [In thought] For Washio...

 

Tamura: [Confused] Wait, does this mean ya don't actually give a fuck 'bout the rest of us, or...?

 

Akutagawa: [Confident grin] Of course I care for all of you, classmate Tamura!

[Smiling] ...I just care for Washio a great deal more.

 

Washio: [On the verge of tears] D-Daisuke...!

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed] Whilst I see the connection betwixt Washio's protection and the crime...

[Neutral] What cause could possibly be so motivational? Did Mister Matsuoka issue a threat of some sort to Miss Washio?

 

Monokuma: [White side] Don't worry, Akutagawa, I can field this one! Upupupu!

I'll just read off the official statement... Ahem...

[Bashful] "The Monokuma Aptitude Test is important as a study tool due to its two factors.

[White side] "Firstly, its recording of the student who is most likely to commit murder...

[Black side] "...and secondly, its recording of the student who is most likely to be murdered."

 

Minami: Wait, then... when Washio ran off after the test...

 

**[Flash back to a greyscale version of the Foyer.]**

 

Washio: [Teary] I... I can't do this...!

 

Akutagawa: [Arm extended, surprised] W-wait! Classmate Washio! Come back!

 

**[Flash back to Courtroom.]**

 

Washio: [On the verge of tears] I... I was, um... t-top of the victim list...!

 

Okazaki: [Shocked] Like, Washio... why didn't you, like, tell anyone...?

 

Urayama: [Dry stare] ...She did, didn't she? She told you, Akutagawa.

 

Akutagawa: [Confident grin] Correct! Very well done, classmate Urayama!

After she ran off, I headed to her room.

 

**[Flash back to a greyscale image of Washio hugging Akutagawa in her room, sobbing her eyes out. Akutagawa, meanwhile, has a steely glare of determination on his face.]**

 

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

Akutagawa: Classmate Washio...? Is everything alright...?

 

Washio: Daisuke...

 

Akutagawa: Washio... you're crying!

What's happened? Have you hurt yourself? I can show you some stretches that might--

 

Washio: N-no, Daisuke... I, um... I...

I'm, um... I'm most likely to die...!

 

Akutagawa: W-what...? You mean... the test showed you that...

 

Washio: I'm going to die, Daisuke... someone's gonna murder me...!

Ahuh... ahuhuhuh...

 

Akutagawa: ...No. I promise that will never happen.

 

Washio: Y-you... um... you do...?

 

Akutagawa: I guarantee it.

 

**[Flash back to Courtroom.]**

 

[OST: Re: All All Apologies]

 

Akutagawa: [Arms folded] As I comforted her, I tried to think of who could possibly be the most likely murderer.

It was then that I remembered classmate Matsuoka's quite frightened reaction to the Aptitude Test results.

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...Right... he disappeared before we could talk to him...

 

**[Flash back to a greyscale version of the Foyer.]**

 

Akutagawa: [Forcing a grin] Right! We must forge on, classmates! Isn't that right, classmate Matsuoka?

[Surprised] ...Classmate Matsuoka?

 

Minami: ...He's gone already...

 

Noguchi: [Cruel grin] Typical. He trusts all of us until the moment conflict appears.

 

**[Flash back to Courtroom.]**

 

Akutagawa: [Stroking chin] From there, I made the logical connection that classmate Matsuoka was the most likely murderer!

[Sighing] I haven't always been good at intuition, to tell the truth. 

[Pointing passionately] But, it is as I have always said, classmates! With the proper motivation, anything is possible!

And... I had the fiercest motivation possible!

 

Washio: [On the verge of tears] D-Daisuke...

 

Muramoto: [Looking down slightly] So, that was the plan... protection of one you loved...

 

Enoshima: [Chuckling softly] To think of how much more smoothly this whole thing would have gone without me. Heh heh...

 

Akutagawa: [Posing] Classmate Enoshima! As vile as you are, I offer you my thanks!

 

Enoshima: [Enigmatic smile] Oh? Why's that?

 

Akutagawa: Without your attempt on classmate Okazaki's life, I never would have thought to use the rope in my plan!

 

Enoshima: You're so very welcome.

 

Okazaki: [Panicked] Th-that's, like, totally not a good reason to say thanks!

 

Akutagawa: [Frowning] Ah... I should also mention that I did not anticipate classmate Muramoto standing guard!

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] So... you used Washio as a distraction, then?

 

Akutagawa: [Confident grin] Exactly! A good plan always has a good backup plan behind it!

[Sighing] ...Although, to use her in such a manner... I am truly the lowest of the low...

 

Washio: [Shaking head desperately] Don't... don't say that, Daisuke...!

 

Hagino: [Head bowed] So you slipped in Backstage, and climbed down the rope...

[Serious] It was at that point that you killed him, wasn't it?

 

Akutagawa: [Determined] ...Not quite. I was able to talk with him for a while, first.

 

**[Flash back to a greyscale image of Akutagawa and Matsuoka on the Stage, staring each other down. Akutagawa seems resolute, while Matsuoka appears to be quite tired.]**

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Matsuoka: ...Oh, Akutagawa, it's you. Of course. Who else would it be?

 

Akutagawa: ...Classmate Matsuoka. Are you the student most likely to commit murder, as stated by the Monokuma Aptitude Test?

 

Matsuoka: Yes... I am.

Are you going to kill me?

 

Akutagawa: ...I am. 

 

Matsuoka: ... 

It's for the best...

My family... has a problem with murderers, you know.

If I live, it's only a matter of time before... before I...

...

 

Akutagawa: Are you ready?

 

Matsuoka: Ready to die...?

...Yes. I am.

 

Akutagawa: ...You are still my friend. Despite this.

Do not worry. I do not intend to escape justice.

 

Matsuoka: ...I hope the rest are safer for this.

Hanako... I'm sorry.

 

**[Flash back to Courtroom.]**

 

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

Akutagawa: [Looking down slightly] ...He put up no resistance. He believed his death was the right thing.

Truly, he was brave. The bravest man I have ever known.

 

Minami: ...

_...Kentaro..._

 

Mai: [Sad] ...Hanni? Are you okay?

 

Minami: ...I'm fine. 

 

Tamura: [Scratching back of neck] Ya don't sound fine...

 

Minami: Really. I'm fine. 

 

Noguchi: [Confused, sweating] Akutagawa, I... I don't understand...

You killed Matsuoka... for her...?

 

Akutagawa: [Neutral] Of course, classmate Noguchi. What else would I kill for?

 

Noguchi: B-but... I mean...

[Fiddling with glove] ...No, this can't be right...

 

Akutagawa: [Posing] Now, classmates! I fear my time with you is short, so I have one last motivational speech for you all!

[Pointing passionately] Do not condone my actions due to my intentions! The fact is, I still committed murder, and I will receive my just desserts!

[Shouting, arms akimbo] I am not a martyr, or a hero! I am a murderer, who committed a vile act, and I will be punished!

You are all far stronger than I could ever hope to be!

[Pointing passionately] Do not let yourselves fall into the same trap I did! Be strong! Be resolute! Be motivated to find an escape! And never lose hope!

 

[OST: Re: All All Apologies]

 

Monokuma: [Irritated] Boooooooring! We've all heard these oh-so-sad self-sacrifice speeches a million times before!

[Claws out] I say we cut this one short!

 

Washio: [On the verge of tears] A-ah! No! Wait! Please!

 

Monokuma: [Irritated] Forget it, Washio!

[Chuckling] I've got a hot new song burning a hole in my nonexistent pockets, and I'm just dying to show you what I came up with this time!

[Belly laugh] Not dying as much as your boyfriend will be, though! Upupupu!

 

Washio: [Breaking down into tears] P-please! K-kill me instead! J-just don't do this!

 

Monokuma: [One hand in the air] Now, then! For the Ultimate Personal Trainer, Daisuke Akutagawa, I've prepared an extra-special punishment!

 

Washio: [Shouting] No! Stop!

 

Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got!

 

Washio: Daisuke! I... I love you!

 

Monokuma: [Both arms in the air] Iiiiiiit's PUNISHMENT TIME!

 

Akutagawa: [Teary smile] Tsutsuji... I love you, too.

 

**[Fade to black. We fade in to see Monokuma sitting relaxed on his throne. A big red button with a screen rises up in front of him. Monokuma draws a miniature gavel, his bright red eye glinting wickedly, and slams it down on the button. We zoom into the screen to see an 8-bit representation of Akutagawa being dragged kicking and screaming away by Monokuma, as retro game music plays quietly in the background.]**

 

**DAISUKE AKUTAGAWA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

 

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

 

* * *

  

[OST: Motorcycle Death Cage]

 

We see Akutagawa standing in a room lined wall-to-wall with television monitors. His face is resolute but still sweating slightly in nervousness and anticipation. Out of nowhere, Monokuma slaps a bracelet onto his left wrist. As Akutagawa examines it cautiously, the monitors all blink on with the same information: Akutagawa's panicked heart rate in front of a beeping green line. Leaping onto a platform in front of the Personal Trainer, Monokuma cracks a whip, giggling with glee.

 

** HEART-POUNDING WORKOUT ON THE COSMIC TREADMILL! **

 

The floor begins to shift. Akutagawa almost loses his balance, but catches it in time by falling into a jog. Monokuma cracks his whip wildly, and the floor increases in speed. We see sweat pouring down Akutagawa's face as he is forced to jog faster and faster. We see his shoes starting to smoke. Monokuma cracks the whip a final time and the treadmill room hits its maximum speed. The Ultimate Personal Trainer, amazingly, manages to keep up the pace, even as his footprints begin to leave a trail of fire on the floor behind him.

 

In quick succession, we see Akutagawa's bulging thigh muscles straining from the pressure of the run, his face gritted with determination and dripping with sweat, and his heart racing inside him. Over and over, interrupted only by Monokuma's cackling and cracking the whip, Akutagawa's feet fall onto the treadmill, burning and smoking. His veins pulsate all over his body. His heart beats faster. Sweat drips from his face. Blood drips from his nose. The monitors all around him continue to display his heart rate.

 

189\. 225. 351. 476. 501.

 

His heart, racing, is consumed in a flash of hot pink. Blood spurts from Akutagawa's mouth. He collapses forward onto the treadmill, tumbling over and over until both he and it come to a complete stop. The monitors display 0. All is silent as Akutagawa's body slowly leaks blood onto the floor.

 

Suddenly, a banner drops down.

 

"NEW PERSONAL BEST!!"

 

**The execution is over.**

 

* * *

 

**[Fade in to Courtroom.]**

 

[OST: Re: All All Apologies]

 

Monokuma: [Punching the air] WOOOOOOO! What a devilishly wicked rush! Gyahahaha! That was amazing, if I do say so myself!

 

_O-oh my God... Akutagawa..._

 

Washio: [Screaming, bawling] Guuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!

 

Okazaki: [Panicked, crying] W-Washio! L-like, it's okay, it's okay...!

 

Washio: Guuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!

 

Hagino: [Clutching prayer beads, sweating profusely] I... I don't know what to do... who to pray for... somebody help me...

 

Chiba: [Eyes shut, looking away] ...Akutagawa...

 

Noguchi: [Shaken] N-no, this isn't... this isn't a good outcome at all...

 

Muramoto: [Sweating profusely, teeth gritted] ...We owe it to Mister Akutagawa to keep Miss Washio safe. 

 

Mai: [Trying to be cheerful] Y-yeah! Daiwa died for her! We gotta make sure everything is okay for her...

 

Urayama: [Neutral] No. Not for Akutagawa. For both of them.

If Akutagawa was truthful, Matsuoka wanted us all to be safe. 

 

Takanashi: [Gripping brush tight] We... have to stay strong, then...

[Biting brush] ...It's so hard to stay strong...

 

[OST: Iso no Kaori no Dead End]

 

Enoshima: [Cackling] Hahahahahaha! Wasn't that incredible?

 

Hagino: [Glaring] E-Enoshima...!

 

Enoshima: [Sweating, tugging at collar] Did you see the way that braindead loser thought he could keep it up?

[Beaming] It was perfect! A masterpiece! Bravo, Monokuma, bravo!

 

Monokuma: [Bashful] Aw, shucks... I'm getting all embarrassed now!

 

Enoshima: [Cruel grin] And, did you see the irony? That perfect irony!

[Cackling] Akutagawa, the lover boy, dying of a broken heart!

 

Washio: [Screaming, bawling] Guuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaagh! Daisukeeeeeeeeee!

 

Enoshima: [Cruel grin] Oh, dear... the whale is trying to sing on dry land again.

Why don't you just accept that nobody will ever be there for you?

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

Tamura: [Furious] SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!

 

**[There is a loud thumping noise as the scene flashes to Tamura, in a rage, knocking Enoshima off his feet in a tackle. The other students watch in horror. Chiba and Muramoto are trying to grab hold of Tamura to pull her off.]**

 

Tamura: YOU SICK FUCK! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?

I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YA RIGHT FUCKIN' HERE!

 

**[There is another loud thump.]**

 

Hagino: Tamura! No!

 

Chiba: Agh...! Someone help me get her off!

 

Muramoto: Miss Tamura, calm yourself!

 

**[Fade back to the Courtroom.]**

 

[OST: Re: All All Apologies]

 

Tamura: [Enraged] Ya try an' pull anythin' like this again, an' you're fuckin' dead, ya hear? DEAD!

 

Urayama: [Scowling] Don't give him what he wants, you idiot!

 

Enoshima: [Covering bleeding left eye] Heh heh... did that... make you feel any better?

 

Tamura: [Rubbing temples]  I... I... fuckin' goddamn it...

 

Mai: [Hopeful smile] It's okay, Rira... we all get angry...

 

Enoshima: Minami... you've been awfully quiet...

 

Minami: H-huh...?

 

Enoshima: Knowing you, I thought you'd step in to stop this from happening...

 

Minami: I...

I just...

 

Takanashi: [Concerned] ...Are you okay, Minami...?

 

Minami: I... don't want to do this anymore...

 

Chiba: ...Are you... crying...?

 

Minami: I... I'm fine, I...

...

Washio... I... I'm so sorry...

 

Washio: [Screaming, bawling] Daisukeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Re: When You Wish For Execution]

 

**[The sound of running water starts up. Fade in to a close-up of Minami from her shoulders up, sitting naked in her shower. She is hugging her knees close to her chest. Her hair is a mess, and she stares off into space. Water streams down her face, but two distinct tracks fall down from her exhausted eyes.]**

 

_**...In these types of scenarios, you would think the first death would be the worst.** _

_**But... that's wrong.** _

_**The first death, you can write off as a freak mishap.** _

_**An accident, that won't be repeated.** _

_**You can keep pretending that everything will be okay, even as despair batters you over and over.** _

_**It's the second death... when you realise that this is your life.** _

_**That the first time wasn't a one-off event.** _

_**It's the second death that's the worst, because it shows you your new reality.** _

_**A reality of misery and trauma and death and despair.** _

_**That was what my life was becoming, after that second death.** _

_**Matsuoka... and Akutagawa...** _

_**With their deaths, the tiny light of hope I had inside me seemed so small as to be invisible.** _

_**It was those thoughts that I fell asleep with.** _

_**...My nightmares were filled with the sound of Washio screaming.** _

 

**[Fade to black. The sound of running water fades out.]**

 

[OST: Re: Despair Syndrome]

 

**[Fade in to a darkened room which is not Minami's.]**

 

???: _...They should all be asleep now._

_Time to go, then..._

 

[Examine Door]

 

_...I doubt anyone will see me. Still, I should make this quick._

 

**[Fade to black with the sound of an opening door. Fade in to the darkened Foyer, outside the Assembly Hall.]**

 

_...I don't want to do this, but..._

 

**[A knocking sound is heard. The door to the Assembly Hall opens.]**

 

[Auto-move to Assembly Hall]

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Ah, so you came! I knew you would, you know.

 

???: You said it yourself the first time... I don't have a choice.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Wasn't today truly wonderful?

 

???: ...What do you want?

 

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] I mean, Enoshima... whoo! He takes after his cousin so well!

 

???: I said, what do you--

 

Monokuma: [Irritated] I heard you! Jeez, don't you know that bears have excellent hearing?

 

**[We see Monokuma in the centre of the Assembly Hall, talking to The Blackened. The Blackened seems reluctant, as though they do not fully want to be there, but Monokuma grins nevertheless.]**

 

Monokuma: With Enoshima revealed, they will never suspect your involvement.

They'll never see you coming...

 

[OST: Re: New World Order]

 

Monokuma: You, my second traitor.

We're gonna have a lot of fun together, you and I! I can just feel it!

Upupupu...

Gyahahahahahahahaha!

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: None]

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER 2 END**

 

**12 STUDENTS REMAIN**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! A shocking twist! A second traitor! Who could it be? Why are they doing it? Will these questions be answered next time?
> 
> ...Well, no. Gotta build suspense first, of course.
> 
> As with every new chapter, there is ONE Free Time Event available in the next part. Who do you think Minami should hang out with this time? Please tell me in a comment!
> 
> As always, I must say that it's so, so great to be writing again.
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


	27. Ch. 3 - How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bear: Abnormal Days Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exam results are back, I'm on holiday, and this insane year is finally drawing to a close, so here's the start of the next chapter!
> 
> Oh, man, I have had a blast writing this. Even if it's just an exploration chapter with a short FTE at the end, getting back into the groove of writing, editing, checking things over... it's like coming home to an old friend.
> 
> As this is a chapter for exploring a new floor, it's longer than my usual fare (around 7000 words). I suggest sitting back on a comfortable sofa as you read!
> 
> In any case! Please enjoy!

* * *

 

[OST: Re: Despair Syndrome]

 

**[We fade into what at first glance appears to be the Courtroom, but on second glance is more ethereal. While the circle of stands is still present, the walls and floor are gone, replaced with a swirling darkness that occasionally flashes with lightning. As the camera hangs overhead, we see Minami behind her usual stand, confronted by four shadowed figures spread behind the stands.]**

 

Minami: [Confused] W-what...? Where... is this...?

...It looks like the Courtroom, but...

...Who's on trial...? I only see me here...

 

???: There's a reason for that, Minami.

This is... your trial. 

 

Minami: My...?

[Horrified] No. Oh, no. Oh, please, no.

 

???: Did you think that you could escape consequence, classmate Minami?

 

Minami: [Screaming] D-don't do this to me!

 

???: Y'all ain't about ter make us feel sorry for yer. Not after all y'all done.

 

Minami: [Hugging herself, sweating] P-please, I didn't...

 

Degawa: [Angry] Y'didn't what? Didn't wanna get yer fat ass up ter save me?

[Furious] I died in the hallway outside yer room. Y'all coulda come an' saved me. But yer too damn selfish.

 

Minami: [Horrified] Th-the rooms are soundproofed... There was no way for me to hear you die...!

[Hugging herself, sweating] I... I'm sorry, I...

 

Fujihara: [Nervous smile] Oh, did you hear that, everyone? She's sorry she killed us through inaction.

 

Minami: [Defensive, crying] N-no! Fujihara... You killed yourself when you committed murder!

 

Fujihara: [Hurt] And you exposed it. Sent me to my death. 

I asked you to help me. Remember that? I begged for you to save me, before I died.

[Snarling] And you didn't. You only ever think of yourself, don't you?

 

Minami: [Horrified] I...

 

Akutagawa: [Teeth gritted] Indeed! Because of you, Tsutsuji is totally alone in the world!

 

Minami: [Defensive, crying] A-Akutagawa! Y-you wanted to die...!

 

Akutagawa: [Pointing passionately] That may be the case. But where were you, to comfort Tsutsuji?

Where were you, to tell her it would all be alright?

[Fists clenched, frowning] Retreating into yourself to hide like a coward!

 

Minami: [Hugging self, crying] I... I...

 

Matsuoka: [Accusatory] I trusted you, Hanako.

 

Minami: K-Kentaro...!

 

Matsuoka: [Weary smile] You know, for one brief and wonderful moment, I thought you could save me.

Stop me from going insane.

[Getting enraged] And you didn't even try to help.

 

Minami: [Clutching head, crying] P-please... I didn't m-mean to...

 

Degawa: [Spitting] Why're we even still liss'ning to this cow?

She ain't ever gonn care about anyone but her own cattle-russlin' lil' self!

 

Akutagawa: [Grimacing, flexing bicep] Yes, this is true! Classmate Minami, truly the worst of the worst!

 

Fujihara: [Smiling spitefully] Condemning everyone to a miserable death, and only ever thinking of herself...

That's the Minami way.

 

Matsuoka: [Accusatory] You betrayed us, Hanako. You betrayed all of us.

For those crimes...

 

**[Cut to a closeup of Matsuoka, his face and left hand in full view on the dark and chaotic background. His left eye gleams a horrifying scarlet, and his lips have contorted into a frightening, snarling half-smile. Erupting from his fingers are a set of five vicious claws.]**

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

Matsuoka: Iiiiiiit's PUNISHMENT TIME!

 

Minami: No! Please, no! I'm sorry! I didn't want this! PLEASE GOD NO!

 

**[There is a flash of hot pink. Cut instantly to Minami sitting up straight in bed, panting heavily, and with sweat dripping down her face. Her eyes are watering slightly with tears.]**

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: Agh!

...

...It was just a nightmare...

 

**_It seemed that all my dreams were turning out this way..._ **

**_And I wasn't exactly hoping for any improvement._ **

**_Honestly, at that point..._ **

**_...all I wanted to do was give up._ **

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER 3: HOW I LEARNED TO STOP WORRYING AND LOVE THE BEAR  
**

 

**ABNORMAL DAYS**

 

* * *

 

**[Cut to a darkened version of Minami's Room.]**

 

_...If the lights are low, I'm guessing I woke up early for once._

_Screw it. I'm not letting that goddamn bear wake me up with that awful message. Not today._

_I'll try and get to the Cafeteria early, and make some breakfast for everyone._

_That'll show I care about everyone else... right?_

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Examine Bathroom Door]

 

_Given how long I spent in that shower yesterday, I don't think I need one this morning..._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

_...This place is definitely much scarier at nighttime..._

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

Okazaki: [Neutral] Oh, hey, Minami! Like, you're up early!

 

Minami: I couldn't sleep at all. You?

 

Okazaki: [Sad] Oh, um... well, I had a few, like, nightmares...

...because of, like, yesterday...

[Excited] But, I'm up early, like, for something totally different!

 

Minami: Oh?

 

Okazaki: [Confident smile] Like, Matsuoka and Akutagawa were right! We gotta be strong and hopeful!

[Flashing peace sign] So, like, I'm gonna be extra nice to everyone today!

And then, like, no matter what that bear throws at us, it'll all be okay!

 

_...Being extra nice? To fix a problem like this?_

_Kinda like using a band-aid to cover a battleaxe wound..._

 

[OST: None]

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of brandy through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Good morning, class!

This is your amazing principal Monokuma letting you know it's 7 o'clock! Nighttime's over!

Which means it's time to get out of bed and stop being a lazy bastard!

 

**[The screen blinks off. Fade in to Foyer. The lights all flicker on.]**

 

Okazaki: [Smiling] Ah, cool, we can, like, go in now!

If you need me, I'm, like, in the Kitchen!

 

_Okazaki in the Kitchen... I should get a fire extinguisher ready._

_...Goddamn it, I'm being such a bitch..._

 

[Auto-move to Cafeteria]

 

_Nobody's here, so I might as well wait around..._

_..._

_...That memorial in the corner is looking really appealing today..._

 

[Examine Shrine]

 

[OST: Re: All All Apologies]

 

_...Everyone, if you can hear me..._

_...I'm sorry._

_All of your deaths... they were my fault._

_I ignored you, or skimmed over you, selfishly..._

_...or I sent you to your deaths like a monster..._

_I... I don't even know what I'm talking about, but..._

_...Please forgive me..._

 

[OST: None]

 

Hagino: [Concerned] I don't think you can be forgiven for something that isn't your fault, Minami.

 

Minami: H-Hagino! I...

 

Hagino: I can see your guilt, Minami. It's written on your face.

Please, don't forget that it was Monokuma who forced people to kill.

Not you.

 

Minami: ...Thank you.

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Ah, don't thank me just yet... I have something for you.

Let me put them on the shrine...

 

_Huh...?_

 

OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[We see the makeshift shrine. Sitting atop it, alongside the mementos of Degawa and Fujihara, are Matsuoka's reflective silver coat, and Akutagawa's whistle on a chain.]**

 

_..._

 

Hagino: Minami? Are you feeling alright?

 

Minami: I... I'm fine...

...Sorry, I... I'm getting a little...

 

Hagino: I will add you to my prayers, Minami. They will know you are alright.

 

...Thank you, Hagino...

 

**[Back to Cafeteria.]**

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Tamura: [Toothy grin, excited] Yo, Shoko! I'm good ta go whenever ya want!

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Ah, good morning, Tamura.

 

Minami: Tamura, hi.

 

Tamura: [Speechless] Huh? Minami? You're up before noon! Somethin' fuck up your sleep cycle or whatever?

 

Minami: Yeah, something like that...

 

Hagino: [Neutral] Ah, Minami, would you mind giving us some space?

Tamura and I are about to begin prayer.

 

Minami: Oh! I... I didn't know you did that sort of thing, Tamura...

 

Tamura: [Flashing a thumbs-up] Most important part of the day, right?

 

Minami: Right, yeah... I'll go check on Okazaki in the Kitchen.

 

Tamura: [Grimacing] Okazaki's cookin'? Fuck, maybe I oughta pray for all our souls before we eat...

 

Hagino: [Frowning] Let's not be rude, Tamura...

 

_I really didn't see Tamura as the religious type..._

 

[Examine Kitchen Door]

 

Minami: Okazaki? I'm just checking up on you. Is everything...

...what in heaven's name...?

 

[OST: Miss Monomi's Practice Lesson]

 

**[We see Okazaki wearing an apron, and covered in red and cream splotches of liquid, slaving away over a stove with a frypan. In the centre of the pan is a hopelessly-misshapen red pancake. Dirty pots, pans and utensils clutter the benchtop, where they have been used once and set down, and a positively gargantuan stack of pancakes sits atop a massive plate. Okazaki is surprised to see somebody entering the Kitchen.]**

 

Okazaki: L-like, uh, Minami! Hi!

 

Minami: Okazaki...! What are you doing!?

 

Okazaki: Like, um... making strawberry pancakes...?

 

Minami: Strawberry pancakes...? The place looks like a crime scene!

 

Okazaki: H-hey, that's, like, a really bad comparison!

 

**[Fade in to Kitchen.]**

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] I mean, like, I'm just cooking! Is there, like, a rule against making pancakes?

 

Minami: What do you need all these pancakes for, anyway?

 

Okazaki: [Head tilted] Well, like, they're not for me!

They're for Washio!

 

Minami: For... Washio?

 

Okazaki: Like, I thought she might need something to cheer her up...

[Hopeful] ...so I've been here since, like, I dunno when, making her a big fat stack of pancakes!

[Excited] And, like, they're strawberry! The best kind!

 

Minami: Oh... okay, I get you...

 

_I feel guilty for being mad at her now..._

 

Okazaki: Like, here, you can be my tester! Try this piece!

 

Minami: Well, uh, okay, sure...

 

[OST: None]

 

_...! Th-this is..._

_...the worst pancake I have ever tasted in my entire life..._

 

Okazaki: [Hopeful] Like, she'll love it, right?

 

Minami: ...She'll appreciate the effort.

 

Okazaki: [Giggling] Yay! I, like, knew they'd be good!

 

_If I was talking to anyone else in this tower, saying that wouldn't have worked..._

 

Minami: Anyway... I think everyone is starting to arrive for the meeting now.

Do you wanna come out?

 

Okazaki: [Neutral] Like, sure! Gimme a sec!

 

[Auto-move to Cafeteria]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

_**By the time we left the Kitchen, everyone was indeed showing up.** _

_**Some were stoic...** _

 

Muramoto: [Hand on chin] T'is good to be out of bandages once more, though the circumstances which permit it be fraught with grief.

 

Urayama: [Contemplative] Hmm... I stayed up too late last night.

 

_**Some tried to force a smile...** _

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Let's make today super awesome, okay, everyone?

 

Chiba: [Furrowed brow, eyes shut] ...For Akutagawa, for Akutagawa...

[Smiling half-heartedly] ...Good morning, everyone. I'm good today...

 

_**And some still seemed troubled by yesterday.** _

 

Noguchi: [Shaken] ...

 

Takanashi: [Uncertain] Um... hello...

 

_**We were only waiting on two people.** _

_**One who we really wanted to see...** _

_**...and one we never wanted to see again.** _

_**The only one who arrived was the latter.** _

 

[OST: Re: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Enoshima: [Beaming, left eye bruised and swollen] Ah, good morning, everyone! Or, perhaps that should be "good mourning".

 

Chiba: [Irritated] Even I thought that joke was in bad taste...

 

Hagino: [Angry, arms crossed] ...Get out.

 

Enoshima: [Chuckling softly] Hmm? None of you seem particularly happy to see me.

[Baring teeth] Is it because I lied to you all in the name of despair?

Or is it because you're angry you didn't find the truth sooner?

 

Urayama: [Running hand through hair] You know it's because of the former already, Junpei. Don't try to --

 

Enoshima: [Spiteful glare] Don't call me that! I already told you, I hate that name.

[Nostalgic daze] There's no power to it, no sense of might. No sense that the name-holder is important.

[Arms either side, grinning] Enoshima... that's the name I choose. The name that conveys the infinite power of despair.

 

Tamura: [Cracking knuckles] Ya want me ta make your eyes match, fuckface, you just keep talkin'.

 

Enoshima: [Chuckling softly] Oh, I'm so, very, deeply sorry. I promise, I'll be silent now.

[Looking away] After all, I wouldn't want to talk over my master, now, would I?

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] No you wouldn't! And that goes for all of you brats! I'm announcing something important!

 

Muramoto: [Hand on chin] Yet, not all of our band are present.

 

Monokuma: [Thinking] Eh? Who's missing?

 

Enoshima: [Cruel smile] The land whale isn't here.

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Oh, her! She was so unimportant that I totally forgot.

[Neutral] Oh well! She'll just have to miss the announcement. Now, then...

[Bashful] I'm beary proud of you all for continuing to thrive in these conditions!

I know it certainly can't be easy to live in a place while the fear of murder dangles over your heads!

 

Mai: [Mock anger] If you know, then let us out, you scary beary!

 

Monokuma: [Belly laugh] Why would I? I'm not forcing anyone to kill, you know!

You're the ones who impose this killing game on yourselves by wanting to go home!

[White side] Anyway... as a reward for your unmitigated success in yesterday's trial, I have opened up a new floor of the Mono-Tower for you.

[Neutral] The theme of this floor is "Study", which none of you lazy bastards do enough of.

[Both paws in the air] So go on, and explore the latest section of your home! I hope you like it! Upupupu!

 

[OST: None]

 

_And he's gone._

_...Another new part of the tower?_

 

Urayama: [Running hand through hair] "Study"... interesting theme for a skyscraper such as this.

 

Takanashi: [Eyes shut, gripping brush tight] If we only get a new floor when someone dies... we really aren't ever going to see the bottom, are we...

 

Enoshima: [Enigmatic smile] Nonsense, Takanashi. All you have to do is murder someone, and you can go home.

 

Chiba: [Frowning] I'm leaving before I throw up from overexposure to Enoshima. See you all on the new floor.

 

Muramoto: [Leaving] T'is best for me to set off, as well.

 

Tamura: [Eyes burning, excited] Hey, ya think I'm lettin' ya get down there before me!? I'll race ya all!

 

Okazaki: [Smiling] Like, Minami, can you give me a hand with, like, the pancakes in a sec?

 

Minami: Uh... sure, no problem.

 

Okazaki: [Excited] Great! Like, I'll be in the kitchen!

 

_It's not like I was planning to go explore the new floor or anything..._

_...Ugh. I'm thinking about myself again... damn it._

 

_**One by one, everyone left. Soon, the only person left in the Cafeteria was me...** _

 

Okazaki: [Holding stack of pancakes] Like, hey, Minami! Wanna, like, take the plate?

 

Minami: Sure, okay...

 

_...Agh! It's heavy..._

_Not only did she make terrible pancakes, she made far too many..._

 

[OST: Re: Beautiful Morning]

 

Okazaki: [Excited] Like, okay! To Washio's room!

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Blue Hallway]

 

[Examine Washio's Door]

 

Okazaki: [Hopeful] Washio? Like, you wanna come out for a bit...?

 

**[We see Washio peering through the door with tear-stained eyes, cracked open a fraction.]**

 

Washio: ...Okazaki...

...and, um, Minami, too...

What do you, uh... what do you want...?

 

**[Back to Blue Hallway.]**

 

Okazaki: [Smiling] So, like, I thought you were kinda, like, down...

So I, like, made you some pancakes! See?

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] Pancakes...?

 

Okazaki: [Excited] Yup! They're, like, my own secret recipe!

A big stack of strawberry pancakes, and, like, they're all yours!

 

Washio: A big, um... a big stack...?

[Eyes averted] ...

 

[OST: Re: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] You... you think I'm fat...!

 

Okazaki: [Confused] ...Huh?

 

Washio: You made so many, um... so many pancakes for me...

[On the verge of tears] You think I'm a... a land whale, don't you...?

 

Okazaki: [Shocked] No! I didn't mean that, like, at all!

 

Washio: [Crying softly] I... I could have been skinny...!

D-Daisuke would have, um... he would have helped me look better...

[Inconsolable] But... but now he... he isn't here...!

And you... you try and rub it in...!

 

Okazaki: [Desperate] W-Washio, I --

 

Washio: [Crying, angry] I... I hate you! I never want to see you again!

 

**[The sound of a door slamming can be heard.]**

 

[OST: None]

 

_That... didn't go well at all..._

 

Okazaki: [Sad] ...

 

_Okazaki seems really hurt by this, too..._

_I should probably leave her to work things out for herself._

_..._

_Ugh... I can't just let her be sad..._

 

Minami: Hey... Okazaki? Do you wanna look around the new floor with me...?

 

Okazaki: ...Like, okay...

[Frowning, arms crossed] ...Leave the pancakes, like, outside...

She might want them later...

 

Minami: Oh, sure...

...Hey, listen, I'm sorry it didn't work out, Okazaki.

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

Okazaki: [Hopeful] ...Like, I'll just have to find another way to help someone!

 

_And she's bounced right back._

_At least she can recover from things quickly..._

 

[Move to Stairwell]

 

_The poison gas cloud's level has definitely dropped..._

 

**[The colour of the walls changes to a lime-green on the lowest accessible floor. A small sign hangs over the newly available door.]**

 

Okazaki: [Excited] ...Well, like, better get going!

 

[Move down to Green Level]

 

[Examine Sign]

 

Minami: It's just as Monokuma told us...

The theme of this floor is "Study".

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] I've always been, like, super bad at study...

I hope, like, we get to do more this floor than just, like, look at boring books.

 

Minami: Agreed... but I can't think of what else could be there.

 

[Examine Door]

 

_Well... here goes nothing._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

Okazaki: ...Oh, wow!

 

Minami: Not what I expected at all...!

 

**[Fade in to a vibrant indoor garden, lit by artificial sun lamps, and filled with plants of all different kinds. A concrete path is flanked on both sides by a row of beautiful flowers, and a pristine grass lawn. Several vines and small trees line the outer walls of the room. In the corner, a large tree is situated, its leaves brushing against the roof of the room. A rope has been tied around the tree, from which several paper streamers hang. The other end of the path connects to a charcoal-grey door.]**

 

[OST: Third Island Theme]

 

_It's... beautiful! I never expected to see something so wonderful in here!_

 

Okazaki: [Beaming] Whoooooooooa! This is, like, really pretty!

 

_Whoever designed this place clearly wanted to give a good first impression..._

 

[Examine Flowers]

 

_These flowers are so fragrant..._

_Hmm? There're little plaques, identifying all the species..._

_Is this a Botanical Garden, then...?_

 

[Examine Tree]

 

_I've seen this sort of rope before..._

 

Okazaki: [Head tilted] Hey, don't they, like, hang this sort of thing in, like, shrines, and stuff...?

 

Minami: Yeah... I wonder what it's doing in a place like this...

 

[Talk to Hagino]

 

Hagino: [Frowning] ...

 

Minami: ...Um, Hagino? Are you okay?

 

Hagino: This tree... it's been turned into a yorishiro. A place to enshrine a kami.

 

Okazaki: [Smiling] Oh! Like, cool!

 

Hagino: [Looking down, melancholy] No... not cool at all.

A yorishiro should be in a place of natural importance and wonder. 

[Frowning] This garden may be impressive... but we're still inside, and surrounded by steel.

[Arms crossed, angry] This is... a perversion of what I believe in. I can't imagine what kind of person would set up a yorishiro here...

 

Minami: Oh... I see...

 

_Somehow, I don't think Monokuma is the kind to establish a place of worship..._

_I wonder who put this here?_

 

[Examine Door]

 

Okazaki: [Excited] Okay! Like, let's get ready to see the next room!

Ooh! What if it's, like, a super movie room or something?

 

_I don't know why she's so excited. It's just gonna be a hallway..._

 

**[We see an expansive hallway, with cream-coloured walls, an off-white tiled floor and soft overhead lighting. On the left-hand side of the hallway, we see a row of three dark-grey doors, each with a small picture on it, and a sign overhead explaining its purpose. The first door shows a fish, the second a computer monitor, and the third a red cross. On the right-hand side, there are two similar doors before the hallway hooks around the corner to the right. The first door shows a book, but the second is blank.]**

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] Oh, like... just a hallway.

[Hopeful] But, like, nice pictures!

 

Minami: Looks like the room we just left has a tree on the door...

I wonder what the other rooms could be?

 

_To be honest, it's a little worrying that I'm getting used to how these floors are laid out..._

_How many times will we go through this same scenario?_

 

[Examine Fish Door]

 

**[We see a dimly-lit, long, rectangular room, coated ceiling to floor in matte-black paint. The room's main sources of illumination are the vibrant blue fish tanks which are arranged in a grid pattern going down the room. Sea creatures of all kinds fill the tanks, from tropical fish, to deep sea creatures, to even a small shark. The fish swim alertly in their tanks, eying off the new visitors to their private environment. Over each tank hangs a small descriptive sign. The back wall boasts a small console for controlling things like water temperature and food.]**

 

Okazaki: [Beaming] Whoa! It's, like, an Aquarium!

 

_Nothing gets past you, Okazaki..._

 

Minami: If the theme of the floor is study, it must be for a marine biologist or something, huh?

 

_Eugh... some of these fish are kinda creepy..._

 

[Examine Shark Tank]

 

Okazaki: [Surprised] That's, like, a real shark!

 

Minami: It sure is... only a small one, though.

Sharks always kinda scared me...

 

Okazaki: [Head tilted] Really?

Hey, like, Minami...

[Winking] Duuuuuuun dun. Duuuuuuuun dun.

 

Minami: No! Stop that!

 

Okazaki: [Giggling] Heehee!

 

[Examine Console]

 

Okazaki: [Surprised] Like, look at all the buttons...

 

Minami: This seems way out of my area of expertise.

We better not touch it. Monokuma might call us killing a fish "murder"...

 

[Talk to Tamura]

 

Tamura: [Hand on chin in thought] Damn, but there's a shitton a fish in here.

 

Okazaki: Totally! Maybe this is, like, the room for studying fish?

 

Tamura: [Scratching back of neck] Yeah, somethin' like that. But I'm not gonna study 'em, or anything.

I always love goin' down to the beach... ya get ta look at the waves, y'know?

Calms ya down so ya can think ta yourself.

 

Minami: Is being surrounded by fish really the same...?

 

Tamura: [Frowning] Fuck if I know. But I like the lights in here, huh?

It's real dark an' quiet... ya can hide in here, know what I mean?

[Grimacing] Hide from fuckin' fuckheads like that shitstain Enoshima fuck...

[Dejected] Ugh. Fuck, now I'm pissed again. Ya mind givin' me some room ta calm down?

 

[Go to Cream Hallway]

 

[Examine Door with Book]

 

**[We see a stately library, with polished mahogany desks and wonderfully comfortable-looking velvet-cushioned chairs at each. The walls are lined with bookshelves, with tomes of various kinds poking out of the bookcases underneath a verdant green ceiling. The black carpeted floor is clearly meant to absorb all noise, so as not to disturb those reading within. In the back right corner of the room, a rather bland grey door can be seen.]**

 

_Whoa, what a collection..._

_There must be all sorts of things written down in here._

 

Okazaki: [Surprised] Ooh... so many books...

 

[Examine Bookshelf]

 

_Let's take a look at the fiction section..._

_...All murder mysteries._

_How about non-fiction?_

_...All true crime stories?_

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] Like, not much in terms of, like, genre, or anything...

 

_I think Monokuma is trying to tell us something..._

 

[Talk to Noguchi]

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Minami and the airhead. And what, pray tell, are you two doing?

 

Okazaki: [Smiling] Um, looking around! Same as, like, you!

 

Noguchi: [Cold grin] The day that I am the same as you is the day I hang myself.

 

Minami: ...

 

Noguchi: [Looking away] ...

I apologise. That was tactless of me.

If you two will excuse me, I would like to get back to exploration.

 

Okazaki: [Confused] Hey, like, what gives? Did Noguchi just... apologise?

 

Minami: I... guess so...?

 

_Hmm... maybe he's sick._

 

[Examine Grey Door]

 

**[We see a small, fairly bare beige room, with papers scattered all over the floor. The back wall is stuffed with filing cabinets, all of which are positively fit to burst with data, records and statistics of all kind. A single light hangs limply over the room.]**

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] ...This is, like, kinda boring...

 

Minami: I think these must be the building's Archives...

 

[Examine Filing Cabinets]

 

Minami: Think of all the information in there...

 

Okazaki: [Frowning, arms crossed] Like, yeah... I'm getting a headache already...

 

Minami: We... don't have to look at it.

 

Okazaki: [Neutral] Really? Oh, then, like, I'm okay.

 

_Honestly, this girl sometimes..._

 

[Talk to Mai]

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Hanni! And Kaeki! Hiiiiiiii!

 

Okazaki: [Head tilted] Mai? Like, what are you doing somewhere so, like, totally dingy?

 

Mai: [Mock anger] Studying! Duh!

 

Minami: I didn't see you as the studying type...

 

Mai: [Puffed-up cheeks] I always tell you guys, and you guys always forget, so I have to tell you again!

[Wagging finger] Just because I act all silly doesn't mean I'm not smart!

 

Okazaki: Like, right... I won't forget this time!

 

Mai: [Neutral] Oh, yeah, Hanni! There's a complete list of every Hope's Peak student, ever.

 

Minami: Really?

 

Mai: [Hands clasped, beaming] Yep! And and and! It includes the student's talent!

 

Minami: ...! The... talent...

 

Mai: [Excited] If I find you on it, I'll let you know!

 

Minami: I... thank you...!

 

_I never learned what my talent was..._

_...or, maybe I did, and Monokuma took that memory away, the same way he took our memories of his involvement in the Tragedy._

_If it's the latter... maybe my talent is something big._

_I mean, for Monokuma to have intervened and taken my memory of it away, it must be... right?_

_No... I'm probably just getting egotistical again._

 

[Move through: Library -> Cream Hallway]

 

[Examine Door with Monitor]

 

**[We see a rather drab, grey-walled room, with five rows of desks in the centre leading towards the room's rear. Every deck boasts six state-of-the-art computers, with high-tech monitors, ergonomic keyboards, and the sort of technical specifics that would make a computer expert weep tears of joy. Every computer screen is off. Conspicuously, one of the computers has a pair of professional-looking, dark-orange wireless headphones sitting in front of it.]**

 

Minami: It's a Computer Room...

 

Okazaki: [Neutral] Yeah, it, like, definitely is.

 

_I mean... I don't know what else I could have expected when I saw the sign..._

 

[Examine Computer]

 

Minami: ...Damn.

 

Okazaki: [Confused] Huh?

 

Minami: There's no power. None of these computers are going to turn on any time soon...

 

Okazaki: [Head tilted] Really? Hmm... like, I wonder why.

 

_Presumably because a certain bear doesn't want us sending messages for help..._

 

[Examine Headphones]

 

[OST: None]

 

_..._

_There's something about these headphones..._

 

Okazaki: [Frowning, arms crossed] ...Uh, like, are you still there, Minami?

 

Minami: Hmm...

I wonder if...

 

**[We see Minami wearing the headphones around her neck. They appear to be a perfect fit. Minami has a small smile on her face.]**

 

Okazaki: Hey, like, those look good on you!

 

Minami: They... they feel good on me.

 

_Something about these headphones just feels comforting..._

_Nobody will mind if I take them, right...?_

 

**[Back to Computer Room.]**

 

[Move to Cream Hallway]

 

[Examine Blank Door]

 

Minami: Huh?

 

Okazaki: [Neutral] Like, what's up, Minami?

 

Minami: This door... it's locked?

 

Okazaki: [Confused] Locked?

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Thinking] Locked?

 

Minami: Yeah... it's -- Monokuma!

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] That's my name! Don't wear it out!

 

Okazaki: [Frowning, arms crossed] Like, shouldn't this door, like, not be locked?

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Correct, it shouldn't be locked. And it isn't!

 

Minami: ...Then why can't I open it?

 

Monokuma: [White side] It's a highly-sophisticated door-type device!

[Bashful] It can only be opened from the inside. You have to go around and through another room...

...to reach the room this door connects to!

[Neutral] Eh... of course, once you're inside said room, you can easily move back out into this hallway.

[Belly laugh] It's like one-way traffic! But with less cars, and less pedestrians to run over!

 

Okazaki: Sophisticated door-type device? Like, really?

 

Monokuma: Yep! Definitely not just locked from one side, and I lost the key!

Well, I'll leave you brats to it! Upupupu!

 

[OST: None]

 

_...I'm locked in a tower, pressured to murder people, and my kidnapper is so incompetent that they lost the key to a room..._

_This is a new low in my short life._

 

[OST: Third Island Theme]

 

**[As the students move towards the end of the Cream Hallway, we can see around the corner into a small lounge. A sturdy metal table, with several mugs sitting on top of it, and stylish black chairs around it, sits near the back wall. The large metal panels, with one situated behind the table, and the other to its left, clearly indicate that sunlight was meant to stream into the lounge, providing a vivid source of illumination. In the back left corner is a small wooden desk with a kettle and coffee pot. Slightly forward from the table, on the right wall, there is a dark-grey door with a small picture of a paintbrush on it, and a sign indicating its use above it. From our viewing position, the room with the picture of the red cross is directly behind us.]**

 

[Examine Door with Red Cross]

 

**[We see a somewhat small room with navy-blue walls and a polished checkered tile floor. Movement in the room is restricted by the two glass cabinets on either wall, forming a sort of corridor. The cabinets are stacked full of medicines of various kinds - from antiseptics, to antibiotics, to antipsychotics. At the rear of the room is a heavy-looking, cast-iron door, with the picture of a snowflake etched into it.]**

 

Okazaki: [Frowning, arms crossed] Hey... isn't this, like, a medical lab? Don't we, like, already have one of those?

 

Minami: This doesn't look like a medical lab to me... more like a Pharmacy.

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] Still, this is, like, totally lazy of that bear... He should, like, add more variety to the rooms!

 

_Well, if the Medical Bay is on the "living" floor, this must be for medical "study"..._

 

[Examine Cabinets]

 

_There must be a million types of medicine in here..._

 

Okazaki: [Neutral] So, like, what should we do with all this stuff?

 

Minami: The Medical Bay doesn't have the best medicine in it at the moment.

It's good to know we can resupply, at least.

 

_Though I would rather we didn't have to..._

 

[Talk to Chiba]

 

Chiba: [Bored] Minami and Okazaki. Good to see you.

 

Okazaki: [Cheerful] Hi!

 

Minami: What are you doing here, Chiba?

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] Same as you, nosing around. I was actually looking for some sort of chemist-type place.

[Smiling half-heartedly] I suppose you could say my proboscis was sniffing out a prognosis.

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] ...I don't get it.

 

Minami: There's not much of a joke to get.

 

Chiba: [Frowning] Ouch... so the reviewers don't like my act...

 

Minami: Chiba... a word alone, please?

 

Chiba: [Shrugging] Sure.

 

Okazaki: [Neutral] Okay! I'll, like, be over here!

 

Minami: You're making jokes again, Chiba.

Does that mean you're feeling a little better?

 

Chiba: [Despondent] ...No. Not at all. In fact, I feel worse than ever before. But...

 ...Matsuoka and Akutagawa wanted us to persevere, right?

[Furrowed brow, eyes shut] So, even if I feel like shooting myself... I'm going to act normal...

Anything to deny Monokuma and that sick freak Enoshima the satisfaction of making me want to die.

 

_That doesn't sound healthy at all...!_

 

Minami: ...I think I know a way to help you.

 

Chiba: [Bored] I'll believe it when I see it...

 

Minami: Hey, Okazaki?

 

Okazaki: [Smiling] Yeah? Like, what's up?

 

Minami: Would you mind looking after Chiba for me?

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] ...What?

 

Minami: Just, you know... keep his spirits up.

 

Okazaki: [Cheerful] Like, sure! No problem, Minami!

 

Chiba: [Wicked smile] Getting a cabaret dancer to keep my "spirits" up? You're worse than I thought, Minami.

[Small smile] ...Thank you.

 

Okazaki: [Beaming] So, you're, like, a clown, right? Let's tell each other, like, the best joke we know!

 

_Well... I hope this helps them both..._

_...Look at me, getting someone else to help Chiba out._

_I'm so lazy I won't even help someone who needs it myself._

_I really am selfish..._

 

[Examine Door with Snowflake]

 

[OST: Re: Despair Syndrome]

 

**[We see a dark, metal, oppressively-cramped room, with only the faintest light coming from the flickering bulb overhead. The walls of the room are frosted over with ice, and the floor looks dangerously slippery. A gurney, covered by a white cloth, sits in the back of the hellish, frozen room.]**

 

_It's freezing in here!_

_There must be one hell of a powerful cooler hooked up to this room..._

_And... what's under that sheet...?_

_What the hell..._

 

[Examine Gurney]

 

_...Nope! No, no, no no no no._

_I have seen enough death and misery already, I am NOT looking under that sheet._

_...God, what is this place..._

 

[Talk to Enoshima]

 

Enoshima: [Enigmatic smile] Ah, dear Minami... Welcome to the Cold Storage room.

 

Minami: ...

 

Enoshima: [Smug smile] What's the matter? Has your tongue frozen to the roof of your mouth?

I expect a cold person like yourself must adore a room such as this.

 

Minami: ...

 

_I can't let him know he's getting to me..._

_Just be quiet... don't say a word..._

 

Enoshima: [Cruel smile] I wonder if this room is as cold as the shoulder you gave to Matsuoka.

He was so close to being back to his old self, too...

 

Minami: Shut. Up.

 

Enoshima: [Chuckling softly] Ah... there's the nerve.

 

Minami: The only nerve I see is yours! Where you say those... horrible things!

 

Enoshima: [Cruel smile] That's right, throw a tantrum like the little girl you are.

You really are... selfish, aren't you?

 

Minami: ...!

 

Enoshima: [Chuckling softly] I believe this is the part where you break down.

[Baring teeth] Maybe even take my life...

[Arms either side, grinning] Go on... you know you want to...

Give in to your despair.

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: ...

...

 

[Auto-move to Pharmacy]

 

Chiba: [Frowning] ...Minami?

 

Minami: ...

 

Okazaki: [Head tilted] Hey, like, Minami, are you okay?

You look sort of, like... pale.

 

_Can't let them know I feel bad. Can't worry them._

_Deep breaths, Minami..._

 

Minami: ...Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go look around a bit more.

 

Chiba: [Smiling half-heartedly] No, please, don't leave me alone with a cabaret dancer. It'll be terrible.

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] Hey! Like, I heard that!

 

[OST: Third Island Theme]

 

[Move to Cream Hallway]

 

[Talk to Muramoto]

 

Muramoto: [Bowing head] Good morn, Miss Minami.

 

Minami: Morning, Muramoto... how's the head?

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed] T'is bruised - but not so much as my own pride.

For all my endeavours to be of stalwart character, I have found myself the subject of injury twice over.

[Eyes averted] No more am I seen by my allies as reliable and powerful. I am... merely a figure of mockery, I presume.

 

Minami: No, that's not true! We don't think less of you for being attacked again!

I mean, you got stabbed in the arm...

...and even having experienced danger like that, you still wanted to help Kenta--

...Matsuoka.

In my book, that makes you brave.

 

Muramoto: [Bowing head] ...I am grateful for your reassurance, Miss Minami.

 

[Examine Table]

 

_There's tea in these mugs..._

_Blech. Ice-cold. That's disappointing._

_Still, someone must have been on this floor before... but how long ago?_

_The whole thing has been blanketed in toxic gas... right?_

 

[Examine Door with Paintbrush]

 

**[We see a large, somewhat eclectically-coloured room with several wooden work benches jutting out from the dirty walls. Each bench is positively blanketed in paint, pencils, wood-shavings, ink, and art supplies of all kinds and colours. Along the rainbow-coloured walls, several framed images hang, ranging from photographs to paintings to woodcuts, and even a gleaming katana. The back of the room is somewhat more open to make room for two marble sculptures, which flank a grey door.]**

 

_It's an art room, that's for sure._

_Wow... some of this stuff is really top-quality..._

 

[Examine Images]

 

_I wonder who set up this little gallery?_

_Hmm... are these anime drawings?_

_Looks like they're of the same character._

_"Official vs Fan: Ryouta Mitarai and Hifumi Yamada"._

_Neat, I guess... but anime isn't really my thing.  
_

 

[Examine Katana]

 

_Ow! This thing is really sharp!_

_Why would they have a weapon like this hanging on the wall?_

_"Decorative Katana: Sonosuke Izayoi"._

_I guess it's artistic... but did it really need to be sharp?_

 

[Talk to Urayama]

 

Urayama: [Contemplative] ...

 

Minami: ...

 

Urayama: It's odd.

[Pointing] This is the same statue we saw on the first day. I remember finding it a masterpiece.

And yet... now that I see it here, it's somehow less impressive... less powerful.

[Running hand through hair] Perhaps it's the presentation.

 

Minami: ...

 

Urayama: [Dry stare] ...Are you going to talk, or glare at me all day?

You talk so much in the trials. Why don't you speak your mind without asking permission, like you always do?

 

Minami: What happened to you, Urayama?

 

Urayama: [Irritated, eyes narrowed] Excuse me?

 

Minami: When we were first getting to know each other, you were so nice.

Maybe a bit distracted... but nice.

Remember when I played the piano for you?

 

Urayama: [Frowning, concerned] ...I do.

 

Minami: Where's that Urayama?

Recently, you insult us, hide things from us...

It's like you're turning into Noguchi or something.

 

Urayama: [Looking down] ...

 

Minami: You admire honesty and the truth. So tell me.

What changed, Urayama?

 

Urayama: [Covering mouth, averting eyes] ...

...No, I... I can't say anything. Not yet.

[Sighing] I'm sorry, Minami, I...

...Goodbye.

 

_..._

_You've alienated yet another person, Minami._

_Add that to your long list of failures._

 

[Examine Blank Door]

 

**[We see a small, cluttered room with deep-red walls. The cupboards and drawers which form a winding passage to the other side of the room are each filled to bursting with art supplies of various kinds. Everything from paint to crayons is stocked in the small room, overflowing onto the solid concrete floor. The grey door which connects back to the Cream Hallway can be seen on the opposite wall, next to a solid block of marble.]**

 

_Huh... so this is where they keep all the art supplies._

_...If the supplies are all in here, why is the Art Room still so cluttered?_

_Maybe you have to be an artist to understand..._

 

[Examine Marble Block]

 

_It's... huge! Are all marble sculptures carved from blocks this big?_

_How did they even get this thing through the door?_

 

[Talk to Takanashi]

 

Takanashi: [Hand covering mouth, surprised] Oh! Minami... I didn't think you would come in here.

 

Minami: Huh? Why?

 

Takanashi: [Smiling awkwardly] ...Because you're not an artist, and all.

[Uncertain] I mean... you might be...

[Biting brush] ...Sorry.

 

Minami: It's fine, really...

 

Takanashi: [Twiddling brush in hand] ...Don't you think this room is such a pigsty...?

It looks like a bomb went off in it...!

[Fixing glasses] My mother always said the best working environment was a clean one.

[Uncertain] ...But, then, maybe this doesn't count as a working environment...

 

Minami: Uh, Takanashi? You're kinda... rambling.

 

Takanashi: [Gasping] Ah! I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ramble...

[Biting brush] Please, ignore me...

 

Minami: Ignore you? I'm not gonna do that!

 

Takanashi: [Grateful] ...Thank you for not ignoring me, then...

 

_Sometimes, I just don't know about this girl..._

 

[Move to Cream Hallway]

 

[OST: None]

 

_Okay... I think I've seen everything that's down here._

_I'm getting kind of tired..._

_Maybe I should head back to my room for a bit._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_Hmm... there's a bit of time left in the day..._

_Maybe I ought to go talk to someone._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Blue Hallway]

 

[Examine Pancakes]

 

_Those pancakes Okazaki left outside Washio's room..._

_They haven't been touched._

_Oh, Washio..._

 

[Move through: Stairwell -> Botanical Garden]

 

[OST: Third Island Theme] 

 

[Move through: Cream Hallway -> Sun Lounge]

 

[Talk to Noguchi]

 

Noguchi: [Arms crossed] I can imagine this being a good place to relax, without the steel plate.

At the very least, there's a pot for coffee.

[Looking away] ...

 

Minami: ...What's up?

 

Noguchi: [Serious] ...Would you care to join me... for some coffee?

 

_...Uh huh._

_Should I spend some time with Noguchi?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

_**Noguchi and I spent some time drinking coffee together in silence.** _

_**He seemed upset that I added sugar to mine...** _

_**...but other than that, he didn't say a word.** _

_**That is, until we had both finished our drinks.** _

**[Fade in to Sun Lounge.]**

 

Noguchi: [Sighing] ...You just did something exceedingly stupid.

 

Minami: ...Sorry?

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Did you ever stop to think that I might have poisoned your drink?

 

Minami: W-what!?

 

Noguchi: [Cruel grin] I could have very easily slipped a toxic white powder into the sugar, and watched you drink it down.

 

Minami: N-Noguchi...!

 

Noguchi: [Tugging glove] I didn't, of course. It would leave too much of an evidence trail, given that I already indicated a propensity for poisons before to the others.

 

Minami: D-don't scare me like that!

 

Noguchi: [Dismissive] That action you took wasn't my fault at all.

You foolishly opened your heart to me. Felt sympathy for me.

And in doing so, I gained a perfect opportunity to cut you down.

[Smirk] This is a competition, after all.

 

Minami: ...You really like that word.

 

Noguchi: [Serious] All life is a competition in one way or another.

 

Minami: Is this about... that girl you liked?

 

[OST: Re: When You Wish For Execution...]

 

Noguchi: [Looking away] ...I spent months training.

She truly loved the idea of falconry, and I was going to achieve my goal no matter what.

So I practiced, over and over, from dawn until dusk.

 

Minami: What about schoolwork?

 

Noguchi: [Dismissive] It didn't matter - I have a natural intelligence, and my family has a high enough status to stop any harm being done to my perfect record.

 

_No ego here..._

 

Noguchi: Finally, the day came where I could impress her. I gave the greatest demonstration I could, with my limited skills.

Do you know what she did?

 

Minami: What?

 

Noguchi: [Scowling] She laughed in my face... and walked off with someone else.

He was a falconer too. Worse than me, of course... but he was there first.

[Regaining composure] ...And that's when it hit me.

[Glare] I lost because I played by the rules. I expected the competition over her to be fair.

But in a competition... you cannot win by being nice.

Keep that in mind the next time you think you can get everyone to play together.

 

_I... didn't realise he had taken that rejection so badly..._

 

[OST: None]

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] I should be going. Enjoy your poisoned coffee.

 

Minami: Jerk...

 

_I feel bad for him, but..._

_...did this one event really start his antisocial behaviour?_

_There has to be something else. Something I'm missing..._

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a peach bellini through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Attention all students! It's 10 o'clock, which means Nighttime has officially started!

All water systems will be turned off, and the cafeteria will be locked.

Good night, sleep tight! Don't let the murderer bite!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see the Sun Lounge.]**

 

_Nighttime already? I barely feel like I did anything...  
_

_..._

_Better head back to the room._

 

**[Fade to black.]  
**

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_...I don't want to go to sleep.  
_

_If I do... I'll end up having nightmares again, won't I?_

_..._

_...Ugh. I don't have a choice. I'm exhausted._

_Please let me have good dreams tonight..._

 

**[Fade to black.]  
**

 

* * *

 

**MONOKUMA THEATRE**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: There's something beary wrong with the current state of literature, don't you think?

It's all "reference to" this and "based on" that!

Literature used to stand for something! It was original!

It wasn't just a derivative knockoff of whatever happened to be popular at the time!

Honestly, some of these "fanfic" things... they're so pointless.

...Hey, why are you all staring at me like that?

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Coming back to these characters has really invigorated me. I feel very enthusiastic to keep pressing ahead! And to keep killing your favourites, of course... upupupu!
> 
> Next chapter will have THREE Free Time Events! Please make use of the comment section to vote for your favourite THREE characters to receive Free Time!
> 
> As always, feel free to comment your thoughts!
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


	28. Ch. 3 - How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bear: Abnormal Days Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I said I would try and take shorter... ^_^;
> 
> I have been super busy with both university work and actual work, and so, I'm sorry this chapter took a while. But! I have been spending as much time as I can refining this chapter to make sure it's as good as can be!
> 
> FTEs for this chapter went to Muramoto, Urayama, and Washio.
> 
> Please enjoy!

* * *

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of brandy through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Good morning, class!

This is your amazing principal Monokuma letting you know it's 7 o'clock! Nighttime's over!

Which means it's time to get out of bed and stop being a lazy bastard!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see Minami's Room.]**

 

_Ugh... that's still the worst alarm in the history of mankind..._

_Maybe it would be better if I could get a decent night's sleep for once._

_Alright... I better get up and about..._

 

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Examine Bathroom Door]

 

Maybe a hot shower can help me relax a bit.

 

**[Fade to black. The sound of running water is heard.]**

 

_Yesterday, Mai said she was going to spend time in the Archives, looking through some of the files._

_I wonder if she's found anything interesting?_

 

**[The sound of running water stops. Fade into Minami's Room.]**

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move to Foyer]

 

_Huh? Muramoto's outside the Cafeteria... and Enoshima, too?_

 

[OST: Re: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Enoshima: [Spiteful glare] You're pushing your luck so very much, Muramoto...

You don't know what I'll do to you if you keep refusing me.

 

Muramoto: [Arms crossed] T'is no matter to discuss with me.

I have instructions, and my duty shall carry them to the letter.

 

Minami: What's going on here...?

 

Muramoto: Miss Minami. A good morrow to you.

[Hand on chin] T'is no matter of concern, in truth. It is simply that this devil is barred from our union.

 

Minami: Barred? By who?

 

Enoshima: [Looking away] The howling bitch with the false gods, of course...

 

Minami: You mean Hagino?

 

Enoshima: Amaterasu? Susano-o? All of them fail to compare to Monokuma and his intoxicating despair...

 

Muramoto: You are one of the last colleagues to arrive, Miss Minami. You may enter, and I shall too.

[Eyes narrowed slightly] He, however, is forbid to intrude. I shall stand watch on the door.

 

Enoshima: [Staring, smiling eerily] And you'll probably be stabbed or smashed up again...

I've done it once. Maybe I'll make that brain damage more... permanent this time.

 

Muramoto: If you are finished charging windmills under the standard of despair, Miss Minami and I must be going.

 

Enoshima: [Grinning, drooling slightly] ...You're always welcome to say hi, Minami.

You... ambrosia, you.

 

_And just like that, I've lost my appetite for the next fifty years._

 

[Auto-move to Cafeteria]

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

Hagino: [Cheerful smile] Ah, Minami. Good morning.

 

Minami: Hey. Sorry I'm late...

 

Tamura: [Flashing a thumbs-up] Nah, don't worry! It balances out from when ya woke up at a normal person's time yesterday, y'know?

 

Noguchi: [Looking away] Now that everyone's here, can we finally start the meeting?

 

_..."Everyone's here". That includes me..._

_I'm part of the group, aren't I?_

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] Forgive me for the intrusion, but we are still absent one person.

 

Noguchi: [In thought] Ah, yes. Washio.

[Pointing] Given her current state, I don't think we should press her too hard.

If she isn't here now, we shouldn't force her.

 

Minami: That's... surprisingly kind of you, Noguchi.

 

Noguchi: [Sincere] It's the least we can do for her.

 

Chiba: [Smiling half-heartedly] Okay, who are you, and what did you do with the real Noguchi?

 

Noguchi: [Eyes narrowed] ...Let's just get this started, shall we?

 

Hagino: [Gentle smile] Of course. Mai, I recall that you had something you wanted to say?

 

Mai: [Hands clasped, beaming] Suuuuuuuure did!

[Pointing] Listen up! We're gonna have a bath today!

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...When you say "we", you mean the girls, right?

 

Okazaki: [Nervous] H-hey, like, you're not gonna, like, perv on us again, are you?

 

Chiba: [Wincing, looking away] ...That was a one-off, I swear...

 

Mai: [Puffed-up cheeks] Sorry, Saba, but you're wrong!

 

Chiba: [Stroking chin] ...Wrong that it was a one-off, or...?

Because, I wouldn't necessarily MIND a second time...

 

Mai: Wrong about it being just the girls!

[Excited] "We" means "we"! All of us!

 

Urayama: [Irritated, eyes narrowed] A-all of us...?

 

Takanashi: [Frowning] But... but why...?

 

Mai: [Mock anger] No questions! Objections overruled! Just be at the bathhouse after lunchtime!

[Cheerful] ...I'm done! That was fun! I never got to do an announcement before!

 

_Mai... knows what she's doing, right?_

 

Hagino: [Confused] Th-thank you, Mai. Even if it wasn't exactly what I anticipated...

 

Urayama: [Running hand through hair] So... this is going to be one of those days, is it...?

 

Hagino: [Neutral] Did anyone else want to contribute?

...Well then, I think we can all relax a bit now. See you all at the bathhouse later.

 

_Hmm..._

_Something tells me that there's more to this bathhouse thing than meets the eye..._

_I wonder what Mai's up to?_

_Anyway... I guess I'll just quietly grab something to eat and leave..._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_There's still a bit of time before Mai wants us all in the bathhouse..._

_Maybe I ought to go talk to someone._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Red Hallway -> Incinerator Room]

 

[Talk to Muramoto]

 

Muramoto: [Bowing head] Good morrow to you, Miss Minami.

 

Minami: Hi, Muramoto... how are you?

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] Solitary. I find that spending one's time as an individual fosters thought.

However, if you desire audience with me, t'would be my honour to provide.

 

_Should I hang out with Muramoto?_

 

 **- > YES**  
**NO**

 

Minami: I'd love to spend some time with you, Muramoto.

 

Muramoto: Very well. Please, let us be seated.

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

_**Muramoto and I talked for a while.** _

_**Not really about anything in particular...** _

_**Sometimes, though, I felt like I needed a translator...** _

_**That dialect of his can be almost impenetrable.** _

**[Fade into Incinerator Room.]**

 

Muramoto: [Arms crossed] Do you ever concern yourself with matters of virtue, Miss Minami?

 

Minami: What do you mean by that?

 

Muramoto: [Hand on chin] For instance, do you hold yourself to a tenet or code of morality?

 

Minami: Well, I sorta think everyone does... but if you mean something specific, then no.

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] I see.

[Bowing head] Myself, I adhere to the eight virtues of Bushido.

 

Minami: Bushido? Seriously?

 

Muramoto: [Glaring] ...Bushido is not to be taken lightly, Miss Minami.

 

_Ouch... I may have touched a nerve._

 

Minami: So, uh... the eight virtues, huh?

 

Muramoto: [Bowing head] Righteousness, Courage, Compassion, Respect, Integrity, Honour, Loyalty, Self-Control.

These form the code by which I have been raised to obey.

 

_Raised to obey? He's saying this stuff like he's in a samurai movie..._

 

Muramoto: [Arms crossed] To follow the bushido code... it is not only an honour, but a privilege.

[Thin smile] To know that my clan desires so ferociously to maintain Japanese tradition is a blessing.

 

Minami: I suppose...

 

Muramoto: [Hand on chin] You regard me with sceptical eyes, Miss Minami.

Do you not think the way of the samurai is the way of honour and prestige?

 

Minami: You're ignoring the samurai who went around killing peasants for fun, though.

Samurai weren't all heroes like in the movies.

 

Muramoto: [Eyes averted] I am... aware of this. But my belief is unwavering.

People may do wrong. Bushido cannot.

 

_That's a pretty extreme worldview..._

_I wonder why his parents brought him up on such a code._

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] Miss Minami, I am afraid t'is the hour for me to absent myself.

I wish you to know that this was enjoyable.

 

Minami: Yeah... I had fun too.

See you around, Muramoto.

 

Muramoto: [Leaving] 'Til our paths once more cross.

 

_He's... weird, but I'm pretty sure he means well._

_That was a longer chat than I thought. I should head back to my room for a bit._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_Ugh... I'm bored again._

_You know, one day, I won't bother coming back to my room. I'll just go talk to someone straight away._

_...Oh, well. Better go find someone to hang out with._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Yellow Hallway -> Laundry Room]

 

[Talk to Urayama]

 

Urayama: [Arms crossed, looking away] There's nothing in the world quite as soul-drainingly tedious as watching your laundry, is there?

I can feel my creative energy draining from my skull...

 

Minami: You... sound like you need someone to talk to.

 

Urayama: [Contemplative] Possibly. They would have to be someone passionate about the artistic ideal, though.

 

_Should I spend time with Urayama?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: Well, uh... I'm here. Is that good enough?

 

Urayama: [Dismissive] ...Not really. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

Pull up a chair.

 

**[Fade to black.]**

_**In spite of that jerky comment, I decided to stay and spend some time with Urayama.** _

_**He seemed a little tense throughout the whole conversation, though...** _

_**Like something was keeping him on edge, and he wasn't sure how to progress.** _

_**Eventually, his eyes settled on watching the washing machine spin around...** _

**[Fade in to Laundry Room.]**

 

[OST: When You Wish For Execution...]

 

Urayama: [Looking down] ...

 

Minami: ...Uh, you feeling alright?

 

Urayama: ...Do you know how hard it is for a sculptor to catch motion, Minami?

 

Minami: Uh... no, not really...

 

Urayama: [Passionately pointing] You have to take into consideration every rippling muscle, every bristled hair...

Your end goal is the perfect imitation of your subject.

 

Minami: I can see how that would be hard.

But, you do abstract things too, right?

 

Urayama: [Dismissive] Of course I do.

Both abstraction and imitation are ways of capturing the true form of something, even if they're entirely different methods.

 

Minami: What is it about truth, Urayama? Why do you always try and attain it?

 

Urayama: [Contemplative] ...You're slightly off-track.

 

Minami: Huh?

 

Urayama: [Serious] As much as I like to espouse truth, deep down...

[Sighing] ...I know my sculptures can't get it perfectly right.

Look at Greek sculptures like the Discobolus of Myron.

 

Minami: The discus-thrower, right?

 

Urayama: Exactly.

[Serious] Myron was an extremely skilled craftsman. He precisely captured every aspect of the discus-thrower in motion.

[Passionately pointing] If you see it in person... the statue almost seems like it could continue its throw, and launch the discus off into the distance.

[Neutral] ...Almost.

 

Minami: So... you're having a kind of crisis of faith in yourself?

 

Urayama: I try so hard to attain perfection, Minami.

[Sighing] But maybe, in this circumstance... the answer isn't doing so through art.

 

Minami: ...Circumstance?

 

[OST: None]

 

**[A dinging noise is heard.]**

 

Urayama: [Neutral] My laundry's done. I should probably get this back to my room.

Be seeing you, Minami.

 

_Talk about being saved by the bell..._

_I wonder what circumstance he's talking about?_

_...I think it's around midday._

_That means Mai'll be doing her thing in the bathhouse soon..._

_I better get down there sooner rather than later._

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

[Move through: Yellow Hallway -> Foyer -> Blue Hallway -> Stairwell -> Entrance Hallway -> Central Lounge -> Left Hallway]

 

_Hmm... everyone seems to be arriving, but not entering... Did something happen?_

 

Chiba: [Bored] Hey. How are you?

 

Minami: Confused. Is there any reason we're not going inside?

 

Okazaki: [Thinking] Like, according to Mai, she wanted to, like, set up some stuff in the bathhouse?

[Hopeful] So, like, we're waiting until she, like, calls us in, you know?

 

Muramoto: [Hand on chin] Surely, she shall not be much longer.

 

Noguchi: [In thought] ...

 

Takanashi: [Head tilted] ...Is something wrong, Noguchi?

 

Noguchi: [Irritated] ...None of your business.

   
[OST: Miss Monomi's Practice Lesson]

 

Mai: [Excited] Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

 

Tamura: [Grimacing] F-fuck's sake, ya can't make us deaf before ya tell us whatcha wanna say...

 

Mai: [Surprised] Oops! Sorry! I'm just super excited, is all!

[Shouting] Who's ready to... TAKE A BATH?

 

Tamura: [Snarling] I just fuckin' said...!

 

Mai: Yep! Let's all... TAKE A BATH now!

 

_**With that, Mai hurried back inside.** _

 

**[Fade to black.]**

_**When we followed her through to the other side, none of us were quite sure what to expect.** _

_**The last thing on our minds, however, was what was there.** _

[OST: Re: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

**[We see Mai holding a manila envelope in her right hand, and grinning toothily. Her right eye is glinting with anticipation.]**

 

Mai: Fooled you! We're not taking a bath at all!

The truth is... we're having a SECRET MEETING!

 

Chiba: H-how secret can it be when you keep shouting at the top of your voice...?

 

**[Back to Bathhouse Interior.]**

 

Noguchi: [Arms crossed] A secret meeting... and I assume you chose the bathhouse, of all places, because...

 

Mai: [Neutral] This is the only room in the whole tower that doesn't have a camera in it.

[Giggling] So, there's no way for the deady-bear to look in on what we're doing!

 

Urayama: [Dry stare] ...Credit where credit is due. That's fairly clever.

 

Mai: [Puffed-up cheeks] Well, duh! I'm not stupid, I'm just super silly!

[Cheerful] Oh! I almost forgot! Hanni, can you go get Washio?

 

Minami: Huh? Why me? Wouldn't Okazaki be better at it? She's closer to Washio.

 

Mai: [Mock sadness] Yeah, but... you're closer to the door. And Kaeki's probably super tired from a big dance number or something.

 

Okazaki: [Head tilted] Uh... like, I haven't done a dance number in, like, forever, though...?

 

Mai: [Crocodile tears] Awwwwww... but Hanniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii--

 

Noguchi: [Disgusted] Be quiet now.

 

Mai: --iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii--

 

Hagino: [Hands clasped together] ...Please spare me from this...

 

Mai: --iiiiiiiiiiii--

 

Minami: Alright, I'll go get Washio! Yeesh!

 

Mai: [Excited] Thaaaaanks, Hanni! Be back quickly!

 

[Auto-move to Bathhouse Exterior]

 

[OST: None]

 

_Well, that... happened... I wonder why Mai was so desperate to get me to get Washio..._

_I suppose she wants everyone except Enoshima there..._

_I'd better get moving._

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move through: Left Hallway -> Central Lounge -> Entrance Hallway -> Stairwell -> Blue Hallway]

 

[Examine Washio's Door]

 

_Okay, here goes nothing..._

 

**[A knocking sound is heard. We see Washio, her eyes still red with tears, peeking out from the slightly ajar door.]**

 

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

Washio: ...

 

Minami: ...Um, hey.

 

Washio: ...

 

Minami: Uh... Mai's organised a get-together, and she really wants you to attend...

 

Washio: ...

 

Minami: ...

 

Washio: ...

 

Minami: ...She's just staring at me...

Maybe if I...

...I'm sorry, Washio.

 

Washio: ...

 

Minami: I'm sorry I... found out Akutagawa.

I didn't have a choice, Washio... and I know that you won't forgive me...

...but I'm still sorry.

 

Washio: ...

...Where, um... where are we, ah... meeting...?

 

Minami: ...! Washio... you're sure you're okay to come with me...?

 

Washio: ...D-Daisuke would want me to... to, um... be strong...

 

Minami: ...He would, wouldn't he?

Come on. I'll lead the way, alright?

 

Washio: ...Okay...

 

**[We hear a door opening and closing. Back to Blue Hallway. Washio has left her room.]**

 

_At least she's recovered enough to leave her room..._

_I hope Mai didn't start without us._

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move through: Stairwell -> Entrance Hallway -> Central Lounge -> Left Hallway -> Bathhouse]

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] It's, um... in here...?

 

Minami: Yeah. Just come through and...

...

 

[OST: Iso no Kaori no Dead End]

 

Tamura: [Offscreen] ...gotta be a trick somehow!

 

_Huh? They're already talking about something..._

 

Chiba: [Offscreen] ...And... that's why you asked Minami to get Washio...?

 

Washio: [Confused] ...Um, Minami...? Are you, um... okay...?

 

Minami: Ssh! Just one second!

 

_**I slowly eased open the door to peek inside.** _

_**As I did, the conversation continued...** _

_**...and it was the worst thing I could have overheard.** _

 

**[We see the students, except for Minami, Enoshima, and Washio, in the Bathhouse proper, through a crack in a door. Mai is holding a small piece of glossy paper, while the others are standing in front of her, all looking deeply troubled.]**

 

Mai: Exactly. As soon as I saw this, I knew that we should be extra super careful when dealing with Hanni.

 

Hagino: I... I still don't believe it... It must be a trick of some sort, planted by Monokuma...

 

Noguchi: Hmph! A likely story. Tell me, how would Monokuma falsify something like this?

 

Muramoto: T'is possible to perform any action with computers in this modern age. Perhaps he simply --

 

Noguchi: Photoshopped it, and then buried it in the Archives, where it was unlikely to be found by anyone? Sorry to say, but that's not Monokuma's 'style'.

 

Tamura: Fuck... I hate ta agree with bird boy, but he's gotta point...

 

Takanashi: Th-then... that means...

 

Mai: Right, Umi. This photo is the real deal.

 

Urayama: A photograph of the 6th Class of New Hope's Peak Academy...

 

**[We cut to the photo of the 6th Class. Fifteen happy faces smile at the camera.]**

 

 

[OST: None]

 

Urayama: ...and Minami's nowhere to be found.

 

[OST: Re: Despair Syndrome]

 

_Wh... what...?_

_A photo of... the 6th Class..._

_...and I'm... I'm not in it...?_

_But I'm..._

_I'm..._

_I'm a student of New Hope's Peak Academy..._

_I'm a student of New Hope's Peak Academy..._

_I'm a student of New Hope's Peak Academy..._

 

**[The screen goes black.]**

 

_...Right?_

_It's all I know for sure..._

_I am a student of New Hope's Peak Academy..._

_But if I'm not in a class photo, then I'm... I'm not..._

_And if even something as simple as that is a lie..._

_..._

_What else is a lie?_

_I..._

_I..._

_I..._

_I..._

 

**[Back to Bathhouse.]**

 

[OST: None]

 

Minami: I...

I...

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] M-Minami...? Y-you're, ah, scaring me...

Are, um... are you okay...?

Are you...

A...e y...

 

_**Everything just faded out.** _

_**I couldn't hear anything except my own thoughts.** _

_**I am a student of New Hope's Peak Academy.** _

_**I am a student of New Hope's Peak Academy.** _

_**It was like a mantra.** _

_**No... more like a failed reassurance.** _

_**I said it over and over, hoping I could believe it if I repeated it enough.** _

_**But I...** _

 

Minami: I...

...

 

**[Flash to Minami clutching the sides of her head and screaming violently. Tears stream from her wild eyes as she desperately tries and fails to make sense of the information she's just overheard.]**

 

Minami: IIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

 

**[Fade to black.]**

_**And, just like that...** _

_**Like a lightbulb burning out...** _

_**Like a glimmer of hope fading...** _

_**I fainted dead away.** _

**[For a while, nothing happens.]**

 

???: ...ami?

Min... ...ke up...

Minami?

 

**[Fade in to Minami's POV. From a lying position, we see Takanashi, hovering overhead, with a deeply concerned look on her face. The roof of the room appears to be the Medical Bay's.]**

 

[OST: Re: Despair Syndrome]

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] Minami? Are you okay?

 

Minami: ...Nngh... Where...?

 

Takanashi: [Frowning] The Medical Bay... As soon as we heard you scream, we ran outside and found you unconscious.

Muramoto said we should bring you up here, so...

 

Minami: Ugh... I need to sit up...

 

**[Cut to the Medical Bay.]**

 

Minami: I feel dizzy...

 

Takanashi: [Smiling awkwardly] Well, you did just faint a little while ago...

[Fixing glasses] Maybe you should rest up a little in here before you go do anything else.

 

Minami: ...Where is everybody?

 

Takanashi: [Nervous] Well, uh... they're still at the Bathhouse...

[Biting brush] After Muramoto carried you up here, he went back, and... and I stayed here, for when you woke up...

After you rest, I can take you back to the Bathhouse if you want.

 

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

Minami: ...Not my place.

 

Takanashi: [Uncertain] ...Minami, we --

 

Minami: "We" what? "We decided you weren't one of us"?

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] We can't talk about it here...

 

Minami: Why the hell not!? Scared of hurting me more than you already have?

 

Takanashi: [Pointing with brush] No! Because of... you know...

 

Minami: ...Oh... I see.

 

_There are cameras here, unlike in the Bathhouse, so Takanashi's right. We really can't talk about it here, or Monokuma will find out._

_...But I need to talk about it! I need to ask questions about it!_

_God... I feel like screaming!_

 

Takanashi: We can't talk about a thing like that right now...

[Biting brush] ...I'm sorry, Minami...

 

Minami: So I'm stuck here, with nothing to talk about, then?

 

Takanashi: [Nervous] Ah... if you're worried about being bored, I can get someone for you to talk to...

[Smiling awkwardly] Just consider this part of your Free Time, I suppose?

 

Minami: ...

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] ...Sorry. Um... who should I get for you?

 

**[Select Tsutsuji Washio]**

 

Takanashi: [Nervous] Ah, you want to speak to Washio? Hold on, I'll send her up.

 

**[Fade to black. When we fade in, Washio is in the Medical Bay instead of Takanashi.]**

 

[OST: Re: When You Wish For Execution...]

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] ...

 

Minami: ...Uh, Washio?

 

Washio: Do, um... do you ever wish you were, uh... someone else...?

 

Minami: Huh? In what way?

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] I mean, um, well...

...Just look at me, and you'll understand why...

 

Minami: ...Washio, if you're worried that you're a little overweight --

 

Washio: [On the verge of tears] A l-little...? I'm a b-big whale...

 

Minami: N-no, Washio! I didn't mean to --

 

Washio: You're, um... just trying to be nice, but... but, uh... I can tell...

[In tears] I'm an ocean liner... I m-make the moon look small...

 

Minami: I-I never said any of those things! You're jumping to conclusions!

 

Washio: ...*sniffle*

 

_Damn it, she's crying again..._

_I have to think of something to try and take her mind off things..._

_What should I talk about?_

 

**A: Music**

**B: Her other hobbies**

**C: Romance**

 

* * *

 

**Answer: B  
**

 

* * *

 

 Minami: Um... aside from your radio show, what are your hobbies?

 

Washio: [Wiping tears] Um... s-sorry...?

 

Minami: You know... what do you do when you aren't working?

 

Washio: [On the verge of tears] Oh... um... nothing interesting, really...

I, ah... sometimes, I, um... I try to do some, um...

[Wringing hands] ...some gardening...

 

Minami: Gardening? Really?

 

Washio: [Wiping tears] You, um... you think it's stupid, don't you...

 

Minami: No, no! I'm just a little surprised that you do it, is all.

 

Washio: ...Oh...

[Eyes averted] It's, um... quiet... and you can do it alone, where nobody can, uh... see you...

 

_...A real social butterfly, she is._

 

Washio: [Looking up reluctantly] To be, um... to be honest... being here is, uh... it's about the longest I've ever, um... ever... spent with people...

 

Minami: That's... um...

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] It's sad... You don't have to, um... sugarcoat it...

 

Minami: ...

 

Washio: [Playing with hair] ...

 

Minami: ...So, gardening, huh?

 

Washio: ...

I'm gonna, um... go now, if that's okay...

 

Minami: ...Yeah, it's fine.

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] ...Okay, um... bye...

 

[OST: None]

 

_...Well, that went badly._

_I mean, I didn't expect her to open up much, but... wow._

_I guess it's just what I deserve, though..._

_After the trial, where I..._

_..._

_I gotta think about something else!_

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of brandy through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Attention all students! It's 10 o'clock, which means Nighttime has officially started!

All water systems will be turned off, and the cafeteria will be locked.

Good night, sleep tight! Don't let the murderer bite!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see the Medical Bay.]**

 

_Nighttime already, huh..._

_I wonder what everyone else is doing right now._

_..._

_Actually? No. I don't. I'm not with them._

_It's like Mai showed everyone. I'm not a student in this class._

_It was all I had..._

_The one thing I absolutely knew for sure was that I was part of this class._

_But... I wasn't in the photo._

_So... I'm a nobody. I'm nothing._

_I might as well get some sleep..._

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Angry, wearing a stethoscope and head mirror] Hey! No sleeping in the operating room!

 

Minami: G-gah! Where the hell did --

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Seriously, you need to get back to your room.

I gave you a pass today for falling asleep, because technically, you fainted.

 

Minami: That's... surprisingly kind, coming from you.

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Kind, schmind! It's just no fun to punish something uncontrollable like that!

It would be like punishing you for breathing.

[Sweating] Ooh! Punishing for breathing... Could that work as our next incentive?

[Sad] Oh, but I already said it wouldn't be fun to punish for breathing... Why must I be such a complex and well-written entity?

 

_I hate every moment of this conversation._

 

Monokuma: [White side] Of course, bears never faint, you know. It's a fact of our biology.

[Paw behind head] So, if you want to look at it from another, more philosophical perspective, your punishment is being an imperfect human being instead of a divine bear like myself.

 

Minami: ...I see.

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] In any case, it's now past 10 o'clock.

A good student would return to their room right now.

[Black side] And you ARE a good student... aren't you, Minami?

 

[OST: None]

 

_He's gone..._

_I'd better do as he says, and get back to my room..._

_...even if I barely see the point._

_I mean... I'm NOT a good student, am I?_

_I'm not a student, full stop..._

 

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Move through: Green Hallway -> Minami's Room]

 

[Examine Bed]

 

_...Another day gone by, and nobody died._

_But... even with nobody dead, everything is different now._

_For the first time, I just... don't know what to do anymore._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

* * *

 

**MONOKUMA THEATRE**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: Time to choose, Carlos.

You are that solitary snail.

The fate of the world rests on your...

Wait a minute. This isn't the script I prepared.

Somehow, someone else's material must have gotten mixed into mine.

Bleh! There's pages and pages of this dreck! I better start from the beginning, and try and improvise something...

Huh? We're out of time already!? But I haven't said anything yet!

All I've done is read some creep's ranting! It wasn't even a little interesting! And I have to finish it up early?

What a zero time dilemma... sometimes, life is simply unfair.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! A bombshell certainly has dropped this chapter! What could this possibly mean going forward?
> 
> ...I'm not gonna tell you! You just have to wait for the next chapter!
> 
> Next chapter, there will be TWO FTEs. So, if you do leave a comment, please list the TWO characters you want to do Free Time.
> 
> I really do hope you enjoyed this one, even if the delay makes George R. R. Martin look like Isaac Asimov. (Writer jokes, yay!) I will try to be more punctual with the next chapter, but, regardless, I will put 100% into it!
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you next time!


	29. Ch. 3 - How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bear: Abnormal Days Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally back from the dead?
> 
> In all seriousness, my classes and exams are all done for the year, so I'm spending my holiday writing up a storm! Sorry for the massive gap in chapters - although I guess you're used to it by now... I genuinely don't intend to have these big breaks, but that's what always ends up happening.
> 
> While I was working on the chapter, V3 came out! I want to state here for the record that I have played it, but nothing in that game will matter in terms of this fic's story. I planned out this fic's plot ages ago - before even DR3, as a matter of fact - and I'm sticking to that plot, regardless of what additions have been made to the overall story for the series. Basically, when you read this story, imagine that V3 (and to a lesser extent DR3) were never made.
> 
> The FTEs for this time around were Takanashi and Mai!
> 
> Here we go!

* * *

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of brandy through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Good morning, class!

This is your amazing principal Monokuma letting you know it's 7 o'clock! Nighttime's over!

Which means it's time to get out of bed and stop being a lazy bastard!

...Ah, and before I forget.

I will be holding a brief conference in the Assembly Hall soon.

Attendance isn't compulsory...

...but if I don't see you there... *sniff*... I might just cry...

I'm getting teary-eyed just thinking about it... *sniff sniff*...

And when I cry, I can't see if I accidentally hit the button that floods the tower with neurotoxin gas.

So, for your own safety... and my feelings... you better attend!

That's all!

...Huh! That's the most I've said in ages! I feel really happy now!

...Ah, the mic's still on. Whoops!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see Minami's Room.]**

 

_Ugh... I'm still so tired..._

_But if Monokuma's holding a meeting, I had better attend..._

_Probably in my best interest to skip my shower, just this once._

_...Please don't let it be another motive..._

 

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Move through: Green Hallway -> Foyer]

 

_Looks like everyone's here already..._

 

Tamura: [Grimacing] Fifty thousand yen says this is gonna really fuckin' suck.

 

Chiba: [Smiling half-heartedly] What do you expect from the bear in the big black house?

 

Okazaki: [Thinking] Is that a joke? Cuz, like, I think it's going, like, over my head...

 

Enoshima: [Cruel smile] Or it's going through it, whore.

 

Hagino: [Stern] If you have to talk, Enoshima, why don't you give us some useful information?

What's this meeting about?

 

Enoshima: [Chuckling softly] The glorious Monokuma doesn't give me details of his plans.

After all, I am merely human, while he is divine...

[Grinning, drooling slightly] Such things are far beyond my comprehension.

 

Urayama: [Dismissive] We need to face the facts that Enoshima is and always will be utterly useless.

For now, let's just wait for Monokuma to open up.

 

Mai: [Excited] Well, even if you said it in a not-so-nice way, Suma, you're totally right!

[Determined] We should wait wait wait for the door to open riiiiiiiiiight up!

 

Takanashi: [Uncertain] ...Are you feeling alright, Minami?

 

Minami: As much as is possible.

 

[OST: None]

 

**[The doors to the Assembly Hall slowly swing open.]**

 

_Guess that's our cue..._

 

[Auto-move to Assembly Hall]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Ah, there you all are! You're late!

 

Urayama: [Dry stare] How can we possibly be late? You only just opened the doors.

 

Monokuma: [Both paws in the air] Several milliseconds ago! Honestly, you lazy kids, never showing up exactly on time...

[Neutral] Ah, anyway, it's time for a special meeting. I think you'll all enjoy it...

 

Noguchi: [Arms crossed] Enough stalling. Just reveal the motive.

 

Monokuma: [Thinking] Motive? I haven't got a motive.

 

Okazaki: [Confused] But, like, you always call us here to reveal a motive.

 

Monokuma: [White side] Not always! This time, I just wanted to have a friendly chat, bear to student body.

[Neutral] It won't even take too long, either. I understand how you young-uns like to rush through everything...

...so I compiled everything I wanted to say into one sentence.

[Paw behind head] Like when an athlete promotes a sports bar made of condensed apples, it maximises the impact of information when you make it into one bite-sized chunk.

 

Enoshima: [Sweating, tugging at collar] Please, Monokuma... tell us... give us that sweet suffering...

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Alright, alright! Keep your bulging underpants on, Emo-shima! Sheesh!

All I wanted to say was...

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Did you really think you would get away with that meeting in the bathhouse?

 

Hagino: [Covering mouth, gasping] W-what...?

 

Tamura: [Surprised] Ya mean... ya knew!?

 

Chiba: [Furrowed brow, eyes shut] There must have been a voice recorder in the room that we missed...

 

Monokuma: [Both paws in the air] WRONG! There's no recording equipment anywhere in the bathhouse.

[Chuckling] I may be holding you here against your will, but I'm no pervert!

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] Th-then, how did you... um... find out...?

 

Monokuma: [Blushing] Why, a little traitorous birdie told me, of course!

 

Tamura: [Enraged] Hang the fuck on! We kept that fucker Enoshima outta the loop the whole time!

There ain't no way in hell he told ya!

 

[OST: None]

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] I never said he told me.

 

_...What...?_

 

Muramoto: [Sweating profusely, teeth gritted] Then... you cannot be insinuating that...

 

Takanashi: [Hand covering mouth, surprised] You mean... someone else is a traitor...?

 

Monokuma: [Bashful] Ah! I already went over my sentence limit. I better keep mum on the rest of the information!

 

Tamura: [Snarling] Waitta minute! Ya can't just --

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] That concludes the meeting! You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here.

[Claw out, eye glinting] So, get outta my hall, you brats!

 

[Auto-move to Foyer]

 

**_We all stood around for some time. None of us knew what to do with the information we had just received._ **

**_So we stood in silence, barely moving, all deep in thought._ **

**_When one of us finally spoke up, it was the last person we expected._ **

 

Enoshima: [Staring, smiling eerily] ...Heh.

[Chuckling softly] Heheheheheh...

 

[OST: Re: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Enoshima: [Cackling] Ahahahahahahahahaha!

 

Noguchi: [Scowling] What's so damn funny!?

 

Enoshima: [Cruel smile] You all tried... SO hard... to keep your little get-together a secret...

[Arms either side, grinning] ...and it was all for nothing! Don't you just love the beautiful, all-encompassing despair you've been filled with?

 

Mai: [Puffed-up cheeks] Hey, creep! At least we didn't get taken apart by our boss!

[Wagging finger] You're supposed to be the big baddie here, and you didn't even find out about our meeting?

You suck at this whole 'traitor' thing, huh?

 

Enoshima: [Enigmatic smile] Oh, I agree. I definitely agree. Which makes it all the more precious.

I couldn't avoid scrutiny. But the second traitor did.

[Grinning, drooling slightly] Which means you'll all feel that overpowering feeling of grief and betrayal again soon...

[Cackling] It's so delectably glorious! Ahahahahaha!

 

[OST: Re: Beautiful Dead]

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] Ugh, I can't bear to be around him anymore. I'm leaving.

 

Okazaki: [Nervous] B-but, like... what do we do about, like, this second traitor?

 

Hagino: [Looking down, melancholy] For now... there's nothing we can do.

Just live out your daily lives normally. If we get suspicious of each other, Monokuma wins.

 

Muramoto: [Arms crossed] I am in accord. We must ensure our own harmony.

 

Enoshima: [Chuckling softly] Harmony... heh heh... how futile...

 

Noguchi: [Eyes narrowed] Can we go yet? If I spend a second more next to this filth, I'll be ill.

 

Hagino: [Sighing] Of course. You may all go your separate ways.

I am sure this will be alright...

 

_Hagino's optimism isn't exactly reassuring..._

_...but I have to admit, I want to believe things will be okay too._

_Key words being "want to"._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_Mmm... I feel like stretching my legs a little._

_Maybe I should go hang out with someone._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Re: Beautiful Dead]

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Blue Hallway -> Stairwell -> Botanical Garden]

 

[OST: Third Island Theme]

 

[Move through: Cream Hallway -> Sun Lounge]

 

[Talk to Takanashi]

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] Oh, uh... hi, Minami...

So, um... uh...

[Smiling shyly] Did you want to hang out with me?

[Frowning] I'm... not doing anything interesting right now, but still...

 

_Do I spend time with Takanashi?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: I don't care what you're doing, I wouldn't mind a chat.

 

Takanashi: [Grateful] Oh, great! So, uh... okay...

 

**[Fade to black.]**

_**Takanashi and I spent a while in the Sun Lounge.** _

_**We weren't talking about anything in particular, just making small talk.** _

_**It was actually kinda relaxing to spend some time chatting about things that weren't serious.** _

_**But, unfortunately, the conversation did end up heading down a darker path...** _

**[Fade in to Sun Lounge.]**

 

Takanashi: [Twiddling brush in hand] So, do you have any pets?

 

Minami: Not at the moment. I had a fish once...

 

Takanashi: [Neutral] What was it called?

 

Minami: Oh, it was so long ago I can barely remember. I think I was six?

I overfed him one night, and we found him belly-up the next morning.

 

Takanashi: [Uncertain] ...Oh...

 

Minami: Something on your mind?

 

Takanashi: [Frowning] ...I had a fish once, too...

Her name was Kopokopo. She was a neon tetra.

 

_...I have no idea what a neon tetra is._

 

Takanashi: [Smiling awkwardly] I gave her the right amount of food every day...

Always kept her filter running...

I even filled her aquarium with little things for her to play with.

 

Minami: Sounds like you really loved this fish.

 

Takanashi: [Smiling shyly] ...I did.

[Frowning] But... my mum didn't.

 

Minami: ...Oh?

 

Takanashi: [Fixing glasses] She thought that Kopokopo was a distraction.

 

Minami: From what?

 

Takanashi: My schoolwork... but mostly my calligraphy practice.

 

Minami: Ah, kind of a taskmaster, huh?

 

Takanashi: [Eyes shut in horror] ...One day, I came home to find Kopokopo pinned to the wall with a nail.

 

Minami: W-what!?

 

Takanashi: My mother had killed her as a reminder.

[Eyes shut, gripping brush tight] "You can't let yourself get distracted! Practice your calligraphy at the cost of everything!"

 

Minami: She sounds like she has a few screws loose...

O-oh, I'm sorry!

 

Takanashi: [Frowning] ...Don't be. That's a pretty accurate assessment...

 

Minami: But... why did she care so much?

 

Takanashi: [Twiddling brush in hand] ...Well, you can't tell anyone this, but...

[Biting brush] ...she actually got rejected from Hope's Peak Academy. The first one.

 

Minami: Really...?

 

Takanashi: [Frowning] Yeah... since she failed to get in, she wanted me to enter the new one.

And... it all went downhill from there...

 

_J-jeez... I can't imagine dealing with a mother like that..._

 

Takanashi: [Smiling awkwardly] ...Um, I'm kind of tired... I hope you don't mind if I go now...

 

Minami: Go ahead.

I'd like to talk again, if you don't mind.

 

Takanashi: [Looking in admiration] ...I don't... at all...

...

[Uncertain] ...*ahem*

[Smiling shyly] So, um... bye for now...

 

_That poor girl..._

_What else did her mum do to get her to practice for a Hope's Peak application...?_

_In any case, I should probably go back to my room as well..._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_Hmm... I'm feeling a bit lonely._

_I guess I'll go pester someone..._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: None]

 

_Huh? What's this?_

_Someone left a note outside my room..._

_"Minami. Meet me in the Cold Storage Room in 5 minutes. I have information for you."_

_There's no name... this looks incredibly suspicious._

_But, on the other hand... it's exactly the sort of thing I want to check out._

_Hmm... I got it!_

_I just need to take some precautions._

_And I know just who can help me..._

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Blue Hallway]

 

[Talk to Muramoto]

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] Miss Minami. Salutations.

 

Minami: Muramoto... can I bother you a little?

 

Muramoto: [Bowing head] But of course. Please, offer your concern.

 

Minami: Someone left me a note to go to the Cold Storage room in fifteen minutes.

It's something I wanna do, but at the same time, it's the most suspicious thing that has ever happened here.

 

Muramoto: [Hand on chin]You wish for me to accompany you?

 

Minami: No, no! Then, whoever sent the note might try and avoid the meeting.

Just... if I'm not back in an hour or so, come down and check on me, okay?

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed] You comprehend the risk you are taking, I presume.

 

Minami: ...Basically.

But I've got to do this.

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] ...Very well. I shall be there in an hour.

 

Minami: ...Thanks. I know it's kinda selfish of me to ask, but...

 

Muramoto: Think naught of it. I shall meet you later.

 

_Alright... got some insurance set up._

_I guess there's nothing left for me to do but head on down..._

_Please let this go well..._

_...and not end in me dying._

 

[Move through: Stairwell -> Botanical Garden]

 

[OST: Third Island Theme]

 

[Move through: Cream Hallway -> Pharmacy]

 

_Whoever summoned me is right on the other side of this door._

_...Well, here goes nothing..._

 

[Auto-move to Cold Storage]

 

[OST: Re: Despair Syndrome]

 

Minami: Oh... it's you, Hagino.

 

Hagino: [Confused] Minami? What are you doing here?

 

Minami: I got your note, so I'm here to see you. I wouldn't come here for any other reason, honestly.

 

Hagino: [Concerned] ...I came here because I received a note, as well...

 

Minami: ...What?

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

**[We see the door suddenly slamming shut. Minami and Hagino are gasping in surprise and fear.]**

 

Hagino: The door!

 

Minami: What's going on!?

 

**[The sound of clattering wood and shattered glass emanates from behind the door.]**

 

Hagino: What was that!?

 

Minami: Argh...! The door's stuck! I can't open it!

Hagino! Give me a hand!

 

**[We see Hagino and Minami struggling to open the door in vain.]**

 

Hagino: Hnnnnnnnnnng...! I can't... move it...!

 

Minami: It's no good! Something must be blocking the door...!

 

**[Back to Cold Storage.]**

 

Hagino: [Covering mouth, gasping] Heavens above... wh-what do we do...?

 

Minami: Don't panic... I asked Muramoto to check on me in an hour...

 

Hagino: [Clutching prayer beads, sweating profusely] A-an hour!? No! I can't take an hour! Get me out of here!

[Shouting angrily] Help! Whoever's out there, heeeeeelp!

 

Minami: Get a grip, damn it!

Whoever shut that door obviously isn't going to let us out... You just need to calm down!

 

Hagino: [Teary-eyed] N-no... no! I can't do this! Open the door, goddamn it! OPEN THE DOOR!

 

???: [Off-screen] Well, now, isn't this interesting?

 

Minami: Who's there!?

 

???: Tell me, false priest... how do you feel right now?

Scared, I'm guessing. Or maybe... despairing?

 

Minami: Damn it, show yourself!

 

???: Can't. I'm on the other side of the door.

So sorry, of course...

Honestly, though, I'm surprised at you, Minami.

I'd have thought an ambrosia like you would work it out sooner...

 

Hagino: [Clutching prayer beads, sweating profusely] Wh-what do they mean by "ambrosia"...?

 

Minami: ...It's Enoshima... damn it...

 

Enoshima: [Off-screen] You see, after that meeting with Master Monokuma, I had the most wonderful thought.

I'm forbidden to kill anyone. That's an official rule.

But if I lock you two in here, and you happen to freeze to death, well...

Technically, I'm not the one killing you, am I?

 

Minami: Let us out, you son of a bitch!

 

Enoshima: Temper, temper.

Incidentally, Minami, are you begging me to let you free because you're trying to save Hagino, or save your own skin?

 

Minami: I...

 

Enoshima: Ah, but I had best be going.

My small piece of advice... huddle together for warmth.

And know, as the light inside you fades...

...that despair always triumphs.

 

Minami: Enoshima! ENOSHIMA!

 

[OST: Re: Despair Syndrome]

 

Hagino: [Teary-eyed] H-he's gone, Minami...

I... I'm scared...

 

Minami: One hour until Muramoto shows up, Hagino... we'll be fine...

 

Hagino: [Shouting angrily] That's easy for you to say!

How can you be so calm?

I... I don't do enclosed spaces!

I'm not okay right now!

[Teary-eyed] I'm... not okay...

 

_Damn it... I'm such a bitch..._

 

**[We see Minami hugging a sobbing Hagino.]**

 

Minami: I'm sorry, okay? It's going to be okay...

 

Hagino: I-it's so cold in here...

 

Minami: It'll be okay, I promise...

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

_**We spent a long time just keeping each other warm.** _

_**Eventually, Hagino calmed down enough that we could stand apart.** _

_**It was a while before she spoke up again...** _

_**...and by that point, we were both shivering.** _

**[Fade in to Cold Storage.]**

 

Hagino: [Shivering] ...W-who do you think it is...?

 

Minami: H-huh?

 

Hagino: [Looking down, melancholy] I-I mean... under the c-cover...

Do you think it's anyone we kn-know...?

 

Minami: ...M-maybe we should check...

 

**_Slowly, I approached the gurney._ **

**_I tried to comfort myself with the knowledge that I'd seen dead bodies before..._ **

**_...but that just made me feel worse._ **

**_I reached to pull back the cover, but..._ **

**_...I just couldn't do it._ **

 

Minami: ...Sorry... I-I really d-don't want to...

 

[OST: None]

 

Hagino: [Queasy] I... I under... sta...

 

Minami: H-huh? What's wrong...?

 

Hagino: I don't... f-feel so...

 

**[A loud thump is heard.]**

 

Minami: H-Hagino!? Hagino!

 

_She fainted!_

_Oh, God, oh, God..._

_What do I do...?_

 

Minami: Hang on, H-Hagino...!

 

_I just have to..._

 

**[Pounding noises are heard.]**

 

_N-no! I still can't open it...!_

_I-I'm not strong enough..._

_I..._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

_**At that point, I finally gave in.** _

_**I couldn't get through the door.** _

_**Hagino and I were going to freeze to death.** _

_**Nothing could stop that...** _

_**...so I gave up, and fell to the floor.** _

**[There is silence for a while. Then, thumping noises are heard, getting louder before there is a loud crash.]**

 

???: Fuck, there they are! Move 'em!

 

???: I hear your command!

 

???: Please be okay...!

 

**[There is more silence for a while. Finally, we fade in to Minami's POV, staring up at a ceiling. Takanashi is looking over her with a concerned frown on her face.]**

 

Minami: W-where...?

Takanashi...?

 

Takanashi: Oh, thank heaven, you're awake.

 

**[Fade in to a bedroom, similar, but slightly different to, Minami's.]**

 

[OST: Re: When You Wish For Execution]

 

Minami: Ugh... my head...

 

Takanashi: [Nervous] Oh, um... can I get you a pillow...?

 

Minami: ...This is the second time in two days I've woken up with you hovering over me...

It's embarrassing...

 

Takanashi: [Frowning] Needing help isn't embarrassing... especially after what you went through today...

 

Minami: Where am I?

 

Takanashi: [Smiling awkwardly] Um... well... my room.

[Frowning] Hagino needed medical help more than you, so...

 

Minami: Oh, God! Hagino! Is she okay?

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] She has a nasty cold, but they think she'll be okay...

 

Minami: Phew... I was worried...

...How did you find us, anyway?

 

Takanashi: [Twiddling brush in hand] Muramoto led us down there, and we found the cabinet pushed in front of the door.

It took him, Tamura, and me all lifting together to move it, but we got it in the end...

 

Minami: Nng...

 

Takanashi: [Gasping] Where are you going? You need rest!

 

Minami: I want to see Hagino.

 

Takanashi: [Uncertain] ...I can't stop you, can I...?

 

Minami: ...

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] ...Okay... just be careful...

 

[Auto-move to Red Hallway]

 

_Alright... Takanashi said Hagino needed medical attention, so..._

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Green Hallway -> Medical Bay]

 

**[We see Muramoto and Noguchi standing watch against the back wall while Hagino lies in the bed, a blanket over her, and mucous dripping from her nose.]**

 

_...Ew..._

 

Hagino: Oh... hi, Binabi...

I'b nod feelig so good...

 

**[Back to Medical Bay.]**

 

Hagino: [Nose running, puffy eyes] Sorry I'b nod standig up to greed you...

Bud I'b jusd nod up to id righd n-ah...

Ah... aaaah...

[Sneezing] ACHOO!

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] Miss Hagino, please refrain from talking too much. The chill of the air will only make your humours drain with more celerity.

 

Noguchi: [Dismissive] That isn't how colds work, and you know it, you anachronism.

 

Minami: Ah... Muramoto I understand, but...

Noguchi, what are you doing here?

 

Noguchi: [Sincere] Would you believe me if I said I was looking for cold medicine?

I've found five bottles of formaldehyde, but that's it so far.

 

Hagino: [Nose running, puffy eyes] D-don'd worry... I'b gonna be alrighd...

 

Minami: Since when did you care about helping people?

 

Noguchi: Since someone attempted to kill you two.

[Glare] On that note, who was it? Tell me.

 

Minami: As if you need to guess.

 

Muramoto: [Eyes averted] T'was Enoshima, the devil, was it not?

 

Minami: Got it in one.

 

Muramoto: [Arms crossed] Miss Tamura and Mr. Urayama are hunting the fiend as we speak, but naught has been spied of him.

 

Noguchi: [Disgusted] He's going to pay for what he's done. That, I can assure you.

 

Minami: ...Don't do anything drastic.

 

Noguchi: [Scowling] You are in no position to lecture me on what is smart.

I assumed you were intelligent up until the point you wandered into the most obvious trap in the history of mankind.

 

Minami: Go to hell.

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Already there.

 

Hagino: C-could you two please be a bid more quied? You're givig be a headache...

 

Noguchi: [Dismissive] Of course. The one of us who is non-essential to your wellbeing shall leave.

[Glare] Minami. Get out.

 

Minami: ...You're such a tool, Noguchi...

 

[Auto-move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: None]

 

_...He might be a tool, but he's right..._

_By walking into that trap, I could have gotten myself, and Hagino, killed._

_God, I'm such an idiot... All I do is make things worse..._

_...Maybe if I go talk to someone, I can make myself feel better..._

 

[OST: Re: Beautiful Morning]

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Blue Hallway -> Stairwell -> Entrance Hallway -> Central Lounge -> Stage]

 

[Talk to Mai]

 

Mai: [Excited] Hiiiiii, Hanni! Hey, listen to my voice echo in here!

[Shouting] Echo! ...cho!... ho!...

[Cheerful] Wanna try? It's super fun!

 

_Do I... spend time shouting at nothing with Mai?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: Sure, why not? *ahem*

Echo! ...cho!... ho!...

 

Mai: [Giggling] Okay! It's Mai turn! Get it?

 

_This is going to be a long game, isn't it?_

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

_**I spent a lot of time playing with Mai.** _

_**As usual, she was full of boundless energy.** _

_**Was she just on a sugar high or something? Like, every day?** _

_**It was some time before she had spent enough energy that she was willing to talk like a normal person.** _

**[Fade in to Stage.]**

 

Mai: [Hands clasped, beaming] Hey, Hanni! Can I let you in on a super duper tippy-top secret?

 

Minami: Only if you promise never to call it a "super duper tippy-top secret" again.

 

Mai: [Mock sadness] Aww, you're no fun...

...

[Cheerful] Okay! I promise never to call it a super duper tippy-top secret!

So! Wanna hear it? Huh? Huh? Huh?

 

Minami: For God's sake, just say it already...

 

Mai: [Dramatic pose] Here goes...

...

[Surprised] Wait! I can't say it yet!

 

Minami: Why not?

 

Mai: [Excited] Because first you gotta guess it!

 

Minami: What? What sense does that make?

How am I supposed to guess a secret I know nothing about?

 

Mai: [Thinking] ...Uh, well, um... Okay, I got it!

[Neutral] It's a secret about me!

 

Minami: That doesn't narrow it down in the slightest!

 

Mai: [Surprised] ...Oh, right.

[Cheerful] Weeeeeeell... it's a secret about my birth!

 

Minami: Your... birth?

 

Mai: [Neutral] Yep! Something special about it!

[Excited] Can you guess it, Hanni? Can you can you can you?

 

_She's getting impatient... I better take a stab at it..._

_Something special about Mai's birth... Could it be...?_

 

**A: She wasn't born in a hospital**

**B: She wasn't born in Japan**

**C: She wasn't born at all!**

 

* * *

 

**Answer: B**

 

* * *

 

Minami: Uh, maybe you weren't... born in Japan...?

 

Mai: [Hands clasped, beaming] Dingdingding! You got it in one!

 

Minami: Wait... seriously? I was just taking a wild guess...

 

Mai: [Cheerful] And you got it! Yippee!

In fact, I'm only half-Japanese!

[Bashful] Or, well, three-quarters Japanese. It's a little complicated.

 

Minami: Then, uh... where were you born?

 

Mai: [Neutral] Beirut!

 

Minami: Beirut, Beirut... that's in Lebanon, right?

 

Mai: Yep! My mum was Lebanese-Japanese!

She met dad on a trip to visit her family in Shikoku, and he went back to Beirut with her.

[Hands clasped, beaming] And the result of their steamy love was the little bundle of joy you see before you!

 

Minami: I... really didn't need to hear that.

 

Mai: [Neutral] Anyway, that's why I always write my first name different to how it's usually written!

[Wagging finger] See, my name isn't actually the Japanese name, "Mai" - it's the Arabic name, "Mai"!

They sound exactly the same, but the Arabic one's what's on my birth certificate!

 

Minami: ...Huh.

 

_I always thought she just figured the kanji wasn't cute..._

 

Minami: So you were born in Beirut. Neat.

But then I have to ask - why did your family move back to Japan? Did something happen?

 

Mai: [Forcing a smile] ...Oh, uh, my family didn't move. Just me!

...

 

Minami: ...Mai?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] This was fun, Hanni! Let's talk later, 'kay?

 

[OST: None]

 

_And she's gone... That was kind of an abrupt end..._

_I wonder why she decided to cut it off so quickly._

_Did I say something to offend her?_

_...Probably. Wouldn't be my first ever mistake..._

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a brandy through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Attention all students! It's 10 o'clock, which means Nighttime has officially started!

All water systems will be turned off, and the cafeteria will be locked.

Oh, and although I can't imagine anybody MISSING the twerp...

If you're wondering where our dear friend Junpei is, he's a little tied up at the moment.

But don't worry... I guarantee you'll see him tomorrow... Upupupu...

Good night, sleep tight! Don't let the murderer bite!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see the Stage.]**

 

_...Jeez, that was ominous..._

_What does he mean by, "you'll see him tomorrow"?_

_I mean... I'd honestly rather NOT see him tomorrow, but..._

_Monokuma... what are you up to this time?_

_Anyway... I had probably ought to go to bed..._

 

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Move through: Central Lounge -> Stairwell -> Blue Hallway -> Foyer -> Green Hallway -> Minami's Room]

 

[Examine Bed]

 

_Today hasn't been a very fun day, has it?_

_I'm just... exhausted..._

_Everything I do seems to go wrong..._

_...and I got someone hurt today because of it..._

_I... just want to sleep..._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

* * *

 

**MONOKUMA THEATRE**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: Ah, I love when the weather begins to grow cold, don't you?

The thought of all the leaves drifting down from the trees...

The light being mottled through their orange and red splendour...

The way that it all crumples ever-so-subtly underfoot to make that beautiful crunching noise...

It reminds me of a man I knew once.

He used to be young and strong, until his hair started to fall out.

And his skin got those liver spots.

And his bones started to crack and creak with arthritis.

Ah, yes... I love it when things start to die.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as is expected by now, the next chapter is... the murder! But it's going to be slightly different. Usually, I have a moratorium on FTEs in the chapter of the murder. But the next chapter is kinda covering two days of in-game time, as opposed to the one. It's... complicated. Basically, there will be ONE FTE slot for the next chapter, AND the murder will happen. So, get your FTE votes and death predictions in ASAP!
> 
> You're probably sick of me saying I missed writing, but... yeah, I missed writing. I wish I had the time to do it more. Every time I have a long dry spell like I am wont to do, I feel like I'm letting you readers down, and I apologise for that. I am sure, however, that the next chapter won't take nearly as long, now that I'm on break!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you next time!


	30. Ch. 3 - How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bear: Abnormal Days Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm alive after all!
> 
> At this point, I'm fully aware everyone is sick of the massive delays between chapters. I'd like to explain quickly that the past few months have been... very difficult for me. At the start of the new year, I ended up getting diagnosed with an eating disorder, unfortunately, so a lot of my energy was focused on trying to deal with that. Besides that, a close family friend was beaten up on the street, I had to replace my computer, and I got turned down from several job applications... but that all kind of falls to the background behind the first problem I mentioned.
> 
> As you can tell, life has been repeatedly kicking me for a fair bit. I genuinely tried to release this chapter sooner, but I just couldn't find any time between everything I mentioned above going on. I'm deeply sorry to all my readers for the delay, but, well... you're probably used to it by now.
> 
> Sorry for depressing you all. Let's do something fun - murder! I wonder who's biting the dust?
> 
> This chapter's last FTE goes to Okazaki.

* * *

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of brandy through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Good morning, class!

This is your amazing principal Monokuma letting you know it's 7 o'clock! Nighttime's over!

Which means it's time to get out of bed and stop being a lazy bastard!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see Minami's Room.]**

 

_...Was that seriously a full night's sleep?_

_I feel like I only just got to sleep before the alarm went off._

_Damn nightmares..._

_...Oh, hell! I'm soaking wet!_

_I've been sweating all night!_

 

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy] 

 

[Examine Bathroom Door]

 

_I should probably have a shower before I meet up with everyone._

_Don't want to smell like a gym..._

 

**[Fade to black. We hear the sound of running water.]**

 

_...A lot happened yesterday..._

_Trapped in cold storage, Enoshima went missing..._

_No wonder my nightmares were worse last night than before..._

 

**[The water stops. Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Re: Beautiful Morning]

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Cafeteria]

 

Minami: Morning, everyo--

 

_...Oh. There's barely anyone here._

 

Tamura: [Arms crossed] Hey, good ta see ya. Feelin' okay after all that shit yesterday?

 

Minami: Yeah... Where is everyone?

 

Chiba: [Stroking chin] I'll field that question. 

Hagino's in the medical bay's bed. Noguchi's looking after her.

Okazaki and Mai are trying to find Enoshima. You know, checking all the rooms.

[Shrugging] Urayama's... somewhere. I haven't actually seen him this morning, but Muramoto said he bumped into him in the foyer.

 

Muramoto: [Arms crossed] Indeed. He appeared to have some level of distraction clouding his visage. I cannot say what he was thinking.

 

Minami: That still leaves Takanashi, right?

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] I, um... I spoke to her...

She, uh... she was going to the bathhouse...

 

Minami: Alone?

 

Washio: [Playing with hair] Maybe she, ah... just prefers private baths...?

 

Chiba: [Neutral] Anyway... that leaves the five of us.

 

Tamura: [Scratching back of neck] Yeah. Before ya came in, we were talkin' aboutcha, ta be honest.

 

Minami: About... me?

 

Chiba: [Stroking chin] Well... lately, you've been acting pretty depressed.

 

Muramoto: [Bowing head] We believe t'was the meeting we held in the bathhouse that caused you such woe, Miss Minami.

 

Minami: ...

 

Chiba: [Smiling half-heartedly] So... we were going to ask if you wanted to come to the archives with us.

 

Minami: Huh?

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] Maybe, ah... maybe Mai missed something... is what we were thinking...

 

Tamura: [Toothy grin, excited] So we were gonna sweep the whole fuckin' place ta make sure ya weren't cryin' over nothin'!

 

Chiba: [Wincing, looking away] I mean... can't undo how you felt when you overheard us, but we thought we might at least try and... you know...

...make you feel better.

[Smiling sympathetically] You promised me you'd help me out when I felt down, Minami, so... this is me repaying the favour.

 

Minami: ...Y-you guys...

 

Tamura: [Flashing a thumbs-up] Aw, wipe that tear off your face, got it? This is a cryin'-free zone!

 

Minami: R-right! Sorry!

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] There is naught impeding our progress now. Mr. Chiba. Shall we begin our voyage?

 

Chiba: [Bored] If you mean, "can we go now," then yes.

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Blue Hallway -> Stairwell -> Botanical Garden]

 

[OST: Third Island Theme]

 

[Move to Cream Hallway]

 

[Examine Library Door]

 

Chiba: [Gesturing] Right through here, isn't it?

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] I... I, uh, think so...

 

Minami: I mean, it has a book on the door. That's a pretty big tipoff.

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed] Let us enter, then.

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: None]

 

_**For a moment there, walking down to the Library, I was feeling... okay.** _

_**Maybe not perfect, but at least okay.** _

_**I felt like people actually gave a damn about me for once.** _

_**What we saw in the Library, though...** _

_**...That killed that feeling pretty quickly.** _

**[Illuminated by a spotlight from above, we see a beaten and bloodied Enoshima, chained to a chair, sitting in the centre of the Library. His head is hanging low, his clothes are stained with grime and blood, and his once-swollen left eye appears to have been torn out.]**

 

Washio: A-ah... ah...

 

[OST: Re: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Washio: AAAAAAAAAAGH!

 

Tamura: What the flyin' fuckin' shit is this!?

 

**[Back to Library.]**

 

Muramoto: [Sweating profusely, teeth gritted] H-heavens preserve us...

 

Chiba: [Turning away in fear, clammy] Is he... dead...?

 

Minami: ...I don't really want to get close enough to find out...

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed, sweating] No... Consider this.

We have not been regaled with the typical broadcast.

 

Chiba: [Stroking chin] ...You're right.

 

Tamura: [Grimacing] Whaddaya mean?

 

Minami: Think about the murders we've had so far. There's always an announcement that a body has been found, right?

 

Washio: [Nervous] That's, um... that's right...

Then... then if there's, uh... no announcement, then he can't, ah... can't be dead...

 

[OST: Re: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Grr! You overly observant brats ruin all my fun!

I was planning to string you along for a few minutes, get you all terrified for a class trial, but noooooooo!

[Angry] You all had to be slightly intelligent!

[Paw behind head] ...Which is more than I can say for most of the groups I've dealt with in the past.

 

Muramoto: [Eyes narrowed slightly] You ursine fiend... what does your arrow strike for?

 

Monokuma: [Sweating] Well, any bear with child-bearing hips will do the trick, but --

[Bashful] OH! You mean what am I trying to do here?

[Neutral] Tell you what. I'll be back in a minute, and then I'll reveal all!

 

[OST: None]

 

_...He's gone again..._

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] What, ah... what do we do...?

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of brandy through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Hey, you shiftless brats! Time to get your booties into gear!

Come down to the Library as soon as possible. There's a special surprise waiting for you!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see the Library.]**

 

Tamura: [Surprised] Well, that answers that...

[Dejected] Guess we just gotta wait around here till all the others show up, huh?

 

Chiba: [Bored] ...Guess so.

 

Minami: ...Is he awake?

 

Muramoto: [Eyes averted] No. The devil slumbers, stirring not.

T'is curious. Who inflicted such savage wounds on him?

 

Tamura: [Snarling] Who'dya think, genius? The fuckin' bear!

 

Muramoto: [Hand on chin] Such a small creature with such merciless power... Truly, he is far more than he appears...

 

Okazaki: [Head tilted] Uh, hello? Anyone, like, here? I heard, like, the announcement, but I don't get why --

[Freaking out] EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

_**Everyone arrived, one by one, in the same fashion.** _

_**Some were stunned by the savagery of Enoshima's wounds...** _

_**...but a little more distressing were the ones who didn't seem to be shocked at all.** _

_**After all, once you've seen a few murders...** _

**[Fade in to Library.]**

 

[OST: Re: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Chuckling] Ah, good! You all came! That's so wonderful!

 

Noguchi: [Glare] Get to the point, bear. What's Enoshima doing here?

 

Hagino: [Nose running, puffy eyes] P-please be quick... I'b feelig faint...

 

Monokuma: [Black side] Yeesh, you already squandered my good will! I was just about to let you all go, but after that impatience...

 

Tamura: [Cracking knuckles] Shut the fuck up an' start talkin'!

 

Monokuma: [Neutral] Very well! *ahem*

[Thinking] I've been wondering for some time now why you kiddies are so slow to kill.

I mean, every few days? That's just disappointing! I want nonstop action!

[Fist in the air] But then it hit me! It's just so hard!

Planning the murder weapon, picking the victim, hiding evidence...

[Sweating] There are a lot of factors involved, aren't there?

[White side] So, I've taken the liberty to remove one for you!

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] Y-you mean...?

 

Monokuma: Yep!

Enoshima, or whatever his name is...

 

[OST: Re: Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [Both paws in the air] ...is a free victim!

[Chuckling] He'll be restrained here indefinitely! Or until someone axes him off, upupupu...

[Black side] And if he happens to die without any one person being directly responsible...

...for instance, if he starves to death, or dies of thirst...

[Belly laugh] ...then I'll hold ALL of you accountable! A mass execution!

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] You're kidding me...!

 

Monokuma: [Hand behind head] Oh, ye of little faith. When do I ever lie?

[Neutral] So... is that enough of an incentive for you all?

[Chuckling] ...I'll take your silence as a yes! See you all later!

Ah, and before I go...

...I do have one more surprise for you all!

 

Minami: Surprise...?

 

Monokuma: [Annoyed] Yes, that's what I just said!

[Chuckling] All will become clear shortly! Trust me on that!

[Belly laugh] Upupupu... GYAHAHAHAHAHA!

 

[OST: None]

 

_..._

 

[OST: Re: DISTRUST]

 

**[We see everyone standing in a semicircle around Enoshima, a look of uncertainty lingering on their face.]**

_**There was a palpable sense of tension in the air.** _

_**Nobody really wanted to be the first to say anything.** _

_**It wasn't as though people didn't want to talk...** _

_**...more that nobody wanted to disturb the others from their thoughts.** _

_**Everyone just wanted a chance for what we'd heard to sink in...** _

_**...but as it turned out, we would be denied that.** _

 

**[We see Enoshima from the front, staring directly into the 'camera'. His face is bruised and bloody, but a cruel grin lingers on it.]  
**

 

Enoshima: Heh... heh heh...

Hehehaughaghagh...

How... about... that...

 

Tamura: Th-the fuck's so funny, huh!?

 

Enoshima: You... have to... keep me alive...

Or... one of you... has to kill me...

Either... you endure me... or... more death...

What... haughaghagh... what do they call it...?

Morton's... Fork...?

Either way... you... lose...

Heh.. heheh!

Hahahahahaaaaaughaghaghagh!

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

_**Enoshima didn't stop laughing.** _

_**That cruel cackle followed us all as we stepped out of the Library together.** _

_**None of us decided to... we all just came to the decision to get the hell out.** _

**[Fade in to Cream Hallway.]**

 

[OST: Re: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Okazaki: [Nervous] ...So, like... what do we do with him...?

 

Chiba: [Stroking chin] Keep him alive, I suppose...

 

Urayama: [Looking down] We don't really have a choice in the matter.

We need to come up with a way to keep him fed and healthy - that is, physically.

[Irritated, eyes narrowed] Pretty sure he's mentally completely gone.

 

Mai: [Cheerful] You guys all say stuff like this, and it's great! I love you all being super optimistic, but...

[Wagging finger] ...how long do you guys expect to keep him alive for?

How do you plan to feed him? How do you make sure the second traitor doesn't slip poison into the food?

 

Hagino: [Nose running, puffy eyes] I'b fairly certain thad the secod traidor wouldb'd be as thoughdless a sabodeur, Bai...

 

Mai: [Puffed-up cheeks] I'm sure you think so.

 

Okazaki: [Shocked] Like, whoa, guys! Let's not, like, go for the throats here, okay?

 

Muramoto: [Bowing head] Regardless, Miss Hanabayashi has a valid opinion.

We shall require a roster system - my humble recommendation is to alternate between positions.

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] Um... what positions would you, uh... would you mean...?

 

Muramoto: [Arms crossed] There would need to be a chef, for one. To prepare the meals which the devil consumes.

Furthermore, I would recommend an inspector of some sorts - a guard who stood to ensure the devil's safety.

 

Noguchi: [In thought] That's not enough protection.

 

Takanashi: [Twiddling brush in hand] What do you mean?

 

Noguchi: [Arms crossed] Someone would need to sit in on the chef's activity as well.

Mai's correct - someone could easily slip poison into the food.

 

Hagino: [Nose running, puffy eyes] O-okay... so a watcher doo... Is thad a--

[Sneezing] A-- A-- ACHOO!

[Rubbing nose] Ugh... I'b sorry, everyone...

 

Minami: I think everyone feels just as tired as you do, Hagino.

What if we split up, rested a while, and then reconvened in the cafeteria in a little while?

We can draw straws or something.

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] I agree with your sentiment, Miss Minami. However, I shall stand guard here for the time being.

 

Hagino: [Nose running, puffy eyes] A-are you sure, Buraboto...?

 

Muramoto: [Thin smile] I confess my track record has been less than stellar in this department, but it is my duty.

 

Minami: Alright, then. Muramoto, you stand guard. Everybody else, take five.

 

[OST: None]

 

**[A beeping noise is heard.]**

 

_H-huh?_

 

Okazaki: [Confused] Hey! Like, my thingie's buzzing!

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Your ElectroID? Everyone's is, airhead.

 

Takanashi: [Gasping] It's a new rule!

 

Chiba: [Confused] What!?

 

_Sure enough, added to the Rules tab of the ElectroID..._

 

**[We see Minami's ElectroID. A new Rule 8 has been implemented, moving the original Rule 8 to Rule 9.]**

 

**Rule 8: From this point on, a Body Discovery Announcement will only trigger when three people, excluding the blackened, have seen the body.  
**

 

_W-what kind of rule is this...?_

 

**[Back to Cream Hallway.]**

 

[OST: Re: Despair-Syndrome]

 

Chiba: [Wincing, looking away] ...This doesn't seem like his style...

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Nope, it makes a lotta sense, actually!

[Thinking] See, Enoshima's all alone in there, right?

[Dramatic pose] So Monokuma updated the rules to allow for people to mess with the crime scene!

 

Chiba: [Exasperated] Oh, good, that makes me feel much better.

 

Hagino: [Sneezing] ACHOO!

 

Noguchi: [Dismissive] As much as I don't particularly want to agree with someone who almost got herself killed due to sheer stupidity, in this case, I'll bite the bullet.

Hagino needs rest, so as Minami said... "take five".

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_I have some time to kill. Maybe I should go hang out with someone._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Blue Hallway -> Stairwell -> Entrance Hallway -> Karesansui]

 

[Talk to Okazaki]

 

Okazaki: [Head tilted] Like, I gotta say, I don't get these types of gardens...

Where are, like, all the plants?

[Excited] Still, we could, like, hang out here, right?

 

_Do I hang out with Okazaki?_

 

**- > YES**

**NO**

 

Minami: Yeah, sure. I wouldn't mind.

 

Okazaki: [Giggling] Oh, great! Okay, uh, to start, like, what makeup do you like?

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

_**Okazaki and I gossiped for a long while.** _

_**I'd go into more detail, but to be perfectly honest, my eyes started to glaze over about halfway through.** _

_**It was almost entirely talking about beauty products, and which celebrities were hiding a baby bump.** _

_**Finally, I had had enough.** _

**[Fade in to Karesansui.]**

 

Okazaki: [Smiling] And then, like, she dumped him, to start, like, working on her career, but --

 

Minami: Okazaki, I'm sorry, but I really don't care about who's dating who right now.

 

Okazaki: [Confused] H-huh?

 

Minami: ...I mean, I'm sorry to be so blunt, I just... don't pay attention to those sorts of things.

 

Okazaki: [Sad] ...Oh. Like, uh... I'm sorry...

It's all I, like, know anything about...

Just between us? Like, as a secret, you know?

[Frowning, arms crossed] ...I'm not very smart.

 

Minami: ...

 

Okazaki: [Pouting] ...H-hey, don't look at me, like, as if it wasn't surprising!

 

Minami: Sorry!

 

Okazaki: [Thinking] I can, like, barely stay awake in classes most of the time, you know?

Cuz, like, I spend so much time practicing all my dance moves, and, like, my choreography?

 

Minami: Hey, you don't have to be hard on yourself over that, surely.

Everyone's drifted off in a class at least once. I had this geography teacher who knocked me out without fail.

 

Okazaki: [Shocked] Ohmigod! Did you, like, tell the principal? That's illegal, isn't it?

 

Minami: ...No, as in, I fell asleep listening to him.

Listen, Okazaki, I think you're beating yourself up on that a bit much.

I'm not the smartest person around, either.

 

Okazaki: [Sad] Yeah, but, like... nobody calls you an airhead, or thinks you, like, only made it to Hope's Peak because of your boobs...

 

Minami: ...People said that to you?

 

Okazaki: ...My dad did.

 

Minami: What!?

 

Okazaki: [Sighing] He's, like, really old-fashioned... He thinks I'm being, like, a succulent.

 

Minami: ...A succubus?

 

Okazaki: [Frowning, arms crossed] Yeah... whenever I see him, I, like, get a lecture about how I'm totally immoral...

I still miss him, but...

 

Minami: I can imagine there's a lot of friction there.

 

Okazaki: [Sad] But, like, if I don't dance, and act sexy... what else do I have?

 

Minami: ...

 

Okazaki: [Sighing] ...I'm sorry, this, like... this isn't what I wanted to talk about...

[Blowing kiss] See you later, okay? We can, like, do something more fun then!

 

_...And she's gone._

_I think I'm understanding why Okazaki does what she does..._

_...I'm kind of tired. I should head back to my room and rest._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy] **  
**

 

**[Fade in to Minami's Room.]**

 

_I think it's around time to go to the Cafeteria._

_I hope everything goes well..._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

Hagino: [Offscreen] AAAAAACHOO!

 

Noguchi: [Offscreen] I'll do it for you, alright?

Back soon.

 

_What's going on...?_

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] Oh, hello, Minami. I was just tending to the fruits of your idiocy.

 

Minami: You're not ever going to let me live it down, are you?

 

Noguchi: [Disgusted] Almost getting yourself and someone else killed? Of course not.

 

Minami: What were you talking about just now?

 

Noguchi: [Looking away] Hagino is too ill to attend the meeting, so I'll be sorting her roles as well.

 

Minami: Fair enough...

 

Noguchi: [Frown] Goodbye.

 

_...That was abrupt._

_Still... not as though I don't deserve it._

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Cafeteria]

 

_Huh. Looks like I'm early._

_I'm the only one here..._

 

Noguchi: [Glare] There you are.

 

Minami: Oh! Uh, where were you hiding?

 

Noguchi: I was in the kitchen. Writing down names.

 

Minami: For...?

 

Noguchi: [Dismissive] Names from a hat. What else?

 

Minami: Oh, right. Uh... you don't have a hat, though.

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] I was planning to use Degawa's. I'm sure she won't mind.

 

_...That's cold._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

_**After a while, everyone eventually arrived.** _

**[Fade in to Cafeteria.]**

 

Noguchi: [Serious] Is this everyone? Alright.

[Pointing] I'm going to draw names from this hat. The order your name comes up will determine when you take a role.

As we discussed before, there are three roles: guard, chef, and transporter.

[In thought] We'll start with tonight's shift.

This evening, the guard will be... Chiba.

 

Chiba: [Bored] An evening alone with a psychopath. Be still, my heart.

 

Noguchi: [Pointing] The transporter will be... Washio, and the chef will be... let me see...

...Hagino.

 

Tamura: [Scratching back of neck] Isn't she sleepin' off that cold right now? Do I gotta wake her up?

 

Minami: If she's already asleep, I can fill in for her tonight.

 

Noguchi: [Dismissive] Fine. 

 

Mai: [Crocodile tears] Do we reeeeeeeally have to pull a name out to randomise this every time? That'll take foreverrrrrrrrrrr!

 

Noguchi: [Serious] Actually, my plan was that we rotated the roles through for each shift.

The transporter becomes the guard, the chef becomes the transporter, and a new chef takes their shift.

 

Urayama: [Running hand through hair] Works for me.

 

Okazaki: [Smiling] Like, I think I can handle that.

 

Noguchi: [Frown] Good, because that's what we're doing.

Tomorrow's shift will have myself as chef, the next evening's will be Minami, and so on.

 

Minami: So, uh, now that my name's been read out, mind if I get the dinner going?

 

Noguchi: [Dismissive] Yes, please get out. 

 

Minami: Jerk.

 

[Auto-move to Kitchen]

 

[OST: Re: When You Wish For Execution...]

 

_Hmm? Somebody's been cutting a lot of strawberries in here..._

_Probably Okazaki making pancakes again..._

_Anyway... I'm not a very good cook..._

_...but in this circumstance, that's a plus, because Enoshima can go fuck himself._

_I think I'll make him some burnt tofu._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

_**It took a surprisingly long time to make a deliberately bad meal.** _

_**Worth every second, mind you.** _

**[Fade in to Kitchen.]**

 

_Finally! It looks awful! Just what I want!_

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] U-um... hello...?

 

Minami: Oh, Washio, hey. Perfect timing, I just finished,

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] Oh, um... that's good...

[Reluctantly looking up] Ah... Minami...?

 

Minami: Something up?

 

Washio: [Nervous] Please, uh... please don't let Noguchi get to you...

He's... he's not worth it...

And, ah... you're not a bad person...

 

Minami: ...

Here's the dinner.

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] ...Okay...

Good night, Minami...

 

_..."Not a bad person"._

_If only..._

 

[OST: None]

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a brandy through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Attention all students! It's 10 o'clock, which means Nighttime has officially started!

All water systems will be turned off, and the cafeteria will be locked.

Good night, sleep tight! Don't let the murderer bite!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see the Kitchen.]**

 

_Is it that time already? Damn..._

_I ought to get some sleep..._

 

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Move through: Cafeteria -> Foyer]

 

Hagino: [Sneezing] AAAAAAAAACHOO!

[Nose running, eyes puffy] ...*sniff* Sorry, Binabi...

 

Minami: ...Think... nothing of it...

 

_Drenched in snot. The capper on a totally miserable day._

 

Noguchi: [Smirk] If it makes you feel better, I believe a few Shinto deities were sneezed out by the gods.

Am I right, Hagino?

 

Hagino: H-huh? I'b sorry, I bissed thad...

 

Minami: What are you doing, anyway?

 

Noguchi: [Serious] Taking Hagino to her room.

 

Minami: How sweet of you.

 

Noguchi: [Glare] Don't mock me. I have... a vested interest in her.

 

Minami: Do I hear wedding bells?

 

Hagino: Is thad whad thad ringig in by ears is...?

 

Noguchi: [Regaining composure] L-let's go, Hagino...

 

_...I should keep going. The sooner I change out of these mucous-soaked clothes, the better..._

 

[Move through: Green Hallway -> Minami's Room]

 

[Examine Bed]

 

_Right... let's get this thing off..._

_Blegh. I should do a laundry run tomorrow..._

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

* * *

 

**MONOKUMA THEATRE**

 

* * *

 

[OST: Re: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: Do you know what really gets my goat sometimes?

When people lie about something completely meaningless.

I can understand lying about committing a crime - after all, you humans are ruthless when it comes to self-preservation.

But I just mean simple things that don't have any impact in daily life.

Like when people lie about cheating on their diet, or something like that.

I mean... what are you trying to achieve? You won't feel better about yourself afterwards.

At the end of the day, you're still a disgusting fat pig!

 

* * *

 

[OST: None]

 

Monokuma: DING DONG DING DONG!

 

**[We see Monokuma on a TV screen, lounging in a chair comfortably, as he sips a glass of brandy through a silly straw.]**

 

Monokuma: Good morning, class!

This is your amazing principal Monokuma letting you know it's 7 o'clock! Nighttime's over!

Which means it's time to get out of bed and stop being a lazy bastard!

 

**[The screen blinks off. We see Minami's Room.]**

 

_Ugh... another day, another night filled with bad dreams..._

_Maybe I should just develop insomnia and never sleep._

_Still... at least I'm not sweaty like yesterday._

_I should probably get to the morning meeting..._

 

[OST: Re: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin (Summer Salt)]

 

Hagino: [Sneezing] HAAAAAA-CHOO!

 

Minami: ...

 

_Twice in two days. Fantastic._

 

Hagino: [Nose running, eyes puffy] Oh... sorry, Binabi... I didn'd see you there...

 

Minami: What are you doing down here? You can't have been sleeping in the Medical Bay, that's against the rules, right?

 

Hagino: [Rubbing nose] I was jusd tryig to find a decongesdand before I did by job...

 

Minami: Your job? Oh, you mean taking care of Enoshima? Aren't you too sick for that?

 

Hagino: [Nose running, puffy eyes] Oh, no. You're nod gonna dalk be oud of id.

Noguchi dried doo, but I wand do pull by weighd.

[Rubbing nose] ...Even if I do have a diny cod.

 

Minami: Yeah... "tiny".

 

Hagino: See you ad the beeding, Bina--

[Sneezing] --aah-AAACHOO!

 

Minami: R-right...

 

_I feel like I'm drowning in mucous..._

_I should probably get changed._

 

[Auto-move to Minami's Bedroom]

 

[Examine Cupboard]

 

**[Fade to black. We hear a rustling sound. Fade into Minami's Room.]**

 

_Okay, good to go._

 

[Move to Green Hallway]

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Cafeteria]

 

_Well, everyone's here..._

_...except..._

 

Minami: Hey, uh... where's Washio?

 

Okazaki: [Excited] Oh, hey, Minami! Washio's, like, doing her shift thing.

 

Chiba: [Wincing, looking away] And good luck to her, if you ask me...

 

Minami: And that must be where Noguchi is, as well...

 

Takanashi: [Nervous] Uh... Minami? Could you come over here for a second?

 

Minami: Sure. What's up?

 

Takanashi: [Smiling shyly] Well, I was sort of wondering, would you like to come with me to do some art?

 

Minami: What... right now?

 

Takanashi: [Nervous] Well... yeah.

I haven't done enough calligraphy lately, so... I sort of want to do a bit.

And... if you were there... I wouldn't mind that...

 

Minami: Well, uh... sure, I can come with you...

 

[OST: None]

 

_...Wait a second._

 

**[Flash back to a greyscale Muramoto in the Blue Hallway.]**

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed] You comprehend the risk you are taking, I presume.

 

_The last time I headed down to meet someone alone..._

_...it almost killed two of us..._

 

**[Back to Cafeteria.]**

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin (Summer Salt)]

 

Minami: ...You know who else might wanna come? Urayama!

 

Urayama: [Dry stare] Uh, excuse me?

 

Takanashi: [Uncertain] O-oh, uh... you want him to come, too?

We... can't do it alone?

 

Urayama: [Suspicious] Do what alone? What have I been roped into?

 

Minami: Art!

 

Urayama: [Dry stare] ...In the Arts Room?

 

Minami: Exactly!

 

Urayama: [Arms crossed, looking away] ...

...Sure.

 

Takanashi: [Frowning] Oh, um... okay, Urayama can come too...

Let's head down now, then...

 

[Move through: Foyer -> Blue Hallway -> Stairwell -> Botanical Garden]

 

[OST: Third Island Theme]

 

[Move through: Cream Hallway -> Sun Lounge -> Arts Room]

 

Takanashi: [Nervous] ...

 

Minami: Something up?

 

Takanashi: [Gasping] O-oh, no! Just... trying to work out what to write.

 

Urayama: [Arms crossed, looking away] ...Could you do my name for me?

 

Takanashi: [Uncertain] Your name?

 

Urayama: "Sumio Urayama".

 

Takanashi: [Smiling shyly] Uh... sure! How's it written?

 

Urayama: ...As you would expect.

[Irritated, eyes narrowed] Don't make it too fancy. I don't want any frills added.

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] I'll... do my best...

[Pointing with brush] Minami, could you get me that paper over there? And, Urayama, the third bottle of ink.

 

Minami: Will this do?

 

Takanashi: [Biting brush] Yeah... okay...

[Smiling shyly] Now watch me work... I hope you like it!

 

[OST: Re: Beautiful Days]

 

**[We see Takanashi boldly putting brush to paper, a somewhat stressed look on her face, with Urayama and Minami looking over her shoulder. Minami is excited, while Urayama pays close attention to her every detail.]**

 

Takanashi: Okay, uh... this should be good, I think...

And maybe flick like so...

 

Minami: No wonder you're an Ultimate, Takanashi. This is good!

 

Urayama: ...It is.

 

**[We see Takanashi's hand collide with a bottle of ink.]**

 

Takanashi: A-ah! Oh no!

 

**[Back to Arts Room.]**

 

[OST: Third Island Theme]

 

Takanashi: [Eyes shut, gripping brush tight] Eep! Urayama... I'm sorry! I ruined your name!

 

Urayama: [Dismissive] I'll say. My name isn't usually written as "solid black sheet of paper".

 

Minami: It's fine, Takanashi. There's more paper, and some more ink over there...

 

Takanashi: [Nervous] N-no, it wouldn't be the right type of ink!

I'll check to see if there's any in the storage room... Sorry!

 

Minami: ...

 

Urayama: [Dry stare] ...

 

Minami: So, uh...

While we wait, is there anything you wanted to... talk about?

 

Urayama: No.

 

Minami: ...Oh.

...You sure?

 

Urayama: Yes.

 

Minami: ...Okay, then.

...She's taking a long while, huh?

 

[OST: None]

 

Takanashi: [Offscreen] AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

Urayama: [Shocked] What the hell was that?

 

Minami: Takanashi? Takanashi, are you okay in there!?

 

**[A jiggling noise is heard, as of wood hitting wood.]**

 

Minami: What the hell...!? The door's locked!

 

Urayama: [Scowling] Let me try! ...Rrg! I can't... get it... open...!

 

**[Loud clattering sounds echo from behind the door.]**

 

Minami: Takanashi? Takanashi!

 

Urayama: [Enraged] ...We can use this!

 

Minami: What?

 

Urayama: This chisel! If I jam it in here...

[Scowling] Just a bit... more... force...!

 

Takanashi: [Offscreen] N-no... NO!

 

Minami: Open it, quick!

 

Urayama: I'm... trying... There!

 

**[The sound of a door cracking open is heard. Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Hope's Breaking Noise Music]

 

**[We see the Storage Room in total disarray. Buckets of paint and other arts supplies lie strewn everywhere on the floor. The door to the Cream Hallway is slightly ajar, as if someone had exited in such a hurry that they hadn't had time to close it. In the centre of the chaos, a pool of blood under her head, lies the body of the Ultimate Calligrapher, Umeko Takanashi.]**

 

Minami: No...

Please, no...

 

**[Back to Storage Room.]**

 

[OST: Re: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

Urayama: [Covering mouth, averting eyes] Sh-she's... the killer must have been waiting here...

But... where's the alarm...?

 

Minami: If... if there's no alarm... one of us needs to get the others.

 

Urayama: [Frowning, concerned] I can do that... What about you...?

 

[OST: None]

 

Takanashi: [Eyes shut, glasses missing, head stained] H... Hanako...

 

Minami: T-Takanashi! You're alive! Hang on, we're getting help!

 

Takanashi: No... too... late for me...

Go... get the...

...others...

[Head rolled back] ...

 

Minami: T-Takanashi... please wake up... please!

 

Urayama: [Looking down] Minami... she's gone.

 

Minami: I... I know...

I...

 

Urayama: [Serious] ...Come on. We need to get the others.

 

Minami: ...

 

Urayama: I understand that you're upset, but we need to move.

 

Minami: ...Okay.

 

**[Fade to black.]**

 

_**We spent some time racing around upstairs, desperately looking for everyone we could.** _

_**Eventually, we managed to get everyone on board, explaining what had happened.** _

**[Fade in to Art Room.]**

 

[OST: Re: When You Wish For Execution...]

 

Mai: [Sad] So... Umi's in the next room...?

 

Urayama: [Looking down] ...Yes.

 

Chiba: [Neutral] Alright... let's see what --

[Confused] -- Is this a joke?

 

Minami: W-what?

 

Chiba: [Irritated] There's nothing in here.

 

Urayama: [Shocked] What!?

 

[OST: Re: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

**[We see the Storage Room, in the same state of disarray as before; however, there is one notable difference: Takanashi's body is gone.]**

 

Noguchi: Do you think this is funny, Urayama?

Tricking us all down here over nothing?

 

Minami: N-no, you don't understand... She was right here!

 

Noguchi: And you. Was this your idea? Trying to get your own back for getting rightfully criticised?

 

Okazaki: Like... I don't think nothing happened here, Noguchi...

Look at the mess... and that stuff on the floor...

 

**[Back to Storage Room.]**

 

Muramoto: [Hand on chin] There is a median between the options of villainy and fraudulence.

Simply put, the late Miss Takanashi was here... but is no longer.

 

Washio: [Wringing hands] So, um... someone moved the body...?

 

Minami: Th-that must be it...

 

Noguchi: [Glare] ...Fine. We'll go look for your "body".

[Disgusted] And when this sick joke turns out to be exactly what it sounds, Minami, I'll have your head.

 

Tamura: [Enraged] Hey, bird boy, cool your fuckin' jets, awright? We gotta get lookin'!

 

Okazaki: [Nervous] Like, I'll look around the Garden...

 

Mai: [Determined] Let me help, Kaeki!

 

Chiba: [Stroking chin] Okay... where to start...

 

Urayama: [Nervous] There could be something around the Pharmacy...

 

Tamura: [Eyes burning, excited] It ain't a proper investigation, but fuck it, let's do this shit!

 

Washio: [Eyes averted] Um... maybe I could, ah... look around in... in the Computer Room...

 

Hagino: [Rubbing nose] I... I don'd feel well enough do invesdigade a lod... I'll jusd sday here...

 

Muramoto: [Arms crossed] Then I believe I shall examine the Cold Storage.

 

Noguchi: [Serious] I'll see if anything happened in the Library.

 

_...Kinda covers all bases, doesn't it?_

_I suppose I'll ask everyone else what they're finding._

 

[Talk to Hagino]

 

Minami: You okay?

 

Hagino: [Sneezing] HAAAACHOO!

 

Minami: ...I'll leave you be.

 

[Move through: Cream Hallway -> Pharmacy]

 

[Talk to Chiba]

 

Chiba: [Bored] If you're about to ask if I found her... no.

This better not be a wild goose chase...

[Wincing, looking away] ...although that might be better than the alternative...

 

[Talk to Urayama]

 

Urayama: [Shocked] I... I don't understand... We saw her with our own eyes...!

 

[Move to Cold Storage]

 

[Talk to Muramoto]

 

Muramoto: [Neutral] Miss Minami.

 

Minami: Muramoto... have you found the body?

 

Muramoto: [Eyes closed] Naught is here. I apologise for my failure.

 

[Move through: Pharmacy -> Cream Hallway -> Computer Room]

 

[Talk to Washio]

 

Washio: [Reluctantly looking up] Ah... Minami...

[Wringing hands] I'm sorry... I, um... I can't find anything...

 

[Move through: Cream Hallway -> Aquarium]

 

[Talk to Tamura]

 

Tamura: [Scratching back of neck] Jeez, this place is fuckin' empty, ya know?

And there's nowhere ya could hide a body or anythin'...

[Dejected] Fuck... I'm shit at this investigation shit...

 

[Move through: Cream Hallway -> Garden]

 

[Talk to Okazaki]

 

Okazaki: [Sighing] Like, there's nothing over here...

[Thinking] Mai? Did you, like, see anything?

 

Mai: [Cheerful] Nope! Sorry, Kaeki, but I don't think there's a body here!

 

Minami: I don't understand... Where could that body be?

 

[OST: None]

 

???: A-AAAAAAAAGH!

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

Minami: Th-that sounded like a scream!

 

[Move to Cream Hallway]

 

[Talk to Tamura]

 

Tamura: [Surprised] Didja hear that!? I think it came from the Library!

 

[Examine Library Door]

 

Minami: Noguchi? Was that you?

 

[OST: None]

 

Washio: [On the verge of tears] M-M-Minami...

 

Minami: W-Washio!? What's going on?

 

Washio: Th-there was n-nothing in the, um... in the Computer Lab s-so I went to the L-Library and... and...

 

**[Behind Washio, the open door creaks open. Fade to black.]**

 

[OST: Hope's Breaking Noise Music]

 

**[Illuminated by a spotlight from above, we see the body of the Ultimate Lucky Student - or rather, Ultimate Despair - Junpei Enoshima, still lashed to his chair where Monokuma left him. His face is frozen in an eerily serene smile. A large kitchen knife has been embedded in his chest, piercing straight through to his heart. Blood seeps slowly from the wound into his lap.]**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As expected - a double death! But are things as simple as they seem?
> 
> Once again, I really have to apologise for how long this took. I mentioned above that life intervened a lot, but even so, it's really unprofessional, to say the least. From now on, I'm going to try and write in a more "grindy" style, bit by bit, rather than waiting for large chunks of time. Hopefully this will speed things up. Sorry again.
> 
> But with all the maudlin stuff done, allow me to say, as always, that I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next time!


End file.
